Only Human: Manic
by Alpacalunch
Summary: Gotham has becoming more and more sick, but I still persistent to stay here. Perhaps there's a charm in Gotham that I am attracted to. Perhaps, I could see that Gotham can change. For the better. I know. And I hold onto that. **Continuation of Only Human**
1. Chapter 1

"I need information now. What do we know about this guy?" Uncle Nate questioned. I had allowed myself into his office without permission a few minutes ago. When he saw me, he pointed at me and then at the door, signaling me to get out of the room. I puffed my cheek and shook my head left and right, rebelling his request.

I was cleaning after baking at home when I saw headline news on TV that they were under attack by an overly durable man so I quickly dashed to the GCPD in worry. Once I arrived while gasping for oxygen, Uncle Nate and Bullock were still not there so I had made myself comfortable in Uncle Nate's office, nesting on one of the comfortable chairs, waiting for them to arrive. And now here I am, with Uncle Nate, Jim and… Bruce. I wondered what the boy's role in this case.

"Just what you saw. Call himself Azrael. Wants to kill me," Jim responded. I gawked at no one once I heard the name. What a very frightening name; Azrael. "We know Hugo Strange is responsible."

Then, I whipped my head towards Jim instantly. I bit my tongue to prevent blurting out the 'I told you so' speech. Last time I clearly told him that Professor Strange is suspicious when he released Oswald.

"Told you so, did he?" Uncle Nate sarcastically said.

"Who else could it be?" Jim didn't get down easily. I was curious to why Jim took an interest in the chief of Arkham. Something must have happened in the past few days.

"I have no idea. I have to find out the _facts_," Uncle Nate taunted. "Fun part about being a police detective, instead of a loose cannon vigilante."

This vigilante helped you catch baddies faster than you can, I gossiped in my mind. After Jim was confirmed not guilty of killing Officer Pinkney, he is free but he didn't return to work as a detective. Instead he 'helped' the GCPD at the sidelines, though with the displeasure of my dear uncle of course.

"Excuse me, Captain," Bruce began. "I find your flippant attitude to be inappropriate."

I failed to cover a snort at Bruce's forwardness.

"I find you to be kind of a pain in the ass," the captain of GCPD retorted. I slapped my only hand to my mouth as another snort threatened to come out, but I managed to suppress it. "And you too." He pointed at me, pinning me down with his glare. Then he turned to Jim and said, "What's he even doing here?"

"I'm a concerned citizen. I want to know what you're doing about all of this," Bruce answered for Jim. I raised my brow in amusement. Bruce sounded so mature. Uncle Nate became speechless and he stuttered. A kid made him stutter, I snickered in my mind. He regained his self-control and answered Bruce's question, not forgetting to be cynical to Jim. His plan was to assemble the Strike Force, call in all off-duty officers, and search everywhere for the criminal.

"Okay?" he mouthed to Bruce, flashing a full fake smile. "That's what we're gonna do. What your're gonna do is go home and stop inserting yourself into police business." He was glaring at me as well as he said that. Bruce wanted to argue but Uncle Nate cut him off. "That's the final word." Then he left his office.

"Can someone fill me in? Why… Azrael wants to kill you and how is he connected with Professor Strange? What are you guys up to? Can I join in? Oh, and hi Bruce. Long time no see," I said, giving him a quick wave.

"Barnes is right," Jim emphasized, flashing me a dirty look. Then he shifted his gaze to Bruce. "It's time you went home. Leave the rest of this to the police. And to me."

"This is not just police business. This is my business too," Bruce fought back.

"I can't make the moves I need to make if I'm worrying about you. You need to be at home, where Alfred can look after you," he responded, pulling Bruce with him. I bet Bruce did not feel pleased at what Jim said since it made him sounded like a little boy. I mean, I had dealt with Ivy and Selina sometimes and what they love is freedom, not getting babysits.

I slumped on the chair dejectedly because they ignored me. Guess I'll have to put out my other card.

* * *

As usual Bullock told me everything. If Jim and Uncle Nate hide police cases, Bullock is the one I go to for information. I guessed he likes me being his temporary partner. We were chatting in his car. He was supposed to search for Azrael but he is having a quick break so he's talking with me now.

"Professor Strange is the one responsible for the death of Bruce's parents?" I repeated what Bullock had told me. I also just know that Bruce had been chasing after his parents' killer all this time. No wonder he always seemed callous. "The moment he released Oswald, I knew he's fishy."

"Barbara Kean's free as well," he informed. My mouth hung open at that. "She visited Jim at my house. I didn't know how she knows where he is."

"So how are we going to capture Professor Strange? Does Jim or Bruce found any leads?" I eyed the tired old detective beside me. He looked and smelled like he haven't shower for a few day

"We?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah. What wrong?"

"Look, Muffin. I know that you're trying to make yourself occupied because of what happened to Ed," he said, looking at me warily.

"Seriously? That's what you came up with? After dragging me with you doing police work all this time? I just want to help you guys, like I always did," I retorted, getting agitated unnecessarily. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

Bullock studied me for a while, weighing his options in his head.

"Fine," he concluded. "We don't have hard evidence. The only witness is dead because of a resurrected Victor Fries."

Bullock told me about Mr. Freeze as well. What is happening to this city? Dang it! Professor Strange is playing God! He had done so many crimes yet he's still free and continues doing inhuman experiments in secrets. Edward is in Arkham at the moment. I fear that Professor Hugo would do something horrible to him.

I remembered that I didn't cry on the day the police send him to Arkham. It was like my brain had shut down all emotions. I still carry on life though, like a zombie. Baking, selling, deliveries, baking, selling, deliveries. Edward had been refusing my visits and each time it was like someone slashed my heart over and over again. So it also had become my habit to talk to Edward's mug in my kitchen.

"So we don't have anything to tie on him?" I asked after a while. I pushed the thoughts of Edward to the back of my mind.

"Nope."

* * *

I arrived home about 10 minutes ago but I couldn't find my phone. I couldn't find it in my pocket and bag. I called Bullock using my landline but he said that my phone's not in his car. So it probably slipped out when I sit in Uncle Nate's office. I need it just in case I got messages from my customers so I returned to the GCPD.

Once I arrived, I paused outside for a moment because there were media presses outside of the buidling. Did I miss something?

I heard one of the reporter said that the precinct was attacked by the masked man. I groaned and went to the other side of the building to sneak in.

It was very dark. I fished out a flashlight from my bag. Yes, I got everything in my bag, like a Doraemon's pocket. Besides, you had to be prepared in Gotham. I switched on my flashlight and studied the surroundings.

I heard hurried footsteps from the emergency stairs. I instantly switched on my poor sneaking skills and rushed to the stairs. I saw a glimpse of Jim carrying a rifle towards the rooftop.

"Jim!" I shouted.

"Sarah?!" he halted midway and stared down at me. "Stay put!" he ordered.

Oh, no I won't, I thought in my mind and ran upstairs following him.

I was out of breath once I reached the top and staggered out the door. Jim was pointing his rifle towards someone who looks like Theo Galavan. He was wearing the same outfit as Azrael. My feet step backwards and I leaned on the wall in shock. He was revived, just like Mr. Freeze. I noticed that Uncle Nate was lying on the ground, grunting in pain.

Jim blasted the rifle in his hold against Theo Galavan. But he avoided all of them, jumping from one car to another, like a superhuman. Jim successfully shot his leg and then constantly shooting the man's chest. Due to the impact of the bullets, the man fell from the ledge. Jim ran to the ledge to check up on while I rushed to Uncle Nate's side. He was stabbed very deep.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no. Uncle Nate, can you hear me?" I whispered. The weapon was still plunged in his abdomen and I can't take it out. With shaky hand, I dialed emergency line and informed the receiver about the situation.

"It's getting crazy in this town, huh? Why are you still living here?" he coughed. I noticed Jim had joined us, crouching down on the other side of Uncle Nate.

"Don't talk. Just breathe. You're gonna be okay," Jim said. I cried more as Uncle Nate was having difficulties in breathing properly. I swiftly check his pulse and his heartbeat is higher than average.

"You two are a pain in the ass, you know that?" he managed to breathe out. All of a sudden he passed out. I panicked and shouted out his name.

"Uncle Nate! No!"

"Boss! Cap… Stay with us…"

* * *

I sighed in relief, wiping the tears from my face, when backup had arrived as well as the paramedic. I helped them get Uncle Nate on the stretcher. He had lost conscious a few minutes ago. We had to hurry.

"We have to go the hospital now. His pulses suddenly become too high…" I blurted to the paramedic.

"His BP's falling fast," a female paramedic did a quick examination on Uncle Nate. "Radio Gotham General. Let'em know we're coming in hot!" A few other paramedics were with us and we wheeled the stretcher together. "Let us do our job, ma'am." The female paramedic tried to stop me, holding my shoulders while the other paramedics pushed the stretcher.

"I'm his niece. Please let me go with you," I wailed.

"Alright. You can come with us. Don't worry. We're gonna save him." We rushed towards my uncle's stretcher, following hot in pursuit from behind.

I nodded as I saw Bullock rushed towards Jim. He did a quick glance to Uncle Nate and me in worry and after that continued running to the former detective.

* * *

Two weeks.

The doctor said two weeks.

Uncle Nate is going to be bored lying on bed all day. I almost hugged the doctor when he told me that the surgery was a success and Uncle Nate is alive and well. He said that Uncle Nate may not be able to stand and walk properly because the stab was around his front hip and it damaged the nerve connecting to his leg.

At least he's alive.

I eyed his unconscious form. This giant teddy bear. He's not scary when he's unconscious. I forgot to take my phone from the GCPD again. It's fine, Uncle Nate is more important. A nurse entered the room to examine him. It was the nurse that I talked to when I was looking for Uncle Nate after he was injured in Galavan's penthouse.

"Good morning," she greeted. I don't think she remembered me. After all it was a quick moment.

"Good morning," I replied, smiling at the green-eyed woman. As I had seen her before, her flaxen hair is kept in a tidy bun. She's wearing make-up at the moment, unlike last time, perhaps a date later at lunch.

"He'll be waking up in a few hours. You can go home and rest," she consoled, mirroring my smile.

"If he woke up, he'll be in an angry state. So he might threatened you guys, but don't listen to him. Tell him his niece will make sure he'll stay here as long as he needs it."

Once I said that, she looked at her paper (I assumed she was double checking the name) and then looked at Uncle Nate's face and then to me. A sudden realization came up to her.

"Oh, it's… him," she said in displeased. I laughed at her facial expression. "The way he talks. He's always…" Her free hand made some gestures in the air. She's struggling to find the correct word.

"Barking," I helped her finished her sentence.

"Yeah. Barking. Are you the niece?" she asked and I nodded. "I don't envy your life," she grimaced. I laughed again and introduced my name. "I'm Amelia Jones. You seemed cool. You worked at the police station like your uncle as well?"

"Nah. I would love too though. There're so many bad things here in Gotham."

"Tell me about it. Dating Harvey Dent exposes many hidden crimes in the city."

"You're Harvey's girlfriend?" I gasped. I finally met her. "The macarons, that Harvey always bought. I made them!"

"Oh my God! You're The Sarah? As in Muffinhead Sarah?" she exclaimed. Seriously Harvey even told her my nickname. "You made the best macarons ever!" She instantly embraced me with joy. I was a bit startled since I don't really hug people that I just had acquaintance with. But I gradually wrapped my left arm around her back. She let me go and admired me. "I should visit your place! Harvey said that you sell from your house."

"Sure. Come by anytime. I have tasting samples as well," I grinned. This woman is loud and cheery.

"Yay! So glad to meet you, Sarah. I had to go check other rooms. Bye!"

As she exited the room, I felt pleased that I have got a new friend.

* * *

I borrowed the hospital's phone and called Harvey. I politely asked him to look for my phone in Uncle Nate's office and asked if he could bring it to me. When he arrived, I saw Jim was in the car as well.

"Did you found my phone?" I asked as I entered the car. Jim handed it to me and I muttered a quick thank you. They sped up and we were not going in the direction of my apartment. "Uh… where are we going?"

"Arkham. We're gonna bust Hugo Fucking Strange," Bullock responded. "You said you want in so I got you in."

"I don't agree with this but he insisted," Jim argued at me.

"I helped save your live many times, Jim. You really should consider me as an ally," I said bitterly. "Besides I took self-defense classes. I just started last week though."

"And here I thought you're just a baker," Jim grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"I _am_ a baker, Jim."

* * *

We stormed into Arkham ignoring the guards. I stayed closed to Jim and Bullock because I did not know my ways in these countless corridors. The inmates were stirred up as they saw us because we brought a few patrol officers, whom were walking behind us. I guessed they were not really fond of the police. I peered amongst the inmates, looking for Edward, but I didn't manage to because we were walking really fast to see Professor Strange.

"What is the meaning of this? You're upsetting the inmates," Ms. Peabody panned, as she approached us.

"Where's your boss darling? We got a warrant to search his office and everything in it," Bullock retorted, waving a folded piece of paper in his hand. Oh yeah, we got the upper hand today.

"He's busy with patients," she coldly replied. She did not appear to be worry about the warrant.

"That's quite all right, Ms. Peabody," Professor Strange arrived looking poised. It was like he expected the GCPD would come here. Bullock continued snapping how he would tear the place apart, finding for answers. "Answers to what?" Professor Strange asked in a gullible tone but all of us knew that he's not innocent.

"Records indicate Theo Galavan's dead body was brought here, that it was cremated."

"Seems likely."

"Then why the Hell was he at the GCPD last night, running our captain through with a sword, huh?"

"I'm as surprised as you are." He was denying the accusation.

"And while you're at it, explain to me this: why Victor Fries, also last seen here, very dead, is alive and kicking and dressed like a spaceman! You stink, Strange. This whole damned place stinks."

The two detectives – I mean one detective and a… bounty hunter walked past Professor Strange and Ms. Peabody towards what I assumed is the office of the chief of Arkham. I followed them closely behind. We barged open the office but we were greeted with a bag of shredded papers.

"He's ahead of us," I groaned, while Bullock cursed under his breath.

"Spring cleaning," the professor quipped. "You're free to look around. I'm just not sure there's much more to see."

The more he opened his mouth the more I got irritated at him. Jim advanced in controlled anger towards him.

"You think shredding a few documents is gonna save you? It won't. We're onto you. Bad guys come in and monsters come out. Just like Pinewood, right?" Jim alleged.

"Seeing as how you no longer work, for the police department, I'm not required to speak with you, Mr. Gordon," he sarcastically uttered. Jim approached him closer. "You have a lot of anger, James Gordon. I can help you with that."

* * *

I watched with pride as Bullock gave his speech to the detectives and officers in the precinct. Uncle Nate is still in the hospital so they need a new leader. And guess who? It's my pal, Harvey Bullock! He was a little awkward after his speech. I supposed he was not used to being in the spotlight. But I wouldn't worry about that, he is going to have a huge responsibility on his shoulders.

"I'm not the one with speeches," he whispered to Jim, after finishing his powerful speech.

"No, no, no, you did fine," Jim replied.

"If he **bleeds**, he can be **beaten**!" I badly imitated him and then gave him a thumbs-up. Both of them instantly glared daggers to me. I mumbled a tiny apology and get back being serious.

"If that was Galavan that we saw, he'll know how to stay out of sight. We got to think outside of the box," Jim deduced.

"What about Tabitha?" I suggested. "Tabitha Galavan."

* * *

Bullock and Jim had sent me home while they went to chase Tabitha. This time I was send home voluntarily because I have to check up on Uncle Nate at night. I want to shower and pray first before going to the hospital. I sighed as I stretched my neck to relief the soreness on my shoulders and neck.

Stepping into the kitchen, I greeted Edward's mug. I called him Edmug, sometimes Nygmug.

"Hi Edmug. I had rough night and a tiring day. What you were up to?" I stared at its emerald polished body, waiting for its replies. "Do you want me to keep the radio on so you won't feel bored?" I grabbed Edmug and brought it to my bedroom. I want to keep on talking with it. "I was at Arkham this morning. Thought I might get a glimpse of Edward but I didn't manage to. Everything was fast you know. Although he'll hate it if he sees me."

I stroke the mug with my thumb and then let out loud groaned in frustration. I should calm myself down with a hot shower and spending time with my God, I thought while walking into my bathroom.

Let go of the past, Sarah. Let it go.

* * *

5.54pm. I checked the time from my phone and then snapped it shut. I just arrived in the hospital, giving a quick wave to Amelia when I saw her talking to a patient. As I arrived in Uncle Nate's room, I noticed that he was still unawake. I went took a clean towel and went into the joint restroom to damp the towel. Then I proceed on wiping my uncle's face, neck and arms gently.

"He woke up around 4pm. He just ate his medication and fell asleep," Amelia said from the door. I turned my head and smiled at her.

"Thank you for telling me," I expressed. "Did he behave well?"

"Er… it was okay," she giggled. "I told him that you waited here and he calmed down a bit. He tried to wake up to see you but the medications made him drowsy."

"I hope he's not a trouble," I said, giving her an apologetic smile. Then my phone buzzed. "Sorry. I have to accept this call." It was Jim. I pressed the green button and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Sarah. Azrael is after Bruce. Can you check with them? They didn't answer my call. I'm on my way to the Wayne Manor," he urgently informed.

"O-okay. I'll go there now," I ended the call then looked at Amelia. "I had to go. It's urgent. Bye, Amelia!"

When I ran out through the main entrance of the hospital, I saw a familiar limping figure just entering an elevator. Oswald is in Gotham? I checked on which floor he stopped at and rushed to the stairs to him. Once I arrived at the floor, I heard indistinct shouting in one of the rooms. I eavesdropped one by one, making sure I entered the correct room. I opened one carefully after I was certain.

"See, I will not buy this whole uber-villain nonsense. I mean, if he wanted to wear leather, he should just wear leather. This is Gotham City. No one care, right?" I heard Oswald said. Thank God, the door was out of their sight. "We have all suffered by his hand. Me, you, my mother. And now his own sister."

I furrowed my brows together. What are they talking about? Why talk about fashion sense in anger?

"Galavan must die," he strongly said. He must have seen Azrael's face in the news. That is probably why he's back in Gotham.

"Oswald," I called, revealing myself. Butch swiftly pointed his gun to me but a bit relieved that it was just plain old me so he directed his gun back to Oswald. "Hiya. You're back… and angry."

"You can't stop me, Sarah," Oswald smirked. "Sorry, I was in dreamland the whole time. Now I'm fully awake."

I know he was talking about the time after he was 'cured' by Professor Strange. No more kind Oswald, now it is Penguin who stood few feet from me. Slowly I walked closer to him and stopped about two feet from him. I shifted my eyes to the person on the hospital bed. Tabitha. My mind reeled back to what Oswald had said previously. So Azrael hurt her as well.

"I'm not going to stop you," I replied. He stared at me with a glint in his eyes. I was always the good girl, so I guessed he was curious to why I let him does his things now. "M-My friends are in danger. Azrael. The new Galavan. He's tough. He has enhanced physical abilities. It will be difficult to apprehend him." I was worried about Bruce and Alfred. Even with Jim, they can't defeat Azrael.

"Where is he?" Oswald demanded, limping towards me and I gulped.

I stared at him right in the eyes. "Wayne Manor."


	2. Chapter 2

I sprinted towards the gate of Wayne Manor the moment the car stopped, refusing to wait for Oswald and Butch. They had brought a rocket launcher with them. I didn't ask them where they got it, but hey, it's Gotham. And why is Gotham so foggy every night? I complained in my head as I struggled to see where I was going.

My eyes caught Azrael lying on the ground and he's waking up. And I saw Jim, Bruce and Alfred not so far away from him.

"Jim!" I shouted, running towards them while avoiding Azrael. "He's up. We've got to go," I added. But Jim idiotically attempted to shoot Azrael even though his gun is empty. Azrael smirked at us. Where is Oswald? What took him so long?

"You should know by now that bullets don't kill this monster, Jim."

I sighed in relief when I heard Oswald's voice. Azrael turned around to the source of the voice.

"My last one got stuck in your throat so I'm thinking about shoving this one somewhere else," chatted Oswald as he showed the umbrella in his grasp. I scrunched my nose as the words reached my ears. "Jim, a little tip for next time: always bring the right tools for the job."

I saw Butch came in a dramatic appearance with the huge weapon in his hold. "We've really gotta go guys," I urged.

"See you in Hell, Theo," Oswald said his final words, while Butch aiming the rocket launcher in the direction of Azrael. The problem is we are also in the same direction so I rushed the others to move. We took cover behind a car.

Azrael exploded into pieces once Butch opened fire. I stared in horror at the remaining dust on the ground. An uneasy feeling crept in my stomach. Does this make me assist a killing? The question appeared in my mind. No, I was just trying to save my friends.

Oswald and Butch approached us but still keep a distance. I warily eyed Oswald. The limping criminal sneered at us in satisfaction. "You're welcome. Let's go Butch. Oh, and my most upmost gratitude, Sarah."

"You bring the Penguin here?" Jim barked at me. His nose flared in anger. Excuse me for trying to save lives. We all know that Azrael won't stop until he accomplished his mission.

"He was going to this place even if I didn't tell him. I mean, there's Butch," I defended. "And I was trying to save you guys. I saved your life, Jim, _again_."

"Well, we're safe now, Detective Gordon. There's no need to get angry at the lady," Alfred said. I flashed him a weak smile for supporting me. But I was still not relief that I just let Oswald came here to kill Azrael.

I took a deep breath and put on a serious expression, staring hard at Jim's eyes. "Oswald saw Azrael's face in the news. That's why he's back in Gotham," I informed. "To kill him."

We heard a phone buzzed. Jim pulled out his cellphone and answered the call. It was Bullock and Jim updated him what had happened in Wayne Manor.

* * *

I should have expected that they would hide the fact that Oswald had blown Azrael to pieces. I was watching the live news from Uncle Nate's room in the hospital. I snickered as Bullock squirmed in the interview with the press. It was too obvious that he didn't like being the leader of GCPD. Maybe he'll respect Uncle Nate more after this.

"How long are you Acting Captain?" a female reporter probed.

"Until, literally, the second someone else wants the job," he replied after pausing for a few seconds.

I let out a loud snort at his answer, while slapping my thigh. Watching Bullock being put on a spot is quite hilarious.

"Someone's having fun."

I turned my gaze to Uncle Nate. He had awakened. I turned down the volume of the TV.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?" I loudly whispered in mischievous tone.

"I bet Jim and Bullock are having a good time without me there in the precinct to check on them," he said, looking at the muted TV. Pursuing my lips, I placed a hand on his arm.

"They are worried about you. They are doing the best that they can to arrest Hugo Strange before he creates more monsters. That Azrael man killed four of your men," I countered. I stared at him for a while, observing his facial expression. "Please let me help them."

It was his turn to snort.

"Since when are you asking permission?" he retorted. I fell silent at that. Uncle Nate was never pleased with my antics. "You're spending too much time with Jim and Bullock, endangering yourself."

"Like Bruce Wayne said; a concerned civilian. I like that phrase. I'm a concerned civilian as well. If I ever got caught in action with Jim and Bullock, I'll just say that I'm a concerned civilian, because I am." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"There are laws that need…" he gritted his teeth. Oh-uh. His patience had depleting so he might bark soon. I had to go before he does.

"I want you to know that my purpose of doing all of this is the same as yours. Arresting filthy criminals for the safety of Gotham. I believe what I'm doing is just," I explained, strapping my crossbody bag.

"By breaking laws?" he breathed.

"Then arrest me."

And I left.

* * *

I was in Arkham again, trying my luck to meet Edward. Even the guards remembered my face already. I waited in the lobby area until I was called. They really need to repaint the walls and change interior designs. So dull and gray. If this is a healing place, then it should be full of colors so that the inmates and staffs are happy here.

I brought a book with me as always to give to Edward. The guard had spent almost 15 minutes to check the book, as I if I would hide a weapon inside. Seriously they had seen me every week but they still didn't trust me. I stared at the book in my hand. Dan Brown's _Angels and Demons_. I hope Edward will like this book, because I really adore Robert Langdon.

I heard footsteps from the hallway and stretched my neck to see who it was. I put on a poker face when I saw Professor Hugo Strange appeared, walking towards the main door. I can't show him that I don't like him. He noticed me and rotated his direction to me. I stood up when he was closing by.

"Miss Sarah. I admire your perseverance to meet Mr. Nygma," he asked. I never really get the chance to bump into him when visiting Arkham alone. I guessed his staffs must have told him about my frequent visits. Or he might have viewed the visiting log.

"Professor. Yes, I really hope he wanted to see me this time," I answered.

"Mr. Nygma is at detention at the moment for misbehaving," he informed, scanning my reaction when he said the sentence.

I lost my poker face and eyed him uneasily. "W-what happened? Is he alright?" I fretted. What did you do to him? I screamed in my mind. I couldn't let my real thoughts came out.

"He made an attempt to escape last night so we had to… isolate him," he responded, still studying my reaction. The subtle pause in his answer worried me. "There is an enormous amount of sadness in you, Miss Sarah. Perhaps we could talk in the future, I can help you." I inwardly cringed at his offer.

"No, thank you. So I can't visit him today?"

"How about I let you see him?"

"I can?" I blurted, the corners of my lips lifted a bit. However Edward never accepted my meeting and it made my smile flattened. "But he doesn't want to see me."

"Perhaps you two need to talk after everything that had happened. A closure." He stepped closer to me.

"He won't listen to me." I let out a sad sigh.

"You never know unless you tried." I began to fall into Professor Strange's words. I knew he shouldn't be trusted but I missed Edward. "I'll arrange the meeting for you." He nodded to his staffs and two men appeared each of my sides. "They will escort you to the room."

Suddenly, I heard scuffling from the corridors and immediately turned my head towards it. I freaked out as I saw Jim was dragged by two guards. He was also wearing the guard uniform. Oh my God, is he trying to sneak in here or something? What a bad timing. Why didn't Bullock tell me about this?

The two men on my sides quickly get a hold on both of my arms and I tried to pull my arms away. These men are used to handle Arkham inmates so they are strong and sturdy. I kicked the shin of one of the men but he didn't even flinch. Professor Strange must have wanted to capture me too since I was with Jim and Bullock when we barged in last time.

"You cheat! If you did something to Edward, I swear…" I got interrupted.

"Your infatuation to Mr. Nygma is simply irrational. It will only give you sorrow," he said, then signaled his staffs to bring me to a different place.

* * *

I didn't stop fighting as the two Arkham staffs carried me. My mouth didn't stop fighting as well. We arrived before an enormous metal door. They let me down and once my feet reached the floor, I attempted to swing my elbow to one of them. But he blocked it and embraced me from behind, locking my arms to my sides. The other man unlocked the door.

"Unhand me perverts!" I shrieked, rocking my body left and right. When the door opened, I was thrown inside and fell on my elbows and knees. I stood up and bang the door forcefully. "Come back here and face me! How dare you manhandle me! You think I can't handle both you? I'll…"

"Sarah!" A hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me. "Why are you here?"

"Lucius. Bruce. You're in this too?" I questioned, panting heavily from my vigorous shouting and fights. They must have desperate to capture Hugo Strange if they are involving Bruce in this plan. "I saw Jim outside, they dragged him to a different room."

"This entire thing is my fault," Bruce uttered, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry I got you into this, Lucius. It seemed like we're all going to die here." Lucius did not like what Bruce had said and told not to say those words. "I don't mind dying," continued the young Wayne. My heart broke when such a young man to be so willing to give up his life. "I mind that I got everyone involved. We don't even know where they keep Selina."

Selina is here too? I panicked.

"Bruce. You are a remarkable young man, but you didn't force any of us to do anything. We chose," Lucius consoled.

They were having an important moment and here I am, meddling into people's business again.

"Hugo Strange said that all this time I've been searching for the man who killed my parents… when really it was my own father. That he knew what he was doing. That I am my father's son." Bruce appeared to be emotionally tortured. He's too focused on finding the murderer of his parents.

There were still other information that I didn't know about the Wayne's family and Wayne Enterprise. Bullock had told me that Arkham might be affiliates with Wayne Enterprise but I didn't know in details. I only knew that Hugo Strange hired a contract killer to kill Bruce's parents.

"Bruce, your father had the courage to fight for what he believed in. And as long as there's life, there's hope."

I smiled at Lucius' words. Bruce is surrounded by very thoughtful men. I suddenly realized that Alfred was not with Bruce. From what I know, he got hurt from Azrael's attacks. I suddenly imagined him fisting his hair, fidgeting in nervousness letting Bruce here alone with a non-violent man. He is probably nagging at Bullock or any detectives in the precinct.

All of a sudden there was a resonate sound from the speakers.

"Touching sentiment," a person commented at the speaker.

So this is how you're gonna do it, I thought. I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes towards the one way mirror because I knew that voice very well. Lucius demanded his identity and the whereabouts of Jim.

"Yeah. I would urge you to worry about yourselves right now," he mocked. "Jim Gordon has his own problems."

He dared to laugh. Like this is some sort of game. Why do I even try to visit him and send him presents every week?

"Oh, I like that look, my dear. You betrayed me and I'm going to make it even!" he continued.

"Stop this. It's not too late. Let us go," I pleaded. I didn't expect that he would be banding together with Professor Strange.

"But this is fun! Can't you feel the rush?" he exclaimed, and then giggled again. "So here's the situation. Professor Strange has tasked me with finding out how much you all know about what he's been up to and, more importantly, who you told."

"Show us Jim Gordon and Selina Kyle," ordered Bruce.

"Think you're not quite grasping the power dynamic here, Turtleneck," Edward spoke again. I noticed that Bruce was wearing a navy green turtleneck at the moment. I interjected Edward by remarking that turtlenecks are awesome. "As I was saying, we need to know what you know, and you're going to tell me. Or poison gas will spew from the nozzles above your head and all of you will die very… very painfully."

All of us observed the outlets at the ceiling. Is he really going to kill us? I thought in skeptic.

"I know this voice. He worked for the GCPD. He had a funny kind of name," Lucius guessed.

"There's nothing funny about my name," Edward retorted, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Edward Nygma does sound funny," I teased. I actually thought his name was cool but I was just trying to push his buttons.

"No, it's…" he paused to take a deep breath and I inwardly smiled in victory. "You know why Strange gave me this job? It's because he knows that I would kill all of you and not bat an eye." I didn't buy his utterances. I thought Professor Strange always wanted to experiment on humans so I doubt he would want us to die. We have more purposes alive than dead. "So, keeping that in mind… five minutes on the clock. Starting… now."

* * *

"_I think this is when you should say, 'you look beautiful, Sarah,'" I teased. "Or do you want me to say it together with you?"_

_Edward's mouth was gaping like a fish and it was funny. _

_So we decided to have a dinner date in my place. We always eat together but not with both of us are dolled up and not in a romantic situation. I put on jazz music, dimmed the lights and put on candles, just like the ones in the movies. I just hope I'm doing this right. _

_He just arrived a few seconds ago and he was awestruck once I opened the door. It was like he froze there, not even taking a step inside. I felt a rush of confidence when he did that._

_I actually didn't wear my headscarf tonight. I had asked help from Mrs. Weller to style my hair. Not that there are many things that need to be done since I have pixie haircut. I wore a short-sleeve long dress. It was peach on top and starting from the waist until down, it was black. _

_Edward was wearing a suit like always, but I have never seen that tie he's wearing now. I think he just bought that. And he looked dazzling, just like how I see him everyday. He also used perfume, because the moment I opened the door I was greeted by a waft of cedar. _

"_The food is getting cold, Nygma," I said._

"_Sorry," he snapped out of his thoughts. "You just caught off guard. I thought you'll be wearing a headscarf. I mean you still look beautiful either way," he rambled. My cheeks felt hot when the words came out of his mouth._

"_Okay. This is a bit awkward. Can we just start the dinner and chat?" _

_I was relieved that we were having fun talking over dinner. There were no mishaps and everything was perfect. I laughed at his jokes and he laughed at mine. It was an unforgettable dinner and the best dinner I had ever had. _

"_Would you care to dance?" he asked suddenly. I blinked for a moment because it caught me offguard. _

"_I… don't know how to dance. I skipped prom night and gala night back in my school days," I smiled sheepishly, hoping that he would dismiss it. _

"_Come on," he insisted, standing up and held his hand out to me. I stared at his hand in uncertainty for a few seconds and when I peered at him, he was staring at me with anticipation. _

"_I'm going to embarrass myself," I bashfully said, accepting his hand and stood up. _

_I let him pulled me to wider space near the radio. He said that we don't really have to dance, just move with the rhythm of the music. Just like embracing while swaying, he said, like it was the easiest thing in the world. What if I accidentally stepped on his toes? _

_He put my arms loosely around the back of his neck and then he rested his hands on my hips. _

"_Seem familiar right?" he snickered with a playful glint in his eyes. "And then… sway," he murmured, guiding my body left and right. "And just enjoy the moment." He tugged me closer to him and I closed my eyes, appreciating the warmth from him._

* * *

The speaker resonated again and it snapped me to reality. I don't know why I was suddenly reeling back fond memory of Edward.

"Okay… quiz kids, who's ready to play Life or Death?" he chirped. I shook my head to focus; the current Edward is not the one that I love. Snap out of it, Sarah.

"Sir, Mr. Nygma. This is absurd. The police know we're here. You can't kill us!" Lucius exasperatedly yelled.

"Edward, don't listen to Professor Strange. It won't do you any good," I attempted to persuade.

"Are you ready to play?!" Edward screamed. I guessed he was annoyed that no one what's to play his game. The three of us in the room glanced at each other. If we want him to let us go, we had to play by his rules.

"Yes," answered Bruce for us while I sighed defeatedly.

"Good. You have one guess. Five minutes to talk it over. Who runs Indian Hill? You have one guess. Think carefully, fellas. Answer correctly or die."

I cocked my head to the side because I genuinely did not know the connection of Indian Hill with all of this. I thought he was going to ask about Arkham.

"I'm sorry guys, but I don't know the answer for this one. I only know that Indian Hill is a waste dump," I apologetically said. Then I peered at the one way mirror. "Hey, Edward. Do we have multiple choices or something?"

"You have 60 seconds left. Who runs Indian Hill?" he announced. I rolled my eyes as he ignored my question.

Lucius believed that the answer was Hugo Strange, but Bruce begged to differ. "Wayne Enterprises," Bruce quietly said. "Wayne Enterprises runs Indian Hill."

I raised my eyebrow at that. Does the Wayne Enterprises own everything in this city?

"That's surmise," Lucius argued.

"Why would he ask that question if the answer was obvious? He wants to know what we know. Which is Wayne Enterprises."

"Is that your answer? Running out of time here," Edward pointed. Bruce settled with his answer with confidence. We waited nervously for the result of the answer. "Correct!" the inmate congratulated. I noticed Bruce and Lucius sighed in relief. "Wayne Enterprises runs Indian Hill. Bravo, Brucie. You're almost safe. Just one more question. You ready?"

* * *

I cocked my head to the side again as I comprehend Edward's quiz. Who runs Wayne Enterprises? Isn't it obvious that it's the board of directors, whoever they are? Since Bruce is still young, he can't be running a multi-billionaire business.

"60 seconds left," Edward giggled again.

"Nygma… how can we make you stop?" I weakly asked, staring at the mirror. At this time I almost lost hope. I really thought that we would lose this game.

"I'm asking question here, young lady. Not you. And there's no bargaining in this show."

I sighed and turned to the two persons trapped in this room with me. They were still thinking about the solution.

"It should be the board of directors, right?" I slowly asked in hesitation. I didn't know how much time had passed but Bruce and Lucius still haven't given the confirmed answer yet.

"I think so, too," Lucius said, but Bruce disagreed, again.

"You have 30 seconds left," Edward announced in an annoying tone. He is having too much fun in this game. "Who runs Wayne Enterprises?"

"Oh, the devil, maybe." Lucius stuttered. Bruce was getting frustrated by the limited time and his limited knowledge. "Is that the deal? Communists? Witches?" I watched as Bruce prancing back and forth, thinking about the answer. He angrily disagreed with all of Lucius' suggestions. He still believed that there's a big secret behind the question. "I've worked for Wayne Enterprises for ten years, there is no big secret. The board of directors runs Wayne Enterprises," insisted Lucius.

Edward announced the time limit again. We have less than 15 seconds now and the other two were still bickering about the answer. The fight only made Edward sounded eager. He wanted us to get it wrong.

"The board of directors," I calmly responded. Bruce stared at me with a crushed look. "You don't have any better answer, do you?" I placed my hand on his shoulder.

We waited until the time stopped ticking and when Edward stated that the answer was incorrect, I felt Bruce's shoulders slumped a bit. We expected this, but it still hurt when the result was announced.

"Oh, what a shame. The correct answer is…" he paused and there was a hissing sound. I looked up, thinking that he had switched on the poison gas. "Sorry, quiz kids. You lose. And what happens to losers?" He wouldn't, I thought. "Yowzah! Death by poison gas!"

The nozzles at the ceiling began to spurt the gas. He did it. He pressed the switch. It won't take long until the whole room to be filled with the gas. Edward laughed when he saw our dejected faces. We have accepted our fate. I'm going to die here. Edward really wanted me to die. I cried inwardly. I let myself crouched on the floor. I didn't even realize that I had fallen down. I was starting to have difficulties in breathing. It felt like something blocked my airway. My chest is burning. My vision started to get fuzzy and Edward's laughs seemed to be so far away.

Dear God, I pray for the health and safety of my parents and Uncle Nate and all my other friends that I cared of.

Dear God, please forgive me for what I had done that might upset You.


	3. Chapter 3

I had a dream.

It was scary at first. There was Jerome's face with his signature Cheshire smile and his laugh. Then I saw my slaughtered hand, blood splattered everywhere. Then there was Edward smiling kindly at me, and he raised his hand. I approached him, wanting to hold his hand, but there was a switch on his palm. He pressed it and suddenly the floor beneath me disappeared. I keep on falling and falling.

Then I heard Mother's voice, followed by Father's. I called for them and my falling stopped.

I opened my eyes. I clenched them shut again, because I was still a bit dizzy. Thank you, God, I'm alive. I was relieved but we're still stuck in Arkham. In front of me, Bruce and Lucius had just woken up as well. Whatever that gas is, it didn't make me feel good. My chest still felt uncomfortable. I noticed Jim was strapped in a chair. Lucius called out his name.

"Hi," Jim greeted and we replied back. I force myself to stand up slowly.

"Are we alive?" Lucius asked and I let out weak laugh, relieved that all of us are alive.

"So far, so good," Jim responded, but to me he doesn't look good.

"Had to be sure… I thought we were dead."

I helped Bruce get on his feet and asked if he's okay. He only retorted a quick yes and then proceeded to Jim. He was still worried about Jim after what had happened to him.

"Wow, that was unpleasant," Lucius groaned. "How are things going for you? We've had a Hell of a time." I looked at him incredulously. Didn't he see Jim is tied up in a chair and looked like he's on drug?

"Same. I'm a little groggy. He drugged me. Made me talk," Jim mumbled. We untie the straps on his wrists and chest. He said that Professor Hugo had made him talk about everything and he apologized to Bruce about everything that he had done. He even blamed himself for everything. All of us stared at him warily. Professor Strange must have did him good. He's not being himself.

I glanced around the room, finding for another way out because the gate is locked.

All of a sudden, there was a loud buzzed sound and the gate opened. Selina walked in with a few Arkham staffs (whom are armed with big guns). I was a bit eased that she was safe. I supposed she got to the good side of the bad side. I was about to call and approach her but she raised her hand to stop me.

"You," she commanded, signaling Bruce to approach her.

Bruce was hesitated at first, but Jim gave him a sign of encouragement. Bruce really does listen to Jim. Selina and Bruce chatted for a while, we can't really hear them but I hoped she brought good news. Once she left with the staffs, Jim asked him what she told him.

"She'll do what she likes," he said.

"But she always does what she like," I reacted.

"And there's a bomb."

* * *

When Bruce told us that the place is going to blow up, I shook. Professor Strange is going to destroy everything, with us inside it. All the evidence would be gone as well, and we won't be able to get him arrested. I hope Selina got a plan to release us.

There was an abrupt muffled rumbling. The whole room shook from an unidentified explosion.

"Sounds like warfare," Jim assumed. Jim had fully awake from the impact of the drug. It was nice to have him back. We need an action combat man here. I'm only a beginner in Thai-boxing, but I could not fight all the henchmen on my own.

The gate of the room opened, and Selina marched inside quickly. Bruce questioned her about the situation.

"Simple psychology," she coolly responded. "Been waiting for the right moment."

"As much as I hate Gotham's polluted air, I can't wait to smell it. I don't want to stay here much longer," I said, moving towards the gate.

"You coming or what?" she asked the men. They were still blurred I guess because they remained still at their position.

Our feet rushed towards the exit, which was where the sound of combustion came from. I could feel both cold and heat from the fire. There was a falling out between them. Mr. Freeze and a lady, whom I did not recognize, were shooting against each other. Ice blasts from Mr. Freeze and flame blasts from the lady.

"Fifteen minutes to detonation," a mechanical female voice announced from the speakers. "Fifteen minutes to detonation."

All of a sudden, Professor Strange ran towards the exit when the two shooters were still battling. He ran right in the middle of them. He was frosted and charred at the same time. He fell unconscious once the two shooters stopped shooting.

Jim called out his name and hurried to him, while the rest of us approached with caution. I could only see his left side and it was blue. I remembered the time when I got frozen by Mr. Freeze. Not a good experience by the way.

"Strange. We need you here. Wake up!" Jim shouted. The color of Professor Strange's skin gradually returned normal, which was very shocking. He really had created dangerous monsters in his secret lab. Jim abruptly smacked his face many times. "Wake up, Strange. I knew you're in there."

Then his eyes opened. He turned his head to the person before him. "Oh, Gordon," he spoke in a casual manner. "I surmise my plan must have gone awry."

"You're gonna give us a tour of your secret lab," Jim hissed, pulling Professor Strange up to his feet. He refused the order in fear. "You don't have a choice," Jim added.

"No, we can't go down there. I set a bomb. The lab is going to blow up," he pressed, his eyes wildly looked at him as he was desperate to escape the place. "We have to get out of here! In ten minutes, everything within a quarter mile radius will be dust."

"That's madness," Jim snapped. We won't going to make it far enough if we don't go now, I thought. Unless Jim can stopped the bomb.

"If you want to live, which I do, frankly, we had better leave."

"We detected a radioactive material down there. You got it out first, right?" Lucius question.

I blinked as realization dawn to me. If the radioactive material is still down there, then the explosion will affect the main city. Thousands of people will be exposed to the radiation and die.

"There wasn't enough time," Professor Strange cried. He was as frustrated as we. "They forced my hand, but I calculated, the chances of a radioactive cloud is fairly low."

"If you're wrong, thousands of people could die," said Lucius.

This is massacre! I screamed in my mind.

Strange said that it was better this way than releasing his experiments from the lab. What are we going to do? If we ran away now, it's already too late. Deactivating the bomb is the only way. Jim demanded to the professor how to shut down the bomb. But he said that the lab is sealed already.

"There must be some way in," Jim shouted again. Professor Strange kept insisting on leaving the place. Jim had lost his patience and grabbed his collar. He spat on his face. "Tell me how to get that bomb and shut it off or I'll batter you to death right here!"

But Professor Strange said that he would rather die. All of us were shock of his willingness to die just to set the bomb off. I was beginning to feel troubled on what creatures are down in the lab.

"Wait. Nygma knows a way down there," interrupted Selina.

* * *

"Guys, it had been too long and there's no explosion. I think they did it. They shut off the bomb!" I said, looking at my phone for the time. I think about ten minutes had passed. "Let's go back!"

"Are you sure?" she asked. We weren't that far away outside Arkham Asylum's gate.

"Yes, I'm very sure." I was worried about them. Also, Edward was in my mind when Selina mentioned his name earlier.

Selina did a Fast-and-Furious drift and turned the car around back to the asylum. I hold the grab handle for my dear life when she did that. Where did she learn how to do that?

I heard police sirens from behind and twisted my body to look at the back. Multiple patrol cars were speeding towards us. I guessed Bullock or Alfred had come for rescue. They were late but at least everyone is safe. Once we arrived, Jim and Lucius waited near the exit with a tied up Professor Strange.

Jim talked to a few patrol men, when I got out of the car. GCPD is here and that's a relief. Alfred is here as well. He hugged Bruce the moment he saw him and I was moved by that. I noticed Selina rolled her eyes as she saw the hug. I approached her with a playful grin.

"Embrace me, oh Selina," I dramatically said and hugged her tightly. I purposely squeezed her face to my clothes so she can't complain because I knew she didn't like the contact. She struggled in my arms and I finally let her go after a few seconds. I don't want her to suffocate to death in my embrace.

"Stay away," she snapped at me.

"You're welcome," I snickered, patting her cheek. "Nice hairstyle by the way. It suits you. I almost fell in love." I winked and walked away before she actually punch me. I noticed Jim and jogged to him.

"Hey, didn't really know that you were in Arkham," he questioned. Oh, nobody knew that I actually visit Arkham every week to meet Edward. And I wasn't initially in their plan to infiltrate the asylum so I bet he was surprised to see me here.

"I… Um…," I was afraid to tell him why I was here. "I'm always here every week to visit Edward. But I never really meet him because he refuses to see me," I blurted quickly. I bit my lips as I was waiting for him to get angry at me.

"I know," he replied and I looked at him with wide eyes. How did he know? He flashed me a sad smile. "You didn't give up on him." I didn't expect him to understand me but I must have reminded him of Lee. Because she never gave up on him until she loss the baby. My eyes began to water but I tried to blink them away. I decided to change the topic to the current situation.

"So where's Mr. Freeze and the fire lady?" I asked.

"We lost them after we stop the bomb. We only got Strange and his assistant."

Jim pointed at Professor Strange, who were escorted by two patrol officers. He kept on begging the officers to find his people. I wondered what is that all about. Did the experiments escape?

"What people is he talking about?" I asked Jim, uneasily. I hoped it's not what I think it is.

"The monsters he created."

* * *

Uncle Nate had used his secret weapon to keep me away from intervening police business. He told my parents everything I had done in Gotham. I was shocked that Mother and Father were standing in front of me when I opened my apartment door. They had come to Gotham to give me a lecture. Father was furious at me, endangering myself while I'm not a cop. He kept on shouting at me, enlisting the things that Uncle Nate had told them. Even the recent one with the bomb in Arkham which was a week ago.

"What were you thinking?!" Father boomed. His face was red and his eyes were glaring daggers at me.

"I was-"

"And your former boyfriend is a murderer?" he interrupted me. I looked at Mother for help but she was staring at me disappointedly. "What actually happened to you in this city? You've changed."

"Please listen to my side of the story," I begged. "I want to help my friends. And Edward is servi-"

"You're not a cop! If you are, then I understand. But you're not. And you're bending the law to help your friends."

"Because there's no other way. I cannot let my friends die without doing anything. If I wait for the law, or the police to do something, my friends will be dead already."

"So you're a hero now?"

I fell silent at that. I still believe that I'm not doing anything wrong. I always pray to God that I hope my parents will understand if they know about this. But they don't. I bowed my head low since I don't know how to convince them. I began to think more of my past actions. I have been hiding all that had happened from my parents so it means I had known all this time that what I did was wrong. Right?

I had made my parents sad because of my actions.

After a few moments of silence, I felt arms around my body. Slowly I wrapped my arms around the two most important people in my life.

"You meant well when you did all that, right?" Mother softly asked. I nodded. "Then I don't think we should stop you. But we hoped you'll do the right thing in the right way."

"I'm sorry I yelled. I was troubled by your actions," Father murmured. "You even dare your uncle to arrest you. Thinking how uptight your uncle is, I really thought that he will arrest you in the future."

I apologized to them for making them worry about me. I don't want them to live in restlessness, distressing about my safety in Gotham.

"I promise not to get involve in unauthorized danger and I promise to try to listen to Uncle Nate," I said. "I promise that I will do things the right way."

"Unauthorized danger?" Father questioned, letting go of the hug.

"If it's authorized, which means that I got Uncle Nate's approval and there will be back ups and so many police will get involved so I will be less in danger," I logically explained.

My father let out a heavy sigh and then turned to look at my mother. "Our daughter has too much courage." I couldn't hide my smile when he said that. From the tone of his voice, he's not that angry anymore.

"Where do you think she got that from?" she responded, raising her left brow playfully.

"Yeah, you fought in army before. You should understand me. And you're the one who always taught me to watch over my friends back," I quipped and squared up my shoulders. He is lanky now, but 30 years ago, he was agile and muscular.

"So it's my fault now?" he exclaimed, feeling unfair to where the conversation is going.

"I'm grateful for everything you have taught me, Father." I tiptoed and pressed my lips onto his cheek. "And I apologize again for my past engagements. Please forgive me."

"So I have a request." Father's eyes intently stared at me.

I eyed him warily. Anxiety crept in my stomach thinking of the request. I tried to remain cool and asked him what it is.

"When can we meet your friends?"

* * *

I managed to convince my parents to visit Uncle Nate first in the hospital to waste time and I hope they would forget about meeting my friends here. If my Aryan and the others were here, I would without further ado, let them meet them. And Lee is also not here. And I heard Alfred and Bruce flew to Switzerland for a few months. So I don't really have civilized and well-behaved friends in Gotham at the moment to flaunt to my parents.

There's Amelia but I just know her and her boyfriend, Harvey, but I'm not that close with him. There's also Lucius, but I don't have his contact information.

Uncle Nate was wide awake when we arrived. I mean fully wide awake. Alvarez was there with him, briefing whatever he had been missing in the precinct. There was a faint betrayed feeling in my chest by Alvarez.

So he had been feeding Uncle Nate all this time, huh?

"Nicholas!" Uncle Nate beamed. He still called Father by his old name, though he had changed to Abdul Aziz. Father came to him and gave him a warm hug. I guessed they had reconnected and not awkward with each other anymore. Uncle Nate dismissed Alvarez and the detective left, not before patting my head of course, like I'm a five-year old child.

Mother approached them and greeted my uncle. "How are you feeling, Nathan?" she asked.

"I don't understand why I'm still here for another 2 weeks, Aisyah. I'm perfectly fine now," he answered. The doctor must have extended his stay, he should be out this week. I was watching him with bitter feeling. I was not sure if I should be angry at him for telling my parents, but I knew he did that because he was worried about me. I greeted him anyway. "Is there something else that you need to say, Sarah?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I made promises to Mother and Father already," I sincerely said. "I'm sorry that I was nothing but a disappointment." I bowed my head down in disappointment.

Mother wrapped her arm around my back to comfort me.

"I never said you're disappointment," Uncle Nate argued. But I feel that way, I thought. "Your intentions are gallant, but the means are not. I'm glad I told Nicholas about this."

"Even though it was cowardly?" I asked with the corners of my lips lifted. I tried to lift up the mood. "Telling my parents behind my back."

"There was no other way," he half shrugged, then reached his hand out for me. I approached him and hold his hand. "I have many things to worry about in this city. Don't make me worry about you."

I told him my promises to my parents and made the same promises to him. He was quite doubtful about the 'unauthorized danger' part but he was okay with after a few convincing words. Father and Uncle Nate continued chatting dynamically when Mother softly nudged me and signaled me to go out of the room. She clasped my hand and pulled me out towards the lobby area. We sat down on an isolated bench.

"Sarah," she began. I stared at her, wondering what she wanted to talk about. "How are you feeling?"

"I… don't know. I'm happy that you guys are here," I responded.

"The things that Nathan had brought up. All of your involvements… after all of that. How are you feeling?"

No one really asked that question except for Lee and Edward. Now both are unavailable, no one really wants to know about my emotional status. Tears of frustration started to build up.

"Thank you for asking," I murmured, wiping my tears away. "I'm holding up well. Angry at myself, most of the time."

"You think that all that happened were your fault?"

I actually was unsure of my feelings. Thinking back, I feel like I could have done better.

"Don't blame yourself, my dear. Stop hurting yourself," Mother said. I must have been quiet for a long time. "You want to save your friends, but who's going to save you?"

"I feel reassured knowing that they are safe. That's enough for me. I'll be okay, I know it."

She appeared to be sad when I said that.

"If you say so," she reluctantly consented. "What about this Edward? You mentioned his name in your apartment but your father cut you off. He was your boyfriend?"

The waterworks are really functioning well today. I will have red and swollen eyes and nose in a few minutes.

"I don't know him anymore, Mother. Thought I do but I was stupid," I hiccupped. I never visited Arkham again after he tried to kill me, Bruce and Lucius. "He was gentle and sweet. When he got arrested and put in Arkham Asylum, maybe, just maybe, I could bring back the old Edward, but…" I couldn't finish my sentences because I wailed. Mother pulled me into her embrace and rubbed my back, whispering things like "I'm here, baby" and "let it go".

* * *

As usual, GCPD is hectic. Father remembered about my friends because Uncle Nate mentioned about Jim and Bullock, so yeah, here we are. I tried to convince Father to make us go back to my apartment since they might be busy to catch the escapees from Indian Hill.

"Ayy, Muffinhead! You got something for me?" Bullock casually greeted me while slapping my back, not knowing the Hell he is going to get anytime soon. He even reeked of alcohol. Of all day, why did you slept in the bar today, Bullock? I showed him a grave face, silently wishing he could listen to my thoughts. "I wished we could continue our nightly activity but the escapee usually roams at night so we're busy."

He was talking about our baseball pitching bonding time but I think Father had a different idea.

"Muffinhead?! Nightly Activity?!" Father roared. All the people in the GCPD halted at whatever they were doing and stared at my father. His steps rapidly approaching Bullock and before I could stop him, he yanked Bullock's collar towards him.

"Father! You're getting the wrong idea here!" I exclaimed. I saw other officers were pointing their firearms at him. "He's my father, guys. Chillax. Just a misunderstanding," I tried to laugh it off. Then I grabbed my father's hand. "Father, let him go. He's my friend. Muffinhead is a… term of endearment and we play baseball at nights. Let him go. Cops are pointing guns at you."

I wished I brought my camera with me because Bullock actually looked scared and it was quite entertaining. Father finally let him go but still gritting his teeth in anger. Mother look unaffected by Father's outburst, she was still studying the precinct with genuine curiosity. I smoothened the creases on Bullock's collar from Father's strong hold and mouthed an apology at him.

"This is Harvey Bullock, my friend. Bullock, these are my parents, Aziz and Aisyah," I managed to breath out. Then I turned towards the other officers. "Go back to work," I whispered to them, gesturing a dismissive wave with my only hand.

Bullock recovered from the shock and forced a smile on his face. Mother warmly introduced herself to Bullock and shook his hand, while, Father took a long hard glare before doing so. I had told Bullock once that my father is the brother of his captain. He might see the similarities in their personalities.

"So Nathaniel told me that my daughter had spent a lot of time with you and Jim Gordon. You're letting her join you in your escapades in secret," Father sharply remarked. "Not committing to the law."

"With all due respect, sir, I would like to apologize first for the wrong impression. Muffin- Sarah is an important friend of mine. Talented than she appears to be. Very reliable, which is why we ended up requiring help from her. But we never force her into anything, sir," Bullock said. He was actually telling half-truth there. Though he left out how nosy I was to get involved in their investigation. "I mean… she's an adult. She can do whatever she wants."

I gave him a high-five at that. But my father was unimpressed by that.

"Of course she can. I just don't want to see her in a morgue, dead." His left eye twitched in infuriation.

Bullock looked at me awkwardly because I actually had been on the morgue table, covered with a white plastic sheet. I quickly whispered to him that they did not know that I was frozen. Uncle Nate did not even have the courage to call my parents when it happened.

"Honey, how do I look in police hat?" Mother interfered. I think she had borrowed it from an officer to try it out.

"Okay. This had been great," I called out, before things go out of hand. "You guys have met each other. Can we go now?"

* * *

After Asr prayer, Father and Mother finally left Gotham. I told them it is not safe to go out at night so they had to leave before the sunset. I even followed them behind in a taxi to make sure they had leave Gotham. We had lunch in my apartment and then we strolled around the city, giving aids to the homeless people, like we always did back in Metropolis. Every week, either Saturday or Sunday, we would make plenty of food and put them in paper boxes for charities.

The main reason why I took first aid classes was to provide free examination for the unfortunates. So when we go out to give food, and I saw persons who look weak, I immediately check up on them. We even bought first aid kit supplies. Living in the streets, these people are exposed to unhygienic environment and some of them were wounded because of stupid heartless human who took pleasure in beating them to pulps. Ever since I moved to Gotham, I had been continuing this tradition, but alone. It made my mood lifted when I looked at Mother chatting with them and Father playing with the children.

When I arrived home I instantly dialed Bullock's phone.

"Sarah?" he gingerly addressed. A laugh escaped my lips when he uses my name.

"Line's clear, Bullock. They went home," I snickered. I heard a breath of relief from him.

"Damn! Are all Barnes like that?" he blasted. I pictured him with his hand massaging his temples.

"I'm very sorry for what happened in the precinct this morning. Uncle Nate told my parents stuffs that we did. Father is overprotective."

"Don't sweat it, kid. Be grateful that yours care about you."

"I've made agreements with them. And Uncle Nate."

"I kinda see this coming. You're back as an ordinary baker now, huh? No more dangerous detective-wannabe rendezvous… You know, we're actually doing well even without you."

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes. "Go catch those bad guys, Bullock."

"Roger that."

I hung up my phone, smiling sadly. I had made my promises and I intended to keep them. It's time to focus all my attention to my homemade business.


	4. Chapter 4

I fell on my butt for the nth time. Swollen ass is all I'm going to get tonight, I thought. I rose up and wiped the sweats on my forehead before they reach my eyes. My fist is trembling and the muscles in my thighs and calves are throbbing in pain due to the endless physical training.

"You never hold back," I panted, shaking my head and flexing my left hand. I really want to lie down right now in my bed now, but I paid for this month's classes already. It would be a waste of money to skip one.

"And you _never_ win," the woman before me replied, smirking haughtily. She swerved a punch without warning. Once I blocked it, she jerked her knee towards my ribs and I managed to block that as well.

"I. Need. You. Handicapped," I wheezed the words one at a time in between blocking her blows. I miscalculated her punch and it forcefully hit my right shoulder. I grunted by the impact and fell on my butt again. "Oh, come on. I have one hand." I was breathing heavily and let my body lie down on the floor to rest.

"Excuses. Up. We are not done."

"Mai, please… It's just 15 minutes left. Let's finish the class early."

"Idleness is iniquity. Stand up."

I jumped on my feet, twirled my body and swung my elbow to her face in an instance but she avoided it, of course. She had been practicing Thai-box for eighteen years now, while I just learnt for four months. I never landed a blow on her. She's too agile. I kept on striking punches and kicks on hers, but she successfully blocked all of them.

"Your movements are easy to predict," she commented. She's not even gasping for air, unlike me. "Because you are slow."

"No. You're too fast-arrgh!" I shrieked, when she almost landed a knee to the side of my face. I managed to raise my arm before it hit my head. I lost my balance and fell on the floor again. "Mai, that was too strong! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"You have classes every other day for four months but your progress is too slow. Back in Thailand, children half your age would be able to defeat me by now."

She's pissing me off on purpose. Standing up, I took deep breaths to calm myself and then charged to her full speed.

* * *

"Clean the gym before you go," Mai requested, throwing the gym's keys to me. But I didn't catch it because I'm too tired already. The keys landed on my belly and I huffed due to the impact.

"Okie doks," I replied weakly, waving her goodbye. So I wasn't able to land any blow on her, again.

Cleaning the gym every week is one of my training as well. It didn't take that long because the place is not that big. But because I had to clean after sparring, it became the most difficult job ever existed in my life. With wobbly limbs, I had to dust, sweep, wipe, and mop the equipment and the place. Once I'm sure that the gym is squeaky clean, I walked upstairs, which is where Mai's stays, to return the keys.

I raised my hand to knock but the door opened before I did. Mai's four-year-old son, Pong greeted me politely, giving me a full smile. I noticed chocolate smear at the corners of his lips.

"Hi Pong," I said, passing him the keys.

"Ma is singing in the shower again," he whined. I burst into fits of laughter when I suddenly heard screeches of _Queen's We Are the Champion_'s chorus lyrics. I must say Mai is not a very talented singer.

"She's still your ma," I ruffled his hair. I shook my head as I heard more shrieks from the bathroom. The neighbors are not going to like that and they will be complaining sooner or later. I said my goodbye to the little boy and told him to lock the door.

I had called a taxi to ride home. Waiting for a bus at this time of the night will just waste another precious hour. 10.52pm. I glanced at the time on my watch. Mai's Muay Thai gym is at Midtown and I lived in downtown in Old Gotham District. This is going to take a while so I lie down on my side because my bottom is hurting.

A loud crash jerked me back up. The driver had also hit the brake suddenly. "What happened?" I alarmingly asked him.

"Someone just fell onto that car!" he replied. He was scared, muttering how he valued his life many times under his breath.

I saw the man that was said to land on top of a car. I glanced up and saw a broken window at the first story. He must have 'fallen' from there, I thought. The man rose from the roof of the car and struggled to jump down. Okay, he has four arms on him and I was very sure that he is one of Hugo's experiments. Another man wearing all black exited the building with a bat and fought with four-armed man. Once they started brawling, my taxi driver hit the gas instantly to avoid getting involved.

I fished out my phone and call the police, reporting what I had witnessed and the location it took place. Then I pressed a finger to the middle of my forehead, attempting to delete what I saw. Don't get involved, Sarah. The Jim Gordon can handle him. But he was limping a bit when he walked out of the building. Don't get involved, Sarah.

"Turn around the car please," I finally said, after groaning in exasperation.

"What? Lady, are you crazy? Didn't you call the cops just now?" he alarmingly hollered.

"Okay. I'll stop here, then. Here's your money," I suggested, but he didn't stop the car. "Sir, I want to get out." He began to say that he's not going to allow a woman to go back at the dangerous scene. "I'm a… special agent." I lied, almost snorted at how stupid that sound.

"But why didn't you want to get out sooner?"

"I was waiting for confirmation from the higher ups in my high tech communication device."

I stared at my beaten up cellphone. It was not even 4G, seriously. The driver finally stopped at the side of the road, though he did not look fully convinced by my talks. I thanked him for helping the future of Gotham and then sprinted away before the suppressed laugh came out.

Dang. My left foot suddenly got cramped when I arrived at the scene. Jim was lying on the ground with the man on top of him, throwing punches.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Owww!" I roared, as I jumped on my right foot. The man noticed my shouting and stopped punching Jim. "Sorry for disturbing. Please continue," I said while massaging my calf. Jim breathed out a yelp that sounded like 'help me'. But I need to take care of the cramp first. I was sitting down by the pedestrian path. I took out a two-kilogram dumbbell from my backpack and placed it next to me.

The four-armed man hauled Jim from the ground and choked him with all of his arms. My position is actually good, I can see both of them very well. I stood up slowly with the dumbbell in my hand as the pain at my calf had subdued. Wordlessly, I raised the dumbbell and threw it exactly on the four-armed man's side ribs. I heard a thud and an "oof" at the same time. Jim was released from the strangulation and he instantly grabbed the fallen dumbbell and swung it to the man's face.

* * *

I watched with my arms crossed as Jim tied up the man with tape. The four-armed man was still unconscious and he'll be up anytime soon. Then I heard sirens from the distance. Finally they are here, I thought.

"Thanks," Jim quickly uttered. I didn't know that Jim could get any brusquer, because ever since he got back from Atlanta, he is different. I have my own assumptions. Lee called me (finally) a few weeks ago. I couldn't contain my happiness when I heard her voice. I think we talked for three hours. She said that she will be engaged with someone, a doctor. Mario's his name. I had told her that I was glad she can find joy in life again. So I think that Jim's change of behavior had something to do with that.

"I'll accept your gratitude if you send me home. I just send my taxi away to save you," I responded, playing around with the end of my head shawl.

"Fine with me. But we had to stop by the precinct first, need to get my payment. I'll give you half."

"No thank you. Just take it all. I'm not doing it for the reward."

The patrol cars arrived and together with Jim they put the unconscious man into one of the patrol car. After that all of us went to the GCPD. I told Jim that I'll wait in his car. I had promise myself not to enter the GCPD, unless to meet my friends and dear uncle, and also deliveries. Other than that, no-no.

Jim is really taking his time there. I had waited twenty minutes here and I need my shower and my bed. Finally I saw him after another ten minutes.

"Sorry. You uncle wasn't here, they said, they can't give me the reward without his authorization. As usual, papers processing is painstaking," he grumbled once he entered the car.

"It's fine. As long as you're fine with my sweaty body odor to stay in your car seat," I sassed.

"Oh, you don't want to know what kind of odor that had been in these seats," he said, emphasizing the word 'odor' on purpose. I instantly removed my back from the seat and sat up straight, trying to avoid as much contact as I can. "What were you doing by the way? It's far from your home."

"Gym," I quickly replied, then I realized what I said. "I mean gym as in gymnasium." Gym and Jim sound similar so I felt the need to clarify.

"There are gyms downtown."

"Well, this gym…nasium is more private than others. The trainer is a woman. And it has Thai-boxing."

"Thai-boxing? You're learning Muay Thai?"

"Four months now. Next month is the last one."

Jim nodded at my answer. But something is bugging me because he kept on stealing looks from me.

"Okay. Spill. Before I bite," I snapped. I had a feeling that he was trying to say something but he was holding back.

"You've been avoiding us."

"Bullock told you that right?" I rarely called Bullock after my promise so that I kept my nosiness to myself.

"Harv said you're avoiding him," he shrugged.

"Well, you know about the agreements With my parents and Uncle Nate? So I tried to avoid GCPD as I can so that my curiosity and this nosiness personality of mine won't interrupt anyone. And I take martial art classes to protect myself."

"You know what I think? I think you like the thrills of danger. You're learning how to fight now. But you know as much as I hate seeing you in the field, you were actually a bit helpful. You always come to the rescue at the right time," he remarked in a humorous tone.

"Of course," I boasted, imitating his tone. "Timing is important."

* * *

Bakery business had been one of my joys in these past few months. Profits just kept on increasing. Slowly, but it's increasing, especially since I started to bake birthday cakes. Weekly revenue is more than $500 in the past few weeks. I also changed the opening hours of my home business. The fixed opening hours is Tuesday to Saturday from 8.00am until 7.00pm. But on some days (usually on no gym days) I let the business opened until 9.00pm. In a few years, I hope to have a legit business shop and an official business license.

I glared at the clock on my wall for a long time. She's late, I thought, shaking my leg impatiently. She should have arrived here at 12.30pm, but now it is almost 2! I thought I had mistaken the day so I checked my calendar again. Yes, it's today! I screamed in my mind. This is making me anxious. Maybe she caught up into something bad.

The bells on my door chimed and I instantly turned my head to see who it was. Finally she's here.

"Ivy. Thank God, you're okay," I blurted, while spinning her around, checking for any abnormalities on her body.

"Sorry I'm late… Bumped into a friend," she responded.

"As long as you're here, I'm good."

Ivy had kept her promises about dropping by my house on monthly basis. We picked the last Monday of the month as our lunch date. Although it was always cut short. She would only spend about thirty minutes and then left. Something about she can't leave her plants long without supervision. I had made vegetable salad and fruit salad for her. I even packed a few rice wraps for her dinner.

"How was your month?" I asked the same question every month.

"Nothing much. Boring," she replied the same answer every month.

"How's Selina?" Also a frequent question that I always asked her about.

"Busy. She'd been hanging around with Barbara and Oswald and also a new group of people that I don't know of. She was hiding it from me but I could tell."

I raised my eyebrows high at that. Ivy usually stopped at 'busy' and then just continued eating her salad. Just now, she added more information than I expected.

"Remember. If you got yourself in a pickle, you know where to find me," I strongly said. "Where did you stay again?"

"Nice try," she smirked. She never told me where she lives. I was hoping she would accidentally answer that question. "If I told you, will you promise not to find me? I just want you to stop worrying. It's annoying."

I stared hard at her, contemplating this. If I tried to search for her, then she would not trust me and went hiding again.

"Yes, I promise," I finally responded. "As long as you drop by every month, I don't have any reason to look for you. I just want to know where you live."

"In Crime Alley and sometimes in The Narrows."

Calm down Sarah. Don't say anything.

"That is not a saf-"

"Tsk!" she cut me off, raising an eyebrow at me. "Eat."

But Crime Alley and The Narrows are a few of the dangerous districts to live in Gotham! I shouted in my mind. But of course she knew about that already.

"Remember you promise," she retorted, while I was stabbing on the poor tomatoes on my plate in frustration.

* * *

I have never been to the Tricorner Island and it looks similar to most districts in Gotham. Jim lives here but I have never been into his place. I had purchased an old second-hand hatchback car last week. It's slow but convenient for deliveries. I have four clients in Tricorners today for deliveries.

7.19pm. I checked my watch. I had sent three of them and the last one is a celebration cake. It was a horror celebration cake I guessed. Because the customer insisted that the cake should look like blood just spilled on it. It was requested under the name of Barbara Kean and I knew who she is. Jim's ex. Arkham Asylum's ex. But I heard she was kind with Selina and Ivy so that's cool.

I was earlier than the promised time when I arrived. Early is better than late right? The Sirens club was full with people. Her business must have been doing good, but I don't see any celebration. So why do they need a cake?

My eyes raked across the place to look for the woman in charge. There she is, not so far from me. I slumped in displeasure when I saw another familiar figure there talking with Barbara. He didn't scare me so I marched right up to them and revealed myself.

"Good evening. I have a cake for Miss Kean," I addressed. Butch was there as well. Why didn't I notice him first? He's huge. Maybe because he looks similar like other Oswald's men from the back.

"A moment, honey," she said to me in a sensual way. I bowed my head as a sign that I understood and I stepped back a bit.

Then I looked at Oswald, silently mouthed a quick 'yo' and then averted my eyes to Butch. We raised our amputated hands in the air as a greeting gesture. We had been doing that everytime we cross-pathed each other.

"I appreciate the thought. But… we're big girls. We can handle ourselves," Barbara continued talking to Oswald. I don't know what it was all about. He may be offering something to her. I noticed Tabitha Galavan came out from the kitchen and approached us. "Can't we?"

"Sure we can," Tabitha responded. Oh, so Tabitha is not with Butch anymore, I assumed. She greeted Butch, and he instantly stuttered at her presence. Oh, that poor guy. His demeanor changed once Tabitha was there. Oswald cannot stand the unprofessional behavior of Butch so he sent him away. I looked at him with pity as he walked away and sat on one of the stool far away.

"Poor bunny. Breakups are hard," Barbara commented. "Oh, you cake is here." Barbara gestured to me and I flashed a closed smile to Tabitha. The young Galavan took the paper box from me and placed it on the bar. She unboxed it and smirked.

"Perfect," she said in satisfaction. Barbara fished out bills from her purse and gave them to me. I received six pieces of fifty dollar bills in my hand, which is too much. That was double of the original price. I was about to return three bills, when she stopped me.

"Oh please. Just take it, honey. Consider it a gift," she allured, touching my nose with her finger in a very affectionate way. "Also don't ever call me Miss Kean again." There was a threatening undertone in her voice. This woman scares me so I just nodded and put the money in my back.

"Thank you for buying the cake, Barbara," I smiled awkwardly. "Have a nice evening."

As quick as I can, I speed-walked out of the bar, can't wait to go home.

* * *

"Dee Dee. There you are," I called; waving at a blond kid as I saw noticed her from a distance. I wondered where she went.

The moment she saw me, she quickly ran to me with a full smile on her face. I had been distracted and busy that I forgot to care for the people in the streets. Particularly I missed Dee Dee. After I helped Old Kev to his seat, I turned to the girl who was looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Eat first," I said in stern tone.

She rushed to a huge pot of porridge that I brought from home and quickly scooped the food into a bowl.

"She can't wait to see you, you know. You've been away for a long time," Old Kev snickered. He had lost most of his teeth with is why I always brought porridge for them. Old Kev is the kindest man that I have ever met. He is homeless but that did not stop him from taking care of the children who live in the streets. He would be willing to give his everything to protect a child.

"We both know that her eagerness is not for me," I told him and crouched down to his feet. Carefully, I lifted his right foot onto my lap and pulled his pants up for me to inspect his ankle. He had told me he sprained his ankle yesterday while playing with the children. "Act your age, Old Kev. Look at what you did to your ankle." His ankle looked swollen and red. I ran my fingers around the ankle to feel for any abnormal outline. "Lucky for you, the bones are not fractured."

A shriek from Dee Dee made me jerked my head to her. She had taken a seat next to Old Kev and she spat a mouthful of porridge back into her bowl.

"Slow down, Champion," I giggled, putting down Old Kev's foot gently. "The food's still hot." Then, I returned my gaze to Old Kev. "Try not to walk too much. I'll give you some anti-inflammatory meds." Then I pulled out a book from my cross-body bag and that got Dee Dee's attention. "Finish your breakfast first," I reminded her.

I shook my head as Dee Dee tried so hard to eat the steaming porridge as fast as she can. That girl loves book too much. Old Kev told me that she would dig up trash near book shops all over Gotham to find any books to read. So everytime I brought food for them, I would purchase a book – sometimes two books - for her.

Once she was done inhaling the food, she put the bowl and spoon inside a large container that I brought also to put in dirty dishes. Then she strode up to me, flashing me a megawatt grin with both her palms out, wanting to receive the book from me.

"Do you believe in aliens, Dee Dee?" I asked, cocking my left brow up.

"Yes!" she chirped. "The book, please."

"You're gonna like this one. It's about-"

"Nooo. Don't tell me," she moaned, covering her ears. "I'll read it."

I nudged the bottom of the hardcover book to her chest, finally giving it to her. She accepted the book with both hands.

"Thank you," she said, giving me a quick hug after taking the book. Then she skipped away from me, probably finding her spot to read the book.

"The kids had finish eating, Sarah," Old Kev uttered. At that, I scanned my eyes to the children who were hanging out but leaving the bowls lying around on the ground.

I clapped my hands, trying to get their attention.

"Okay, kids. I'm not a catering service," I shouted. "So, return your bowls once you have finished eating."

A few kids stood up bringing their bowls and place them in the container. A few didn't. And I know who they are.

"Troy, Rue, Cam, Sean, Alan. Pick up your bowls," I nagged. The names that I called were always grouping together and sometimes picking on other children.

"How did you know those are ours?" Rue retorted. I crossed my arms and stared at the brunette girl, the fashionista of the group. Her bright indigo hoodie covered her head and only her fringe is visible. I noticed that she had dye her a part of her hair, because half of the fringe is blond. Sometime I wondered where she got the money to be stylish.

"Don't even try to trick me. You guys sat there a few minutes ago. I remember."

"Maybe, uh, you could pick up mine?" Sean meaningfully said, wiggling his eyebrows and gesturing to his crotch area. The other boys high-fived him while laughing loudly.

That was not even a funny pun. Bowls. Balls. I walked towards the bowls on the ground.

"It's this one right?" I sweetly asked and then stomped on an empty bowl. The plastic bowl crushed under my boot. "Or that one?" I pointed to his crotch and marched to him. I had to hold a laugh when he stood up and attempted to protect his privates.

They knew I can fight. And they knew I could beat all of them. Once they tried to attack me because I was angry at them for taking foods from 10-year-old kids. Things ended with me cleaning and applying ointments on their cuts from the fight.

"Would you please pick up the bowls and return them?" I faked a polite smile. They cautiously moved towards where the bowls were lying around. "Oh, and Sean," I called. He stiffened immediately. "Please clean the pieces of your _bowl_ that I accidentally stepped on."

"Sure," he replied, trying to put up a brave façade.

I fake a stern expression, watching him picking up the broken pieces of plastic bowl. Sean stared at me after he was done picking up the pieces.

"Er… Do you need help bringing the container and pot to your car?" he asked, wiping his palms on his sides and looking anywhere but me.

"Why, thank you, Sean. Yes. That's very sweet of you."

* * *

The bells on the door jingled and I hurried from the kitchen to greet the customer. I raised my brows when I saw who it is. I just saw him yesterday at The Sirens. Seeing him once a week is enough.

"Hi Oswald. Sorry I didn't greet you properly back in The Sirens," I clarified. I had seen him on TV of how paranoid he was about the revival of Fish Mooney. His speech in the GCPD had gained many supports from Gothamites. He didn't say anything so I offered him to make himself comfortable. "Have a seat. Let me finish some stuffs in the kitchen."

I left him in the living room while I returned to the kitchen to finish a few tasks. And then I made some tea for the unexpected guest.

"Will you help an old friend?" he asked as I sat on the couch beside him. I don't know if he was pretending to be vulnerable or not, because he has helpless expression on his face at the moment.

"You didn't look hurt to me," I answered, referring to when he was shot and Edward and I tend him back to health. "Or is this about Fish Mooney? I can't help you with that."

"You help Jim Gordon captured one of the monsters last month," he pointedly remarked. I could feel that he started to become angry bird.

"Okay. First, it was not intentional. They happened to appear while I was there. Second, I'm a baker. Third, I'm not a detective. Fourth, I'm not a bounty hunter. And finally, I'm a _baker_. Really."

"Fish Mooney must be erased!" he roared suddenly. I grimaced, feeling sick of his childish banters.

"I told you I can't help you with that!" I retorted. "You're the king of Gotham. I thought you're stronger than this! Wake up! Snap out of it. If you were so scared of her, then you'll never be a ruler!"

Oswald's nose was flaring and his eyes were glowering at me. I steadied my breath as I had become too emotional in this issue. It was not even my issue.

"Think about it. It has been… six months since the breakout. And she didn't even get near to your lair or to any of your businesses. And the escapees, they were invading clinics and pharmacies in the recent months. Something must have happened."

I bit my tongue after I was done talking. Why did I just blabber out stuffs? I groaned in my head.

"You think that she might need medical assistance?" he questioned, slightly narrowing his eyes with interest.

"It's just a theory, Oswald," I scowled, eyeing his untouched cup of lavender tea. "Where are your manners? Drink the tea before it gets cold."


	5. Chapter 5

"Sarah! Are you here?!" someone hollered.

I was shampooing my hair in the bathroom. Oswald stayed around for a few more hours last night, so I went straight to bed without shower because I was mentally exhausted of talking with him. I was grateful that I managed to wake up in the morning for Subh prayer.

"Selina? I'm in the shower," I replied in a loud voice.

"Open the door!" she barked, urgently hitting on the door of the bathroom. "Come on!"

What is the rush with this girl? As fast as I can, I rinsed, wiped and wrapped the towel around my body. I hissed a 'what?' the moment I opened the door. My annoyance transformed into concern when I was greeted by a crying Selina. I immediately hold her in my arms. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Ivy…" she sniffed. My heart dropped when I heard the name. I prayed that nothing bad happened to her.

"What's wrong with Ivy?" I urgently asked.

"She fell into the waterway. I-I tried looking for her." She wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"Oh… my God," I breathed out. Please protect that little girl, I prayed. "Where?"

"At Bob Kane Sound. But the water is strong. She might end up in a different place."

"Let me make a call."

I called Uncle Nate after I got the news from Selina. I even give very detail descriptions of her physical appearances and her clothing.

"I'll make a searching unit for her. Don't worry, Sarah. We used most of the forces to find Fish Mooney so the searching party will be small," he said in a hoarse voice. I had waked him up. I mean literally five in the morning.

"Uncle Nate… I…" I dragged.

"Yes, of course. You can help look for her. But stay out of danger."

"Thank you. _Thank you_," I appreciated and then ended the call. I bit my lower lip to control my tears. Please be alive, Ivy. Please.

After I wore my clothes, Selina is gone. Fine, I'll do this on my own. As usual, I requested help from Mrs. Weller to take care of the sales while I was gone. I drove to an old bank near the Bob Kane Sound. Selina said that Ivy fallen into one of the drains.

What I didn't expect to see was patrol cars were already there and there was Bullock giving the officers orders. I thought the searching party is small. This is huge and all the officers were heavily armed. There must be another case going on in the building. I jogged towards Bullock and he noticed me. I swore I saw a glint of happiness when he saw me. I guessed he missed me in the field.

"Bullock, what's going on?" I questioned. Dang. He smelled like he had not been showered for days. Too busy to catch bad guys.

"Fish Mooney and the monsters are inside. We're gonna ambush them," he said, while putting his hands on his hips. I scrunched my eyebrows when he said monsters. Oswald had been calling them monsters as well. Those people are victims of inhumane experiments. Criminals or not. They are humans and they had gone through painful physical or biological alterations. So of course they would feel more infuriated and aggressive.

"They're inside the building?"

"What are you doing here? Are you, uh-"

"No, I'm not here to join your case. I'm looking for Ivy. She was last seen here. Haven't you heard about the search party?"

"Oh. Yeah. I heard cap dispatch a small one. But you have to wait here first until the place is clear. Okay?" He placed a hand on my shoulder, as a reassurance.

"Fine with me. But do it faster."

Bullock, Alvarez and the other police officers barged into the building. I hope they would not take a long time in there. And I prayed that no one died in the mission.

It hadn't been a minute but I was fidgeting already. I hugged myself and paced back and forth, keep on looking at the entrance of the building. Just wait patiently here, Sarah. Don't go in yet.

"Hey," a stunning lady spoke to me. I assumed she was a reporter as I noticed her taking pictures of the officers. I flashed a quick smile and replied her greeting. "You're the frozen lady right? The time when Victor Fries terrorize the city."

"The one and only," I reluctantly whispered. The sound of mass shooting and shouting made me turned my head to the entrance of the old bank. Just wait here Sarah, I persuaded myself.

"You were also at the asylum the night of the breakout," she noted, staring at me with interest.

"I refused an interview," I responded, without looking at her.

"Your statement. It said you were there that night to visit someone. Who?" She overlooked my refusal.

I ignored her question and ran towards the entrance of the building. Alvarez was out and urgently told me to call the ambulance. The officers were hurt. Lots of them. I shouted at the reporter lady to call the ambulance while I helped them out of the building one by one.

I can only manage to help fix dislocated bones. Other injuries were…unique. Unique that i didn't know what to do about them. It was better to wait for the paramedic to come.

How strong were the experiment subjects?

What this city has become?

* * *

Backup units arrived a few minutes later and they successfully apprehended five of the escapees. They had lost Fish Mooney and most of her people. Bullock offered to help me skim around the vicinity. We went to where Selina told me Ivy had fallen.

Bullock and I roamed downstairs. The place is dusty and moldy. Perhaps it was because of the water drainage. There was a backdoor with a warning sign. Yes, Selina told me it's here. She said that there was a hole on the ground and underneath is the drainage. I could hear the sound of shrilling water flow when I opened the door.

"Careful," Bullock warned. I stared at the ground beneath my feet. My heart beat faster as I became scared of the durability of the floor. The floor won't crumble right? I thought. With caution, I stepped out slowly and moved closer to the hole. Bullock followed behind me. I was shaking when I found out how strong the stream is. Again, I prayed for her safety.

"S-she must have landed somewhere," I talked to myself, convincing that she would still be alive.

"If I got anything from the searching unit, I'll contact you right away. We'll find her," Bullock's soft rough voice consoled me.

"I'm going to check Gotham Docks after this. Someone must have seen her," I decided.

"Just be careful. Come one. Let's get out of this place."

We exited the building. All the other patrol cars and officers had left to the precinct with the subjects. I walked Bullock to his car, when I noticed a large black van stopped beside us.

"Bullock…" I called when a woman wearing black leather outfit and black mask came out from the vehicle and approached us. Bullock looked at me and then noticed the woman.

"Detective Bullock," she said. I thought Halloween was months ago as I scanned her up and down.

"Yeah, that's me."

I put a hand on his back. I didn't feel good about this. I squeaked when I heard someone spoke behind me.

"Fish Mooney wants to see you," a pale boy with white hair and bruised face informed.

Bullock placed me behind him and attempted to take out his gun. But the boy was faster. Like, in a blink of an eye faster. He stole the gun from Bullock before Bullock reached for it. I fisted his jacket in panic.

"You're coming with us, too," the lady in black ordered me.

* * *

They pushed us on our seat in the van. Finally I have come face to face with _The Fish Mooney_. The aura she has is so strong. I shivered when her eyes peered at me for a second. Even it was quick, but she managed to pin me with just a glance. Oswald scared of her. Butch respected her. And Bullock… cared for her, I guess. But why am I here? It's better this than having them killed me. I was attached to Bullock's side and warily stared at the people before us. The lady in black and boy in white were trying to intimidate by glowering at us. I don't know what they are capable of yet, so I was scared.

"Hello, Harvey," Fish Mooney addressed. Her voice sounded very alluring and sensual. "Long time."

"Hey, Fish. How you doing?" Bullock replied casually. But the atmosphere is too heavy to be lifted.

"Not so good."

"Sorry to hear that. You know, there's a lot of people out there looking for you," he noted. I was starting to think that this kind of situation is normal for them.

"Yeah. I need to find that bastard, Strange." It was a command, not a request.

We cannot agree with her order, I tried to telepathically speak to Bullock. "Yeah, well, you know I can't help you with that," he responded. I sighed in relief.

"Oh," she mused. She had seen this coming so she must have a plan. I shuddered in fear, wondering what she will do to us. "Yes, you can." She approached us. No, she was approaching Bullock. "And… you will," she whispered, then kissed him.

She kissed him! I immediately let go of Bullock arm which I had been holding this entire time and shifted farther from them. I blinked awkwardly when they were done. Is she using _seduction_ to make him tell? That won't work.

"I'll help you find Strange," he muttered. What? I stared incredulously at him. Dude, seriously? I talked to him with my face. But he seemed distracted.

"Good boy," Fish Mooney smirked.

I turned Bullock's face to me with my hand around his jaws. His eyes were lost. He was looking at me but not looking at me.

"Bullock," I hissed. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to where they keep Strange," he replied in monotone voice. I scrunched my nose and pushed him away, letting him fell at his side on the seat.

I squared up my shoulders, recites prays in my heart and demanded an answer from Fish Mooney for the reason of my presence in here.

"You're the niece of the GCPD captain. Thought you might come in handy," she coolly answered. Oh, okay then.

"Are you alright?" I carefully asked. She raised an eyebrow at my question. "You were in pain after you… uh… kissed Bullock. There must be a reason why you wanted to see Professor Strange."

"None of your business. Shut up and just be a damsel in distress," the lady in black snapped. She always seemed angry. Maybe she should change her outfit to colorful ones.

"By the way," I ignored the warning. "Have you seen a little girl, with curly red hair and tattered green striped sweater in the old bank?"

"You mean that sneaky little spy?" the lady in black snapped again.

"You saw her? Selina said she fell in the waterway. I thought you might have…" I stopped myself, when a sudden realization hit me. "You did that. You were trying to kill her! B-but she's just a girl!" The three of them just looked at me, unaffected by my outburst. I clenched my fist and scowl at them. "GCPD will come and save us."

* * *

When we arrived it was dark already. The guards at the main entrance were shot to death. The building was an isolated mansion in the woods. But when we entered the place, there was a technologically advanced laboratory inside. Hugo Strange was kept in a glass cell. There were writings on the glass, language of science which I do not know anything about.

Strange was surprised to see who had come for a visit. He placed his book down and approached Fish Mooney, studying her in admiration.

"Professor Strange," she began. "You and I have some unfinished business." She took off her cape and discarded it on the floor.

"Look at you," he proudly beamed. "Amazing. You were my greatest creation."

Fish Mooney was walking back and forth, subtly worrying about something. "Your greatest creation who's _dying_," she expressed. Strange was looking at her quizzically. "You're going to fix me, Daddy," she softly smiled. Then she changed the tone of her voice. Malign and authoritative, this time. "And when that's done, you're going to make me an army so I can have this city kneeling at my feet."

"But I can't… fix you." There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

Sirens can be heard from distance. Perhaps they had concluded that Fish Mooney was targeting Hugo Strange or they received no response from the guards of the facility. We walked out of the lab to a room near the entrance. Fish had 'borrowed' Bullock's phone to call Uncle Nate. Bullock already snapped out of his trance an hour ago and hated himself for letting Fish controlled him. She threatened Uncle Nate that she will kill Bullock and me if she noticed anyone entered the building.

"You had to come back, didn't you?" Bullock retorted, as soon as Fish Mooney hung up the call.

"Like a bad penny," she teased. "Now where were we?" she asked herself. She returned to the lab to continue her deal with Professor Strange.

"Fish, you got to give it up. You're surrounded! You got nowhere to go!"

"Shut up, Harvey!" She casually hollered while walking into the lab.

He pursed his lips and exhaled through his nose in exasperation. We were left with the boy in white. He has too much blood on his shirt. Bullock not so subtly signaled me to make a move on the boy. Since it was two against one. Us against him. I raised an eyebrow at his idea because one, our hands (his hands and my arms) were tied up and two, he had a gun, and three, he's superfast.

"Stop it, Bullock!" I snapped, feeling fed up of his stupid signals. "We won't be able to defeat him."

* * *

And looked like we have company and it was Jim. I didn't know whether I should feel happy or worried about his presence. Did he has a backup plan or did he just barge in here without any plan at all? While Bullock stupidly questioned about his appearance there.

"Did the mind control have side effects or something? Maybe making you a bit more stupid than usual? He's trying to save us, Bullock Why are you even asking the reason he's here?" I chided. Then I realized that I was angry at something so minute. I was supposed to look for Ivy, not became a hostage. "Sorry, I'm… stressed out."

Fish Mooney strolled casually towards Jim. "Did your little cop friend send you to get me to turn myself in? Cause that's not going to happen," she said, smirking at him. Even though the building was surrounded, she appeared to be relax and calm.

"I'm here on my own. I only want Bullock and Sarah," he curtly replied.

"Really? You'd risk your life for a broken old thing and an annoying sentimental toddler?"

I'm not even hurt by her diss. Bullock's and Mrs. Heller's words were more offended, but that's because they know how to push my buttons.

"They would do the same for me," Jim confidently said.

"I would, it's true," Bullock interrupted, at the same time I said no to what Jim had said. I'm tired of saving his life.

Then Jim said that I said those words but I always ended up saving him anyway. I just shrugged between the ropes around my torso.

"Well, you've helped me, cause now I have three hostages," Fish motioned three fingers on her hand. Jim responded how my uncle would not care if they killed him since he always upset my uncle. He said my uncle would thank them, if they really take his life.

"Also true," Bullock said.

"Uncle Nate hates your guts, Jim," I added. It was not the entire truth. As much as Uncle Nate hates him, he cares for him.

I really hope Jim had a plan to save all of our lives. He came here alone so he might have something in his back pocket, not literally, of course. Fish Mooney would be very happy to kill Jim but she didn't. She put pressure on Jim and asked him to give her a good reason why they should keep him alive. Jim had killed quite a number of the Indian Hill escapees, so Fish and the gang might want to get revenge.

"Because I can get you out of here."

* * *

"You're in Gotham?" I squealed in happiness on the phone. The seagulls around me flew due to the sudden sound I made. I kicked the stones around my feet as I walked along the water. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I would have come and pick you up. I have a car now. Whoop. Whoo-." I stopped myself when I realized something. "Oh, wait a second. I don't need to pick you up. You have your dear Mario," I teased her in a bad Italian accent while mentioning her fiance's name, rolling my 'r'.

"Well, we could meet over coffee, lunch or something. Oh, I'm going to work soon," she responded. I could feel her smiles reaching me.

"Where will you be working at?" I asked.

"GCPD," she answered. My feet stopped moving instantly and I lost my smile. But she would be working with Jim, I mean not that he's a cop, but he's always at the precinct. "You're worried about me?"

"Nah," I loudly said, trying to lift the mood. I shook my head, Lee has moved on. I trust she will be alright. "You'll be fine. Now, I have reasons to go to the precinct everyday," I laughed.

"I'm going to the precinct in fifteen minutes. See you there?"

"Of course. Bye," and I ended the call. I put the phone back in my pocket and continued searching the coast. I still hadn't given up on Ivy.

Last night was tiring. Fish and her only henchman successfully escaped with Professor Hugo. The lady in black and boy in white were killed that night by angry mob who were 'anti-monsters' led by Oswald. Their bodies were burned outside of the old building. I shook my head in disagreement of their inhumane acts.

I tried to push away the memory of burnt bodies from my head and focus on looking for Ivy. I had asked around the fishermen and people who lived near water if they saw Ivy, but none of them saw anything. The search and rescue team also had no leads on her.

I checked my watch. 8.20am. I should be on my way to the GCPD. I sighed and looked at the horizon. Please be safe, Ivy.

* * *

"Now, where's my favorite gal?" I made a big entrance at the GCPD. Everyone looked at me and then resume to their tasked, ignoring my question. "At the Cap'n office, of course!" I answered my own question, feeling embarrassed at myself.

I jogged up the steps and waved at Bullock.

"Muffinhead. You're here," he called. It had been a long time since I enter this place. Still the same smell and everything.

"For my dear Lee. She's in there right?" I responded. He was disappointed by my answer, so I gave him something. A box of cream puffs. His lips stretched into a smile at the gift and I mirrored them, happy that he liked it.

I knocked Uncle Nate's door twice and let myself in.

Lee was standing before me, looking dazzling as always. I was flashing a full megawatt smile at her and then instantly cling myself on her. She let a small giggle at my action.

"You guys just talk but let me stay like this for a while," I snuffled. I praised the God for giving me the chance to meet Lee again. I missed this woman so much, that tears were starting to form.

"Okay. I'm not gonna get all misty-eyed," Uncle Nate joked. "But the simple truth is this department has missed you. As you can see, my niece also missed you, too much." I let go of Lee from my embrace and laughed, but I still wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "God-given talent like yours is hard to find. Your expertise and your professionalism is exemplary. I'm very pleased that you're returning to the GCPD. Where else can you make a difference like this? Nowhere."

"Well, actually you can. You can open up a clinic where you can nurse people who lives in the streets for free," I suggested. It was a brilliant idea. I could join and help her if she need any hands – hand.

Lee looked at me and pursued her lips; her expression told me that she thought it was not a bad idea. I asked her to tell me when she really decided to open a clinic because I'll be there to help her. Uncle Nate coughed for our attention and rose from his seat. I detached myself from Lee and move to him, helping him on his cane.

"Look. Now, forgive me if I'm, uh, stepping into a delicate minefield," Uncle Nate carefully said, limping closer to Lee while I stayed by his side, holding his arm. "But if what you're worried about is Jim Gordon, he no longer works here," he continued. My eyes observed Lee's face intently. She already had made this decision to work here whether Jim is absent or not. "No GCPD affiliation whatsoever."

"I'm not worried about him but I'm happy returning to Gotham, meeting everyone. Thank you for offering me my old job," she smiled.

"If there's no problem, you can just start tomorrow."

We exited the office when I saw Bullock and Jim were about to leave the precinct. Lee called Jim's name. Jim halted his movement, and slowly turned to the source of the voice. I bet he was stumped to hear the voice that he had longed to listen to. Love is hurtful, I thought in my mind, remembering Edward.

Jim was… God, I can't look at his face. Sure, I hated him for what he had done to Lee, but he lived with his guilt. Sometimes when I walked passed him at a diner, he was staring a picture of Lee. The moment he saw her for the first time in six months, he was in a daze.

I couldn't hear what they were talking about but after a while I could feel the bitterness aura from both of them. I unhurriedly moved towards them. I could hear their conversations by now. They were about to end the conversations. When Lee said goodbye, I immediately followed her, not before patting Jim's shoulder.

* * *

Okay, so I know doctors are rich. But they can afford this kind of house. It's huge and classy. I didn't get to meet Mario at her house because he was at work, so I helped Lee arranging a few items, like the china, picture frames and books.

"Please, if you need anything, call me," I told her, hugging her again. We ate lunch just now. I made quick pasta for us at her house. Then, I had borrowed one of the bedrooms to perform my Zuhr prayer.

"Don't worry about me. And I hope you'll find Ivy," she comforted. "Thank you for helping around the house."

We said our goodbyes and then I drove to Gotham River again. I knocked to each of the houses there and asked anyone who was at my plain sight, but still no new information. Nothing is beautiful at the coastline of Gotham River. Like most parts of the city, it was foggy and dull. Maybe I should look for her in shelters or empty buildings, I thought. She might have contacted with Selina already by now.

I kicked the rocks around my feet and looked at the horizon. I fisted my hand at my side and shouted at the top of my lungs.

"I doubt that made you better," a voice spoke behind me. I closed my eyes as I heard his voice. Let me guess. He's going to ask for a favor again.

"Go away!" I screamed, without turning my back.

"That is not how you greet a friend," he replied and I rolled my eyes. I could even hear his stupid smirk. His definition of friend is twisted. I twirled around and advanced towards him at a fast pace. I stopped about a meter before him. Oswald was smirking at me, enjoying my bubbled anger.

"How do you know I'm here? Were you spying on me?" I sharply asked, placing my left hand on my hip while leaning on my left foot. I squinted my eyes at him when he didn't answer me. "You did!"

"Actually I send a few men to find you. I'm not the one to spy on you, you know."

"Well, I have a phone. You have a phone." I logically explained to him like explaining to five-year old kid.

"Sending men to find you makes me feel more the one in charge."

This man in front of me is obsessed of being the top of the food chain. And he would do anything to get that position. He had once told me that he was visiting Edward regularly for the past six months. He also said how Edward had been supportive of him and that Edward had never mentioned me at all. I think Oswald did that to piss me off, but I usually just listened and forced a poker face.

We were having a staring contest right now instead of talking. One of his men behind him began to yawn in boredom.

"Okay! What do you want?" I finally asked, breaking the silence. I don't even know why he kept on looking for me.

"I want to become a mayor," he sneered.


	6. Chapter 6

So Oswald had brought me to the City Hall District with him. He didn't actually force me. But I told him that I would join him to the destination, in return if he asked his men to look for Ivy. And he did. So I get in his car with no issue.

I glanced at him beside me. He appeared to be better and motivated. He was at the scene last night. I didn't know what happen actually. Jim had closed his plan to himself, but we did manage to free ourselves from Fish and her henchmen.

The city is uncharacteristically bright today, I thought as I looked at the sky. I hope there'll be good news. Oswald brought his supporters with him. He had gained so many of them ever since he voiced out about his concerns about the experiment subject escapees. Once we arrived at the City Hall, we noticed media press was flocked together in front of the building. I assumed someone was about to make an official statement of what had happened last night.

We approached the crowd, and I saw Aubrey James at the podium. Let's listen what he got to say, shall we? I thought.

"Since the death of Galavan, the office of mayor has been governed by the elected officials you see behind me. This city desperately needs experienced, seasoned leadership. And so, in their wisdom, they have persuaded me, much against my will, to resume the office of mayor until the elections can be organized in the new year," he announced.

Leadership? Against his will? I don't think so. He had done nothing to restore the peace of Gotham. I guessed they need someone to blame to?

Oswald stepped forward, and revealed himself.

"Stop!" he boomed, catching everyone's attention. My eyes went wide as he did that. I wondered what he had in his mind. He proceeded strutting towards the stage. His men and supporters as well, while I remained at my position. I refused to be seen on TV or papers that I'm one of his supporters because I'm not, so I stayed at the back, just watching everything. "This proceeding is a sham," Oswald blasted.

"Security, remove this criminal," ordered James, pointing at him with accusing finger.

"Criminal?" Oswald countered. "I was jailed illegally by a corrupt system. A corrupt system that was put into place by this man, who has the audacity to put himself back into the position, that he brought so much shame and dishonor to."

I sighed in bewilderment. Like you won't do the same if you become the mayor, I complained in my head. I stepped away from the crowd and took out my phone to send a text to Mrs. Weller. I want to know how my business was doing. I received a reply in seconds, but she only wrote down 'k.' Well, I guessed business is good.

Oswald's supporters were cheering when I put my phone back in my pocket. He really did win the hearts of Gotham citizen. I lazily trudged back to the crowd to listen.

"It was I… I alone… who drove out the monsters that plagued our city," Oswald bragged. Aubrey James was displeased at what he had said. "Where were you then, while I faced peril at the hands of those abominations?"

"Sir?" A lady interrupted Oswald's speech. It was the pretty reporter lady from the old bank. "Are you challenging James' appointment to office?"

"I most certainly am," Oswald answered, and then he daringly staggered to the stage podium. He snatched one of the microphones on stage and surveyed the audience. "To govern this city, one should be _legally_ elected, which is why I, Oswald Cobblepot, announce my candidacy for the office of mayor." His supporters were applauding by his announcement. "And I demand, and the people demand, that an emergency election be held forthwith!"

I watched as he walked down the steps while the reporters were throwing questions at him and cameramen snapping photos of him. He is definitely liking the attention. Butch and the other henchmen helped cleared the way for him.

"See my glory, Sarah," he said once he arrived at my side. We walked towards his car. I don't care much of his glory. I just want to find Ivy.

"So what's your plan next?" I asked, half-heartedly. He had said formally that the mayor should be legally elected, but I had doubts on that. Knowing Oswald, he might threaten or pay people to vote for him.

"Recruiting staffs, of course. I got you now and I need anot-"

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa! Hold it right there," I interfered. "I agreed to come with you today because you send some of your men to look for a missing little girl. I never agree to be in your campaign. "

"It's the same thing, Sarah. Your name is already in the list anyway." He dismissed me and pursued my lips in displeased manner. "As I was saying-"

"No. It's not the same thing." I interrupted, marching to him closer. "I won't come to work then, so you can have the absolute reason to fire me. Fire me now!"

"Let me finish talking, infant!" he snapped. I stopped my utterances because he called me infant. "So as I was saying, I'm recruiting trustworthy people." He emphasized the word 'trustworthy'. "I'm planning to take Edward Nygma."

Flippin' pancakes.

* * *

Right after Oswald told me that he would hire Edward as his campaign staff; I raised my palm to him, and told him that I'm going home on my own. Well, not really. I had to go back to Gotham River to take my car first, since I had foolishly left it there. Oh, and I also shouted to him, not to spy on me anymore.

When I arrived in my apartment, Mrs. Weller was there, polishing her rifle.

"I'm home," I greeted.

"My baby needs cleaning once in a while," she uttered randomly, placing her rifle back in her case. "Saw you live on TV actually, you working for that Criminal Birdie now?"

I inwardly cursed myself. I guessed the camera had caught the Oswald and I talking. Uncle Nate is going to call me anytime soon.

"No, I don't _work_ for him and I don't _support_ him," I bitterly said. I need some time alone but I can't just chase her away.

"Since you're here, I'll be going then," she grunted. I guessed she sensed sadness and anger in my voice. She stood from the couch and handed me my cash box. "I already wrote down in the book the stuffs that the people bought." She gestured the book on my coffee table and I softly thanked her. "I hope everything is alright with you, girl. Go pray, you always look better after praying."

I smiled at what she said and then she left my place. Mrs. Weller is a very very sweet woman despite her rude mouth. She's right, I need to spend time with my God now. After changing the sign at the door to 'on break', I locked the door and moved to my room. I unfold my praying mat and made sure the direction is aligned with the Qibla. Taking off my headscarf, I went to the shower to perform my ablution. I wore my praying veil and completed my Asr. I spend more time on the praying mat to recite the names of God in repeat.

I strongly believed that Oswald would use any corrupted means to release Edward Nygma from the asylum. He'll be back and I'm not ready to face him. I haven't seen him in almost a year ever since he got locked up in Arkham. God, please strengthen my heart when I see him.

My heart was in dilemma if he really got release. Should I be happy or not? But he will be released not because he had served his time. It was because of the ambition of Oswald. I bet Edward will be happy to assist him. They had good chemistry, even in harmonizing songs

There are reasons for everything, Sarah, I reminded myself.

I took off the praying veil and neatly fold it and the praying mat together. Wearing an instant hijab, I left my room and headed to the door to remove the 'on break' sign.

Opening the door, I was greeted by a lovely looking lady.

"Hello," I welcomed, changing the door sign to 'open'.

"Took you long enough. Are you taking a dump or something?" she replied. And I bulged my eyes at her boorish attitude. The way she talked like she had known me forever.

"Do I know you? Do you know me?" I quizzed. She changed her attitude immediately. Standing straight and chinned up. I gazed at the woman in front of me. She was wearing a revealing dress and she looked very confident. Her smooth, long crimson hair was covering parts of her cleavage.

"Sorry. I heard the best vegan tart is here," she chirped, letting herself into my apartment. "You're open now right? I would like to buy all the vegan tarts you have. Because I have money now."

Okay. She might have won a lottery or something. I took a paper box from the cabinet and put the tarts inside, while stealing look from her. She seemed familiar but I can't put my finger on it. She was looking around my apartment.

"Ivy's looking healthy," she commented. I turned my head quickly towards her direction.

"Y-yes. A good friend told me to put them by the window o-once a week," I stuttered. I put the box into a paper bag once I'm done and then I approached her by the window. "What's your name?"

She eyed me amusingly. Seriously lady, your name? I inwardly screamed. She took out a men's wallet and fished out $200. She placed the money on the window sill.

"Keep the change," she whispered, taking the paper bag from my hand and then running her hand at the side of my head before walking out the door.

Her eyes remind me of Ivy's. And she didn't even tell me her name. I bit my lips and stared hard at the money. That's too much for a dozen of vegan tarts. I grabbed it and rushed out of the apartment, chasing after her. Once I was out of the building, I saw her inside a car with a man, just in time when the car drove away.

* * *

It Sunday and here I am jumping on my bed, planning on what I should do today. Should I visit Mai and Pong? It's been two weeks since I last saw them. I could spar with Mai again. Even until my final class, I never successfully landed a hit on her. Oh, I just remembered that they're at Thailand for a few days.

You know what? Let's just do some exercise today, I made up my mind. I peeked behind the curtains to check the sky. After I was sure that it will be a nice weather, I changed into my sports attire and hijab. I use a belt bag to store my phone, a bottle of muscle sprain spray, money, and keys.

Once I'm ready to go out, I opened my door. Waiting out the door was Gabe. I raised my eyebrows at his presence, wondering what he was doing outside my place.

"Hey. Good morning, Gabe," I warmly expressed to him. I locked my apartment door and then leaned my back against the door, watching him. I looked across the hallway in alert. There must be a reason why he's here.

"Morning, girl scout," he saluted. I had personally embraced the nickname that he gave me long time ago.

"Were you waiting for me? You could have knock you know," I remarked. "So, how can I help you?"

"Boss wants you in his office. Today is your first day," he smirked.

I let out a tired sigh. Yesterday, I already had an earful from Uncle Nate when he found I was with Oswald on TV. I had to slowly clarify him what actually happened. It took me a long time to convince him that I'm not working for Oswald's campaign office.

"I'm sorry Gabe, but please tell Oswald to leave me alone," I politely said to him.

"He told me that you would do that so I have to take you by force," he smirked, cracking his knuckles.

A snort escaped my mouth. I calmly told him that I don't do violence, but he still marched towards me. I stepped away from him just when he was close enough to grab me. He swung his fist towards me many times but I managed to avoid all the blows.

I suppressed a smile as I avoided another attack. Is this how Mai feels everytime we spar? I feel untouchable and I suddenly have a new courage. I became more daring and blew blueberries at him when he can't catch me. I slipped under his arm and stole his gun from his pants. We were having this chasing game at the hallway and I found this situation very funny. This is actually a good exercise, I thought amusingly.

"Come back here!" he roared, eyes flashing angrily at me.

"Shh! Mrs. Weller might hear you. You really don't want to piss her off," I teased. I was laughing in muteness when Gabe became angrier.

Suddenly I felt an object on my back. The bright blue sport shirt I was wearing is quite thin so I could feel the coldness of the object. I gulped when I heard a click of a gun.

"_You're_ pissing me off," the person who pointed a gun at my back said. A frown reached my face and I looked at Gabe. He was smiling victoriously. This is unfair. Two versus one is not fair.

* * *

It was the one and only Victor Zsasz, who was pointing the gun at me. Grumpily, I dragged my feet out of the building and entered their car. They made me sat at the shot gun, which I didn't complain about. A sly smile reached my lips once I was seated.

Now I have supreme control of the radio, I laughed wickedly in my mind.

You'll never see what's coming, dear Gabe and Zsasz.

I tuned the radio, looking for the radio station that I had always listened to. Just when I found the stable connection, the DJ was playing a song that always got me hyped up years ago and still is. Gabe groaned, while Zsasz cursed. I sang Miley Cyrus' _Party in the USA _loudly and annoyingly on purpose.

"Sing along with me. The chorus is coming," I said, turning the volume up. "So I put my hands up! They're playing my song, and the butterflies fly away! Noddin' my head like, yeah. Movin' my-"

"Yeah. Keep nodding and I'll crave your pretty face," Zsasz hissed, suddenly holding me at my seat and placing a box-cutter against my cheek. Just one tiny movement, he will cut my skin. "Turn off the radio," he ordered and Gabe did it.

I shakily whispered to Gabe to drive with care. But all of sudden he jerked the steering wheel a bit (on purpose), causing the box-cutter to actually cut my skin. I flinched because of the subtle sting.

"It's off now. Please remove your blade off me before I lost my eye. I already have one hand so…" I persuaded Zsasz. He finally let me go after warning me not to piss him off again. "Does anyone have tissue or a handkerchief?"

They ignored my question, so I huffed in annoyance, letting the blood dried up itself. The cut is not deep but a bit of blood still came out. We almost reached Oswald's mansion anyway. I'll clean up the blood there.

Once we arrived, Gabe tried to drag me by my arm but snatched my arm away. "I have feet! I can walk by myself," I snapped. Zsasz exited the car, and raised an eyebrow at me. In an instant, I poked my arm to Gabe. "Just hold my arm gently," I said, smiling innocently at Zsasz. That hairless man scared me. I bet he can kill me and hide my body where nobody can found me anymore. Gabe chuckled, grabbing my arms not gently and pulled me into the mansion.

Zsasz remained outside of the building and when he was out sight, I glared at Gabe.

"If you misbehave, I'll ask Victor to escort you inside," he warned, smiling when he had the upper hand in this situation.

"Just escort me already," I grumbled.

* * *

I was in awe. Oswald's mansion was decorated with campaign posters and balloons. Oh, balloons. I jumped to get a white one. Then I raked my eyes around the place. It was a campaign office, not a house. I saw Butch from the hallway. He was giving someone a thick envelope. Legally my ass, I criticized in my mind. He is paying them to support Oswald. But I did not know which one is better as mayor, James or Cobblepot. Both are not suitable, but there are no other candidates besides them.

"Butch!" I called out, waving my right missing hand happily. I removed my arm from Gabe and ran to the other big man. "Please don't ask Zsasz to pick me up again."

"Is the cut from him?" he asked, pointing at my cheek.

"And _Gabe_," I spat out his name in distaste. "Hey, uh, what should I do to get fired? Should I take back the money that you gave to the guy just now?" I jumped in excitement and staring at him with wide eyes.

"You _crazy_? He'll kill you instantly."

"Who? Zsasz or Oswald? I'm not scared of Oswald, but Zsasz, on the other hand…" I quivered in dread as Zsasz appeared in my mind, holding a box-cutter.

"You know he could ask Victor to kill you." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, fine then. But I want to get fired." I don't want to give Oswald the pleasure to win against using a henchman.

But then one man interrupted us, passing a phone to Butch and whispered something to him. Butch had a quick conversation on the phone, while I played with the balloon in my grasp. He ended the call and then returned to me.

"What were you saying just now?" he asked.

"I said I want to get fired. I don't want to work here."

"Talk to the boss about that. Not my decision," he said and then advanced into another room. I was about to whine again but I froze. Because Edward in a suit was standing across the room with Oswald. Breathe, Sarah, you can do this. First time in seven months. He's looking fine and well. The food in Arkham must be delicious because I noticed that he had put on weight. In fact he looked more handsome. "You all set, boss? Busy day today," Butch said to Oswald.

"Who were those people you were speaking with?" Edward probed.

"Was talking with Sarah," Butch responded, pointing at me but I quickly hid behind him, accidentally releasing the balloon. Stop being a coward, Sarah.

"No. Before that," I heard he said. I could not even dare to look at his face.

"Don't worry about it," Butch sharply answered. He was not pleased with Edward's question.

"Come now, Butch. Play nice. We're all on the same team here. Right?" Oswald interrupted. "My team."

I peeked from behind Butch and saw that Oswald was moving to another room. Butch and Edward seemed to have a battle of nerves, so I leave them to it. My feet hurried to Oswald and I smiled sweetly at him. He mirrored my smile.

"Sarah, I was-"

"I told you I don't want to work here," I exclaimed, cutting him off.

"I'm starting a new beginning. Why can't you help an old friend?"

His round blue eyes were looking innocently at me, pressuring me to have pity on him. I shook my head to regain my composure.

"But I saw what Butch did just now. You're bribing people," I whispered harshly, making sure no one heard me. I could feel Edward's gaze at me from the corner of my eyes, but I was using my full power to ignore him.

"You don't think Aubrey James wouldn't do the same?" he implied. Of course. Yeah, nothing is honest in politics.

"I… uh… I still want out. Politics are not my cup of tea, Oswald. Please… I won't do you any help. I'll only just nag you. A lot. And you wouldn't like that. Can you imagine listening to my shrilly voice everyday scolding you everytime I witness your illicit doings?"

"Fine," he finally said after almost a minute. I beamed at his word. He glanced at my cheek. "Go clean that cut."

* * *

I skipped into the bathroom and was about to close the door when a hand hold the door, preventing it from closing. Did someone need to use the toilet urgently? I thought. Abruptly, the person opened it, moved inside and locked the door.

It was Edward effing Nygma. I attempted to reach the door handle to escape but he blocked me. I'm better than this, I can fight him off. I had been training martial art for five months. But when he's in front of me suddenly I feel weak.

"We're staying here for a while," he smoothly said. I could have sworn he was flirting. I closed my eyes and keep praying that all of this is just a dream. But when I opened my eyes, he was there, sneering at me. "Let's treat that cut, shall we?"

He advanced forward and I instinctively stepped backward, away from him. Now we're standing with a toilet bowl between us. He casually opened the mirror cabinet and took out some cottons and a small bottle of ointment.

"I-I can do this myself. Just g-get out," I stuttered. "Please."

He raised his hand to me, gesturing for me to take it. I couldn't stop myself, when I placed my hand on his palm. Gently he pulled me close to him and inspected the cut on my cheek. He cleansed his hands and wiped them with his handkerchief.

"We haven't talk in a while," he whispered. My heart was beating faster than normal at this proximity and his voice.

"You tried to kill me, remember?"

"Hush now. I knew the gas was not dangerous."

I didn't have the courage to look at his eyes so I kept on staring at his tie, while he cleaned the cut.

"I wish I could send you to Arkham so you know how it felt to live with loonies," he started. I averted my eyes from his tie to his eyes, glowering at him. "But I had to think of a plan to do that. You're too clean." I almost laughed at what he said, because they were many things that I had done without him knowing. "I'm sure there's something that I can twist. Something that I can create, so that your uncle will personally send you to Arkham." He chuckled lowly. Then I tried to get away, but he grabbed me by the jaw harshly. "But, I guess this is much more fun. I'm not done yet. I had to apply the ointment. Stay put," he demanded.

"Aren't you happy to see me? There's no need to be violent," I grunted. He purposely applied the ointment with strong pressure on my skin. I flinched at the pain he caused.

"Traitor," he spat on my face.

"You never loved me. Not even once. You were just playing around with me. You're the traitor!"

"What can I say, having you yielding to me is fun."

I stomped my foot onto his as strong as I can. I pushed him with my right forearm to the wall and quickly unlocked the door. He stared at me with anger in his eyes. "Sorry for that. And thank you for treating my wound."

After that I ran out.

* * *

I rushed out of Oswald's house to avoid Edward, scared that he might chase after me. I did not forget to politely bid my farewell to Zsasz, because I don't want to be on his bad side. Thank God, I was wearing sports attire so I can sprint towards the city.

I noticed a taxi and stopped it. "GCPD," I said and the taxi moved in fast speed.

We stopped at a red light and I saw Jim from a distance. I decided to stop here and paid the taxi driver. I called out Jim's name, but he didn't acknowledge me. Can't he hear me? I shouted his name louder again, but he still ignored me. There was a campaign car near him, promoting Oswald as mayor in megaphones. Perhaps that's why he could not hear me.

Then he stepped forward on the road. He seemed to be in a daze. I jogged faster towards him. A truck was approaching closer to him.

"Hey! Someone, pull that guy!" I yelled. A man who was playing with his phone responded and he instantly pulled Jim from the road, barely avoiding the truck.

He was scolding Jim for what had happened, but Jim appeared to be stupefied. It was like he had no idea that he almost killed himself.

"Jim, are you alright?" I asked him and then I thanked the man who had just saved him. "What's wrong?"

"Too much thinking," he curtly said.

"Is this about Lee?" I cautiously asked. "You didn't expect to see her returning to Gotham."

"Yeah. No. I'm fine. I'm busy now. Gotta run. See you around, Sarah," he tattled and then walked away, leaving me there. Something is definitely wrong here but he's not telling me what it is. I'll have to call Bullock later to ask about him.


	7. Chapter 7

I smelled. Sweaty Sarah needs shower. I had scurried around back and forth Tricorner Channel and asked around the people. I was frustrated that I can't find Ivy. I was frustrated that the searching party can't find Ivy. I took off my hijab and bag as soon as I entered my apartment.

When I was at the waterway, I had made a call to Bullock to ask about Jim. He told me that the precinct was under attack and Jim tried to kill himself. I was shocked at what happened, and changed my track towards the GCPD. But it seemed like Bullock's phone was snatched from him and Uncle Nate answered the call. He warned me about my promise and told me to stay away from the precinct. He said that he got everything in control and that I don't need to come to check up on them.

I sighed when I entered the bathroom. I really hope everything will be fine. I can't help but wondered why Jim tried to commit suicide. I mean he had always been suicidal, based on the days that he had been living in. But Jim killing himself is unlikely.

The result of the mayor election is tonight. I really did not want to come but Oswald persisted. If I go there, I would have to meet Edward again. But if I don't, he said he'll send Zsasz to pick me up. Butch and his stupid mouth. Why did he have to tell Oswald that I'm scared of Zsasz?

I don't care what I'm going to wear to Oswald's mansion, so I put on a baggy red hoody jacket and sweatpants. I wrapped a black headscarf and wrapped in around my head and neck real quick, then tugged the hood of my jacket, as another layer to cover my head. Stuffing my feet into my sneakers, I left my apartment to Oswald's place.

While driving, I kept on imagining things that I should do or say to Edward. Maybe I should just ignore him, because all my imaginations ended with me kissing him. Forgive me, God. I have no idea why I still have lingering feelings for him?

The bodyguards let me in easily since my face is regular already around here. I was looking for Butch because Edward and him are not in good terms so I can safely attached myself by his side to avoid Edward. But he was not there. And Gabe was not there as well. And Zsasz. Where is everyone when you need them? Edward, who was standing away from the Oswald's staffs, caught my attention. I cursed myself when I appreciate his appearance. I gulped when he saw me.

I prayed inwardly, forcing out a smile and approached him. This is not the plan, Sarah. The plan is to stay out of sight.

"Evening," I managed to say.

"Good evening. So you really do afraid of Victor Zsasz," he deviously said. "By the way, I don't appreciate your little action this morning."

"I apologized, didn't I?"

"And it is up to me to pardon you or not. Surprise... I'll never forgive you. Ever."

I detested this version of Edward. Too cold.

"Sarah, I knew you would come," Oswald addressed, moving towards us. I quipped a quick yeah and then told him that there is no reason for me to be presence at this gathering. "I would love to celebrate happy moments with my friends."

Rolling my eyes in annoyance, I turned to face the small-screen TV to witness the result of the election. It was obvious that Oswald would win due to the 'gifts' to the members of the election board.

"This is it. The moment I've been waiting for," Oswald chirped.

Out of the blue, there was racket outside the mansion. Then we could hear that the shouting is getting nearer. That sounds like Butch. When he arrived in the room, his eyes were busy looking for someone. He glared straight at Edward. With madden eyes, he marched towards Edward and fisted his collar, pushing him to the wall. My reflex was holding down Butch's shoulders to weaken his hold on Edward and asked him to calm down.

"You! You ruined everything!" he roared.

"Butch, release him this instant!" Oswald worriedly ordered. "What is going on?!"

"I'll tell you what's going on," Butch snapped, clenching his hold, but pushed him back again. "He just cost you the election. He went to every district official and took the money back. Said you wanted to run a clean election."

I averted my gaze to Edward in astonishment. He did that? For a _clean_ election? Is this the good Edward or the bad one? It made me slightly glad that he was doing something honest, so I whacked my arm on Butch's and shoved him with my elbow.

"You okay, Nygma?" I asked Edward.

On the other hand, Oswald was upset by it.

"Tell me this is not true," he asked furiously. "Why?" He never thought that Edward would betray him. "After everything I've done for you. Everything we could've done together. You betrayed me."

"Oswald, please. Let's just talk this out," I pleadingly said.

"No," he barked. "Butch."

In a swift, Butch took pulled out his gun to point it to Edward, however, I stood in front of Edward quickly, so the gun is pointed at me. It was involuntary action to jump in protecting Edward's life.

"Move, missy," Butch warned me. "I ain't hesitate to pull the trigger even it's you."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't let Butch kill you where you stand," Oswald roared.

"Well, there are about 30 witnesses..." Edward dragged. He didn't seem to worry about his life that much, I guessed. But he was right actually, the campaign office staffs were watching this whole situation.

"I don't care!" Oswald screamed at him.

"And there's that."

Edward changed everyone's focus to the TV because the result is out. And Oswald won by a large margin. Oswald strutted towards the TV in disbelieve that he successfully became a mayor without illegal means. I was actually proud of them.

Oswald gradually turned towards us with a stunned expression. I could notice tears in his eyes. Aww, he really wanted this more than everything. I shifted my gaze to Butch. He was still unhappy with what happened. I placed my hand on his and gently lowered his arm with a pleading expression.

"They really want me a mayor," Oswald touchingly said. Edward replied a quick yes. Oswald approached us, I mean Edward. I stepped aside, holding Butch's arm. He appeared to be tense so I stayed by his side, afraid that he would hurt Edward. "I can't be bought, but I can be stolen with once glance. I'm worthless to one, but priceless to two… Love," Oswald uttered, while Edward was doing some sign language. I supposed Edward had given a riddle to him. He looked at the TV again and heard people cheering for his name. "They love me."

"If you would've bought the election, you would've never known," my former lover muttered. "But now you do. Feels good, doesn't it?"

"How did you know I would win?"

"I believe in you, Oswald. Even when you don't believe in yourself."

The corners of my lips tugged upwards when I witnessed the beautiful exchange. It was almost funny to listen they talk about love since both are murderers. But they seemed human to me.

The new mayor twirled abruptly to Butch with wounded glare. I scrunched my brows when he did that, wondering what Butch had done to upset him.

"You. You never believed I could win this election on my own," Oswald accused, I mean, wrongly accused. He had twisted Butch's loyalty. I thought he was the one who ordered Butch to pay the board. Butch was just following orders. "I think maybe you're not cut out for this after all."

"What?! You got to be kidding me," Butch said exasperatedly. "This guy-"

"Don't worry. I still need someone to crack skulls." Oswald returned to Edward and happily said, "Come, Ed. We have plans to make."

I watched as Oswald and Edward go to a table for a discussion. Butch was heated. I swore I could hear a growl erupted from him. I called out his name but he stormed out of the room, probably releasing some steam.

* * *

I left Oswald's mansion before the media arrived, because I cannot be seen on TV with Oswald again. So I slipped away without telling anyone.

Thank God, it is not very cold outside. I drove home but I decided to have a walk for a while. So many things happened today. I also need to move on and forget about Edward. Maybe I should throw Edmug away, but I kinda like Edmug's presence. When I looked around, I was nearby Scotty's bar. Bullock and her are over already, but sometimes I still go there for pitching time.

I strolled to the dark and alley and stopped behind the bar. The mattress is still there. I jumped on a ledge and reached up to a hidden place, where I placed a few baseballs there. I took one and jumped down. I think I had spent a few hours there. Once my muscle is in pain, I stopped and walked home.

I went passed by an electric shop, a few TVs were on and the volume is loud. The reporter had announced the elected mayor Oswald Cobblepot, with his Chief of Staff, Edward Nygma. Chief of Staff, eh? Good for you, Nygma.

The moment I reached my apartment, I felt uneasy. The reason is my door was unlocked, but it was not forced open. Thief? Or Selina? I muttered a pray for protection and opened the door normally. No one is inside.

Then I heard someone flushed the toilet. Okay, must be Selina, I sighed in relief, taking of my headscarf. Automatically, I went to the kitchen and prepared sandwich and warm milk for her. I heard the toilet door opened.

"Hey, I'm making your favourite sandwich. Are you sleeping over tonight?" I asked, while focusing on spreading the tuna mayonnaise on a piece of bread.

"I'm not really fond of tuna but I would love to sleep over."

That is not the voice of a teenage girl. I turned my head quickly to face the person.

"Nygma? I thought you were… how did you get here?" I blurted, staring at him wide eye. He was leering at me.

"I have your key," he said casually.

"But you returned the keys to Mrs. Weller." I placed the bread and spread knife on the counter.

"I duplicated your key before, duh. You know, if you got arrested, they kept your stuffs properly. So I still have your key," he sang. "You were expecting someone else?"

"None of your business. Leave."

"I heard you've been avoiding the precinct these past few months. Tired of seeing the monsters in everyone?"

"Why are you doing this?" I grunted. "Go back to Oswald. You're his chief of staff now, I'm sure you're busy," I said, emphasizing his new job on purpose.

Steadily, he advanced towards me. I put up a fake brave attitude and remained at my spot, looking at him with a poker face. Then he commented that I haven't bought any new jigsaw puzzles anymore. He noticed that the boxes were not updated. The last puzzle that we played together was a picture of the Statue of Liberty. And I never bought anymore puzzles after that.

What can I say, I was busy doing the bakery business. My top priority was the business, though now it changed to searching for Ivy. But I don't have to tell him that. I don't have to tell him anything. We're not together anymore. So I stayed silent.

"I want to have fun with you," he softly said, closing into me.

"You'll have plenty of fun, working besides the mayor. You're basically the boss now," I retorted, slapping his hand away when he tried to touch my face. He gritted his teeth when I did that, then he regained his composure.

"I appreciate what you did back in Oswald's mansion, protecting me from the grizzly bear. Thank you," he murmured.

I suddenly have this warm feeling when he said that. I felt honesty in his voice. Okay, this is dangerous. I stepped back but he prevented that by holding my shoulders.

He grazed my chin and turned my head up to look at him. I cannot let myself get mesmerized by his eyes, yet I'm lost already. My heartbeat increased quickly, when our bodies got closer to each other.

"Let down your walls," he whispered and I did.

Gradually I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips to his. It felt good and wrong at the same time. I pulled away and stared adoringly at him. I cannot deny that I felt happy that he's here. He tilted his head and kissed me again. And again. And again.

The kisses began to heat up. My hand roamed at the back of his head, while both of his wandered at my back. He pulled closer. We are connected body to body now, but I still desperate to get even closer to him. I gasped when he bit my lower lips and I shuddered in anticipation.

He then tried to lift my top and his fingers touched my stomach. That snapped me back to reality. I pushed him away immediately while gasping for my breath. Edward appeared to be displeased by the rejection.

"This… is a mistake. I'm sorry I started the kiss," I mindlessly said.

"Come on, Sarah. You always accepted me for whoever I am. You appreciate me. I feel reassured around you," he tried to reach for me again, but I stepped back again. I got angry at what he said. He just took advantage of my feelings for him.

"You didn't love me. I don't know what made you eager to jump on me. Is it because you've been stuck with inmates for months?" I accused. "Oh, and I don't accept _all_ of you. That murderer in you is still there and unless you redeemed yourself, I would never want to be with you."

"You can't ignore me for long, Sarah," he smirked. I hated that this is all just a game for him. I hated that I allowed him to toy me. I hated that I still have feelings for him. I gulped and squared up my shoulders.

"Riddle me this. What does Sarah do to Edward after all that?" I retorted. He raised his eyebrow at my stupid question. I gave him the dirtiest look I had and grabbed the spread knife.

* * *

"Thank you, Felix, I really appreciate your help," I kindly said to my neighbor.

There's a celebration going on for Oswald's appointment as mayor of Gotham. Carnivals were set up along the streets of Old Gotham District and City Hall District. I immediately applied to rent a spot to sell my pastries in Old Gotham District, since it's where I live.

"It's the opening today. And I have time to spare so, of course, I'm helping you out." He took out a table cloth and put in onto the table that had been prepared by the event management.

"Can you pass me those fabrics? The green one, please." I pointed at a box of fabrics on the cart which we used to carry our things. I was standing on a chair to decorate the tent and I was lazy to come down to take the fabric.

I thanked him once he gave me the fabric, then, I began to loop the fabric around the metal parts of the tent. I made what seemed to be curtains, at least that's what I hoped it will looked like to other people. Then, Felix and I continued with our decorations for the booth until we're finished.

9.19am. I checked at the time from my phone. The new mayor aka Oswald will make his round at 9.30am, according to the event schedule.

"Okay, let's take out all the pastries, shall we?" I smiled at Felix.

We took out all the trays and containers first, and then we carefully placed the pastries on them. The celebration will be held for two days. Today I decided to bring regular cream puffs, strawberry puffs and doughnuts with five different toppings.

"Excuse me. How much are the S'mores Doughnuts?" a lady asked. We haven't open yet, but I'm ecstatic that someone interested to buy my goodies.

"Hi there. $1 each. Same goes for the other doughnuts." I flashed my friendliest smile that I have at her.

"Can I have 2 S'mores Doughnuts and 1 Red Velvet Doughnut, please?"

"Sure. A moment please." I dived under the table to find for paper bags, since we're haven't ready open so there were still things jumbled up underneath the table. After a while, I found the packets of paper bags and took them out.

I popped up from the table and awkwardly grinned at the lady. Carefully, I placed the requested doughnuts into the paper bags and gave them to her.

"That would be $3," I chirped, beaming a full smile. I received the cash from her and express my gratitude happily. "Have a nice day." I turned to Felix, who was looking at me weirdly. "What?"

"Tone down the smile a bit, Sarah. It was a bit disturbing." He grimaced at me.

"I was being nice."

"Well, it doesn't look honest," he commented, looking at me pointedly. He arranged the paper bags on the table so that it will be easy for us to take them.

"Yeah. It was fake." I admitted, breathing out a sigh. "But it was customer service. I want to give my best."

"I know you are. But just tone down your smile."

* * *

"Have you notice how adorable our mayor is?" Felix whispered, nudging me with his shoulders.

I flashed him an uncomfortable face. I didn't find Oswald to be physically attractive but to me he did have that innocent look when he felt helpless. Sometimes I felt like Oswald know that I'm a bit weak to his puppy eyes and he used them for his advantage. Like last time, when he asked me to overlook that he had just beaten up a man. I threatened to tell the police about it and he flashed me those heartbreaking eyes, saying that at least he didn't kill him. In the end, I didn't report it and I had to minister the hammered man back to health.

Peering at the crowd, I could see Oswald two booths away from us. He was conversing with the owner of the booth. It was a pizza booth. I also noticed Edward stood not far away from Oswald, like a shadow. My face warmed a bit as I remembered two nights ago when we kissed. He left the building after I expressed my anger with vulgar words. Not really. I grabbed a rolling pin and threatened to hit him if he refused to leave, so he left, a bit surprised to see the violent side of me.

I took a few deep breaths to remain poise. Looking back at the crowd, I can't find Butch. He must be really upset after the announcement of the mayor candidacy.

Poor Butch. I missed my one-hand buddy.

"Felix, you have a boyfriend. And he's a criminal," I reminded my neighbor. Well, i should listen to my own advice since I still have feelings for another criminal.

"That doesn't mean that I can't look." He snorted. "I mean look at him, so cute and petite."

"Yeah, like a little birdie."

I rolled my eyes and checked my phone mindlessly, waiting for the crowd to gather around my tent. The sounds of cameras clicking made me turned my head to the people in front me.

Oh, they're here already, I said in my mind.

Oswald whispered something to Edward and approached my table. Edward on the other hand, stopped the reporters from following him and then he himself followed Oswald to enter my booth.

"Hey, Oswald," I greeted. "Good morning." From the corner of my eyes, I could see Felix gawked at me. He doesn't know that Oswald and I know each other.

"Sarah. You know, I still have a spot for you in my cabinet," he grinned, placing his cane in front of him.

"My answer is still the same. No." I plastered a sarcastic smile on my face.

"A shame, really. You and Nygma would work better together."

I scoffed at what he said. "Really?" I glanced at Edward, who was standing beside Oswald. "I mean, I got him arrested, so I'm not sure if we can really work together."

Edward seemed unfazed by what I said and I squinted my eyes. I was hoping to make him angry, with all the media around.

"We have bad history but I'm sure we can figure it out," Edward responded coolly. It irked me that he was not provoke by what I just said.

"Nah, I'll pass." I raised my left palm to show my rejection. "Now, leave. Please."

* * *

I became giddy in joy when all my pastries were sold out. I really should suggest Oswald to set up carnivals like this again. Maybe twice a month? I mean I sold a week worth of pastries. Yes. Yes. Yes!

Felix had left an hour after meeting Oswald and Nygma for work. He was shock to know that I helped in arresting the chief of staff a few months ago. He kept on asking if I am really a baker or if I have another identity. I had to suppress a laugh every time he asked that.

But once Felix was gone to work, it was quite difficult to keep up with me alone at the booth. Especially when customers were shouting to get your attention. There was actually no need to shout because I was just two feet from them.

Alas I was happy that my cash box is full today. Thank you, God. I decided to make more pastries for the next day. Who knows I might get a month worth of sales? Yes, please, I prayed to God.

I closed up my booth and went home early to prepare for tomorrow's sales.

* * *

"You what?!" Lee screeched. I hushed her quickly, afraid that someone might listening to us. "I thought I'm the one who's bad at choosing men. Why do you even eat his face out?"

I came to the GCPD today because Uncle Nate had updates on Ivy. He said that last week, a man who lived in a house by Gotham River was knocked by a vase. The police had found Ivy's sweater in the house. So she must be alive and she'll visit me every end of the month as usual. However the weird thing is the man described the girl in the sweater as a lady. A grownup lady. Did she suddenly speed up her growth spurt? After Uncle Nate briefed me the update, he told me that the searching party will keep on looking and that made me relieved.

After meeting up with Uncle Nate, I went to Lee's lab to hangout. She also went to the carnival yesterday with Mario and dropped by my booth. I was happy to see my friend and today, I met her again so we chatted for a long time. And now the story about my kiss with Nygma came up. She appeared to be disappointed at me.

"Lee. Lucius will hear everything you said. Tone down your voice," I hissed.

I froze when there was a quick knock and Lucius peered up his head by the door. "Too late. I knew your dirty secrets already," he revealed. "You ladies are aware that my lab is just next door and by the volume of your voices, I could hear everything. Crystal."

I theatrically pulled him inside Lee's lab. He was wearing a similar lab coat like Lee over his expensive suit. If he heard everything, then he had no choice but to join the club. The Cursing Your Ex Club. I jokingly told Lucius that we had to do a blood pact to join the club.

"Tempting offer." He raised his brow, thinking about my proposal. "I hope there are other options to join the membership. Perhaps, using banknotes?"

"You're in!" I laughed.

"Stop changing the topic, Sarah. That man… He swayed you. He got you wrapped around his finger and you have to break free," Lee retorted. "I really want to hurt him after everything."

"Please. Do it. I can't bring myself to hit him," I dramatically sighed.

"I don't think violence is the right answer for this," Lucius pointed out.

Lee and I eyed each other, and then stared at Lucius. "Once I was like you, but you'll get there," I patted his back. He raised his brow and removed my hand from his back, like I'm a disease. "What about you? Any exes that you want to tell us about?" I questioned him with genuine interest.

"Classified."

Before I yapped at Lucius for being bore, Alvarez came into the lab and told Lucius that he had a few items to be analyze.

"Haven't you guys heard? Penguin was attacked," he informed.


	8. Chapter 8

Casually, I followed Lucius and Alvarez out of Lee's lab to Lucius' lab. I saw a red hood mask in a ziplock on the table. I had been listening to Alvarez's explanation about the incident. The attack was done while the press was there. Oswald was officiating the statue of his mother as a remembrance of her as an immigrant and a mother, but a truck barged into the ceremony and a number of people with red hood destroyed the statue.

I scrunched my nose at the attack. Are they trying to anger the Penguin? Miss Kapelput was a nice woman so it made me angry as well.

I walked out of the lab, to the lobby. Uncle Nate was stepping out of his office with Bullock. Bullock was waving another red hood mask in his hand. I hurried to them.

"Hey. I heard Oswald was attacked," I interrupted their talk. "I thought there's no more Red Hood Gang."

"My guess is they're copying the look. The original Red Hood Gang were bank robbers," Bullock confidently said. My uncle seemed to be flashing disapproving looks to me and Bullock. I guessed it was because I was curious with police business again and how easy Bullock spilled everything to me. But hey, it's not like I got involved in the field. I just want to know some information.

"Whoever they are, they got a beef with Penguin," Uncle Nate charged. "Expand the search to fifteen blocks. Everything goes through you."

"You mean through me," someone said. All of us turned to the intruder. One and only former lover I had ever had. It was Edward. Why does he keep on appearing with dramatic entrance?

This is not going to be good. He dared to come here. Everyone in this place hates him. He raked his eyes around the precinct humorously.

"Wow," he laughed. I did not get what is funny about him coming to the precinct with angry cops all over the place. "It is good to be back. I have missed all of you." His smug grin never left his face. "Harvey. Still a stranger to a haircut and a shave, I see." I guessed he _missed_ Bullock the most.

"What are you doing here, Nygma?" Uncle Nate barked.

"As Mayor Cobblepot's chief of staff, I'm gonna be your liaison on the Red Hood investigation. I want to see all reports. I'm gonna need access to your forensic lab."

Oh-uh. Uncle Nate is not going to like that.

"You think I'm gonna just let you waltz into my precinct? You're a cop killer who should be in the loony bin."

"Your niece let me waltz into her apartment just a few nights ago. We had a good time." His eyes sneaked a glance at me with a leer.

I cursed him in my mind for revealing that. Great, now everyone know about it. I could feel my face is getting red with both rage and embarrassment. Bullock glanced at me in disgust. As well as other officers nearby.

"You touch my niece. I'll be damned…"

"You'll be fired." Edward was not scared of Uncle Nate's threat.

"The mayor can't fire me."

"No, but he can appoint a police commissioner who will," Edward lightly threatened. My uncle fell silent at that. "So… you will carry out the mayor's orders without question or the GCPD has a new captain. How does that sound?"

"Coward," I fake coughed. Edward squinted his eyes at me. I felt uneasy when his lips slowly stretched into a meaningful smile. That can't be good I thought.

"Also, the mayor personally requested Sarah Abdul to assist me in this investigation," he casually said, while I yelped a loud pardon. "Before you quipped out that she's not a law enforcement officer, this is the mayor's order. Besides, the mayor knew of her involvement in previous cases in the GCPD and she had shown remarkable skills."

He made that up, I'm very sure of it. What _remarkable_ _skills_? All I get was almost getting murdered, many times. A veteran detective is FAR better than me.

"No," Uncle Nate disagreed.

Edward tilted his head to peer at me. "New captain," he hummed joyfully. I suppressed a groan his warning. There's no other option.

I walked to Uncle Nate and attempted to convince him not to worry about me. A new captain of the GCPD might cause more wreck than ever, especially if he was appointed by Oswald. And the law would stay under the rule of the Penguin for a long time. I don't want that to happen. I need my uncle to remain as the captain because I trust him to clean up the city. He reluctantly granted the request and then strutted back to his office in resentment.

Edward eyed me with a haughty glint. I shook my head and marched towards Lucius's lab. He followed me from behind. I knocked on the lab's opened door.

"Hey Lucius, I'm back. With someone you don't want to see," I uttered, smiling apologetically.

Lucius was reading a paper report when I knocked. He closed the files and looked at the tall person standing beside me.

"Oh, joy. Mr. Nygma," he grudgingly said. "Heard you were stopping by."

I crossed my arm and leaned at the door. Edward came forward and sanitized his hands calmly. "I have questions," he began. "Hopefully, you have answers."

"Or what? You'll poison me with gas?"

"That gas was a sleeping agent," Edward chuckled. I guessed he remembered the fun he had while trying to kill us. "And to be fair, I was not in the best place in my life."

"To be fair, if you ever threaten my life, or the life of Bruce Wayne, I will find a way to end you."

I raised my eyebrows high as Lucius said that. We would do that? Killing someone? A few minutes ago he just said that violence is not an answer.

"Mr. Fox, we both know you're not a man of violence," Edward hummed.

"No, I am not. If I was, I would've laced some piece of lab equipment, one which you were sure to touch, with a toxin. Ricin, maybe."

"I'd use Saxitoxin. Harder to trace. But I like your style."

I was not sure if I should be respecting them for their expert in chemistry or scared of them for using their knowledge to murder people. Lucius gestured to the microscope to examine the red hood, and Edward did so, not before suspecting the possibilities that the microscope is laced with poison. They continued their forensic dialogues. I applauded Lucius for still keeping his professionalism and informing Edward what he needs to know.

* * *

I stayed for a while with Lucius at the forensic lab while Edward excused himself. I assumed that he wanted to update Oswald what he had found when analyzing the substances. He had detected halide salt at the red hood mask, which he found exciting. I removed myself from the door and advanced towards Lucius.

"You okay, Lucius?" I asked.

"I'm good. But you should worry about yourself," he coolly responded. "I believe in your capabilities, but you must have your limits."

I smiled warmly at him and he mirrored it. "Don't worry. I don't plan on getting along with him."

I bid farewell to Lucius and left the lab. When I opened the door, I noticed that Edward was talking with Lee. All of a sudden, Lee threw a punch at him. His face jerked to the side and his glasses dropped due to the impact.

"That's for Kristen," she coldly asserted. When Edward, returned to look at her, she landed another punch. "And that's for Sarah."

"You shouldn't have done that," he advised with controlled anger.

"Or what? I'm supposed to be scared of you because you work for Penguin? My fiancé's father is Carmine Falcone. I so much as whisper to him, and you disappear," she snapped. I reminded myself not to make her angry, because the Lee I just witnessed was scary.

I quickly mouthed a thank you to her for punching Edward and even dared to threaten him. She changed her demeanor from bitter to sarcastically sweet.

"Tell the mayor, whatever I can do as ME, I'm happy to help," she calmly said, and then swayed into her lab.

Edward squatted down to retrieve his glasses, while I walked to his side. I failed to suppress a taunting smile when he looked at me. I need to save the moment of Lee punching Edward in my memory.

"Shut up."

Hey, I didn't say anything.

* * *

To be in a same car with Edward is too uncomfortable so I pretended to be asleep until we arrived at Oswald's mansion. Bullock had grudgingly passed him the case file of the Red Hood Gang attack. At the moment, Edward was reading the case file with full concentration. I wasn't even needed here. I took a seat across him and remained in the position for a long time now. He didn't ask any help ever since we arrived.

We had received updates from the GCPD that the Red Hood Gang scorched a yellow school bus and murdered a priest with children watching everything. That made me angry so I really wanted to find these horrible people. But staying here is not my style of doing things. Analyzing science stuffs is not one of my domains. I preferred going out, asking around. Maybe we should check the illegal weapon factories and asked for their list of recent buyers. On the contrary, Edward insisted on reading the papers at Oswald's mansion.

I felt bored just sitting here. My only entertainment was watching Oswald prancing back and forth in restlessness. He poured himself a glass of wine, and continued with his dance.

"Someone is testing me," he raged. "They're thinking, 'Oh, he's mayor now. He has to play by different rules.' No, they'll see, when I'm roasting their entrails over a fire."

"I don't want to be here," I sang.

"Perhaps I'm thinking about this all wrong," Edward pondered. He averted his gaze from the documents. "Perhaps this is not about you at all. What if this is about the statue?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. For the first time ever I viewed him as daft. He had too much information in his head perhaps that is why he became senseless. The gang had attacked the school bus that Oswald had provided for the school and blown a priest to bits. The school and the priest had no connection with Oswald's mother statue.

"Of course it's about me!" Oswald roared, while accidentally spilling his drink.

"Yes, you're probably right," Edward instantly agreed with him.

Then, they fussed about the spill because it had spill on Oswald's sleeve. In my head, I was screaming at them that the spill is the last thing they should worry about, because we have to find these people. I huffed in annoyance and walked out of the room, taking out my phone to call Bullock.

Just as I wanted to press the call button, Edward seized it from me and snapped it shut. "What can that caveman do for you?"

"I want to ask if he had any leads on the stupid Red Hood Gang," I snapped, trying to take my phone from his hand but he straightened his arm towards the ceiling so that I can't reach him with my humble height.

In a swift, I lightly hit his armpit and he dropped my phone in surprise. Before it reached the floor, I bowed down to catch it.

"Ticklish, Nygma?" I teased him, while he fumed at me.

"You don't have to call Harvey for leads, I know where they are."

* * *

Again. I am stuck in their criminal doings. I'm not stupid to distinguish between a heroic act and a selfish act. What Butch did was not heroic.

"Peace and order have once again been restored to Gotham," I heard Oswald proudly said. "The Red Hood Gang is no more."

I was hiding in a different room since Oswald demanded to call the press immediately after they – I mean, Butch had found and destroyed the gang. Olga, Oswald's maid, was cleaning the picture frames of Elijah Van Dahl. I once asked Oswald where Mr. Van Dahl and his family had gone to and he sadly answered that he would miss his father dearly. However he never told me what happened to Grace, Charles and Sasha.

"My very own man, Butch Gilzean, risked his life and limb to face down the bandits," he continued.

I rolled my eyes when he said that. You mean he shot down the unarmed men rather than letting the police do their job, I inwardly said. I quickly typed a message to Bullock that Butch had killed the gang right after we arrived at the scene. The first thing I noticed was that only one man was armed, while the rest wasn't. So he literally did not sacrifice his life to, let's say, fight the gang.

Right after the broadcasting was over, Edward gestured me to come with him.

"Feels like missing something?" I asked when we were in his car. "We're going back to the crime scene right? You think the GCPD might overlook something."

"Neglect is their expertise," he condemned.

"I thought you had to prepare for the mayor's victory party tonight."

"The ladies at The Sirens will handle everything."

I nodded at his answer. I was invited too, of course, although I refused. I can't help but wonder why they had to celebrate it at a nightclub, instead of a city hall.

As soon as we arrived at the old factory, officers and forensics were there already. The dead bodies had been taken to the precinct before we got here. Bullock was the detective in charged. I jogged towards him, leaving Edward behind.

"Did you get my message?" I whispered.

"Yeah. But you know we can't charge him without concrete proof. Besides, he's a hero now," he said. "Not that I'm complaining. Another rotten crew had gone. One less crook to catch."

"Bullock," I warningly said.

"What about you, huh? Getting warm with those two lunatics. Don't suddenly act so virtuous on me."

Those words stabbed my dignity. He was not wrong at that. I was about to report to Bullock about the bribing during elections but Edward undo the actions. So I don't have anything on them to tell.

"I-I don't have anything to say," I murmured, feeling heavily dejected. "I…"

"Ya don't have to," he responded, his attitude changed into a considerate one. "Just don't get hurt." He lightly tapped my arm. Then, he switched on his flashlight and scanned the surrounding. "All right, people, listen up!" he ordered. "It's happy hour. Finish up those reports and let's call it a day!"

I returned to Edward's side, trying to focus on the job on hand. He was observing the chalk outlines of the dead bodies on the ground.

"Sing," he uttered, still scanning the ground. I raised my brows at him. He wants me to sing? I questioned in my head. I would since I'm confidence with my own voice but why would he wanted me to sing? "You noticed something. Tell me. I had purposely let you tell Bullock what you found, but as you can see and as I expected, he ignored your discovery. He always chose the easy way." He averted his eyes to me and snickered. "So, sing."

He is not wrong, I thought. I let out a tired sigh. "None of them were holding any weapon, except one. Look," I weakly pointed at one of the chalk outline. "That one was drinking a beer when he was shot." I remembered the body when I first arrived at the scene. "I assume that they were not prepared for the attack."

He seemed to be pleased at my theory and inspected the scene again.

I noticed Bullock walking pass us, but he approached us and said, "hey, uh… Ed." He came close to Edward with an irritated face. "Even before you went crazy, I never liked you."

"Your zipper's down," Edward commented. I had to use all my power not to look at Bullock's crotch area.

Bullock quickly peered down to his zipper to check, but it seemed like his zipper was fine. Edward was only messing around with him.

"Listen," Bullock pointedly said. "Butch did us all a favor. Red Hoods go bye-bye, case closed."

"Look at the way the bodies fell," Edward ignored Bullock's utterances and informed him his sighting. "It's as if they were just standing there, waiting to be killed. Butch comes all the way in the room, but only one man pulled out a gun."

"I guess they weren't threatened."

"By a 300 pound gorilla?"

"Whose side are you on, anyway, hmm?" Bullock retorted. He glanced at me for a second when he threw the question. I bowed my head down in shame when he did that. "No one's losing sleep over a bunch of dead crooks, least of all me." And then went away, not before yelling at the officers to wrap it up.

I followed Edward as we marched forward. He reached for a fancy Italian suit that was stranded there, with a few others. I counted the suits and the number is the same as the number of the Red Hood Gang member.

"What do we have here?" he softly mumbled. He examined the suit and found something. It seemed to me that he had found a small tag inside the suit, perhaps the tailor of the suit. One corner of his lips lifted a little, and then he turned to me. "Your job is done here."

* * *

Edward had left me in the Narrows while he went to do something. He won't share what his finding was and just drove off. I felt uneasy to ask for a ride at the patrol officers who were still there. I am on their bad side now, since I am close with Edward, the 'cop killer', as my uncle had mentioned.

So I called a cab, and it arrived about ten minutes later. My mind was perturbed by Edward's play. In the car, I was biting on my fingernails, thinking what Edward planned on doing. He's slick and cunning. And he likes tricks. I hope nothing bad will happened at tonight's party.

I took a long shower as soon as I reached my apartment. It was stressful today. I really should stop caring for Edward. I glanced at Edmug at the sink of my bathroom.

"I think the first step is to throw you out first," I said to Edmug. "Then maybe I can forget about him."

Maybe I should get locked up in Arkham Asylum. I'm becoming crazy. I finished my shower and dashed out of the bathroom with Edmug in my grasp. I opened the lid of the rubbish bin and raised my hand up. I let out a silly laugh and placed Edmug on the countertop. I can't throw it away. I can't throw Edward away, I thought painfully. All emotions crushed down together. I slid down on my knees on the floor and wept silently.

Then I heard my phone buzzed from the coffee table. Slowly, I crawled to the living room and flipped open my phone. There were plenty of missed calls from Uncle Nate and Bullock. I gulped, wondering the urgency to contact me. I pressed on Uncle Nate's number and called him.

"Sarah! Where are you? Are you hurt?" he blurted as soon as he answered the call.

"I'm fine. What's wrong?" I pondered.

"Why do you sound like that? Where are you?" he demanded. I failed to cover my hiccups and the nasal voice.

"At home. I'm watching a sad movie," I lied through my teeth. "What's wrong?"

"Stay where you are," he ordered and then hung up on me.

I glared at the phone and called Bullock.

"Muffin, you alr-"

"I'm fine. At home. Watching TV. What happened?" I cut him off.

"Butch is the Red Hood Gang leader. He turns against Penguin and failed to kill him. He's on the way to the hospital with some officers. Shot in the leg by Zsasz."

"A-and Edward?" I bit my tongue as the words came out from my mouth. Bullock paused for a while. Possibly he was upset by the question.

"He's still alive," he answered reluctantly.

"What does that supposed to mean?" I hissed. "Is he alright?"

I could hear he sighed in annoyance. "Butch strangled him," he grunted. "I think he went home to rest."

"Thank you," I expressed my gratitude sincerely and ended the call.

All my friends would be disappointed in me but I can't stop myself from going to Oswald's mansion to check up on Edward.

The bodyguards in Oswald's mansion are used to see me so they let me in immediately. I noticed Olga was about to leave the house for the day. I flashed her a quick nod and a smile. Then I stepped into the living room, looking for the two housemates.

As usual the lights in this house are always dim even at night. I turned to hide when I saw the people who I was looking for hugging passionately. Suddenly I felt like I was witnessing something private. I counted to five in my mind, and then marched into the room, revealing myself.

"Guys," I called. The two men let go of each other's embrace. "I heard you were attacked."

"All is fine now Sarah," Oswald calmly answered. "Ed saved my life." He gazed at Edward and smiled at him tenderly. He owed his life to Edward.

A horrid feeling crept into my gut. Edward risked his life to save someone else? That is improbable. The only time Edward risked his life was when the Maniax's mass shooting at the GCPD a year ago, protecting Kristen. Perhaps he is having feelings to Oswald, but I don't think that's the case. Or he really care for Oswald.

I eyed the angry marks on Edward's neck. Those looked painful. I have seen strangulation marks when I trained with Lee many years ago. Victims of domestic abuse. I had only seen them in pictures though. I never thought the marks would be this red. But why did Butch tried to kill him by choking his airways? Butch always has a gun with him. Perhaps it was not Oswald he was targeting, perhaps it was Nygma all along.

"Can I check on that?" I asked Edward, pointing at my neck.

"We'll be fine, Oswald," Edward urged Oswald, when Oswald didn't budge from his seat.

"Of course," the mayor sheepishly responded. "You must have needed some privacy."

I watched as he stood up and limped out of the room. I could hear his footsteps climbed the stairs until they faded away. Gazing at Edward's neck, I marched and took a seat beside him. I had to tilt my head to inspect the marks.

"Nasty," I commented with a grimace. "Are you sure you don't want to go to Gotham General and get it scan? No, don't verbally answer that and move your neck as gentle as you can. Okay, blink once for yes and twice for no. Hospital?"

He blinked twice.

"Are you feeling dizzy?"

He blinked twice.

"How's your breathing?" I touched his chest and get closer to his nose to hear his breathing. "Is breathing difficult?"

Twice.

I retreated to my position and noticed a cup of drink on the table. I get closer to it to take a sniff. Ginger and honey.

"Did you drink this?"

He blinked once.

"Do you find swallowing the drink painful?"

He paused at my question.

"Uncomfortable?"

He blinked once.

"I really think you should go to the hospital and at least got a CT angiogram," I coaxed, raising an eyebrow at him. He blinked twice again, and I shook my head because of his stubbornness. At least, he's alright. "Rest well, Edward." I rose up to excuse myself.

Edward held my arm to prevent me from walking away. He had a small smile on his lips and was about to say something, but I stopped him, freeing my arm from him.

"No, please. Don't say anything you didn't mean," I yapped. "But hear this, I still don't trust you. I think all this is just one of your plans."


	9. Chapter 9

Today's fresh pastries are rye breads and banana bread. I went to the supermarket just now to buy banana and caraway seeds. I always had been planning to make them to add more items in my menu. 9.43am. I glanced at the clock at the living room. I planned to visit Edward at noon to check on his condition. I know, I know. I'm stupid and I know it. I didn't dare to tell Lee that I had visited him last night, though I had a feeling that Bullock would tell her.

"Hah! Boom baby!" a boyish voice shouted. I groaned once I heard his voice. He kicked open the door again, I grumbled inwardly. The boy glided into the kitchen to greet me. "Good morning, old lady," he rudely chirped.

"Morning, Samuel," I responded, continuing mixing the dough in the bowl. I had mashed the bananas and put in all the ingredients. "No school again?"

"Nah. The teacher sucks."

"Does your dad know?"

"Not if you didn't tell him."

I placed the bowl down and looked at him pointedly. This platinum-haired 14 year-old boy is always a headache for his dad. His dad always complained to me the problems with his son. He tried everything to educate him but to no avail. He's rude, insolent and lazy. Thank God, he's not violence. And now look, he escaped school again.

"You know that the school will call him, right?" I raised my left brow. He cursed under his breath and grumbled. "So… you're here because you don't have the key to your apartment."

"Yeah, I need a place to hang out," he said, leaning against the countertop. I slapped his hand away when he tried to take one banana.

"You don't like your classmates?"

"They're bigheaded. Just because they're rich. They think they can do anything. Look at me, I can do anything."

Samuel's dad, Floyd, is a lower working class, hard working man who is trying to give his best for his son. He admitted Samuel into a private prestigious school which cost him a lot of money, yet, he is willing to pay all that for the future of his son. Samuel can't see all that. He did not understand why he had to go to Anders Preparatory Academy a.k.a. The School of Brats as what he called it.

"We have this talk before, Samuel. I don't want to repeat it again. You have to go to school," I persuaded. "I can send you there now, if you don't want to go alone."

I poured the batter into three loaf pans, put them into the oven and then set it for fifty minutes, hoping the breads would turn out good.

"So, can we go to your school now?" I asked again, when he didn't answer.

"Not happening," he persisted, shaking his head and putting his hands in his pockets.

I studied him again, and I know he won't change his mind. But there's something different about him. He appeared to be thinking about something. Is he bullied at school? I wondered. Perhaps that was the reason why he did like going to school, since he is actually very smart and likes to read.

"Fine, do whatever you want. But please never forget this; your dad is giving his all for you. Floyd is a very very good man," I emphasized.

"Dad… he… Never mind," he dismissed after a few seconds of hesitation. He bit licked his lips in anxious. I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering what he was going to tell me. "I'm gonna watch some movies," he moaned, dragging his feet to my living room.

* * *

I had to scold Samuel to turn down the volume of the TV because it was too noisy and it made my customers felt uncomfortable by it. It's almost noon. I planned to go to Edward's to check up on him after my Zuhur prayer, but Samuel is still there, lying very comfortably on my couch. Suddenly I remember his hesitation hours ago, when he mentioned about his dad.

"Samuel," I said, removing his feet from the couch so that I can take a seat. "Is there something that you want to tell me?" I slowly asked. He averted his gaze from the TV. "About your dad?"

He paused and gulped. He seemed scared. He sat up from his position and looked at me. I told him softly to take his time, that there's nothing to rush.

"Dad is different," he began. "You remember my essay on the value of pop culture?"

I nodded at what he said. He had shown me the essay before submitting and it was excellent. I remembered in middle school that my essays were not that great. I always preferred creative writings than academic essays.

"It was returned yesterday and I got an F," he informed.

"What?! An F? Why?" I shrieked, thinking that an essay like that should have at least got a B. He looked at me sadly and then I finally realized something. "The students are not the only ones who don't like you."

"Try disgust."

"But that is not what a teacher shou..."

"Well it happened, okay?" he interjected. I felt bad for him to have to experience that. It's not uncommon everywhere, but it hurts to know someone you know was being bullied. "Everyday. So back to my story, dad found out about the result… and he got angry. Pissed. I-I have never seen him that angry before."

"Of course he should be angry." Heck, I'm angry as well.

"But it's different! He said he'll go to school after work, to meet the teacher."

"Which work?"

Floyd has three jobs at the moment. A hotel guard, part-time janitor and part-time bartender. I have no idea where he got all his energy from, probably his love for his son.

"Guard. So he'll be at school after 5. I'm scared. I'm telling you, Sarah. He slammed his fist on the counter last night and it got indented. Like, super indented."

My eyes bulged when I imagined that. He worked three jobs and still has the energy to damage things. He must have felt infuriated at the teacher.

"We'll go to your school later before 5 and wait for him there," I said, ruffling his hair. "Everything's gonna be fine."

It seemed like I had to cancel my visit to Edward today. So I decided to spend time at home baking with Samuel until 4pm.

* * *

"Floyd! Let her go!" I shouted, begging at him to spare the teacher's life.

We came a bit late to school because there was an accident on the way so the traffic was slow. When we were at the hallway, we heard a loud crash and a few screams. There was a small crowd at one of the classroom. There were no students because all of them had gone home already.

Once we arrived inside, Floyd was holding a woman against the wall. He was fisting the collar of the woman and slammed her at the wall few times. I assumed that the woman is the teacher responsible for the mark of the essay.

"Did anyone call the police?" I said to the crowd. An old security guard answered me that he already did. Okay, so that's done. I just have to convince Floyd to unhand the teacher.

With caution, I walked closer to the raged man.

"Hey. It's me, Sarah," I softly addressed. "Samuel is here. Please, you don't want to let him see this. Let her kind lady go."

"Kind?!" he huffed. "You should have seen how she looked at me. Like I'm a pest! She even dared to talk nasty things about Samuel, just because we're _poor_!"

The woman yelped when he grabbed her jaw harshly. She had tears and cuts on her face.

"Floyd! This is not right! You'll go to jail and who's gonna take care of Samuel?"

He clenched his eyes close and opened them back. His eyes flickered to Samuel within the crowd. The grip on the woman loose and I quickly pulled her to me. She was shaking and breathing heavily. Floyd's shoulders slumped in depression. But the woman in my hold suddenly said something that she shouldn't have.

"Never touch me with those filthy hands again," she spat.

Slowly, Floyd lifted his head to look at her. I have never seen such rage in his eyes. I pushed the woman to the crowd, telling her to run. She scrambled out of the classroom with some of the teachers following her. I hold Floyd's shoulder when he tried to follow the woman out in the hallway.

"Let me go," he warned. His eyes gradually changed color. Oh my God, please protect me and the people in this school. I didn't remove my hand from his shoulder so he nudged of me away, sending me to the wall. I flinched because my shoulder got hurt from the impact.

Okay, I don't know what happened to his eyes and to his sudden strong blood lust, but I have to stop him. With a grunt, I pulled him again, but then he lifted a table effortless and smashed it towards me. I barely avoided the smash. I cursed in my mind when I strongly believe that he just tried to kill me.

I noticed Samuel was watching outside through the window with a horrid expression at what his father did.

"Samuel is-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because he backhanded me. I only managed to move back a bit and he got to graze my jaw with his fingers, causing my head to jerk to the side and fell on the floor a few steps away from him. I could taste copper in my mouth and spat out the blood. If the whole fist got in contact with my face, I might actually die. How did he get so strong?

"Don't stop me!" he roared. "Or I'll have to kill you!" I winced at his voice and cowered in fear.

"Dad," Samuel entered the classroom, slowly approaching his dad. I quickly told him to get out but he refused. I could see that he was scared and hesitating. "Let's go home," he breathed out.

"I'm sick of people looking down on us," Floyd growled. "Looking down on you. You're smart but just because of our condition, they treated us different!"

"Stop… Let's just go home."

Then, we heard hurried footsteps from the corridor and indistinct prattles. I stood up, staring at the single parent warily. The woman returned with two police officers.

"There!" she pointed at Floyd, with despise on her face. "That criminal tried to kill me. Look, he hurt the lady as well." She pointed at me now.

I felt panic and upset at the same time. Floyd roared at the woman and charged to her. The police officers took out gun and pointed at him. Everything was in slow motion. I rushed to Floyd and cried to the officers to hold their fire. But they opened fire and shot his multiple times, because he kept on running towards them. One officer shot him in the forehead. Floyd stopped his movement and dropped dead on the floor.

I paused in shock at what happened.

Floyd is gone.

I shifted my gaze to Samuel. He had collapsed to the floor on his knees with a pale face. He can't tear his eyes away from the dead body of his dad, when I called his name. I muttered a prayer in silent and scrambled to him, taking him away from the scene.

"Samuel. Samuel," I frantically called once we're out of the room. He appeared to be lost in his despair. "Samuel..." I couldn't hold my tears as I can't stop thinking about the death of Floyd. He was a kind neighbor. Finally, reality hit him and he wailed and wailed, calling for his dad. There was nothing I could but sorry to him as I wrapped my arms around the boy.

* * *

The woman, Julia Olsen, was accusing everything to Floyd, when we were still at the school. And it was a false accusation.

"He came in with the intent to have sex with me. He touched my cheek, my c-chest… I-I slapped him away and he got angry. And then he tried to kill me," she dramatically said. She even dared to shed a tear.

"Is there a reason why he did this to you?" the officer questioned.

"I don't know. That's your job to find out," she snapped.

Lying bitch!

I was glaring at her from the side, getting angry on each word that came out of her mouth. I advanced towards her while gritting my teeth.

"Hey," I hold myself from calling her a bitch. "Keep on lying, you'll end up trying to helplessly defend yourself in court. I'll make sure of it."

She scanned me up and down with a judging expression.

"Are you his lover? That's probably why he tried to jump on me," she implied, emphasizing the word 'jump.'

I became more frustrated and was about to say something, but the officer who was interrogating her stopped me.

"Ma'am, what you just did is threatening the victim. Let us do our job. We'll find out who's at fault in this case," the officer informed.

I flashed him a fake smile and muttered, "Of course." Then I went back to Samuel, while the other officer told us to stay for a while, waiting for the detectives and forensic unit to arrive.

I didn't contact Bullock and Uncle Nate because I didn't want to worry them. They'll find out when they found out. The forensic unit arrived a few minutes later and they carried Floyd's body in a stretcher. I still cannot comprehend the incredible strength he had, as well as the change of color in his eyes. Fishing out my phone from my bag, I flipped it open and called Lee. The phone was ringing quite a long time. She must be busy. But I need a request. So I called her again. After a while, she picked it up.

"Hey, sorry, my hands were full just now. What's up?" she said.

"Lee, a body named Floyd Williams will arrive in the precinct. And he showed s-signs of extreme rage and heightened strength before he died. Please check everything. I want to know if he was doing drugs or… or something. It's not normal to suddenly transform as such. He was fine a few days ago," I stated.

"O-Okay. Are you alright?" she sounded a bit confused.

"I'll talk to you later," I hung up the phone.

* * *

I had sent Samuel back to our apartment building after we gave our statements in the precinct. He was devastated, who wouldn't, after witnessing his dad's death. I brought him to Mrs. Weller's apartment and briefed her on what happened. I begged her not to leave him alone.

I returned to the GCPD and sneaked into the ME lab. I was thankful that Lee was still there, but Floyd's body was also there. I have seen too many dead bodies already but seeing the dead body of someone I know is difficult.

"Hi," I managed to breathe out, closing my eyes for a while to calm myself in front of the deceased.

"Hey, you shouldn't be here," she responded, approaching me and trying to get me out of the lab. "And did you even notice that you're swollen?"

Mrs. Weller said the same thing about my cheek thirty minutes ago. It got swollen because of Floyd's punch.

"My face is fine. How long you can get the results on him?" I asked, getting right to the point.

"I'll call you right away once I have them. Have you got the paramedic to check your cheek?"

"So you don't have anything now on him?"

"Open your mouth."

"Lee, I'm-ow!"

She poked my cheek not so gently. Then she flashed a listen-to-me-I-am-a-doctor look and held my chin to pull it down to open my mouth. I winced when I opened my mouth wide.

"That needs a stitch and your premolar moved a bit inward," she checked. There was a meaningful look on her face. "I won't tell you anything, if you didn't get that stitched."

I mumbled a quick okay at her, and then she asked if I'm alright. She said that Detective Zeke had informed her the summary of the case, but she needed to hear it from me.

"Floyd was my neighbor. An honest diligent man. He had a son and there's some issue at school so he went to meet the teacher. But…" I took a breath to regain my composure. "But thing's got wrong. He physically attacked the teacher, which is very uncharacteristic of him. And tried to kill her. He hit me when I tried to stop him. The cops had to shoot him because he tried to attack the teacher again."

I clenched my fist when I remembered Julia Olsen.

"That… _bitch_. She lied. Floyd would never try to force himself onto a woman. His son was bullied, by the students and teachers. She creates story to play the victim," I exclaimed, holding my cheek in pain when I opened my mouth too wide.

"I'll tell the captain about this. Don't worry. Please go to the hospital and have plenty of rest. Please. For me," she persuaded, then hugged me and rubbed my back.

* * *

"You're staying with me until the case is over," I unsteadily told Samuel after I picked him up from Mrs. Weller. "The cops had contacted your relatives. Hopefully they'll come tomorrow."

"I'm fine on my own," he mumbled.

"That's not an option. I'm not leaving you alone."

I had left my car at Gotham General Hospital because after the mouth wound stitching I felt a bit groggy by the sedative so I asked a nurse to call a taxi for me.

"Is that all your stuffs?" I asked, pointing at his duffel bag. He weakly nodded. "Make yourself at home. I'll bring some extra pillow and blanket for you." But I let myself fall on the couch and I cover my face with arm. "Just let me rest for a while."

I could hear Samuel stepped into the kitchen. He came back a few seconds later and nudged me. I removed my arm from my face and saw him standing there with a glass of warm water. I expressed my gratitude, took the water from him and drank it.

"I have to make something to eat for you." I stood up from the couch and dragged my feet to the kitchen.

"I ate dinner with Mrs. Weller already," he responded, pushing me to my bedroom. "Just go to sleep. You're not sober. The drug will be gone tomorrow."

I sat on my bed while I watched him took a pillow from my bed and searched my wardrobe for the extra blanket. I know my mind was unsteady but I could tell that he was trying to be fine after what had happened.

"Please don't hate your dad," I softly said. He halted his movement and remained in his position for a few seconds. I couldn't see his face because he was facing away from me. His back seemed so sad and it pained my heart.

"Where's the blanket?" he asked, continuing his search for it.

"It's at the other door."

He opened the next closet door and got what he wanted. He turned around to see me. I could see that he was trying to hold his tears.

"Don't you hate him? After what he had done?" he hesitated. I shook my head no. "He tried to murder a teacher. He threatened your life. He hurt you… if you didn't manage to step back, you would have more than just stitches."

"Samuel…" I coaxed, looking at him weakly.

"Good night," he dismissed, marching out of my room.

I let out a distressed sigh. How am I going to do with him?

* * *

I was stunned in silence when Lee told me what the lab had found in Floyd's body. A virus that was originated from the blood of a young woman named Alice Tetch. I had difficulties in comprehending the science in this. They called it, Tetch Virus.

"So weird things happen if someone got in contact with her blood?" I asked after I rearranged my thoughts. "She must living in constant fear, afraid that her blood will hurt people."

"She's... passed away," Lee replied. "The lab is running tests on her blood."

"But how did Floyd managed to get in contact with her blood?"

"They worked at the same bar. The bar that she had burned down because she accidentally cut herself, spilling blood on the counter. She was afraid of what her blood would do, so she burned it. He must have got it there somehow."

I leaned my head on hand, clearly did not expect this kind of situation. I hope the security of the morgue is tight. Someone might steal her body to do implacable things. But I can safely confirm with Samuel that it was not his dad's fault. But what should I tell him?

His grandma had arrived this morning at my apartment. They hugged once they saw each other and it tugged my heartstrings. I felt appeased when his grandma is here. At least, Samuel won't feel alone.I also mentioned his teacher's name and suggested him to press charge on her for defamation, but Samuel refused any more trouble and wanted to let it pass.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your friend," Lee broke the silence. I supposed I was mute for a few minutes, lost in thoughts. So I just gave her a small smile.

* * *

After about a week, Uncle Nate closed the case since the 'assailant' is dead, though to my discontentment. I was actually surprised to see my uncle able to walk without his cane anymore this morning, and he was not even limping. It was like he was cured perfectly. He had expressed his worry that I got hurt while dealing with an angry man.

Samuel had decided to move with his grandma to New York. I was sending them off in Gotham Train Station.

"Thank you for everything," Samuel's grandma, Olivia, said appreciatively. She was heartbroken when she heard her son attempted to murder someone. I told her and Samuel that he was in an unconscious state of mind. That it was not him. That he was affected by a virus that made him have strong intention of murder. Of course, they didn't take it well at first.

"I just do what I had to do," I smiled at her. And then I turned to Samuel. He was quiet the whole time. "Don't skip school again, Sammy."

Suddenly he embraced me and mumbled a thank you against my clothes.

"Go and never come back here. Not safe," I told him, and he let go of me.

"But you're still here."

I showed a toothed smiled. "I'm fine here."

* * *

I'm fine here.

I'm fine here.

I'm fine here.

I found myself laughing at what I said.

Those words keep on replaying in my mind.

I'm fine?

Yes, I am. Right?

I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the steering wheel. I prayed to God to ease this uneasiness and took a few deep breaths.

I need my best friend.

I need Lee. She understands me.

I pulled out my phone from my bag and called Lee. By only one ring, the call got rejected. My brows furrowed together as I didn't anticipate that. I made the call again and it got rejected as well. She never rejected my call. If she's busy, she would just let the call be unanswered until it went to voicemail.

My fingers quickly typed a message to her.

_Lee? You busy?_

I pressed send and waited for a few minutes. No response. I tilted my head in wonder so I rang her one more time. Again, it got rejected. I suddenly got a bad feeling about this so I find Bullock's number and called him. He answered me immediately.

"Good morning," I greeted.

"Hey, what's up?" he replied. There was some kind of urgency in his voice. I could hear indistinct voice of Uncle Nate in the background.

"Are you in a crime scene?" I asked. He responded with a grunt which I was not sure if that was a yes or a no. "I was wondering if Lee is at the precinct. I tried to call her but all my calls were rejected."

"Wait a sec," he said, and then I could hear footsteps and some shuffling. I guessed he went to somewhere a bit private to talk to me. "Okay, so don't panic." He lingered in silence for a while. "Lee is kidnapped."

It was my turned fell in silence. Then my lips turned into a frown. "Where are you?"

* * *

My car is not at her best condition and she's an old one so I couldn't really go faster than 50 miles per hour. When I arrived at the GCPD, I raked my eyes around the foyer. I noticed Jim talking with a man in white attire and hair in a holding cell and he was holding a small book in his hand. I locked my eyes on him.

One thing I learnt about Jim is that he always hid things from Uncle Nate. He was staring at the book and then twisted his head to look at my uncle. Uncle Nate hasn't noticed me so I stepped aside avoiding his sight. I shifted my eyes back to Jim. Then he rushed to the main entrance and I followed him.

Before I could reached him, Mario stormed in through the main entrance and noticed him. He stopped him and pressed on what was going on. Mario appeared to be in panic and heated. If these two men are too emotional, they can't really save Lee.

"Look, you're just gonna have to trust me," Jim sharply said to Mario.

"_Trust you?_" Mario ranted. "According to Captain Barnes, you're the reason she's in trouble to begin with. You know something. You know where she is, don't you?"

Jim grabbed the man in anger pulled him to the side. It was strange that they haven't notice me here standing only a few feet from them. And I could hear them clearly.

"Keep your voice down," Jim snarled.

"Does Barnes know?"

"No, he does not know. Because if he showed up with twenty cops, both Lee and Vale would be dead."

I clenched my fist at their testosterone battle. Lee's life is more important here. I stomped my feet towards them in frustration. I'm tired of waiting.

"I see… So you're gonna go in all alone and save 'em? Is that it?" Mario critically said.

"Not alone. Jim, you and me. Count me in," I revealed myself. "No buts, Jim. No buts," I sharply interrupted Jim before he could complained. "Before dearest uncle saw us, we better go. _Now_."


	10. Chapter 10

The plan is Jim will enter the house from the front door and stalled the kidnapper's time while Mario and I sneaked inside through the basement. The basement was dark but it was cleaned. Perks of being rich people I guessed. There was a cabinet full with drawers. He pulled out one and fished out a revolver.

"I only have one," he whispered, talking about the gun in his hand.

"The only thing I know how to use that is by throwing it," I shrugged. And personally, I'm scared of even touching a gun.

"Stay behind me."

I nodded at him. Then we tiptoed up the stairs and as gentle as he can, he twisted the knob and opened the door. He took a peek before stepping out in full alert. We heard faint chatters at the dining room from the corridor. I grabbed a vase on a table and quietly emptied the inside.

"So those are the choices," I heard a man's voice. He sounded poesy. "Now it's up to you. Which lady has your heart? Who do you love?"

Wait. Jim has a new girlfriend? I couldn't see what happened in the dining area but we can hear clearly. I can't help but wonder what game did the kidnapper has in his mind, taking hostages of Jim's current and former lover. He must have really hated Jim.

"You want me to choose?" it was Jim's voice. "Tell these idiots to lower their guns. I don't trust them not to shoot me by accident."

I hoped I can see how many henchmen inside. The kidnapper then commanded his henchmen to take down their weapons. Mario turned his head towards me and gave me a signal that it is almost time to go out.

"Now drop your gun," Jim requested.

"And why would I do that?" the kidnapper scoffed.

Mario quickly stepped into the room, pointing his gun at the kidnapper. "Because I'll shoot you," he threatened. I finally entered the dining area and spotted the kidnapper. He was wearing a peculiar costume. High tip bowler hat and performer's suit. Like a magician or a ringmaster in a circus. The henchmen was dressing up as well. There were two of them. Huge and sturdy. They were wearing identical uniforms. I was standing at the right side of one henchman, just about two meters away from him.

At the table, sat Jim, Lee and the reporter lady. Oh, so she's Jim's new girlfriend. None of them seemed to be physically injured, so that's a good start.

"Well, well. This was your grand plan, James?" he amused, peeking behind him to Mario. When his eyes moved to me, he seemed to be a bit surprised. I guessed he didn't expect another assistant. He quickly regained his composure. "Play along until Dr. Calvi could sneak in and shoot me dead? Not sure about the new lady but she seemed harmless," He smirked. I gripped the vase in my hand tightly. "Well, there's only one small problem. Before you arrived, I went down to the basement, and switched the magazine in that gun with an empty one."

I became panic when Mario shot the empty gun. I immediately smashed the vase in my hand to the henchman on my left in the head. However, he was unaffected by the blow. I landed a kick on his belly but he was unaffected as well. I jumped on him and climbed my way to his back, strangling his thick neck with my arm. I panted and tightened my grip. The man gripped my arms harshly and attempted to loosen up my choke-hold.

"You've made your point. You're not harmless. Please continue and we'll shoot any of them," the leader of the kidnapper wickedly said. He was pointing his gun at Jim, while his other goon pointed at Mario. "So rude. We were having a nice tea party." I glared at the man and finally let go of the man in my grasp. "Apologies. I only set the table for four."

The henchman that I've been holding coughed for air once I let him go.

"Dumbfree, will you please escort the doctor to the bathroom? I believe there's still one chain in working order," he ordered. Dumbfree, the man that I had choke, grunted, raised his gun to Mario and led him out of the room. "For the lady. She's not in my plan. Kill her."

"No!" Jim and Lee cried at the same time, while I suddenly felt fear for my life. The other henchman pointed a gun at me.

"No? She's not part of this story. An intruder. She needs to be eliminated."

I closed my eyes, thinking that I'm going to lose my life here. Then I opened my eye and stared at Jim. He was fidgeting in his seat. I knew he can't move or the man will shoot one of the ladies. Then I shifted my gaze to Lee. She was scared and troubled. The henchman clicked the gun in his hand.

"Jervis!" Jim shouted, he was begging the man to spare my life.

I chanted prayers in my heart, waiting for the bullet to penetrate my skull.

"You know, since you're capable of fighting. Maybe I'll make you my shadow," he haughtily contemplated. "My dear sister used to have a cat. Such a boisterous cat, I must say. You wouldn't expect that to a petite and pretty cat. She's very good at hunting and killing. I had a feeling that you're the same. May I have your name?"

My lips pursed in a tight line, while I glared at him. Oh, he won't get a word out of me. Or so I assumed.

"Your name?" he warned, directing the gun at Lee.

"S-Sarah…" I cautiously answered. He raised his brows expecting full answer. "Sarah Abdul Aziz."

He took out a stopwatch. That stopwatch has loud ticking noise. Jim called for my name, trying to say something but the other henchman directed his gun at the reporter lady. He gritted his teeth and stayed quiet. I don't understand how a stopwatch could cause any danger.

"Can you hear it ticking?" he slickly uttered. I looked at him confusedly. It was loud and clear. "Listen closer. It's synchronizes with your heartbeat." I don't know why but I was starting to lose consciousness. "Look into my eyes," he said and I did. They are black. Too black. "Not above them, not around them, but deep into their center."

* * *

"Lock sense away, stirs the fighter. When I say it is so, your body is my armor," the man with top hat whispered to Sarah's ear. She was already in hypnosis state when she looked into his eyes. And now, the man can controlled her to do anything he wants her to do. Sarah stared at nothing. Her eyes are empty and lifeless. The calls that Jim and Lee threw to her; she ignored all of them for as she only listened to her master, the Mad Hatter.

* * *

"That was fun, isn't it?" the Jervis Tetch asked his three minions. The two men shrugged while Sarah just stared at him. They were back in his safe house, in his bedroom. He scanned Sarah's appearance and walked around her. Grabbing the end of headscarf, he inspected it and then tried to take it off. He had no idea how the mechanism worked so he just roughly pulled it off. Sarah has pins on her headscarf to hold them on position, so a few of the pins pricked her skin due to the harsh pull. Yet she didn't flinch. She didn't feel a thing.

"Dumbfree, fetch a few dresses from the next room," he ordered, combing Sarah's hair from the mess. "And Deezer, grab any man from the police and find out about Sarah Abdul Aziz. Since she's a bit of a firecracker, so I assumed we'll find her name in police records,"

Wordlessly, both men went out to perform their new mission.

"Now, let's find out about you, shall we? Jervis snickered. "Your name is now Dinah, you are not Sarah," he smoothly asserted.

"My name is Dinah," Sarah repeated in a monotone voice.

"Yes… now, tell me about Sarah."

"Sarah is imprudent."

Jervis stopped combing her hair and moved to her front, staring at her eyes. She was staring straight ahead and when he stood in front of her, she shifted her gaze to his eyes.

"Sarah is selfish, thinking that everything will always be fine. She's a hypocrite, to all and to herself. She thinks she's always right."

"Your unconscious mind hates you, Sarah," he hooted. "So, what is dear Sarah's greatest wish?"

"She wishes for the death of Gotham."

* * *

My eyes opened from my slumber. I blinked the sleep away and rubbed my eyes. The pillow and blanket smelled foreign. I raked my eyes across the room. This is not my room, I thought. I glanced down at my attire. It was a long night gown with long sleeves, like my usual pajama, however it was not mine.

I tried to find for memories in my head. I wondered what happened. I was at… Lee's. She was kidnapped with that reporter lady. The kidnapper with top hat. He showed off his vintage watch. That stupid loud stopwatch. And then I didn't remember anything. Did one of the henchmen knocked me unconscious?

Touching my head, I was trying to find a bump or a painful area, but I didn't find any. Though I noticed a few small cuts around the skin of my sideburn area. I wondered what had happened.

I studied the room I am currently in. It looks like a rich person's place. Huge bed, huge carpet, huge vanity, huge closet. Everything is huge. I slid myself from the bed and walked to the window. It was dark and I don't know what the time is. The window is also jammed. I found a slightly ajar door, and cautiously checked inside. It was the largest bathroom I have ever seen. Even larger than Lee's. The window is also jammed.

Where is this place?

My bag and clothes were not in the room. Whoever the owner of this house is, I need my bag because I didn't perform my other four prayers yesterday so I wanted to do them all now.

But wait.

Who changed my clothes? I swear if someone touched me inappropriately I will give them a piece of me, I thought in anger. I stormed to the door and attempted to open it but when I twisted the knob, it was locked. With stubborn, I shook the knob again, stupidly hoping that it would turned.

"Hey! Anyone there?" I yelled, pounding the door. "Let me out! This is abduction!" I cupped my ear at the door but I heard silence. "I'm going to break the door or the window, if you don't open up!" I shouted again.

Then I caught the sounds of footsteps. Slow footsteps. The footsteps stopped outside the door and I heard the sound of keys jingling. The unknown person unlocked the door and I took a few steps back. My eyes went large when I saw who entered the room.

How? I thought in fear.

"Good morning, Sarah," the man with the top hat cheerfully greeted. His two henchmen stood behind him readied with their firearms. "There are some clothes for you in the cupboard. Choose one and wear it."

"Jim will find you. The GCPD will find you," I hollered.

The leader of this abduction looked at one of his henchmen and signaled him. Not Dumbfree. The other one whose name I did know of. Not-Dumbfree went out and returned with a little girl, she's probably around seven years old. A gun was directed at the back of her head. The little girl didn't look scared at all. She was munching a candy bar.

"Change or she'll die," the man with the top hat told. Not-Dumbfree clicked his gun.

"Okay," I managed to breathe out, scared for the little girl's safety. "I-I'll change." I rushed to the cupboard and randomly took out a cloth. I stared at it. It was a Victorian Era kind of dress. An apron dress. Orange and white. Turning my head back to the closet, the other dresses are pretty much the same. All are orange vintage style dresses and they are short. I have worn short dresses before but I put it on with a pair of pants.

"There are a few hair accessories on the vanity for you. Please pick one as well," he ordered again. I turned my head to him and gave him a scowl. "What are you waiting for? Change. The girl will be safe as long as you follow what I said."

I grunted and rushed into the toilet with the dress. Studying the dress, I wondered how to put it on. Putting it on, I struggled to think of ways to escape with the girl unharmed. I looked for items that I could use as weapons. But at the mirror cabinet, there are only cottons and tissues. Once I put the dress on, it reaches my knees much to my distaste.

When I exited the room, the man smiled proudly at me. "I knew the dress would fit. Now," he commented, marching towards the vanity. "Choose one of the hairpieces." My eyes quickly glanced at the vanity and then back to him. All the hair accessories are in pink color. I guessed color theme is important for him.

"Hair tie," I gulped. I was scared of him because I had no recollection of what happened last night so I believed that he is capable of anything.

He grabbed the hair tie and a hair brush, and then motioned for me to sit on the chair of the vanity. I peered at the little girl who is standing in between the two huge men. Slowly and carefully I approached the man and sat in front of him, facing the mirror. I studied him from the mirror, wondering in fear what he wanted to do with me.

I was surprised at how gentle he brushed my hair. I thought he would be rough.

"I have to prepare you for Dinah," he murmured. I wondered who Dinah is. Is it the little girl? "I found many things about you. How you lost a hand. How you were frozen. And you had intimate relationship with a criminal who is now the chief of staff of the mayor. The latest incident was where you fought a man infected by Alice Tetch Virus." He snickered while tying up my hair into a neat ponytail.

"You think it's funny?" I snapped.

"Oh, no. On the contrary… I think you have potential. I have a present for you," he beamed. I can't help but think about what potential I have. He took out a long pink ribbon from his inner jacket. Then he tried to tie it around my neck and I instantly grabbed his hand and struggled away from him. "Stay still or the girl dies." I stopped moving but I was trembling from anxiety. "I'm not going to kill you. This is just an accessory. You must look similar to Dinah," he snobbishly said, fastening the ribbon around my neck and made a bow at the back. What is this? A pet collar?

His lips widened in satisfaction at the ribbon around my neck.

"So are you going to let the girl go now? I've worn the dress like you said," I asked. He grasped my shoulders and took out his watch. I could hear the annoying tick tock again. He leaned to my left ear to whisper something.

"Lock sense away, stirs the fighter. When I say it is so, your body is my armor."

* * *

"Dinah?" Mad Hatter called.

"Yes, I'm here," Dinah (previously Sarah) responded in a monotone voice. Her eyes went back to being dull. The man played around with her hair, twirling a set between his fingers.

"How would you like a pandemonium in Gotham City?"

"Sounds exhausting."

* * *

Mad Hatter and his minions went to an herbalist shop in the Narrows. He made plans to seize the body of his sister from the morgue but before that he needed a remedy to mix with the blood of his dear sister. The herbalist has shaggy and frizzy hair. Perhaps he could have made some potion for his hair. Or it may be his sense of style to make it looked unkempt.

"So, let me get this straight," the herbalist remarked. "You're about to be in possession of some kind of…virus?"

"Yes," Hatter replied. "It's blood-based and can be a little unpredictable. It can take weeks for symptoms to manifest."

The herbalist studied the bottle of herbs on the table in front of him, wondering which one is suitable to sell to his new client.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, picking up one bottle. "This… is an accelerant. Mix it with the blood… Wham. Bam. That virus'll hit 'em like a semi going 90."

Mad Hatter seemed satisfied at the product. He turned his gaze to the other bottles and found one that peak his interest. It has a sticker of a queen of heart with a label 'The Red Queen'. As a fan of Lewis Carroll's works, his heart accelerated with elation at the name of the herbal powder.

"The Red Queen," the herbalist dramatized. "She's a blend of psychotropic plants. Ah, thought she'd be a big hit. Turns out, she's only good at putting people in the loony bin."

"I'll take her!" the older Tetch instantly blurted, seizing the bottle. He had never felt so happy ever since he lost his sister. The Red Queen is like the replacement for her. The herbalist warned him not to underestimate the influence of the powder.

"At first, it incapacitates you. Then… an hour into the trip, it completely fries your brain."

"What do you think, Dinah?" Jervis asked. Dinah was standing near the door, motionless.

"Wonderful," she responded flatly. "It's a good idea to distract Jim Gordon from your main plan."

Jervis opened the bottle and put his finger in it. Some of powder stuck around his finger. He looked at the powder in awe and adoration. The herbalist was talking to him about something but he wasn't listening. All of a sudden, he blew the powder to the herbalist. The man fell back from his chair, panting and quacking in agony. Mad Hatter raised his hand to Dinah, gesturing for her to come to his side and she did. Both approached the man on the floor.

"This city tore my love from me," Jervis hounded. "So I'm plunging it into insanity!"

* * *

Attacking the Founder's dinner is Jervis Tetch's main scheme. He needed revenge for the dead of his Alice. He will destroy this city by adding the blood of his sister into the drinks during the dinner tonight. He smirked at his plan and he is going to make it work. He is going to make the people in this dinner transformed and bring out their darkest desires.

They were inside the kitchen, waiting for the important people in the dinner to sit together. Jervis checked the time from his watch.

"The show is on," he snickered. He dashed out of the kitchen towards the dining room with the Tweeds following behind. They shot the ceiling to gain attention from the guest of the dinner. Dinah arrived a bit late since she was walking instead of running.

"What is this? What is going on?" Mayor Cobblepot cried out as he wildly stared at the intruders. He squinted his eyes at Dinah; thinking if that is the Sarah that he personally knew. He had never seen her without her headscarf so he wasn't sure.

"I'm afraid your evening has been hijacked, Mr. Mayor," Jervis smoothly answered. "I see the champagne didn't leave a mark." He peeked at the dress shirt of the mayor. He had 'accidentally' crashed into him before and spilled champagne onto his clothes. "I'm so glad. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Jervis Tetch," he introduced. "I promised not to take up too much of your time. But the fact is, you… are the heads of Gotham. And tonight the heads of Gotham will roll."

All of sudden, a small dagger was thrown towards Jervis. But before it could reach him, Dinah jumped forward and the dagger plunged into the back of her shoulder blade instead. The Tweeds immediately checked the back, there was a lady standing in a black tuxedo.

Jervis chuckled as Dinah literally became his armor. He stroked the side of her cheek and then peeked at her back. The knife was still stuck at her back, with blood surrounded it.

"Mai!" one of the guests called. It was the county judge. She had hired Mai as her bodyguard for the night. The Tweeds shot fires at the unwelcomed guest, but she quickly jumped behind a wall.

"You okay, ma'am?" Mai shouted. "The police will be here in a few minutes." The Tweeds were about to go to the woman but Jervis stopped them.

"Dinah, it's time for you to show me what you're worth," he said, still stroking her cheek. "Kill that woman."

She stood straight, unaffected by the knife on her back. Mayor Cobblepot studied her face and called her real name.

"Sarah, what are you doing? Why are you with him? Let us go. I'm your friend!" he cried, but she ignored him because at the moment she only responded to Dinah. Dinah walked towards the place where the lady hid. Jervis chuckled at the mayor. There were sound of grunting and smashing at a different room.

"Apologies. Sarah is away for a while," he sneered. "Now… where were we? Ah, a toast." The waiters placed a glass of wine for each of the guests. "A drink for your health," the man with the top hat continued. Mayor Cobblepot attempted to refuse the drink. "Change, my friends, is nigh. Drink the wine… or else you die." He directed his gun on Cobblepot's head.

Cobblepot grunted in frustration, and looked around the table. The other guests were about to drink the wine, following the instruction of Mad Hatter.

However an abrupt commotion happened at the hall and it stopped everyone from drinking the wine. Captain Barnes and his men had made it on time, barging in and stopping everyone from drinking the wine. Meanwhile the fight between Mai and Dinah was ended by Bullock hitting the back of Dinah head with his gun.

* * *

"_I pitied Sarah sometimes," I said. I wondered why I was referring to myself as a third person. I cannot move my body freely. But I'm in this person's body. I was in a bath tub. Naked. I caught my reflection at the pipe. I'm me._

"_What made you think so?" someone asked. My head turned to the source of the voice. It was the man with the top hat. He was scrubbing my back. _

_What the fuck? I panicked. I have to get out of here. But I can't move and I can't even speak. _

"_She hurt herself too much. I preferred if she hurt them back, but she didn't," I replied. Why did I say that? Am I in a dream? This dream is startling. I had to wake up. God, please wake me up. _

_Then everything became blurred, and I am sitting in front of a vanity mirror. It was when I was in the room when he forced me to wear an outdated dress or he will kill a little girl. I wondered what happened to her. _

"_Dinah?" the man with the top hat asked me. _

"_Yes, I'm here," I replied. What in the world? Why am I Dinah? My face in the mirror was blank, like I was under entranced._

"_How would you like a pandemonium in Gotham City?" he asked again. I roared a no but nothing came out of my mouth. Instead I replied with a different answer._

"_Sounds exhausting."_

_Sounds exhausting? You mean sounds like a very very very bad idea._

"_I brought you a little mouse," the disgusting man said again. He turned my head to the door and pointed at the little girl. _

_No. _

_I hate the me in this dream. What am I doing?_

"_Have you used a gun before?" he asked. I found myself shaking my head. He took out his gun from his holster and placed them on the vanity. "Hold it." I used all my power not to move my body, but my left hand easily reached for the weapon. "Let me teach you how to use it. Follow me and bring the gun."_

_I rose from my seat and followed him. We stopped in front of the little girl. He held my hand and lifted it straight. The gun I was clasping is aimed at the girl's head._

_No! No! Stop this! I shouted to no one._

"_Now, pull the trigger," he whispered in my ear. I cannot close my eyes because I had no control of my body, so I'm seeing everything. My finger pressed the trigger, but nothing happened. _

_I breathed in relief when the gun is empty. And then everything blurred again. After everything become clear, I was in the middle of avoiding a kick from…Mai? She's in this dream as well. But I had an ugly feeling that this is not a dream._

_She has a cut on her lips. I simultaneously threw punches and kicks at her after avoiding her kick. And I managed to land all of them to her face and body._

_Her eyes stared at with anger. "You are not Sarah," she panted. Yes, someone else controlled my body, Mai. "Whoever you are, leave. I need my friend back." She twirled and successfully landed a kick at my abdomen. I stumbled backward and my eyes caught a sight of Bullock from the reflection of a glass cabinet. Before my body get the chance to attack him, he hit the back of my head and everything becomes black._


	11. Chapter 11

I opened my eyes in a jolt. Hospital, I thought, as my eyes scanned the surroundings. That was the scariest dream I ever had after the one with Jerome smashing my hand. I remember the little girl. I have to tell them about her. They had to look for her. I felt numb around the back of my right shoulder so I let my left hand roamed to feel around my shoulder. My right shoulder was wrapped in bandaged. I had no memories of what happened. The last thing I remembered was being kidnapped by the man with the top hat.

"You're awake," someone exclaimed. I eyed the door. It was a surprised Amelia - the nurse and Harvey Dent's girlfriend. She rushed out of the room and then returned with Uncle Nate short after.

"Uncle Nate, I need you to find a little girl. Please," I immediately blurted once I saw him. "She's around seven. Short curly blond hair. Green eyes. Missing two front teeth. Last seen wearing a white dress. Location… location…" I tried to remember anything I saw from the window. Uncle Nate had made a call to Alvarez and told him the things that I just told him. "F-from the window, I saw a flower shop. The name, it starts with M… Maria or Mary… I don't remember. Please find her. She was kidnapped with me."

Uncle Nate snapped his phone close after giving all the details to Alvarez. "He'll found out where the girl is." I let my back fall on the bed but winced when the impact hit my shoulder. I stared at my uncle; his expression is unreadable. I gulped and asked him the question that had been bugging my mind.

"Did I _do_ something?"

"You were under hypnosis," he began. I sat back up. So it was hypnosis. Is everything in my dream actually real? But I haven't seen all of them. "By Jervis Tetch, the brother of Alice Tetch. I know you knew about her and her blood."

Oh my God. Is that why he wanted to create chaos in the city?

"What happened to Jim, Lee and the reporter?"

"Vale, the reporter, got shot by Tetch, but she's safe. She's here in the hospital as well. Just beside your room." He handed me a glass of water and I quickly chugged it down in big gulps.

"You didn't answer my first question," I panted. "Did I do something, under hypnosis?"

"You didn't kill anyone, if that's what you're worried about. But you did fight off with a few people."

I fisted the blanket in anger. Angry that Jervis get me to be his personal dog. He even bathed me, I thought in disgust.

"You don't have to worry about anything again. He's in Arkham now," he consoled, placing his hand on mine. I studied him, there was something off about him but I can't put my finger on it.

"Uncle Nate?" I whispered.

"Everything's going to be alright."

* * *

I prayed to God, thankful that the police had found the little girl, alive. She was locked in a room, turns out that she is mute and deaf. No wonder she was not scared last time. The doctor said I was free to go since the wound at my back didn't hit any major area. Apparently, a small dagger was plunged at my back. No one really had told me detailed story of what happened. I guessed they also had no idea what happened since when I was in trance, I was mostly with Jervis and his two henchmen.

However, I'm still waiting at the lobby of Gotham General, refusing to go home because the only clothes that they returned to me are the white and orange apron dress. There was even blood on it and a few tears. Mario checked up on me a few hours ago and I asked him if Lee could bring some clothes for me. Mario is a total opposite of Jim, when I observed him. The problem is he is worried about the relationship between Jim and Lee. I comforted him, telling him that Lee loves him and she wants to spend the rest of her life with him so he shouldn't be worry. Then he asked about my opinion about him. I told him that as long as he takes care of her and loves her, and as long as Lee's happy, I'm okay with that.

"Sarah," someone called. I beamed as I heard her voice. Twirling my body to the voice, I jogged to her.

"Lee, how are you feeling?" I said, wrapping my arms around her. But she let me go and instantly slapped my uninjured side. That actually hurt.

"That question should be for you," she chided. She doesn't look that happy to see me as a frown adorned her beautiful face. "I was worried sick, woman. How are you feeling?"

"Physically I'm okay I guess. The wound at my back is not severe," I responded, moving my right shoulder gently. "About the hypnosis… I mean I didn't feel anything afterwards. No dizziness, no headaches or whatsoever. But I'm worried what had happened during my loss of consciousness."

"If you're planning on meeting Jervis Tetch, then I'll slap you in the face. That is a dumb idea."

"No. That is not what I have in mind. I never want to meet him ever again," I countered, shaking my head. "I had these dreams, which I supposed were fragments of the memories when I was under hypnosis."

Lee then informed me that Jim had been under Jervis' hypnosis and successfully broke out from it. "But now, what you need is rest. The GCPD found your bag and clothes in the house you were abducted in, so I used your key to get into your house to get new set of clothes," she lifted a bag in her grasp and passed it to me. I peeked inside and said my thanks to her. "We're going to your home after this. Not to the GCPD. Not to Jim's. Not anywhere, but your house," she scolded and I nodded reluctantly.

* * *

Lee had spent the night at my place last night. She gave me time to perform my delayed prayers and then we talked the night away. I told her about my dreams and she told me about Jim. Jervis had made Jim chose to kill Lee or Vale. I was shocked when she said that Jim had chosen to kill her, but Jervis shot Vale instead. She knew Jim had said that to save her. I sensed that she has mixed feelings about this. I had a feeling that Lee and Jim still have feelings for each other, even after they have new partner. I guessed their romance is more complicated than mine. Mine was completely one sided. I wondered how Edward is doing. Maybe he's busy with office work.

5.41am. I glanced at the clock on my night stand. I think I only have an hour of sleep since we talked so much. I peered at Lee's sleeping face and pulled the blanket to her shoulders. Slowly and silently, I removed myself from the bed and tiptoed to the bathroom to perform my ablution for Subh prayer.

After my prayer, I grabbed my phone to check messages and missed calls. I left it charged in the living room and forgot about it until now. I raised my brows when I received missed calls from Edward. I checked his text messages right away. Most of them were question about my whereabouts. One was telling me that he took a few macarons from my house and to see him for the payment.

How did he get into my apartment? I had changed the lock already to prevent him from entering without permission again. I doubt Mrs. Weller got him in because she ain't scared of him, even after he became an important person in mayor's office.

I dismissed Edward from my thoughts and checked other messages. I smiled as I saw a message from Samuel. I missed that kid. He was updating me how he was doing at school and how happy he is living with his grandma. Other messages were orders from customers. I reached for my notebook and pen and jotted down the snack and cake orders, rearranging them by the deadlines. Then I replied all the customers' texts.

Jim's name caught my attention. I strained my neck to look at the door of my bedroom. I'm sure that he's still asleep at the moment and I can't call him or Lee will hear me. She's not a heavy sleeper. My fingers expertly type a message to Jim.

_Hey. Can we meet up today over lunch? My place._

I pressed send and looked back to my bedroom door with caution. It was not like she could hear the message, but just in case.

* * *

I had two cake deliveries this morning. One was to a pre-school, one of the children turned 4 years old so the parents would like to celebrate together with the classmates. So that's $90. Another was a company anniversary celebration at Fashion District. And that's $150. I praised the God for my income today. It was fortunate that I had finished the cake earlier and I just had to do some final touches to the cakes before delivering them.

Lee had left my home around 7 in the morning for work. She was wearing her yesterday's clothes but she was alright with it since she would smell like dead bodies at the end of the day anyway.

After sending all the cake orders for the morning, I drove to Oswald's mansion. I'm sure Edward is there. I have questions about his trespassing and I need to take my money. When I exited my car, I dropped my keys because I saw Edward was kissing someone outside the door of the mansion.

Maintain your cool, Sarah. You're not with him anymore, I inwardly slapped my head. But I still cannot stop the feeling of envy towards the woman.

I regained my composure and snatched my keys from the ground and locked my car. Taking a deep breath, I walked towards them with confidence. They haven't notice me by the way so I cleared my throat. When they removed themselves from each other, I was in shock for the second time.

"Kristin?" I blurted as I studied the face of the woman that Edward just kissed. She has platinum blond hair and blue eyes but she resembles Kristin Kringles.

"Oh, you must be Sarah," she responded, smiling politely. "My name is Isabella. I was told that I look similar with Ms. Kristen Kringles."

"No shit," I whispered to myself, still standing dumbfounded. She smiled awkward at me and then at Edward. "I-I'm sorry. It's just you two look too similar." I shook my head and let out a heavy breath. "Sarah Abdul," I offered my left hand for a handshake.

"Isabella," she responded, shaking my hand. She seems nice. "It's nice to see you. The macarons were delicious. I'll make sure to swing by your place and buy some more."

"Macarons…" I dragged as realization dawn to me. Oh, so this is the reasons why Edward urgently needed macarons from me. They were for his date. "Yeah, the best in town. I have taste samples so you could try other snacks as well."

"Thank you. That would be lovely. I'd best be going now," she said. "Goodbye, Sarah. Bye, Edward." She walked to her car, which was parked next to mine.

"She's nice," I whispered to Edward, who was standing next to me and he hummed in agreement. We waved her goodbye as she drove out of the compound. Then I turned to him, crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him. "How did you get into my house? I changed the locks." I saw movements from the corner of my eyes, and noticed that Zsasz was there, leaning against a car. I widened my eyes in alarm and quickly greeted him a good morning and then rushed into the mansion, pulling Edward with me.

I placed a hand on my chest and breathed in relief. Edward scoffed at my action. "You're still scared of Zsasz?"

"How did you get into my apartment?" I repeated my question, ignoring his.

"Easy. I knew who Mrs. Weller will contact to change the locks so I slipped in a few Benjamins and _voila_!" he joyfully explained, while fishing out a key from his inner jacket, waving it in front of me.

"Well, since now you have a new girlfriend, having my key is not that important anymore, right?" I grunted, failed to snatch the key from his hand. He quickly put the key back inside his pocket.

"Is that jealousy I detected?"

"Give me the key."

"I heard from Oswald that you were put under a hypnosis state and had created a few scenes," he blabbed, with a glint in his eyes. "You just can't stay out of trouble, do you?"

Without much effort, I pinned him to the door and quickly snatched the key from his inner jacket. Then I skipped away from him joyfully, putting the key into my bag. I almost crashed with Olga, and I hid behind her when Edward chased after me. He persisted on taking back the key.

"Let me out of your games. I have works to do," she complained with thick Russian accent. She was holding a basket of damp lining fabrics.

"Edward, stop. I'm not giving you the key. If you want to stop over, just knock. I'll always open the door for you," I begged. Olga was still standing between us. "Please. There's no need for you to have the key. Think about it. You'll be busy with Isabella."

"Fine," he retorted after a few seconds. And then he stormed to his office.

"Hey, what about my money? For the macarons," I yelled from my position. There were inaudible grumbles from him but he came back to me and passed me the money, while telling me to keep the change.

My lips stretched to the maximum as I got my money. I turned Olga around to face me, showing off my beaming smile. But unlike mine, the smile is upside down. She has this permanent frown on her face, everytime I see her.

"Sorry about that. Let me help you with the laundry," I offered, taking the basket from her hand. I swear I saw one corner of her lips lifted a bit but it returned to its position as quick as a blink of an eye.

At least she's happy that I helped her with chores.

* * *

Jim has not replied my text. Is he busy? I just arrived home and sprawled up on the bed. It's the last Monday on the month and it reminded me of Ivy. If she's safe, she would come today. I guessed Selina had not met her yet as well. If she did, Selina would have told me. I decided to open today because I want to have something to do, to keep me busy.

I found myself cooking fried rice for two persons. I stared at the rice in the pan in front of me. Oh well, guess I'll have fried rice again for dinner later, I thought in my head. The bells at my door chimed, while I took some rice on my plate. I placed my plate down and strutted to my door. It was the lady who bought all my vegan tarts. She was wearing a pretty dress with furry jacket.

"Hi," she chirped. She raised her shoulders in excitement, while I remained rigid in my position.

"H-hi. Sorry. I'm out of vegan tarts today," I managed to respond. The last four pieces of vegan tarts were bought by Felix.

"Something smells good," she commented, sniffing the air. "Is that tomato fried rice?"

She let herself walk into the kitchen and I followed her, still studying her face and the way she spoke. Is it a coincidence that she came to my house today? I wondered. I regained my composure and moved closer to her.

"Would you like some? I made too much…" I offered.

"Nah. I just want to see you," she humorously said. I wasn't sure what is funny about me. It was like she knew something that I didn't and she likes it.

"Your name. You haven't told me your name," I said in a demanding tone.

Her smile got wider when I said that. She bit her lips and studied my face. I guessed I had some sort of extreme curiosity regarding her name on my face. A giggle escaped her lips. And I started to feel annoyed. I was about to ask for her name again, but the bells jingled again.

"Sarah?" I heard Jim's voice. You really have to come at a bad time, Jim, I thought. I almost got her name. Well, maybe.

The lady in front of me raised her palm, wiggled her fingers and mouthed a goodbye to me. Then, she walked out of the kitchen. I let out a sigh and exited the kitchen as well. I didn't fail to notice that Jim is actually checking the lady out while she departed from my apartment.

"Jim," I called, walking towards the door. Swiftly, I changed the sign to 'on break' and locked the door. "You didn't reply my text. You're lucky I cooked for two."

"Sorry. Slipped my mind. Lee's worried about you," he replied, following me to the kitchen. "You want to talk to me about Jervis' hypnosis."

I scooped the remaining fried rice on another plate and passed the plate to him. We sat at the dining room and ate in silence for a while. I appreciated Jim for not pushing me to tell him.

"Lee told me that you broke free from his trance," I stated, breaking the silence. "How?"

"The thing is… what he did to you is not the same. Mine was any sounds similar with a ticking clock, he's inside of my head. You're fine with listening to a clock, right?" he questioned and I nodded. "He used a chant on you."

"What chant?"

"I don't know. We can't hear it. He was whispering in your ears."

"So if he said them to me… I would become his puppet again?" I clenched my jaw to prevent myself from crying.

"There has to be a way."

"How? I can't even ask him without him hypnotizing me. I had these dreams. I think they were my memories when I was unconscious. He called me Dinah. He bathed me… made me fought with my friend and I almost killed a little girl!"

"He's locked up now. For good. Far away from you," he consoled. I shook my head and took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Please do not hesitate to punch me or hit me or better… knock me out if I'm under his spell again in the future," I informed him, flashing a small smile, attempting to joke a bit.

He mirrored my smile and said, "Will do, will do."

* * *

I opened the shop after Jim left my place. He had informed me that he returned as a detective and I gave him my full support. I stayed in my apartment the whole day after that, baking and entertaining customers.

"So, as I was saying, Lucas ignores me to play his stupid online game. Am I not attractive enough?" Felix fussed at me, while I was packing cinnamon rolls for him. He said that his dog ate all his vegan tarts, which is why he is here to buy a different kind of bread. You are probably wondering if Felix is a flamboyant type of man; he's not. He's one of the manliest man I have ever met.

"You know that you've been asking that almost everytime you come here right?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow at the rock music singer in front of me. Everything about him is chiseled. Like one of those Greek statues. I really believed that his jaw is a dangerously sharp tool. "If I have the power to change the words in the dictionary, I would define handsome as Felix Jensen."

"You just know how to make me happy, don't you?" he beamed, patting my head.

"Here's your cinnamon rolls," I passed him his order. "Lucas loves you. That's what he told me and I can see it. Don't worry."

He smiled appreciatively at me and then we said our goodbyes.

6.20pm. I have to perform my Maghrib prayer in a few minutes. I promised to see Mai tonight at her place. I made a call to her last night, apologizing at how I had attacked her that time. Instead, she curtly asked me to come to her place after 9pm.

* * *

So, the first thing Mai did once she saw me was a knee to my belly. Thank God, I was quick enough to block that.

"What the Hell, Mai?!" I shrieked after stumbling backwards. "Maybe a decent 'hello' is fine or if you're angry at me, just yell or something. Not murdering me."

"Just making sure if you are Sarah," she responded. "I overheard the police that you were under hypnotism," she threw a pair of sweat pants at me. "Wear them."

"Why are we going to spar? I come here to see how you are and I'm still healing," I loudly said from the changing room. Once I was done, I came out.

Mai swerved a punch at me and I avoided it. We spend around 15 minutes sparring. Well, actually, Mai spend 15 minutes beating me up. My forearms are in pain due to constantly blocking all her hits and kicks. I flinched as I tried to stand up straight. Damn. Is she angry or something?

"The one who took control of your body is still part of you. But you still cannot land a hit on me. She's better at fighting than you," she nitpicked, targeting my legs causing me to fell.

"The reason…" I panted. "I wanted to learn Muay Thai is for defense, not for fighting." I grunted as I rose from the floor. But she didn't wait for me to recover. She twisted and strike me with her foot.

"If you want to protect yourself or anyone, first, you have to win."

Of course I wanted to win this battle, but it is too difficult to defeat her. We continued our fighting for another 15 minutes. But I still lost. I was lying on the floor, feeling very exhausted.

"I am very disappointed," she dismally revealed. "You are a hard-working person. I still don't understand why you cannot land a single hit on me."

That comment really dampened my mood. Maybe I'm not cut for a physical battle. I watched as Mai drink a bottle of water and then she passed it to me. A sudden frustration emerged as I was gulping the water. I wiped my lips and stood up, ignoring my trembling muscles.

"Again," I retorted, charging towards her.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror and reapplied my red lipstick. Lee had left me to mingle with her future fiancé's colleagues. Since he is the son of Carmine Falcone, there are so many high class people in here. I hid in the toilet because I don't know how to talk to such people.

I waited in the toilet for a while, humming Cyndi Lauper's _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_ and drumming my fingers on the sink. The sound of door opening stopped my actions. I politely smiled at the old lady who just came in and walked out of the toilet.

I'm happy for my friend but I'm starting to feel bored.

The sound of glass clicking caught my attention. An announcement. I saw Lee and Mario in the middle of the crowd and approached them.

"My father and I haven't always seen eye to eye," Mario began, causing snickers amongst the crowd. "But I think, Dad, you'll agree that marrying Lee is the best decision I've ever made."

I inwardly adored at what he said. It was so sweet. Lee deserves a caring man.

"Without a doubt," responded Mr. Falcone.

"And Lee," Mario stared her with admiration and love. "You're a doctor, a member of our city's police department. You're funny, compassionate and brilliant. Despite insisting all dogs are boys and all cats are girls…" he paused and looked at the crowd with a playful glint. "It's hopeless, I've tried to correct her…" Everyone gently laughed at what he said. He returned his gaze to Lee and the look of adoration came back. "I've loved you since the moment I saw you."

Everyone applaud as they kissed while I cheered at them. Lee flashed me a fake annoyed look and I laughed. She whispered something to Mario and then strode to me, linking my arms with her.

"I'm happy for you, Lee," I said.

"Yeah, you've been saying that for the hundredth time now," she replied. "Sorry that you don't know anyone here."

"Nah… It's fine. It's about you. Not about me."

And then, a group of women called Lee's name. She eyed me apologetically but I gave her a comforting smile. I raked my eyes across the crowd after Lee went to the group. A bald head with huge physique caught my attention. I sneaked up to him and surprised him but he didn't look taken aback by my actions.

"It's going to take more than just 'boo' to get me startle," he jokingly chided.

"I was waiting for you," I pouted.

"I'm not going to be long," he informed and I raised my brows quizzically. He must be very busy. But I'm glad that he took a bit of his time to come to Lee's engagement party. "Where's Thompkins?"

"She's right… there…" I dragged my speech because I saw Lee was talking with Barbara. Uh oh. This is not good. "Uncle Nate." I tugged his sleeve. Even without speaking we know what to do so we hurried our steps towards the two former lovers of Jim Gordon. "Grab Lee," I whispered to him quickly.

Barbara and Lee seemed to be finishing the conversation and the blond walked out sassily. I separated from Uncle Nate and chased after her. When I looked behind, I saw Uncle Nate chatted with Lee. I hoped that he could cheer her up a little.

My feet sped up to Barbara and I touched her shoulder gently, "Hey." She stopped and twirled around to face me, raising an eyebrow up. "Hi, Barbara. You uh… remember me?" She didn't answer and just gaped at me with her large eyes. "I was wondering about Butch."

Suddenly she strode up to me, inches away from my face and I gulped. I leaned my head back a little and a playful smile crept up her face. "Thanks to your ex-boyfriend, now Tabby had to live off the grid with that bear," she hounded, looming closer to me, still with the smile on her face. "Well, if you want to how he is. He's fine. Alive and eating well."

"Thank you for the information," I said, wondering if I should ask her where I can find Butch. I want to ask him why he betrayed Oswald and tried to kill Edward but a "how are you?" came out of my mouth instead.

She let out a loud snort and placed her hand on her chest, laughing gleefully. The people around us are peering in distaste at her. I kept on replaying my question in my head, trying to find the joke in it. Now, I felt like I just asked a stupid question.

"You're funny, kid," she panted, after the fits of laugh. Then she patted my butt and waltzed out, leaving me dumbfounded.

* * *

I had finished giving my statement to an officer. There had been a murder in Lee's engagement party. I don't even know who the victim is and I didn't talk to anyone that I didn't know. I smiled apologetically at the officer before me, since my statement didn't do much help.

What I heard was that the victim was pushed out through a wall in the male toilet and fell about 50 feet onto a car. What human being could have done such thing? We would have heard smashing or machinery engines. But we heard nothing.

I began to think that it may be one of Professor Strange's creations. Because we didn't know how many of them out there, living quietly. Walking out of the precinct, I noticed Jim and Bullock were having a heated conversation. It appeared to me that Jim was trying to convince Bullock of something and Bullock disagreed strongly with what Jim had said. Lovers quarrel, I snickered in my mind.

The two of them got separated, Jim returned to his seat, while Bullock marched into the direction of the exit. I jogged up to him.

"What's up?" I greeted him, walking by his side.

"Hey, Muffin," he grunted. "Avoid Jim for now, will ya?"

Confusion appeared in my mind. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing you should worry about," he secretly said, but I didn't feel convinced by that. "Just tryin' to prove him wrong."


	12. Chapter 12

I quickly placed my arm on the table to prevent myself from falling on the floor once I heard what the officer from GCPD had told me. I was too in shock after hearing something ludicrous. Just in time the kettle that I had started less than ten minutes ago whistled loudly.

"Ma'am?" the female officer asked. I snapped out of trance and quickly turned off the stove.

"There m-must be a mistake! Let me talk to Detective Gordon," I blurted. Rage started to build up inside me. If this was a joke, I swear I'll…

"Detective Gordon arrests Nathaniel Barnes. He asked me to call you," she informed.

So he didn't even have the gut to tell it to me directly? Uncle Nate would not… No. Uncle Nate would never kill anyone unless it's on the line of duty. He had enough nightmares from his missions as a soldier. His passion about law and justice made him an honest policeman and a hero in my eyes. Yes, I rarely listen to him but he is the best thing that Gotham needs. So he would NEVER kill anyone. _Never_.

I hung up the call, took my bag and hurried out of my apartment to the GCPD. I didn't use my car because I think it's faster if I sprinted using the shortcut. I ignored the curses thrown onto me when I bumped into a few people while I was running. Once I arrived in the precinct, I immediately went straight towards one of the interrogation rooms.

However, a hand grabbed my arm when I was about a few steps to hold the door knob. Gritting my teeth, I jerked my arm away and glared at the person who stopped me.

"Hey, you didn't even take off your apron," Bullock addressed, scanning my condition. "And you have flour all over you." I know he was trying to laugh it off, but I was beyond angry.

"My uncle did not kill those people," I boiled, breathing heavily due to the run and anger. I could even hear my heart drumming fast and loud.

"We have proofs." He appeared to be in grief when he told me that.

"Have you ever thought that he might get set up? Because this is outrageous!"

A few officers nearby were watching at us at the moment. Just at the right time, Jim appeared, looking at me with unreadable expression. I marched to him to grab his collar.

"What proof?" I hissed to his face.

"I understand that you're angry. I didn't want this as much as you," he calmly responded. "Sarah…" He tried to release my grip from him, but I just fisted with more force.

"No. Uncle Nate would never take anyone's life." Tears began to pool on my eyes. "You know him, Jim. He would never." My voice cracked when I tried to hold my cries.

"Listen to what I have to say."

He placed his hands on my hand. My shoulders hunched and gradually I loosen my grip. I whispered to myself prayers to calm down my emotions. But my heart was in turmoil.

Then I felt another pair of hands tried to remove me from Jim. "Hey," it was Lee. "Let's talk in my lab." She wrapped her arm around my back and led me to the ME lab. I could hear Jim trailing behind us.

Lee asked me to sit down and I did. They appeared to be anxious about me. Lee crouched in front of me and clasped my hand in hers. She licked her lips in nervousness and glanced up to me. I was afraid of what is going to come out from her mouth. So they really believe that their own captain committed murder?

"Captain Barnes is tested positive with Tetch Virus," she uttered. I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes. This is just too much to handle. Then I removed my hand from Lee's and ran my hand across my left cheek, letting out another shaky breath. Just like Floyd, I thought.

"There has to be a c-cure, right?" I weakly asked, opening my eyes and begging at Lee with them.

"The lab is still running tests on it. We're not sure."

"What did he do? I want to know."

Lee turned her head to Jim and I mirrored her.

"He murdered criminals who always manage to go away unpunished by law. Executed them himself. And he shot an unarmed man in front of me," he answered.

"You got away after killing Galavan," I resentfully spat. Jim clenched his jaw at what I said. I guessed he hadn't forgotten about that. I knew he hated what he did. "I want to see him."

"No," he grunted. I narrowed my eyes at him. I bet Lee wouldn't allow me to meet Uncle Nate as well but I insisted.

"I'm family. Family members are allowed to see him."

* * *

"This is me!" Uncle Nate roared.

"No, it's the virus!" I shouted back, slamming my fist on the table.

"It's _me_!" He slammed his cuffed fists louder. "After all these years, this is what should have been done! You know it! Those people will never stop, so I will stop them. Only _I _can!"

I stared at him in devastation. I persisted to meet Uncle Nate and here I am. We had been talking for a few minutes now. Me convincing him that he needed help and that the lab is finding cures for the virus. However he insisted that all his thoughts are him. That it was all he wanted this whole time.

"Uncle Nate… Wake up," I tiredly said. "You know what the virus could do. We can find the cure. I believe that."

"Criminals had been using the law to their benefit and escaped sentence," he ranted. "I won't let that happen again. Because _I am the law_. Everyone is guilty. No one will escape my judgement. Not even you!"

* * *

The next morning I drove to my parents' house. It didn't feel right to tell them over the phone and I also didn't want them to come over to Gotham. I knocked the door and was greeted by Mother.

"Assalamualaikum, Mother," I greeted, forcing a smile and hugged her.

"Waalaikumsalam," she answered in a surprised happy tone, returning my hug and kissed my cheek. "You didn't tell us that you're coming today."

I gripped the newspaper in my hand tightly. It has news about Uncle Nate inside. I was worried that I won't be able to verbally tell them so I brought the newspapers with me.

"Is Father home?" I asked.

"Yes, he is making breakfast in the kitchen."

We walked into the house and went straight into the kitchen. I said my greetings and hugged my father as well. Both were happy at my visit. We sat at the dining room together, eating pancakes that Father just made. They joyfully talked about their recent activities and all the things that I had missed.

However my mind was not fully with them at the moment. They have to know about Uncle Nate.

"I have something to tell you," I started. I was waiting for the right timing to tell them. "About Uncle Nate."

"Did something happen to Nathaniel?" Father questioned, placing his fork on the table. By the look of his worried face, I guessed he notice the depressed tone in my voice.

"He got arrested."

"For what reason?" he asked in a perplexed manner. "What happened? This is not making any sense."

Mother placed a hand on Father's arm. I bit my lip and slowly pulled out the newspaper from my bag. I had hid it there to eat breakfast. With trembling hand, I showed them the headline of the paper.

"He killed people," I murmured. Father grabbed the paper and skimmed through it.

"This is fraud. My brother… my own brother would never do that," Father breathed out.

I tried to explain to them about the Tetch Virus and how it affected people. I even told them about my conversations with Uncle Nate after he was detained. Father was staring my face the whole time. It looked like he was trying to find dishonesty in my story.

"He's now locked up in Arkham Asylum," I said.

"I want to see him," Father exclaimed. I expected this to come and I know they will be hating me for what I'm about to tell them.

"I don't want you to."

"He's my brother. Your uncle."

"Nothing will change, unless we wait for the cure. They are working on it now. If you want to meet him, you'll get upset, because he's not the Uncle Nate that we used to know anymore." I quickly wiped off a single tear that escaped. I took a deep breath and lifted my chin up. "I had formally requested that none of you will be able to visit him, not until he's cured."

"You cannot do that!"

"I can and I already did. My friends in the GCPD pulled some strings for me. So both of you are restricted to see him."

"What is wrong with you? Where is my princess?" He looked at me with raged and defeated eyes. I know he's disappointed at me, but they must not see Uncle Nate.

"I don't want you to get hurt." My lips trembled, trying to hold my tears.

"I am hurting right now," he berated, storming out of the dining room.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head into my hand. I prayed so that Father understood my intentions.

"Mother," I called. She was still sitting with me with exhausted expression on her face. "Talk to him, please."

She nodded, rose from her seat and hugged me. "My child… Don't worry about him. I'll talk to him, but I'm more worried about you." She whispered. She loosened the embrace and cradled my face between her palms. "I believe in you. I know you're strong, but… are you sure you still want to live there?"

"Yes," I remarked. "There's one more thing. The promise. I want to tell you in advance that I'm breaking the promise."

* * *

"Did you know that koalas are not bears?" someone uttered.

I averted my gaze from the adorable koalas behind the gates. A man stood beside me about two meters away with his hands behind his back. He was wearing zoo's uniform. He has golden hair; slick and gelled neatly to the back, with purple highlights only at the right side. It looked good on him. I flashed him a quick smile.

"Yes, they're marsupials. And they are adorable," I responded, returning to observe the animals.

I had made a decision to visit Gotham Zoo to forget about bad things that had happened recently. I actually came at the right time. There were not so many people in the zoo, which is a huge plus, because crowd would get me into a bad mood again.

"Are you alone?" he asked. Oh, I thought he had left already.

"Yeah, been wanting to have a break."

"My colleague saw you and said something about you," he explained, pointing to a blond young woman with braided ponytail from afar. She was merrily conversing with a little boy. "She said you look sad."

A sudden shriek instantly shifted our attention from the young woman. The sound came from the koalas, but which one?

"Oi, Hugo," the man beside me called towards the cuddly animals. "Stay away from Sarah. She's pregnant, remember?"

He's definitely not talking about me right? I consciously touched my belly.

Another shriek came out and I saw a koala sitting by a tree appeared to be angry at another koala who was trying to climb the said tree. The man got near to the gate and communicated with the koalas. I let out an amused titter. The man heard me and turned his focus on me, crossing his arms on chest while raising his eyebrow at me.

"You think talking with animals is funny?" he sharply said.

"No. My apologies," I expressed, walking towards him with a playful smile. "Your pregnant koala has the same name as mine. That's why I laugh."

He seemed to be not expecting that and I laughed again at his dumbfounded expression. He quickly regained his composure and extracted his right hand for a handshake. "I'm Kyle," he introduced.

"I can't do it with my rig-" I stopped my words because he himself reached out for my amputated hand and shook it gently. It was my turn to be dumbfounded.

"Nice to meet you, Sarah," he continued to say. I found myself smiling and then he let go of my right wrist.

"Nice to meet you too, Kyle."

"My break time is in five minutes. Would you like to have lunch with me?" he suddenly proposed. I was quite taken aback. It has been a long time since someone took an intereste in me. I didn't feel any attraction on him, even though he is boyishly charming. "No pressure. I'm not forcing you."

"Sure, why not?" I responded. "What's good here?"

* * *

I had a good time with Kyle. He didn't really tell much about him. The only thing I know is that he's living in Gotham alone. He loves animals and the color purple. That's it. Most of the time he asked questions about me and I felt like I was in an interview or something, but I just go with the flow. It's not like I was having a bad time. Sometimes he tells me funny stories while working with the animals here. One of them is while he was cleaning a monkey cage inside, one of the monkeys peed on him while hooting joyfully. I really laughed out loud at that. That's why he said that zoo keepers need at least 5 spare clothes everyday.

My phone kept on buzzing the entire time we were chatting. I know who was calling. That bothersome bird. I don't know what he wants now. I was having a good time.

"I think you better just answer that," Kyle suggested as I glared at my phone, hoping that it would just exploded to bits.

"Sorry. This _friend_ of mine is quite persistent," I apologized and then answered the call with frustration. "Yes?"

"What took you so long?" Oswald fumed. "You told me I could call you. Or would you prefer I send my men to spy on you?"

"No."

"See? So from now on, answer when I call you."

"What do you want?" I asked after I let out a tired sigh.

"Edward is occupied at the moment until tomorrow. So I need someon-"

"Oswald… you know what my answer is."

I heard silence from him, while Kyle suddenly looked at me when I mentioned Oswald's name.

"You're just going to assist me with being mayor, not the underworld business," he coaxed. I appreciated that Oswald never really force me into doing anything, but it was very difficult to stop him once he started persuading. I had to keep on rejecting him.

"My answer is still no, Oswald. What is Edward busy with anyway? Even in the GCPD, he never really took a leave more than a day."

He then accepted my answer and we chatted for a while. I flashed an apologetic look to Kyle because I took quite a long time talking with Oswald. I promised Oswald that I would bring some honey and ginger cookies when I visit his mansion on my free time.

I apologized again to Kyle after ending the call, but he dismissed it. He was curios if I was talking with the Mayor Oswald Cobblepot.

"Yeah, I was talking with the mayor. For the record, I didn't vote for him," I said. "He's too… unstable to be a mayor."

"And Edward is his chief of staff, right? Edward Nygma."

I nodded.

"I thought you're a baker. But you call them by their first name?"

"Long story. And it's personal. Maybe next time."

"Oh, there's next time?" he teased, one corner of his lips lifted up.

"No promises, though." I flashed a small smile.

"I have a question," he stated. I bit my cheek to prevent from snickering because asking question was all he basically did in the past 15 minutes. I nodded for him to go on. "I'm sorry if the question will offend you or make you uncomfortable."

Okay, Sarah. Brace yourself. The question will be offensive. Probably about my headscarf or my religion.

"Your right hand… it's because of Jerome Valeska, right?" he slowly asked.

Oh, okay. That's not a bad question.

"Yes, it is. You even know his full name, huh?" I coolly asserted.

"No wonder you look familiar. Your headpiece. Your name. The hand. I read about it in the newspaper."

"Is that why you've been studying my face very carefully?"

"Was that obvious?" He scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Very. You were like this," I joked and badly imitated his expression; exaggeratedly squinting my eyes and scanning his face up and down.

"I did not look like that. That looks like old people reading text messages without their glasses."

"Yes! That's exactly what you look like!"

We laughed at that for a while and he looked at me with meaningful expression.

"How do you feel about losing the hand?" he asked after our laughs faded away. I guessed he was still interested with my hand.

I let my eyes wandered across me. We were sitting on one of the benches in the zoo near the entrance so we can basically see everyone from here. And everyone is happy. A little boy fell down due to skipping merrily but he didn't even cry even though there was a graze on his knee. He stood up and continued giggling pointing at a statue of giraffe.

"I lost a friend that time," I gulped, remembering the person who has the same name as mine. "So losing a hand is not a big deal. I never hated the fact that I had lost a hand. It made me stronger you know."

He gave me a warm smile and I copied it. I'm glad that I made the right choice to go to Gotham Zoo today.

* * *

The night is cold. I could feel it even with my coat on. I arrived at the scene. Bullock told me that Lee and Mario were under attack. Their car exploded in front of them and the impact caused them to fly back, falling on the ground. I was just finished with a late Maghrib prayer when Bullock called me.

I spotted the burnt car being jetted with water by the fire fighters. I assumed that they were targeted because Mr. Falcone is back in Gotham. My feet hurried towards the paramedic van when I saw Lee and Mario there.

"Lee," I called. She stood up and hugged me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm shock a bit," she mumbled, letting me go. "But mostly upset. Just when I want to get married, there's this." She had a subtle humorous glint in her eyes.

"Yeah. You almost died. No biggie," I sarcastically said. She failed to suppress a smile. Then I glanced at Mario, who was looking at Jim and his father. "You okay Mario?"

He gave a curt yes and flashed a small smile at me.

"The GCPD will find out who did this. I'll go talk to Jim," I reassured and left them.

I had a feeling that Mario was rather unhappy that Jim is responsible for this case. Bullock had told me that Mario and Jim had a heart to heart during the engagement party. I not so subtly cringed at that. How awkward it is to have to catch a criminal in your former lover's engagement party.

"Jim, my man," I enthusiastically greeted him, earning a stink-eye from him. I immediately toned down my voice. He had just finished talking with Mr. Falcone. "Did Bullock tell you already?"

"No," he answered with a dismissal tone and walked away. I jogged up to him, trying to match his speed-walking.

"No? But I told him to tell you."

"No," he brusquely said, walking even faster. He reached his car and opened the door. I quickly hold it and slammed it shut, preventing him from getting in.

"You mean he already told you and your answer is no?" I asked, trying to understand his limited vocabulary.

"You're not keeping your promise."

"I want to help with all I have. I can't be a cop. It'll take almost a year to do the process, papers and training. This city is getting crazier each second. I don't want to just stand by and watch Gotham burns," I blurted. "After everything that had happened… And Uncle Nate… I mean, who knows who else had been infected. And not all of the Indian Hill creatures are caught yet." I pointed my index finger up and said, "Oh, and also we got Oswald as our mayor, which is frustrating. Someone had to keep an eye on him. I suspected that he's covering so many things right now… Then there's Professor Strange and Fish Mooney, hiding somewhere, probably they had successfully made an army by now. Man, that woman scares me. And now Mr. Falcone is back in Gotham and people are trying to murder my friend."

"Are you done?" he stated, raising his brows causing wrinkles to form on his forehead. "Looks like someone has been bottling up everything. But my answer is still no."

* * *

I left home at around 7 in the morning to accompany Lee at her house. Mrs. Weller, as always and God bless her, helped me take care of the selling. I gave her some money as a thank you but she refused it, saying that she likes doing this because she got to meet people and annoy them. I was lucky that my regular customers have gotten use of her.

Since the car bomb, I can't just leave her alone. She said Mario still wants to go to work, so I made a decision to accompany her. Besides, she has to have good vibes for her wedding the next day. So I need to boost her mood and forgot about all the problems and stress.

She opened the door a few seconds after I knocked. We hugged our greetings and she let me inside.

"What should we do today, future Mrs. Falcone?" I dramatically asked, bowing down a bit.

"We are going out," she said, taking her coat.

"Wait, what?" my brows knitted in a frown. She was almost got killed last night and she might be target.

"Our spa day. Did you forget about it?" she groaned.

"Um… yeah, spa is more important than your life. Okay, cool," I shrugged, and then I folded my arms, staring at her with displeasure. "No."

"Come on. You'll take care of me," she pleaded, edging closer to me and holding my arms.

I studied her for a few seconds while she showed a puppy face. A tired breath escaped my lips and she instantly broke into a smile.

"Fine."

* * *

I felt like a personal bodyguard as I inspected the staffs in the spa and the room that we're in. Lee covered her face with her hands as I stopped a staff who entered our room and roamed my hand on her body, checking for any weapon or whatsoever. I mean who else going to keep her safe if not me.

"Sorry I had to do this… Lily," I apologized as I looked at her nametag while checking into her pockets. Lily was clearly uncomfortable by my fondling. "My friend is paranoid. She was attacked by a worker in a spa before, who was her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend. So scary." I could feel Lee's glare at the back of my neck because of the lie I just said. "Ohhkay. You're safe."

"Let's just start my facial, please," Lee strongly requested, lying down on the spa bed, trying to relax. Lily cautiously glanced at me and then rushed to Lee to do her work.

Someone's peachy.

Another staff entered the room and I smiled toothily at her, reading the word on her nametag. She looked at me warily as I approached her.

"Hi, Winnie. Let me check what's on you first," I informed, raising her arms straight to the sides.

So facial was alright. Nothing harmful had happened except for when Winnie had to do blackhead and whitehead extraction from my face. I kept on letting out a few yelps here and there. But Lee was doing fine. I had my suspicion that she did it painfully because of me roaming my hand all over her. I blinked my tears away once she finished with the extraction. That was actually my first facial spa.

But the masking process is paradise. Winnie massaged my shoulders and arms, while waiting for the mask to dry up. The massages made me sleepy and relax. Once we were done with the facials, Lee continued on with waxing in another room, while I was ogling my face in the mirror. I was so close with mirror, admiring the glow and suppleness of my skin after the facial. I had completely forgotten that Lee's life is the priority.

"My skin has never been this soft before!" I exclaimed. "Thank you, Winnie. Do you guys have membership?"

I hung my head down and slumped my shoulders when we exited the salon. I can't take the membership because of the price that I had to pay every month. The facials today were paid by Mario. I bet his wallet is always thick. Lee offered me to go with her every month and I don't have to pay anything, but I cannot accept that.

The leisure of enjoying a facial with my own money is still far away from my grasp. Maybe I should be a bounty hunter as a part time and get money from the GCPD. I shrugged inwardly, not sure if it is a good idea or not.

Lee's phone buzzed when we arrived in my car.

"It's Jim," she meaningfully said, and then answered the call.

I looked down at the fabric of my headscarf and fiddled around with it. I personally support Lee marrying Mario and that I believed that Mario will do anything to make her happy. I know it is the right choice for her to be with Mario instead of Jim. But I can't help but feel that a part of her still hoping for Jim.

"Is he alright?" she sputtered to the phone. The muscles on her face tightened and her pupils shook wildly. She ended the call with a thank you and looked at me. "We have to go to the precinct. Mario was attacked."


	13. Chapter 13

"Ayy. You're getting married too, Muffin?" Alvarez friendly greeted as he nudged me. "You're glowing."

"Went to spa with Lee," I coolly replied him. "Thanks, anyway."

Lee had gone home with Mario. I know they had things to discuss about so I stayed at the precinct. The wedding is tomorrow but the issue about the assassins was still not completely solved yet.

Jim had caught one of the assassins who attacked Mario while Mario picked up the wedding rings but the assassin refused to say anything. Federal Agents even demanded him to be given to them. It frustrated the GCPD because they had no idea why they wanted the criminal.

I saw Jim and Bullock entered the captain's office. Bullock took the position as the acting captain again much to his discontentment. I was quick on my feet and followed them into the office as well.

"Yo," I bashfully said, blocking Jim from closing the door. Jim grunted and reluctantly opened the door with his eyes narrowed at me. I had got Bullock's permission to join in whenever I can since he's the acting captain not Jim so Jim was not that happy to see me.

"Sarah," he responded in an unenthusiastic tone. Then he dropped his frown and there was a subtle meaningful expression on his face. "Thank you… for keeping Lee's company."

I smiled at what he said and gave him a quick nod. He closed the door after letting me in and turned the acting captain.

"So, how does it feel?" he half-genuinely asked.

"I don't know, maybe I could be captain," Bullock answered in a sarcastic tone. "Yell at people for not having proof, or, uh, at one of my detectives for going after a pair of assassins all by his lonesome."

Bullock should know Jim's style of doing work, I thought, crossing my arms and snickering slightly.

"Not bad," Jim replied.

"Right? Very interesting play, by the way. It's not everyday that you get to save the man who's marrying the woman you love."

"Yeah, I'm really something."

Bullock gave him a kind smile and placed a hand on his shoulder in an encouraging manner.

"It's not too late, Jim," he said. "Lee deserves to know how you feel."

I furrowed my brow at that. That did not really sounded like a good idea to me. Lee is getting married tomorrow. Confessing his feeling at this time is just wrong. They continued talking while I drew my eyes to the small screen in the office. It was showing clips on what is currently happening in the interrogation room. With eyes frozen opened in horror, I tried to say something.

"Oh my God…" I shakily said.

"I know. You're close with Lee. You probably think it is not a good…"

"Falcone!" I screamed, pointing at the screen, cutting Bullock's sentence off.

From the CCTV, Falcone was driving something inside the mouth of the man that they held in custody. Jim and Bullock rushed out of the office and I followed in pursuit.

When we got inside of the interrogation room, Falcone seemed to be completed his torture program. At once, Bullock commanded him to face up against the wall and then Jim strode up to him, asking what he just did.

I peeked at the arrested man. He appeared to hurting inside his mouth and there was a bit of blood spatter on the table.

How can he not scream in pain?

Who is this guy?

* * *

Thank God, the dress still fit me. I ate too much in the past few weeks and I guessed I put on a few pounds. But the bridesmaid dress still fits me. Lee is looking stunning but I noticed that she looked like she had been crying. She was also a bit late, coming down the aisle.

I think I know why, because I saw a glimpse of Jim entering the bride's waiting room a few minutes ago. But I didn't go after him. They probably needed it. They need a heart to heart. But Jim picked a really bad time. Actually that reminded me of something, I haven't smack his head for what he did to Lee. I kept on forgetting about it.

Lee had changed her dress for the wedding party so that she can dance easily. I popped from behind her, blowing air at her ear.

"Hey! That tickles," she giggled, hugging me into her warmth.

"That's the point, Mrs. Falcone," I teased. "I want to ask you for a dance but I might ruin your gorgeous shoes by stepping on them."

"Let's just groove around. We don't have to follow the music," she said.

Lee and I were the only one doing a different while everyone around us were rubbing with each other's body. It was an EDM wedding party but we were swaying gently. The music was not too loud so we didn't have to shout to make a conversation.

"I know Jim dropped by. He's jerk, isn't he?"

"Worse than that," she gritted her teeth. "He said he loves me, trying to stop me from marrying Mario. H-he accused Mario being affected by Tetch Virus."

I halted my movement. I didn't know anything about Mario got the virus. No one told me about this.

"He was tested negative. He passed the test. Jim is a crazy fanatic…"

"Okay, let's stop talking about Jim. Today is about you and Mario," I stopped her words. But my mind was still thinking about the virus. I tried to calm her down by rubbing her back up and down. "You're gonna visit me right? Since you're leaving this city."

"Of course. I need at least one dork in my life." One corner of her lips lifted in amusement.

I mocked a hurtful look and placed a hand on my chest. Then I saw Mario marched towards us and I let go of Lee.

"Here's the lucky guy," I greeted him. "You want to dance with Lee?"

"No, I'm taking her to our new home now," he answered, placing a hand on Lee's cheek.

My shoulder fell when he said that. They go so soon, I cried in my thoughts. Lee snickered when she saw my dejected face.

"It's not we can't meet again, Sarah," she comforted.

"You take care of her, okay?" I told Mario.

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted. Lee nudged him softly with her elbow and then they stared at each other fondly.

I can't say that I am not jealous of what they have. I remember Edward and then Kyle. Maybe I will have feelings for Kyle if we talked more, because he seemed to be interested in me.

"Ugh. You guys are making me jealous now. Go away already." I put on an excessive bitter expression in a humorous act.

* * *

I escaped the party as soon as Lee and Mario entered their car. I didn't know anyone else here and I wasn't in the mood for socializing so I left as well.

My phone buzzed and I checked the caller. Number that I don't recognized.

"Hello?" I accepted the call.

"Sarah."

I hung up the call once I heard the voice. My phone buzzed again and I ignored it, walking towards my car. I don't want to talk to a former lover after attending a wedding. I'm scared I might show a weakness and let him in again, breaking my heart.

I parked outside my apartment building and checked my phone again. I smirked at the numbers of missed calls from Edward, silently cursing him. I went to my contact list to find a different name and called the person. He answered after a few rings.

"Hello, Sarah," a clear gentle voice answered.

"Hi, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, Lucius, but I have a question," I uttered, exiting my car and locked it.

"Okay. I hope I can answer it," he replied. I could tell there was a hesitation in his voice, probably wondering what kind of question I wanted to ask him. I hugged myself and leaned my back against my car.

"About Mario. I heard he was suspected of having the Tetch Virus?"

"I ran test on him. Three times. All negative," he gracefully answered. Everything about Lucius Fox is always graceful.

"But why tested on him in the first place? What made Jim assumed he had the virus?"

"Jim went to see Jervis Tetch," he replied. "Tetch gave him hints that Mario was affected. Only hints, but after the tests, Mario is clean."

I let out a sigh of relief. Because I cannot let Lee go with Mario alone. I heard they will be living in an isolated house. Knowing that Mario did not have the virus relieved me a bit.

"Sarah? Are you alright?"

"Yes, sorry. I was just lost in thoughts. That's all, Lucius. Thank you very much."

I ended the call, with an ugly feeling inside my stomach. Lee will be okay, Sarah, I tried to convince myself. Mario didn't have the virus. She'll be fine.

* * *

I sighed in content as I snuggled in my bed. The pillows are extra warm and comfy. All of sudden the pillows moved, like embracing me tighter. I stiffened and opened my eyes. I tried to blink the sleep away. It was still dark since the sun was not up but I could make up a neck and chest at my sight.

Shit, I cursed as I recognized the smell of the person I was cuddling with. How did he fucking get in? I took the key already.

I shifted myself away from him and glared at his sleeping face. Then I massaged the bridge of my nose in irritation.

Damn you, Edward.

The clock on my night stand was just a few minutes away from my habitual alarm so I turned it off. Lazily (and resentfully) I strutted to the bathroom to shower and perform my ablution. I put on modest attire after shower and perform my Subh prayer. I prayed to strengthen my patience and I prayed for the happiness of my friend's marriage.

Once I was done with my prayer, I glanced at Edward. I tempted to smack a pillow on his face to wake him up or kicked him off the bed but I didn't. I noticed his jacket and shirt on the chair of the vanity. There was a small briefcase on the vanity as well. I quickly prayed, hoping that he's not planning on staying here.

I went to the kitchen and baking as usual. Around 9, I could hear beeping sound resonated in my bedroom. I entered my room to check where the sound came from. It was from a watch that I didn't noticed earlier lying next to my clock. Edward stirred and turned off the sound. He appeared to be confused that I was not beside him.

How dare you look adorable? I screamed in my mind.

"Good morning," I greeted in an unenthusiastic voice. He fell back under the cover.

"Get back to bed," he ordered in his sexy raspy morning voice, without looking at me.

I regained my composure and scoffed, feeling insulted. Who is he to order me?

"Why are you here? What about the mayor?"

"Took a few days off. I want to talk."

"Okay, we can talk. Now. After that, leave."

He slowly sat up from the bed and stared pointedly me. I gulped, feeling uncomfortable at the intensity of his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him and propped my back at the wall.

"Love," he murmured. My heart sped up as I almost thought that he was calling me. "What does it mean to you?"

The word 'you' was at the tip of my tongue but I bit my lips to stop myself. I can't help but wonder why he wanted to ask that question so I asked him why.

"Just answer the question," he quipped. "You still love me right? But I don't return your feelings. What do you feel about that?"

"I don't want to have this conversation." I stormed out of the room to grab my bag and keys. I need to get out of here.

Suddenly he pulled me and harshly held me in front of him. "I need the answer!"

"Why does my feelings matter to you anyway?!" After all this time, suddenly he became interested in my feelings? I couldn't help but feel enraged at his actions.

"Because I know you're hurting too!"

Too? I thought. What happened between him and Isabella?

"What is love to you?" he repeated his question. His grip on me was still strong.

I looked down at the floor, feeling a bit embarrass to stare him in the eyes. "A gift. A hope."

"But why did you team up with Gordon to arrest me?"

"Because I love you."

"No! If you love me, you should accept me for who I am. You know James Gordon killed Theo Galavan but you never tried to send him to prison. You even helped him escaped prison. Are you sure it's _me_ who you love?"

"Yes, I should be accepting you for who you are. But not a _shameless murderer_. You didn't even felt remorse after killing those officers. And about Galavan, there was no physical evidence…"

"Oswald is the witness," he sharply interjected.

"Oswald confessed on killing Galavan!"

"See? You're defending Gordon again." He smiled forbiddingly.

"I am _not_ fond of Jim, but I know he's trying _hard_ to make this city a better place and I stand with him." I pulled my chin up with confidence. If they is someone who I trusted with my life, that is Jim Gordon.

"Even though he shot Leslie's new husband?"

My glare faltered as I comprehended what he had said. "W-what?" I breathed out. "You're lying," I retorted, quickly removing myself from his hold. He leered at me, enjoying my devastated state. "What about Lee? Is she alright?"

"Probably planning with her father in law on killing Gordon," he snickered.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down after the shock. "When?"

"I'm sure you're not asking about the assassination of Jim Gordon. Anyways, the funeral should be over right now."

"I had to go to Lee."

"No, you're not," he bickered. Then my lips curled downwards and I fisted my hand.

* * *

I flexed my hand when I zoomed out of my apartment. I think I punched Edward's face too hard. I mean no one can stop me from going to my friend. I decided to use my feet instead driving because Edward could probably find me easier with my car.

I dialed Lee's number many times but all went to voice mails. I sprinted to the GCPD to find out what actually happened. Who knows Nygma might be telling lies.

But my nightmare had come true when I caught Lee exiting a car, looking pale, tear stained and most of all, angry. She was dressed in black attire. I rushed into the precinct, witnessing Lee's verbal attacks to Jim.

The attention of everyone was at the two of them. Lee demanded for the arrest of Jim for the murder of her husband. Jim tried to talk to her but to no avail.

"You didn't have to kill him," she fumed, trying hard to control her tears. That poor woman. I walked towards her to be by her side.

"Dr. Thompkins, if I may," Lucius interjected. "Your husband took a drug that…"

"Nathaniel Barnes was infected with the same virus," she retorted. I stopped in my tracks. "He's alive. Jim _spared_ his life." She paused for a moment to take a few deep breaths. "And yet he gunned down Mario on his wedding day."

I bit my cheek, feeling weird at what Lee had said. The fact that Uncle Nate affected by the virus and still alive still didn't make me feel any better. She walked closer to Jim and whispered some more things to him. I couldn't hear them from my position. Then she walked away from him and I jogged to her.

"Lee…" I called.

She spotted me and showed me an unreadable expression.

"Lee. I…" I said but she interrupted me.

"Don't worry about me, Sarah. Just give me some time alone."

At that, she left me with mixed feelings.

* * *

I turned off my loud radio and my car engine. My phone's battery had died so I only checked them now. I received missed calls from Oswald. He really bothered me ever since Edward was not by his side. He sent a few messages to me as well. Mostly he was asking if I know where Edward is. I'm not sure where he is at the moment because after the precinct I avoided home. I only fetched my car to wander around Gotham aimlessly. I had charged my phone in a restaurant for a late lunch.

But one message caught my attention. In the message, it says he saw his father.

I think that Oswald must have been really stressed out handling both legal and illegal matters alone without Edward, so here I am, outside of his mansion. At least, what I can do was check up on him.

It was raining heavily, so I grabbed a rain coat in the compartment and put in on with difficulty inside the car.

I ran towards the house quickly. Every step I took splashed the puddle along the way. My pants and shoes were soaked already. Before I reached the door, it opened and Edward came out.

Oh-uh. This is not good, I said inwardly. He closed the door after peeking inside cautiously.

"Hey, uh, you're back to work?" I greeted awkwardly, shivering in cold. I was wiggling my toes in my soggy sneakers in discomfort.

"Oswald contacted you, huh?" he responded.

"Is he alright? He texted me that he saw his father." I noticed that his right corner of his lips is bruised. "Still painful?" I regretfully asked, pointing at the bruise. I did punched him very hard this morning.

"Oswald is resting and I'm fine. But it is not a good time for you to be here. Please leave," he said in an urgent tone. He appeared to be callous and irritated. It was like he really wanted me to leave right away. "I'll be home in a few hours."

I stared at him dumbfoundedly at his last sentence. Is he really planning to stay at my house?

"I never agree for you to stay at my house. And it's not your home." I narrowed my eyes at him. But what about Isabella? "You have a girlfr..."

"Wait for me. I'll explain later," he cut off. "Now, leave." The muscle at his jaw twitched.

He used his index finger to point at me and then signaled me to go.

"Wow. What a gentleman, Nygma." I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'll go."

I glared at him and before I walk away, I wiggled my arms towards him so that the water bits on my raincoat sprinkled on his face.

It was a childish act but I was satisfied.

* * *

The weather is really something tonight. Locking my apartment, I shivered in cold due to my wet pants. I immediately took off all my clothes once I reached my bathroom. I sighed in contentment when the hot water showered my body.

Then I remembered Nygma. He would be here soon so I had better shower quickly and put on some clothes before he arrived. After shower, I put on my usual nightwear and an instant hijab. I need to promise myself that Edward will not stay here. I need to refuse him if he wanted to stay here. I have to kick him out.

I made hot chocolate for myself and lied down on my couch, switching on the TV. I flipped the channels, looking for interesting show to watch. A clip of Oswald Cobblepot as mayor caught my attention.

The headlines said that there will be a live interview with Oswald this Friday morning. That would be in two days, I thought. I changed the channels again and stopped at a cooking competition show. I swallowed my saliva as I listened to the sound of the meat being cooked on a pan and I observed the way the grease sizzled because of the heat. I instantly imagined how it would smell.

Okay. Now I'm hungry, I inwardly said as I stared at my belly. I stood up and made a decision to cook instant noodles and some sausages. It took me about ten minutes to cook and it took me about two minutes to finish all. Yes, I was that hungry.

The sound of someone unlocking the door made me sigh.

This is it.

I grudgingly walked to the living room after finishing the dishes. The gadget on my right wrist was still strapped in place.

"Hey," I said, after opening the door. His coat was a bit wet. I glanced at a dripping umbrella in his hand and a duffel bag in the other. He can't stay here. "You can't stay here," I voiced out in a sharp tone.

"Isabella is dead," he suddenly said. The angry look on my face dissipated. I can't deny that I suspected he himself killed her when I recalled about Kristin, so I stared at him with cautious eyes. "Oswald murdered her." He gritted his teeth.

My mouth fell open at what he said. This is disturbing, but this is Oswald we're talking about. "What?" I managed to breathe out. I was trying to wonder for what reason Oswald want this woman not to walk on the face of Earth anymore. She was not a threat.

"Jealousy is a dangerous thing."

I pushed my brows together as I didn't understand what he was talking about. Jealousy? Who? I thought.

"He's going to pay, Sarah. He's going to pay for what he did." Suddenly his demeanor changed into a malicious one. I warily looked at him as he showed a wicked grin. I know he was thinking to perform his own justice for what Oswald did to Isabella.

"Have you told the GCPD? They will take care of it," I suggested. Then he chuckled like a maniac, placing his umbrella inside the white umbrella stand holder by the door.

"The GCPD? Oh, Sarah. They are the one who told me about the _accidental_ death of Isabella and guess what? Dirty cops exist. Surprise." He sarcastically said. He walked around me, and then stopped behind me, leaning to my ear. "So, let me tell you everything. Apparently Oswald has romantic feelings for me, just like you."

I gulped when he said it at my ear. But I didn't expect Oswald to love him. I guessed it started when they always spend time together.

"But I… have Isabella. I love Isabella and she loves me. Oswald, being such an uncomplicated man, ordered someone to cut her brake line so that she would involve in a 'car accident'. He forgot about one thing. I'm Edward Nygma and I never give up. I guess Oswald forgot the part where I had informed him about my previous occupation; a forensic guy."

"W-why are you telling me this?" I questioned. I was feeling bad for what happened to him and Isabella, but the way he acted at the moment is a bit scary.

"Then, I made a decision," he announced, ignoring my question. "I want to destroy everything he has and then kill him."

I attempted to twirl around him and he held me in place so he was still standing behind me.

"We can find proof and made the police arrest him," I strongly suggested. Killing is not an option for me.

"So that he'll stay in Arkham and then be free again? _No_."

I bit the inside of my cheek, still wondering why he was giving me information of all this. Then it dawn to me.

"You're testing me. You want to know which side I am," I murmured.

"You jumped right in front of me when Butch pointed a gun at me. Thank you again for that. But I want to know right now, where do you stand?"

If I knock him out, I would have time to report everything to Jim and the case of Isabella's death would be reopened and investigated. And then nobody dies, right? I took a deep breath to swing my elbow at him. But before I did, I suddenly felt a horrific jolt of electricity at my side and I lost consciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

"_Why can't I be Dinah the whole time?" the question escaped my mouth. It was that dream again, where I was in a bath tub. Jervis Tetch was scrubbing my right arm gently. _

"_Because you are only a small part of Sarah. I created you from a part of her. A better version of her. Stronger... Fearless... And you feel no pain." He scraped his ring harshly along my forearm and my body didn't even flinch. Blood slowly seeping out from the long cut. "Isn't it beautiful?"_

_He placed my right arm into the bathtub, letting the blood flow into the water and then raised my right. _

_I screamed at myself to kick him away but I didn't. Of course, I didn't, I was under hypnosis. _

_He washed both my legs and the rest of my body while I wholly cringed, hoping for this dream to be over. Then he stood up and stroked my head. "Rinse and dry yourself. Then put on the nightwear and sleep tight. Good night, Dinah."_

_Suddenly my vision blurred and I was in a different place. There was a young woman hung upside down with a hose at her neck. I recognized that face. She's Alice Tetch. I mean the body of hers. So this is how they got her blood._

"_We have to honor her," Tetch said. He was standing next to me. "Come." I followed him walking closer to his sister. He adoringly stroked her face and kissed her other cheek. "She is your master. And you must revenge for her death. Gotham must pay. "_

"_My master," I repeated_, gazing at the woman. "Gotham must pay."

"_Why dear Sarah hope this city to fall?" he asked, without looking at me. I said that? Maybe Dinah did… but she was like my darker side that I refused to acknowledge. She is still me. I kept on wondering the reasons why I would want Gotham to be gone. _

"_She likes it here, but there's too much sickness. If everything resets, then Gotham could start anew. A better peaceful Gotham."_

_After those words came out of my mouth, I was taken aback. I did thought about it when the Maniax caused fear in the hearts of Gothamites, but I knew that destroying Gotham was not the way. It was not even an option, because it's massacre. It's wrong._ _It's inhumane. _

_Then everything blurred again._

* * *

I woke up in a gasp then instantly winced. This is worse than gas back in Arkham. My head really hurts. I felt like my brain was burnt. I groaned and tried to massage my head but I found out that my hand was restricted. I blinked and tried to focus on the current situation. I groggily remembered my apartment. Before me was my TV.

And I'm on a chair. Both my arms were taped against the armrest. I panicked and tried to move but my torso was taped onto the chair as well. Then I heard a familiar humming from the kitchen.

"Oh, you woke up. That was quick," he said gleefully as he approached me and stood in front of me. "I tased you. You fell, hitting your head at the side table. And you were gone for about… eleven minutes." He stared at his watch and then smiled at me.

"Hedera Helix has two different structures. Juvenile and mature. Only matured Hetera Helix produces flowers. They are yellowish green and appear in small clusters known as umbels," I mindlessly blurted out. My mind is still hazy. "Tips to cook the perfect pasta is first you have to use a huge pot and fill it in with water and then seasoned the water with salt and olive…"

"Oookay. The taser and the head hitting had made you too woozy," he cut me off. Then he clapped his hands near my ear multiple times.

I flinched at the sudden loud noise, tilting my head away from the noise. "Nygma, stop," I moaned. "My head hurts."

"Are you awake now?" he asked. I closed my eyes, still unsure. I can hear him but my head was still throbbing. "Listen. So, I know which side are you now. Still persistent with your values." He made a quoting gesture at the word 'values'.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked, tilting my head up to put on a brave face when actually I was scared. He could kill me in this situation. He clearly had the upper hand.

"I'm not going to kill you, because I think you'll be useful in the future. But, I'm going to leave you in that chair, so you have to find your way to get free from the restraints." He bit his lip and chuckled in amusement.

All of a sudden, he grabbed my jaw and forcefully shoved something in my mouth. It felt like a piece of cloth, probably a handkerchief. Before I got the chance to spit it out, he quickly tied another piece of cloth over my mouth as I grunted in anger.

I screamed at him to let me go but only muffled sounds came out from me. I struggled in the restraints harshly but it didn't budged. I can't even shake the chair to make noise to alert the neighbor below my floor. To make it worse, Edward switched the TV on and turned the volume up loud enough so that he couldn't hear my stifled groans.

"Sorry. What?" he teased, nearing his ear towards me. I narrowed my eyes at him when he laughed again. With a tip of his hat, he left me after saying, "Au revoir."

* * *

I need to save my energy. I was still stuck at the chair. After countless shakes and turns, I rest and fell asleep. Believe me, it was the most stressful sleep I had ever had. I still feel sleepy after waking up.

I stared down at my pants in disgust. I had peed myself last night after holding up for hours. I had to, since I can't move for three days. My pants are wet and I smelled horrible. The piece of cloth in my mouth had completely drenched with my saliva. I cursed Edward so many times in my head and verbally actually. He didn't even check up on me.

God, please give me strength to pass this unfortunate situation.

I glanced at my apartment door. I couldn't hear anything from outside due to the TV but I could see shadows passing by. I tried everything. Shouting, shaking, twisting, tapping my feet on the floor, but no one heard me. If only my legs were not bound as well, I could have thumped my feet on the floor as strong as I can.

The show with Margaret Hearst was yesterday. Oswald looked drained and frantic on TV. The people across the nation might think that Oswald is too unstable to be a mayor. He even cursed at the people, saying that "to Hell with the people" before storming out from the live television.

If I wasn't tied up I would be shocked at what happened, but I know this is just Edward's plans, because I remembered he said that he would destroy everything he has before killing him.

12.37pm. I glanced at the clock on the wall. I prayed to God, that Mrs. Weller would come up and check on me. Sometimes she entered my apartment to get some cream puffs and leave some money on the table. I hope today is the day she needs her cream puffs.

* * *

I almost dozed off when suddenly I heard a knock at the door. My eyes quickly glanced at the clock. 5.12pm. I could hear Mrs. Weller's voice outside. I screamed with all my might against the cloth in my mouth. My throat hurt already.

"Girl! You there? I can hear the TV," she lamented. She knocked again when she didn't receive any reply. "I left my towel in there. The one I use to clean my baby."

I had an ugly feeling that the piece of cloth she's talking about is inside my mouth. I shook myself against the bound and attempted to scream again, ignoring the pain in my throat.

"Young people these days. Always watching TV with loud volumes," she complained. "Girl, I'm opening the door."

I could hear keys jiggling when she unlocked the door. I thanked God when she appeared, opening the door with a look of dread on her face.

"Oh Lord! What happened?" she rushed to me and untied the fabric from my face. "There's dry blood on your head. Who did this to you?"

"Mrs. Weller. I love you so much!" I croaked once I spat out the wet fabric from my mouth. "Please, take off the tape. I need to call someone."

She extracted a pocket knife from her pocket to cut all the tape. "Why?" she asked urgently.

"Someone is plotting to kill the mayor."

* * *

I groaned in frustration because I can't find my phone. Oh, and apparently the phone line of the whole building was cut off as well, since three days ago. Damn you, Edward for being meticulous. I dumped my clothes in the washing machine and took a quick shower. I can't lie that I even drink some water from the shower because I was too thirsty.

Once I'm clean and clothed, I stepped out of my room. I was surprised to see Mrs. Weller cleaned up the mess. What I mean by mess was my urine on the chair and floor. She had lowered the volume of the TV.

"Mrs. Weller, you don't have to…"

"You need hospital," she snapped. "I can't believe that weirdo do this to you."

"I'm fine," I took the mop from her and attempted to quickly finish cleaning with one hand. "Can I borrow your phone? I can't find mine. I think Edward took it from me."

"We go to the hospital after this," she repeated, then passed me her phone.

She pushed me away and snatched the mop from me. Bringing the mop and pail to the toilet, while grumbling curses under her breath. I pressed the precinct's number but paused. What if Edward has his people at the station? They would ignore my request.

I erased the number and hesitantly typed Bullock's phone number. I wasn't sure if it was Bullock's number. I hoped it was his and pressed the green button to call. Please, be Bullock. Please, be Bullock.

"Hello?"

"Bullock, it's you!" I exclaimed as I called the correct number.

"Muffin? Is this your new number? Are you having sore throat?" he question. "What is it? I'm busy now. Like really really busy." I could hear urgent indistinct voices at the background, so I guessed he is at a crime scene.

At the right timing, I glanced at the TV and I saw Bullock was there, with his hand holding a phone, pressing it at his ear.

"Muffin?" he asked, and Bullock on TV mouthed the same thing at his phone.

"You're on TV…" I stated slowly. The TV was showing live feed of a hostage situation in one of the TV broadcast stations.

"You're calling me, because I'm on TV?!" he ranted. "Stupid Jerome cult hijacked a TV station, and threatened to kill the staffs inside and you're calling me because I'm on TV?!"

"Jerome cult?"

"I don't have time for your silly jokes, Sarah. We got our hands full. All the other cultists are making a mess around town. I'm hanging up."

On the TV, I saw he snapped his phone in frustration and barked at an officer. Jim appeared and talked with him. If the police are busy, then I had to go.

"Are you done with the phone?" Mrs. Weller asked from behind me. I turned around. She was scrubbing the floor again.

"Yes, thank you," I mumbled, passing her the phone and took the mop from her. "Please, don't worry about me." I wiped the floor again, continuing her work. "I'll go to the hospital after this. Can you please call the cab for me?" I lied through my teeth, flashing a smile to her.

She stared hard at me so I averted my gaze to continue wiping the floor, trying to avoid her scrutinizing glare.

"Go," she grunted. "Go, save the mayor for all I care. If you ended up dying, don't blame me."

* * *

"But tonight… tonight we rise up," the person who worn Jerome's face said. I shivered when skin moved everytime the man speaks. I wasn't sure if it was real skin or not. But it still looks disgusting. "We are all Jerome. Each of you is Jerome. That's the truth."

Since when did Jerome have fan club? This is crazy.

I dashed towards the main streets to find a cab but the news at the TV store stopped my tracks. If they could seize a TV station, then the group must be very huge.

"All of us are Jerome," he continued. "We are all…"

A sudden loud pound stopped his speech.

"Drop it!" someone said out of the camera. I gasped as a mass shooting fired on TV. Then, the live feed was cut off and a male newsperson in a different studio reported what had happened.

I ran off from the TV store and continued to look for a cab. When I found one, I instantly waved at it. Entering the taxi, I told the driver to speed off to the address of Oswald's mansion. Along the way I saw a few fights going on at the streets, while patrol officers tried hard to break them.

"I thought the city cannot get even crazier but it did," the driver uttered.

"Tell me about it," I responded, massaging my head. I had been ignoring my headache. I really should get my head checked up but I had to stop Edward.

When we arrived at Oswald's mansion, the sky is almost dark already and I didn't see any cars outside. I wasn't sure if Oswald is still alive at this point or not.

"Sir? Can you wait for a while? The place seems empty. If it is, I need a ride back downtown," I requested the taxi driver.

"No prob."

I exited the car and jogged to the door. Clenching my fist, I bang the door roughly. "Oswald?" I shouted. "Oswald, it's Sarah!"

No answer. I pounded the door again urgently and loudly.

Gulping my saliva, I staggered to the window to try to peek inside the house. Empty. No one's inside. I went to a different window and knocked again.

"Oswald?! Olga?!" The kitchen is empty as well.

With disappointment, I returned to the taxi.

"No luck?" the driver asked. I nodded, because I know he could see me through the rear mirror. "Which part of downtown you want to go?"

"The GCPD, please." The car slowly moved out of Oswald's compound.

"What time is it now?" I asked the driver as I watched the dark sky.

"A few minutes past 7.30."

Oswald and Edward were still in my mind. I wondered how they were. Did Edward managed to kill him? I can't call any them because I can't remember their number. Suddenly there were gunfire nearby. A group of people heavily armed went out from an old building and randomly shot at the people surrounding.

"Shit!" my taxi driver cursed, hitting the brake abruptly as a few people ran to the road to avoid the shooting. I clenched my eyes shut and gripped the car handle to prepare for the impact. I could hear my heartbeat strongly in my own ears, after the car stopped abruptly.

I screamed as the front car window cracked as a bullet flew towards us.

"Sir! We have to go!" I directed, undoing my seatbelt. I scurried out of the car and opened the driver's door. Just our luck, the driver's seatbelt jammed. Shit, I cursed inwardly. He jerked the seatbelt from the buckle in panic.

The armed group of people was still shooting everywhere. The driver cried as one of the door car windows shattered due to multiple fires.

"Lower your body," I told him, and with shaky hand, I pulled the seatbelt from the reel so that the seatbelt would become loose. I had to bend down my body as well to avoid getting shot. When the seatbelt is loose enough, I pulled it up so that the driver could escape. "Come on," I panted. "We have to get out of here."

We hid at the back of the car away from the armed individuals.

"There," the driver said, pointing at an alley. "It looks empty. And there's a restaurant nearby. We could enter from the back door and hide for a while."

I peeked at the delinquents, waiting for the right time to run. "You ready, sir?"

"Call me Ralph. Yeah, I'm ready."

"I'm Sarah." The corner of my lips lifted a bit at his light tone. I can't belief he tried to brighten up the current situation. "Okay, _now_."

We scuttled towards the alley with our back slouched and arms covering the side of our heads. Suddenly I heard a grunt behind me. I spun as soon as I heard it and noticed that Ralph was hit by a bullet at his side. He fell down, eyes squeezed shut and teeth clenched in agony.

"Ralph," I called in panic, pulling his heavy physique towards the alley. I rested him on the ground, and then lifted his shirt. The bullet hit his ribcage. "Your phone. You need medic," I urged.

"In the car," he gasped. He had trouble in breathing. I stared at his taxi car in exasperation. I can't go back there.

God, please save him. No one died on my watch.

Then I remembered what Ralph told me. There's a restaurant nearby, right?

"Stay awake. I'll go to the restaurant to call for ambulance," I said. When I was about to stand up, someone else called my name.

"Sarah?" I spun my head towards the familiar voice. An acquaintance of mine was sticking his back on the wall in a disheveled state. He was running away from those cultists as well.

"Kyle," I sputtered, feeling relief to see him there. "Help us. Do you have a phone with you?" I asked, as he rushed to Ralph, who was in torment.

"N-no, I lost it while running away from those people. It's crazy. They suddenly barged into our apartment building and started shooting everyone! And..."

"Kyle," I interrupted his utterance. I cannot have him panic because I need his help. "Stay here with him. There's a restaurant nearby and I'll try to ask for help, okay?"

He nodded urgently and I dashed into the alley looking for the said restaurant. I found it after running a few meters from them and immediately barged in.

The people in the kitchen yelped in surprise as I kicked the door. I guessed the people was also afraid of the cultists and were all huddling in one corner.

"I need help!"

* * *

Kyle and I carried Ralph into the restaurant and let him rest on a bed in the staff break room. I bit back tears as Ralph coughed up blood. I know it's too late to save him. I know. But I had to keep my hopes high. I stayed by his side, sitting on the floor.

"The ambulance is on the way, Ralph. Stay with me," I quavered, wiping the blood around his mouth with my sleeve. God, please save him.

"Sa…rah…" he sobbed. "It's nice… to meet you… a very polite… customer."

I just met him today for less than one hour, but my tears poured down when he struggled to talk. I placed my hand purposely at his wrist to feel his pulse. He looked weak but his heartbeat was fast.

"Don't talk. Save your energy," I sniffed.

Ralph bared a weak smile. Abruptly, his heartbeat went faster than before and then stopped. I let my head fell forward on the mattress. He's gone.

God, strengthen my heart for what I'm experiencing right now. I kept on praying and praying in tears. I took deep breaths and lifted my head to look at Ralph. With trembling hand, I closed his eyes.

"There's something in the news!" someone exclaimed.

I forced myself to stand and drag my feet to the restaurant's kitchen. There was a small TV there. And on TV, there's Jerome Valeska. The real Jerome Valeska.

Goosebumps crawled all over my skin as I saw him. I could feel his creepy eyes staring deep into my soul, even though I know he was not looking at me. He was reawakened, like Theo Galavan and Mr. Freeze. But how? Did Professor Strange steal his body after running away with Fish Mooney?

"Hi," he greeted casually. I could not see very clearly due to the low image quality, but his face seemed like a mask. So this means that the person who hijacked the TV station before was using Jerome's real face skin. "Some of you may know, I died. But take it from me, death is… dull…" he complained.

I began to regret the time when I pitied him, when I cared for him. Sarah Essen appeared in my head, giggling happily while eating my strawberry puffs.

"But coming back… that is something," he continued. "Leave it to dying to give you a whole new perspective of life. And I would like to share that with you." He moved farther from the camera, and a tied up man appeared in the screen. There were multiple explosive items strapped on his body.

I became even angrier as I know Jerome is going to kill that man. He took a lighter from the man and lit it up.

"Tonight, Gotham," Jerome said in his raspy voice. "In the darkness, there are no rules. So, tonight, Gotham… do what you want. Kill who you want." He paused and made a gagging sound. I guessed getting back alive is not as comfortable I thought. "And when morning comes… you, too, shall be… reborn." He lit up a wick and then laughed at the strapped man, leaving him behind and leaving the camera on for the people to see.

An explosion was felt and the building shook a bit. The TV now is dead silent and a few seconds later everything became dark.

"Sarah? Where are you?" I heard Kyle said. Then someone switched on a flashlight and then flashed it directly to my face. I winched and blocked the light with my hand.

"I'm here, near the staff's room," I voiced out, still unmoving from my position.

"Good."

All of a sudden, I heard gunshots and grunts. I instinctively ducked down, grabbing the person nearest to me. We were about to hide inside the staff's room when the person that I hold was snatched away from me.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, as I stared wide-eyes at a grinning Kyle. He was holding a female staff while pointing a gun at her head. "What is wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing is _wrong_ with me. The night of the awakening was a success. Jerome's alive," he giggled.

"Let her go." I felt betrayed as I realized that he was one of Jerome's followers, but I was worried about the woman.

The poor woman was weeping in his arms. She convulsively tried to catch her breath while crying.

"Shh," he hushed the woman. "I have things for you to do and you'll listen to me or I'll put a bullet in your head." Then he peered at me. "You, Sarah, don't move… or she'll die." He suddenly laughed like it was a humorous joke.

Then he ordered the woman to find a tape or rope to tie me. The woman was quivering in fear. She tried to tie my wrists together.

"Stupid woman!" Kyle barked. The woman flinched and yelped, cowering and muttering apologies non-stop. "She doesn't have a hand, why would you strap her wrists?" He knocked on the kitchen top multiple times in anger. "Shut up! Tie her whole body. Make sure it's super tight"

She did the best that she could and bound my arms securely at my sides. The whole time I was glowering daggers at Kyle. He had killed all the people inside the kitchen except me and the woman.

"Guess who shot Ralph, Sarah?" he taunted, as he grabbed the woman by her arm. I clenched my jaw and blinked away the tears of frustration when I know he had killed Ralph too. "When I first saw you in the zoo, I was in awe. The Sarah Abdul!" He opened his arm wide, gesturing at me like I was worthy. "I was too excited. You see… Jerome had bestowed to you a gift." He signaled to my amputated right arm. "A beautiful gift. And you said it yourself, it made you stronger."

"Just kill me already! Why tie me up?" I spat, didn't want to hear his babbles about my hand.

"You are going to be a lovely present… for Jerome. He is going to be happy because of me!" he said cheerfully. "And you're gonna die in his hands!"

I attempted to move towards him but he quickly pointed the gun at the woman. He sneered in victory when I stopped, knowing he got the upper hand in this. He ordered me to walk out of the kitchen while tugging the woman with him. Once we were outside, he brought us to his other companions.

All of them were dressed up and have prominent make-up on their face. Kyle happily announced that he had captured me as a gift for Jerome and the other hooted. Some even poked me with their firearms and cackled like crazy.

"Hey, what about her?" a woman asked Kyle, indicating at the female kitchen staff.

"Do whatever you want with her," he shrugged. He grabbed me by the rope to stop me as I marched towards the people who were hitting and kicking the poor woman.

Kyle hauled me to a car while I thrashed against the rope and his hold. He opened the trunk of the car and threw me inside. My face fell hard against the surface and I groaned in pain. I struggled to roll onto my back and scowled at him.

"The GCPD will stop Jerome and all of you!" I roared, while he ogled me zealously. He gave me a wink and shut the trunk close.

I kicked and stomped my feet at the trunk, screaming profanities at them. A few minutes, I became tired. I just realized that I haven't eaten in days. My actions were all adrenalin rush. I closed my eyes and sighed, praying that everything will be alright. There're always rainbows after mighty storms.

* * *

**There is going to be a new main OC character in future chapters and I hoped you guys will love him.**

**And I would like to thank you for reading my piece of imagination.**

**Have a nice day (or evening)! **


	15. Chapter 15

My chants of prayers stopped once the car hit the brake suddenly. I closed my eyes in pain when I bumped my shoulders due to the impact. Inaudible chatters reached my ears. I inhaled deep to calm myself down. Man, this car stink.

The trunk opened, revealing Kyle and a few people.

"We're here," he purred. Then he gripped me by the rope and pulled me out of the car harshly. My legs gave away and I collapsed on the ground. "Stand up. I thought you're stronger than this!" I felt a rough nudge at my bottom.

As soon I managed to get up, I was pushed forward. I took the chance to look around my surrounding. I have no idea where I am. Gotham is not that big but I don't have a good memory and sense of direction.

I suppressed my anger when we strode inside the place. It was an amusement park. Amusement Mile. An amusement park should be fun but this one… is one amusement park I would avoid. People are used as games for the entertainment of Jerome's followers. This place should be a happy place. Now I'm never going to see amusement park the same way again.

From distance, I saw him. Jerome Valeska. I could smacked my head to his as a greeting. That would be good. He was speaking with someone. I pressed my brows together in worry when I recognized the person.

"Bruce!" I called out.

Both Bruce and Jerome whipped their heads towards me. Bruce had a make up on his face, like a sad, angry clown.

"Hello, Jerome. I brought you a present," Kyle said, appearing behind me. I stared at Bruce with confused and concern expression. Then, Kyle shoved me forward, causing me to smack into Jerome's body. The ginger held me by my shoulders and studied my face. He had stapled his face onto his face. That must have hurt, I thought.

"You look familiar…" he pondered, turning me left and right while observing my face. I cringed in disgust when he did that because I could see his unattached skin too close. He kept on doing the same thing over and over again. Turning me left, right and approached my face.

"It's me, Sarah!" I finally said in annoyance after a while. Why didn't Kyle inform him my identity?

"Oh," he clapped his hands in realization after a while. "Sweet Sarah, it's been a while." He gazed at my right hand and smirked. "Lookie, lookie! How was life without a hand? Oh, how was the progress with that nerdy four-eyed chap?"

"Untie me and I'll tell you," I replied, trying to act casual.

He extracted a knife from his follower near him and cut the rope. I stretched my limbs once I was free from the restraints.

"While you're at it, can you release Bruce as well?" I asked. He answered me by abruptly slashing a thin cut across my right forearm. "Jerome!" I screamed, hissing in pain.

"That's what you get for asking a dumb request," he cackled at my face.

I gritted my teeth and drove my head onto his as strong as I can. I swaggered and placed my hand on my forehead. I regret hitting him my head. I should have used my fist. Some of the staples on his face had pricked my skin as well.

Jerome laughed even though I just hurt him. "One point to Sarah!" he beamed, raising his head to look at me. I stepped back in appall when a part of his skin fell off from the staples. He grabbed me and pulled me closer. I could feel his breath against my face. One of his men gave him a staple gun. "Now, would you be, uh, kind to fix my face?" He forcefully handed me the staple gun and directed it his face. I tried hard to jerk my hand away from his face. "You're going to watch me skin someone alive, if you don't fix my face."

I know he was not joking about that. I know he will skin someone if I didn't follow what he said. I exhaled a shaky breath and aimed the staple gun on his face. He held his skin for me to fasten.

"Isn't it painful?" I asked him after stapling four times. Yes, I had counted them. He leered at me and winced when I clipped the staple again. "Why don't you just stay dead?" I sighed in annoyance. He blew blueberries right on my face and laughed maniacally again. I closed my eyes and jerked away when his saliva hit my skin. I immediately wiped my face with the back of my hand.

"Hold her," he ordered in a light tone. Two men approached me and detained me in place. Jerome walked towards Bruce and then twirled around to face me. I gasped and thrashed when he aimed the staple gun to me. I turned my head to the side, afraid that he would targeted my face. He shot once, and it hit my shoulder but it doesn't hurt. I think it was because of the clothes and the distance. "Nothing?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. I shook my head no.

Rolling his eyes, he stormed towards me and pointed the staple gun against my cheek. God, help me! I screamed in my mind as I clenched my eyes shut, bracing myself for the pain.

"Are you going to ignore me now?" I heard Bruce called. I let a thankful sigh when Jerome removed the gun from me. He flashed his malicious grin at me and turned to Bruce. He sauntered towards him and took a hold of his wrist. I thrashed against the two men who was holding me when Jerome pointed the staple gun to Bruce's arm.

"You try," he said. He shot the staple gun. The young Wayne winced but didn't scream in pain. I tried to jerk away from my captive's hold when Jerome shot another one. And another one.

"Stop!" Bruce exclaimed, jerking his arm away from Jerome at fourth staple. "Stop." He held his arm in pain.

"Enough dilly-dally," Jerome sneered, putting on a hat. "To the main event."

* * *

Kyle gazed at me with a wicked twinkle in his eyes. Jerome had granted him the permission to end my life any ways he wanted, while he went off with Bruce and his men to a different part of the amusement park. Kyle and two men tugged me to a small circus tent. My brain was cracking for plans to escape them, but they were heavily armed. If I hit one of them, the other would immediately shoot me.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Kyle said, rubbing his palms together eagerly.

"Let's talk," I begged. "Please, Kyle."

"We have enough talk the first time we met. I know you well enough to kill you."

He pulled out a whip from his bag and threw the bag away. He flexed his back and arms to get ready. I watched him in alert. The two men were guarding the entrance of the tent. A loud sound of lash averted my gaze from the two men.

Stay calm, Sarah. You can fight them.

Kyle was whipping the strip of leather a few times on the ground and every time he did it, I flinched. "During breaktime, sometimes I played with the tigers in the zoo. It was fun to see the process of strong rebellion, and then transforms into obedience."

"You hurt the tigers in the zoo?" I snapped. Oh, he's going to pay. All of a sudden, he snapped the whip towards me. I quickly rolled to sideways to avoid the hit. "If you want to play, at least you should give me something to fight with."

He took out something from his pocket and threw it to the ground. I slouched my shoulders and frown at him.

"A torchlight? Seriously?" I badgered, extending my left hand forward, gesturing at the harmless torchlight on the ground. He ignored my rant, inspecting his nail in mock concentration. Biting the inside of my cheek, I rushed forward and snatched the torchlight. It's quite durable. The weight is a bit heavier than a baseball.

"You ready or not? This is getting boring," he complained.

"What event is Jerome's talking about?" I asked him. The mention of the 'main event' disturbed me as it involved Bruce.

"Bruce Wayne is going to be blown to bits! And I don't want to miss any of that. So let me play with my food before eating it." He whipped the lash towards me again and I managed to avoid it.

The whipping had gone for a few minutes now and I felt exhausted, panting for oxygen desperately. I had to think of how to knock him and the two men down. If I threw the torchlight at Kyle, the other men would shot me dead.

Think, Sarah. Think.

An idea popped into my head just when I felt a burning pain on my left thigh. I cried out and collapsed to the ground. Now I know how the tigers feel. I balled my fist and stood up, sprinting towards the exit. The two armed men blocked my way and shoved me to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" he gibed at my attempt to escape. The moment I raised up from the ground, he threw the whip again, but I avoided it and it hit one of the two men. As quick as I can, I swung my leg onto the other guy's legs and he fell down. With the torch on my hand, I tossed it right onto Kyle's face. Then I kicked one of the firearms away, snatched the other one and pointed it at the two men. Kyle was still groaning in pain, crouching and holding his face in his palms.

"Stop," I warned as the men tried to approach me. My fingers were shaking because I wasn't sure if I could pull the trigger or not.

"Kill her," I heard Kyle said.

My head spun as I had to make a decision to shoot these men. Bracing myself, I fired the gun to both men. Both of them fell on the ground. One was grasping his leg while the other was holding his crotch.

"Oh God," I drawled, feeling apologetic to the man that I shot in the genital area. I just targeted their lower body to shoot their legs. I didn't mean to destroy his balls.

A whip lashed onto my hand and I yelped as the gun flew from my hand.

"No more weapons for you," Kyle seethed. His nose was bruised and there's blood around his nostrils. "Now, it's just us."

"You seem angry, Kyle." I provoked him. "And you have a clown's nose." I purposely let out an exaggerated snort.

I darted towards him once he raised his arm to lash the whip and it hit my back. I tolerated the pain and tackled him. We dropped on the ground, and wrestled. He managed to get on top of me and strangled my neck. I started to have difficulties to breath. I tried to hit his back with my knee but he didn't budge. I swung my left fist onto his elbow and it bend a bit, causing the hold around my neck loosen a bit.

Grunting, I pinched Kyle's nose and managed to crawl away from him. The torchlight that I had used to throw on him caught my vision. I grabbed it at the same time he grabbed my leg and pulled me to him. He was about to punch me but I struck his head with the torchlight.

A puff of air escaped me as he fell onto my body. I closed my eyes, desperately gulping for air. I put my hand against his chest and pushed him away. He's going to be back up in a few minutes, I better go, I thought.

I let my eyes wandered at the two men, only to notice that there's only one of them. The one that been shot in the leg was gone.

Damn, he's gonna call his friends.

I limped quickly, exiting the tent. It was empty outside. I noticed a crowd from a distance and heard cheering. I guessed that is where they going to kill Bruce. I saw a stall nearby. It has different types of masks and cosplaying attires. Quickly I waddled towards the stall and hid behind the counter. I was surprised to see a woman hiding under the counter. She was staring at me with fear.

"It's okay. I'm not one of them," I extended both arms at her to calm her down. "You have to disguise if you want to get away from here safely." I pulled a few articles of clothing. "Do you wanna go steampunk or clown-ish?"

* * *

"Okay, now remember to act like you're being tickle every one minute, they'll let you pass," I told the woman I just met. She chose the steam punk style. I even styled her hair and put on crazy make up on her face.

"W-what about you? Don't you want to escape?" she asked.

"My friend is still here," I answered, thinking about Bruce.

She nodded at me and then scurried away while laughing. I grimaced at the sound of her half-hearted laughs and prayed that she'll be safe.

I jog-limped pass a Ferris wheel, towards the crowd. I was in disguise as well. I took off my headscarf and hung it on my shoulders. I don't know how I look like since the woman put the face paint on me and there's no mirror. I wore a blue and yellow glittery suit jacket. For my hair, I tied them up in a ponytail and pulled a few strands loose to look unkempt.

I saw two men who dressed out of place. They were crouching and watching the crowd from behind a cotton candy stall. I smiled in relieved when they are the ones that I had been waiting for since I got kidnapped here.

"My boys," I whispered loudly, staggering towards them. Both of them instantly directed their weapons at me. "It's me."

"Who the bloody Hell are you?" Alfred quipped.

I felt a bit offended that quite a number of people don't recognize me today. "Sarah. Duh." I rolled my eyes as they studied me skeptically. "We don't have time for this. Bruce is there." I pointed at the crowd in urgent. "We have to take down Jerome and his stupid cult." I guessed that woman might have done numbers on my face that my friends don't even recognized me. I finally pulled the sleeve from my right arm and revealed my amputated limb.

They finally lowered the gun while I cursed them under my breath in annoyance. I winced and limped near them.

"What happen to you?" Jim asked.

"Kidnapped and tortured," I curtly responded. He was about to said something, probably questioning for more details when Bullock arrived.

He noticed me as well and looked at me with confusion. "Why is Muffin here and why is she dressing up like an idiot?" he asked. I want to hug him for recognizing me but now is not the time. "Whatever. Strike force just arrived. They're coming in."

Jim stepped out of the cotton candy stall and shot upwards a few times to get the attention of the crowd, including Jerome. The crowd became silent and all the people were staring at us.

"Detective Gordon!" Jerome called out. He was sitting on a cannon and appearing to be worry-free. "You're just in time for the big finish."

"Nobody move!"

* * *

Apple pie.

It smells like apple pie.

I slowly opened my eyes. Hospital. A soft groan escaped my mouth as I tried to sit up. Lee was sitting on a chair by the bed, staring at me with unreadable expression. She casually poured me a glass of water and gave it to me. I drank slowly and studied her face.

"Lee," I said. The Lee in front of me seemed distant.

"The doctor said that you can go either today or tomorrow," she replied. I extended my hand to her, offering for her to take. She took my hand with both hands and sighed. "I want to apologize for what I said back in the precinct. About Captain Barnes. I was…"

"Lee, it's fine. I never blame you. But please forgive Jim."

I could feel her fingers twitched in hand. "I can't," she tiredly whispered, shaking her head. Then, she let go of my hand and picked up a paper bag. "I brought you apple pie." I know she was trying to change the subject. She flashed me a smile and I mirrored it.

We haven't talked ever since Mario died. If only Edward didn't tie me up, I would have time to talk with her. Then I remembered. Edward is planning to kill Oswald.

"How long was I out?" I asked her. She scrunched her eyebrows at my urgent tone.

"A day, roughly. It's Monday, around 1," she replied, checking her watch. "Bullock said you fainted after throwing a punch at someone. Your body was extremely exhausted and you have so many bruises. What happened?"

I gulped, unsure if I should tell her everything or not. I stared down at lap and closed my eyes. I decided to hide about Edward from her. "I made a friend. His name is Kyle and he kidnapped me because he's one of Jerome's fans. He killed Ralph, my taxi driver." I paused as Ralph's face appeared in my mind. "Kyle brought me to Jerome as a _present_ and we had quite an interesting 'conversation', though it involved me staple gunning his face. Then, he told Kyle to kill me. The bruises were from the fight between me and Kyle."

"How did you meet up with Jim and Bullock?"

"I won the fight. Knocked Kyle unconscious and when I escaped I saw them so I join them."

"But that doesn't explain why your body was overworked and from the scans, it shows that you haven't consumed any food for days."

"I told you I was kidnapped."

Lee studied my face at my statement. She doesn't appear to believe me. She knew i was hiding something. I changed the topic by mentioning the apple pie.

"It smells good. Can I eat it now?" I asked.

* * *

Rainbows. I love rainbows.

I love butterflies too, since they have very pretty wings.

A subtle gasp escaped my mouth as I accidentally colored outside the picture. I took the eraser on the table and erased the misstep. Amelia had come by and told me that I might be released today but I still had to wait for the doctor's permission. I also had to wait for my clothes. She had kindly sent my clothes for laundry. To kill time, she brought me a coloring book and a huge pencil case. Coloring must be her hobby because the items are hers.

I hummed the infamous children nursery song about butterfly, while still rubbing out the color outside of the outline. From the corner of my eyes, I was aware that someone entered my hospital room. My body went rigid at his presence and I fisted the eraser in my hand. With resentment, I threw the eraser at him and it hit him in the middle of his forehead.

"Opps. It slipped," I sassed, staring at Edward with a fake innocent face. He was rubbing his now very rosy forehead. He closed the door of the room.

"You're angry," he commented, picking up the eraser that I had tossed from the floor. "I had predicted that Mrs. Weller would drop by to your place after 2 or 3 days."

"And you're plagued!" I snapped. When he approached my bed, I immediately gripped a color pencil. I won't hesitate to stab him if he tried anything, though I wouldn't kill him right away. Maybe just nick him a bit. "Don't come closer," I threatened. Both of his arms were held out, trying to calm me down. It was funny that I still didn't hate him after what happened. Yes, I'm furious but I don't hate him. Slowly he placed the eraser on the table. He seemed distracted. His eyes were lost. I wonder if he… managed to take Oswald's life.

"You didn't tell Lee about my plan," he whispered. I furrowed my brows as I wondered how he knew about it. I let go the color pencil from my hand.

"How did you…" I stopped myself and cancelled my question. Instead I asked him a different one. "So, did you do it?" My heart was beating faster once the question came out of my mouth and I noticed the muscles at his jaws twitched.

"This morning, I shot him and pushed him into the water," he answered while baring his teeth. I bit the inside of my cheek and studied his behavior.

"Is it worth it? You didn't look that relieved after killing him. You seem angry, at yourself."

"You think you know me?" he retorted, narrowing his eyes on me.

"Just my opinion." I shrugged my shoulders. "But I know you Edward Nygma."

Then, he tilted his head to the side, staring at me with a wicked glint. "You're the same. You would be happy too if Oswald died."

"No."

"Then, why didn't you tell anyone about me? About my plan to destroy him." He towered me, demanding for my answer.

The sound of door knob turning caused Edward to step back and both of us looked at the person who interrupted our conversation. It was Amelia. Silently I felt relieved that she had come in the right moment. Although Edward was thinking differently. He didn't look happy to see the nurse.

"Oh, pardon me, did I interrupt something?" she asked warily, staring at us.

"No. My acquaintance was just leaving," I pointedly said. I turned my focus to him and forced a smile onto my face. "Sayonara, Mr. Nygma."

* * *

After Edward left, Amelia passed me my cleaned clothes and told me that I was discharged. While changing my clothes, I found myself thinking about what Edward had said: that I want the death of Oswald. I was going to tell Bullock about Edward's plan but there was Jerome's fanclub uprising.

Yes, Oswald had not been unkind to me. He always paid me generously for my pastries. And he never hurt me. But he did cruel things to others and I know he would do more bad things as long as he lives. This issue reminded me of Theo Galavan's first death. Jim shot him to prevent him from destroying Gotham and Bullock hid the truth for Jim from everyone.

_Theo Galavan had to go._

_Oswald Cobblepot had to go._ I think there should be a question mark at the end if the sentence.

I tried to convince myself that it's better to let no one know about the death of Oswald and who killed him. Then I started to have doubts. What if I'm hiding this to save Edward? Because I didn't want him to go back to Arkham.

_Jim shot Galavan because he wanted to eliminate future crimes._

_Edward shot Oswald because of revenge for the death of Isabella._

I could feel that both of them are not proud of what they did. And both of them are wrong to kill someone. But Edward is not Jim and he might kill again. He's too volatile.

My eyes gazed at my cross-body bag lying on the hospital bed, which Amelia brought also. She said that a policeman asked her to return the bag to me, saying that it was found in the circus. I went into the washroom and performed my ablution. After that, I extracted my praying veil and mat from my bag and performed my prayer.

God, please forgive me for my sins. Forgive my parents for theirs and bless them with longevity and happiness. God, please provide protection for the people I care about, all my friends. I pray that the light in my heart and mind will never fade out.

* * *

"Did you know that the skin of your lips is the same as the skin of your butthole?" I randomly uttered.

"You're purposely sidetracking," Jim glared at me. "When did Nygma told you about this?"

"Looks like Ed did what you were supposed to do years ago, Jim," Bullock noted, taking a sip of his liquor. I gaped at both of them in shock. We were inside his office with the door closed shut.

"Jim was supposed to kill Oswald?" I blurted. I glanced at Jim, demanding for answers.

"But I didn't. Now all of us are sidetracking." He raked his fingers through his hair. "Sarah. When did Nygma told you about his confession?" Jim asked in exasperation.

So I told him about Edward's visit at the hospital this afternoon, but I didn't tell them about what he did to me a few days ago in my apartment. I also informed them about Isabella and requested them to investigate the case.

"Penguin killed Ed's chick, so Ed killed Penguin?" Bullock marveled, letting out a short chuckle. "Wish I know this sooner."

I almost grabbed a thick document file on the table and smacked it across Bullock's face for treating this like some sort of joke but I held myself. I pressed my lips and raised my left eyebrow at him in dismay.

"Why you?" Jim was eyeing me with uncertainties. "Why tell you if you're gonna tell us? And I could tell that you're not telling the whole truth." With a grave facial expression, he moved towards me and I stayed on my ground.

"That's what you need to know. At least I'm telling you something."

Jim and Bullock were giving each other meaningful looks. I understand if they still have doubts with me, but I just need them to investigate Edward as soon as possible. So I told them that and bid my goodbye at them.

I hobbled towards the ME lab, because there's someone I needed to see. Peeking by the door of the lab, I saw Lee was talking with Lucius. They were focusing at a document in Lucius' hands. I decided to wait for them to finish talking and leaned my back against the wall outside of the lab.

I kept thinking how I should tell Lee about Edward. Then I heard the door opened and Lucius jogged to his lab. With a nervous heart, I entered laboratory and greeted Lee.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me you're discharged? I would have picked you up," she said kindly, although the current Lee's version of kindness is a bit cold.

The corners of my lips lifted in a sheepish manner. "Dinner?"

* * *

An awkward pregnant pause stayed along our way to a restaurant that Lee picked. I went to the precinct as soon as I was released from the hospital by taxi, so Lee and I were in her car. I don't know why but I could sense that Lee was upset with me.

"Lee…"

"We're here," she said in a flat tone, cutting me off. She expertly parked her car and get out. I stared out the window to look where we are.

An Indian Restaurant.

The name of the restaurant, Curry Palace, is flashing brightly against the night. 7.03pm. I checked my watch. A knock on the window made me jumped and I looked outside again. Lee then opened the door for me.

"Are you coming out? Or do I have to escort you like a princess?"

I smiled softly as I heard the lightness in her voice. I exited the car and gazed at her with a guilty expression. "Lee, I…"

"Save it," she interrupted me again, raising her palm out to me. "Let's talk inside."

I stared at the woman in front of me with pure appreciation. After my parents, Uncle Nate and Mrs. Weller, she's the only one who genuinely cares about me. My best friend. I won't let anyone take her away from me.

Biting down my tears, I linked my arm around hers. "Let's."

We entered the restaurant arm by arm and picked a spot that is a bit secluded from other tables.

"Chicken Tikka Masala and lassi, please," I smiled at the waiter without looking at the menu. I always came here whenever I missed Aryan and his family.

"Prawn Briyani and watermelon juice, please."

Both of us thanked the waiter and then we looked at each other, once the waiter left. Suddenly it felt awkward again.

"So," I breathed out loud on purpose to ease my nervousness. "I have my suspicions that you know I lied to you this afternoon in the hospital… and I sensed that you are angry at me."

"Yes, and yes. Though for your second statement, it's in between yes and no. I just can't stay angry at you," she responded.

"Before I was kidnapped by Kyle, I met Nygma," I paused to look at her reaction, but Lee was in her poker face zone so I wasn't sure what she was thinking. "He… told me that he wanted to end Oswald's life but he wanted to know if I'm taking his side or not. And I didn't so he knocked me out."

"And then?"

"He tied me into a chair and gagged me in my own apartment. I was stuck for three days," I shrugged. "Mrs. Weller found me and released me. After that, I wanted to tell Bullock about Nygma's plan."

"But Jerome blew the city," she muttered, looking down at her lap.

"Yeah… You could be a detective, Lee. So sharp." I attempted to lift the air.

"Did you tell Jim and Bullock about this?"

"No."

Her gaze instantly shifted to me and then she narrowed her eyes in bafflement. "You didn't? What were you doing at the precinct just now?"

"I only told them that Nygma visited me at the hospital and he told me that he had shot Oswald."

"So what he did to you is not that important? Just leave it without prosecution?" she snapped.

"There won't be any evidence except for my testimony and Edward could hire some crooked lawyer to save his ass. I bet the chair in my apartment had been removed already and everything in my apartment would be squeaky clean by now."

"You still have tied marks on your body."

"I was kidnapped and tied by Kyle as well."

"You're protecting him, aren't you?" Lee's brows knitted in a scowl with disapproving tone.

"I…"

Then she eyed at me with a pained expression, looking like recalling a bad memory. "You're destroying yourself, Sarah. Believe me, I know."


	16. Chapter 16

**EDITED**

* * *

"You got a job for me today, Bullock?" I plopped my bottom at the seat at the other side of the table. It's Monday and I know Bullock would be in his office this morning.

"That's not why you're here. You're Muffin. I can read you like an open book," he said, pointing his index finger at me, giving me a knowing look. "Yesterday was smooth. I hate to say this but thank you for willing to disguise and apprehend the kidnappers."

"No biggie."

Bullock took a file and tossed it in front of me. I opened the file and scan the report on Edward Nygma quickly. "It has been more than a week. We got nothing. All his alibis checked out. Thank the Lord for interns. They could write report faster than any cops here."

I averted my gaze from the document and raised my brows at Bullock. "You need to give Hassan and Diane a break. All the other detectives are giving them paperwork to do. How can they learn when all they did is typing reports?"

"They're going to learn what life is all about," he responded. "_Wrong_."

Rolling my eyes, I returned to the case file in my hand. I'll never win this verbal fight anyways.

"So all these people testify that he was with them? At the City Hall?" I asked. Nygma must have been paying them or threatening them. "What about security cameras?"

"You know those bullshits. Maintenance, broken, blah, blah."

Who am I kidding? This is Edward Nygma: the one who managed to hide the death of Dougherty and Kristin for days and the one who managed to trick the whole GCPD to arrest Jim. He likes to have plans within plans. He's meticulous and accurate.

I leaned back against the chair and folded my arms across my chest. "What about Oswald?"

"Couldn't find him either. Rescue parties had gone around Gotham waters but nothing," he answered with a frown. "Why do I feel like I have to report to you?"

"Give and take, Bullock. I help you so you help me."

I bit the insides of my cheeks when I realized that I sounded like Oswald. With a bitter face, I stood up immediately.

"Where's Jim?" I asked.

"He got a new case in Miller Harbor. Two men shot dead in the head this morning."

"Okay." I walked towards the door. "Bye, Bullock."

"You're not going to Harbor Miller, are you?" His question stopped me from exiting his office. I turned around to face him and flashed a grim smile.

"Nope. I have a lunch date."

* * *

"Rue, come on. Look at the camera." I directed, capturing her photos with my camera. "And smile, would you?"

I had asked (more like extremely persuaded) Rue to be taking part in my marketing brochures. Currently, we are at my living room and she looked unamused with everything. She had to pose with different pastries and she had to look excited and happy, but she's not.

"This is ridiculous! I don't like this outfit," she exclaimed, tugging her light pink t-shirt that has an image of an adorable me as a ginger bread cookie with a cursive wording, _Let's Get Muffin _on top of the cookie and a generic font of _Sarah Bakes _underneath the cookies. "It's hideous and lame."

"Do you want to get paid or not?" I whined. "Just do it. And that shirt is cute. No matter what anyone says."

Then, my apartment door opened and both of us whipped our heads to the door. If I'm not mistaken, I locked it already. I tensed when a familiar tall man with his trademark glasses and suit stood by the door.

"Didn't you lock the... oh, he's your boyfriend," Rue said, snapping her fingers in her own understanding of the situation. "Didn't know that you dig politicians." She smirked, looking at me and Edward back and forth. "Ah... I'm missing something here. By the looks of your faces, you're having a fight."

I closed my eyes and massaged the bridge of my nose.

"You can go now, Rue," I said, taking off the camera from its tripod.

"What about my money?"

"We're not done here. I'll pay when the job is done. We'll continue tonight or tomorrow."

"No. You used my time so you have to pay," she scoffed.

I was about to argue with her again, when a hand appeared between us with a hundred dollar bill. Rue's lips stretched across her face and she gladly took it.

"Now this is what I'm talking about. See, Sarah. Your boyfriend is smarter than you." She took off the t-shirt I asked her to wear and tossed it on the table without care, covering a part of today's newspapers. The headlines said that an infamous curator was found dead locked in his office, killing himself with carbon monoxide. "I'll never wear that shirt again." Then she skipped out of my apartment.

I hate that he could waltz in here anytime he wanted because he has the key. "You're early. I haven't cook," I bitterly said. I had found a card on my night stand three days ago, saying to have lunch at my home this Monday. I know it was from Edward because of his handwriting.

"Well then," he said, taking a step closer to me but stopped because I grabbed my camera stand in alert. I could use it as weapon. "Let me cook then." He gave a quick glance at the tripod. "I come in a civilized manner. No taser."

Slowly, my grip around the stand loosened, but I watched him on alert, in case he tried anything.

"Take off your jacket and turned around."

"Playing detective, are we?" he sensually said, cocking his head to the side and then taking his coat off. He threw his coat to the couch and slowly turned around with his arms raised. I studied his clothes intently, looking for any weapon hidden in his pockets and his back. Once I was sure that he is weaponless, I felt a bit relieved.

"Okay. That's enough."

"What do you have?" he asked while walking into my kitchen. I didn't answer his question and just followed him from behind. He peeked at the sink, where I had placed a packet of frozen boned chicken breast to thaw it out. Then he opened my refrigerator and scanned what's inside. I stared at him as he pressed his lips, thinking of what recipe to make based on what ingredients he has available. He took out a few greens and a carton of cherry tomatoes.

"Chicken salad?" I asked.

"Walnut Chicken Salad. You're gonna love it." He was too cheerful or too normal. It's different.

He's hiding something, I thought. His behavior and expression reminded of when he told me that Officer Dougherty left town, when he told me that he broke up with Kristin, and when I kept asking about the evidence on Officer Pinkney's murder.

"What did you do?" I demanded, suddenly felt angry. "And I'm not talking about cooking. What, did, you do?"

He dried his hands after washing the vegetables and stared at me. "If you're smart enough, you'll know," he rasped. He grabbed a knife and a chopping board. "I noticed that I got a few officers shadowing me. The staffs in the City Hall were questioned as well."

"You know me. Of course I'd tell what I know." I rested my weight onto my right leg. "You know I will tell them. That's why all your alibis checked out. Everyone is backing you up."

"But you didn't tell them straight away. Why?" He unnecessarily used a strong force to chop the last piece of chicken breast.

"Is the reason that important to you, Nygma? Because sometimes, it's best to leave some questions unanswered."

* * *

A knock at my bedroom door halted my movement. I placed the dumbbells on the floor and took off the contraption on my right arm. I had hid myself in the bedroom, letting Edward cooked alone in the kitchen. He had made me irritated with his needs to know everything, which why I stayed away from him and exercised in my room.

I wiped the sweat around my face and neck quickly and put on my headscarf. When I opened the door of my bedroom, a whiff of aromatic fried chicken attacked my nose. My stomach grumbled at the smell. The best time to eat is after exercise, I smiled inwardly.

"Thanks, Nygma," I genuinely expressed, stretching my arms while sitting down at the dining area. It's almost funny that we're having a regular lunch. Me having lunch with a criminal, but then I have always eat with a criminal. But I don't know why I didn't refuse this lunch date. I don't know why I didn't refuse the appointment. I should have kicked him out of my apartment but I didn't. I'm an idiot.

"You can trust me to lose the headscarf," he noted, sitting across me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"That is not the point of wearing a hijab."

He shrugged at me and grabbed a fork. "Just saying. You weren't wearing one yesterday with the kidnapping incident."

"That is what you call a disguise. Pretending to be someone else," I replied slowly, like talking with a 5-year-old kid. I held a moan in satisfaction after I put the food into my mouth. Edward has always been a great cook. "Besides, I wore one the moment the job is over."

"But you're not a cop," he nagged. I had become insensitive about the words since people kept on saying that.

"A concerned citizen, I am." I imitated a certain green wise fictional character. "So, are you going to tell me what you did?"

"So you could sing to those barbarians?"

"I don't know why you hate the GCPD that much. I thought you move on."

"Move on?" he scoffed. Then, he clenched his fork with strong grip in frustration. It seemed to be that the phrase irked him.

"You regret on shooting him," I softly uttered. Veins were showing in his neck and he curled his lips. I gulped, suddenly feeling nervous that he might attack me with the fork. I need to calm him down. "Edward, you need closure."

"No! To be a _villain_, there's..."

"Why are you obsessed on being a villain? Why not just _be_ Edward Nygma?"

"And be a pathetic loser?"

I stared at him with tired begging eyes. "You're not a pathetic loser. Never," I whispered. He appeared to be conflicted at what I said. I need to bring the old Edward back. "The trivia. Riddles. I love them. And you're intelligent, than anyone I know. But now you are lost… let me help you."

"So you could what? Lead me to the 'right way'?" he jeered. He rose from his seat and leaned towards me, placing both his palms on the table. His eyes narrowed and his lips turned into a snarl. "This is my own choice. This is what I want, but I haven't achieved it, yet. You'll see, Sarah. The city will remember me."

* * *

"Hassan likes you," Lee suddenly said. I spat out a bit of water from my mouth in surprise. Thank God, I didn't choke on it. We were standing by the water dispenser in the precinct. She even had a grim expression on her face. It felt like he was saying something grave. "You're not in high school anymore, Sarah. When someone likes you, they like you."

"You just caught me off-guard," I clarified, wiping my lips with my headscarf. My headscarf is useful at times like this. "How do you know?"

"He asks about you. He's making sure you don't have a boyfriend." Her eyes took a quick glimpse behind me and then returned to me. I raised an eyebrow as she gulped down the water hastily and then exhaled a heavy breath. "That's my cue."

With that, she walked away. In confusion, my eyes followed her until she disappeared in the corridors. Then I heard a cough behind me and I twirled around.

"Hassan, hey," I greeted with a smile. "I mean, Assalamualaikum."

He returned my smile and a dimple on his right cheek became visible. "Waalaikumsalam. You're here again." He shoved his hands in his pockets. I found myself appreciating his looks but then quickly regained my composure. He has high fade haircut and he's wearing a classy suit. Unlike most men in the GCPD, who didn't take care of their appearance at all, he is a fresh breath of air. There's Jim, Lucius and Alvarez, of course but they're my friends. I don't ogle them.

"Yup. I try to come every Sunday or Monday. Bullock secretly likes my presence here, no matter what he said," I jokingly said. Then I noticed Lucius came out from his lab with a few case files in his hands. He walked in long strides towards the captain's office with a concern expression. "Where's Diane? I didn't see her," I asked Hassan, but my focus is at Lucius. More specifically the files in his hands.

"This week she's at Traffic. So she's out in the field."

"What are you up to, now?"

"Paperwork, again," he complained. "Last week, I was at the Narcs Division. This week, it's Homicide. Um... I was wondering…"

"Uh-uh," I said. Bullock's officer door is open so I could see Lucius explaining something to Bullock, but Bullock didn't appear to be paying attention.

"If you would like to have dinner with me tonight?"

By now, I could see Bullock was standing and talking dramatically to Lucius, with all his hand gestures and complaining eyes. I have to know about that case.

I turned to Hassan with a toothed smile. "Of course. Tonight. You can get my number from Lee. Call me. I had to go. Bye."

I patted Hassan's arm and then jogged to Bullock's office. I could hear indistinct nags from Bullock. I pitied Lucius for having to listen to Bullock's ignorant remarks.

"Not to mention out looking for our dear missing or may be dead mayor," Bullock vexed. I had arrived in the office and stood next to Lucius. Bullock even gave me a stink-eye when he mentioned the mayor. Lucius was tapping his finger on the files, waiting for Bullock to finish nagging. "I do not have the resources to allocate to your hunch. Did you hear how I used that word, 'allocate,' hmm?"

Meanwhile for me, the word that I was focusing on is 'hunch'. What did Lucius found? I wondered, staring at the files in his hands.

"Let me call Gordon," he said. Clearly, Bullock did not intend to help him. But if I'm not mistaken, Jim is taking a leave.

"Do you mind?" I asked Lucius, gesturing at the files. He passed them to me and I placed them on the Bullock's table. I took the file at the very top and scanned through it.

"No. no. The man's due RR," Bullock argued. "Besides, he's reconnecting with some long-lost uncle or something."

"These are all coincidence deaths," I mumbled. The curator that was on the headlines last week is in Lucius' files as well.

"Yes, but all of them are highly intelligent and all of them died in the past few weeks."

"That is not a coincidence," I agreed with him.

Bullock groaned in irritation. "I don't need another troublemaker," he mumbled under his breath but I could hear him well since I was sitting near him.

"Jim Gordon? Detective Jim Gordon?" Someone called loudly.

I straightened up my back and stared at Bullock. "You might want to get that, since Jim's not here."

* * *

Wow. At least Gotham had been entertaining, even with all the turmoil and madness. Rushing to the side entrance, I stared with interest at a man wearing a grapes costume in the precinct. What did he want with Jim?

"Gordon ain't here," pronounced Bullock. "So give me the message, fruit guy."

"Whoa. I like grapes," I said, touching one of the 'grapes'. It must be uncomfortable in this costume. I bet he can't really sit down properly in it.

"No, she's not flirting. Now give me the message," the captain of Gotham Central snapped when the man was eyeing me coyly.

Then man was doing a sound which I suspect was a blowing horn? I wasn't very sure but the man doing it half-heartedly and it was bad. Then he began to sing with a _Happy Birthday to You _tune.

"Six masters have passed. There's about to be more. A king, a queen. And their corps," he resonated and I hummed with him, enjoying the entertainment, moving my head into the rhythm. "The key to saving them. Is on this card. So won't you please help them. By making this-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," Bullock rudely cut him off after the man handed him a piece of card.

"Hey, he's not done singing," I quipped. Then, I could hear one of the cops wanted an encore, mocking the grape-man and the others laughed at him. That's not very nice, I frowned.

The grape-man then held his palm up, gesturing for a reward for his excellent performance and message delivery. Lucius unwillingly paid him with a few coins, so I took ten dollars from my bag and gave it to him, along with my business card. I told him I would give him discounts for any pastries, not including cakes.

After grape-man left, I peeked at the card in Bullock's hand and understand nothing of it. To me, it looked like scribbles on straight lines. A map, maybe? Or a route? Even Bullock didn't understand the puzzle.

"Six masters have passed," Lucius quoted the song. "That could be the six murders."

My mouth hung opened in realization. He's right, I thought. It cannot be a happenstance that six elites died and then the next day a grape-man came with a message and a clue.

However, Bullock did not seem impressed or happy by this. In a stern fashion, he pointed his index finger to Lucius. "I told you…" he warned.

"Harvey," Lucius replied and my eyebrows rose at his brazen tone. He even called Bullock by his first name and not 'Captain.' "The killer's sending Gordon a clue. He's gonna kill again."

"We have to look into this. Even 911 prank calls are investigated," I intruded, flashing Bullock a sheepish smile.

I received a dirty look from Bullock because of what I said. "Hush, civilian." Then he returned to Lucius. "Okay, say you're right. Now, which way is up on this thing?" he probed about the clue card.

"Let me see that," the forensic expert said, taking the card from his captain. "A king, a queen and their corps… It's a drawing of the Knight's Tour."

I had no idea what that is, I thought in my head. But I was not surprised to witness how intelligent Lucius is. He is one of the best things exists in GCPD. Bullock is lucky to have him as a staff.

"Right," agreed Bullock. I looked at him skeptically. He didn't even look sure about what Lucius what babbling about. "So the target is…" he faltered. He took a glance at me expecting me answer but I shook my head as I have absolutely nothing. He bore his eyes to Lucius, still unsure of the answer.

I stifled a smile when Lucius' eyes rolled skywards. "Come on."

* * *

I convinced Bullock to bring in Hassan in this case to shadow him and Lucius. That man needs to learn something at least, before he returned as a student in his university. We arrived at a chess exhibit. Lucius had explained to us that the Knight's Tour is an order of moves of a knight on a chessboard.

My mind became blank when he explained more, but I was lost already. It's too mathematical. But I could see that Hassan was focus and even conversed with Lucius in their alien language.

See, bringing him along is a good thing, I thought.

I scanned my eyes around the huge room. I could see that everyone was annoyed by our presence. Perhaps it was because our not so subtle entrance and uninvited company. I could see rows of table.

This is a chess competition. We're disturbing a chess competition. It's rude, but someone's life is at stake, so we had to disrupt them.

"You had to get use to this, Hassan," I whispered. "Being a cop is always barging into a place and then people would hate you for it... though they'll thank you afterwards."

"Good to know," he smirked, showing off his dimple.

I quickly turned my head to look at Bullock when I felt warm at my cheeks. The man besides me had successfully made me felt embarrassed, just with his smile alone. Maybe it's because Lee told me that he had feelings for me. I shook my head at focus on the scene.

Bullock was talking with the person in charge, informing her that the place needed to be evacuated as soon as possible.

"We're in the middle of an important tournament," the lady in red countered. I could tell that this tournament is very important for her and the contestants. "Are you sure?"

"Maybe I was wrong," Lucius said, beginning to feel hesitated. He raked his eyes around the hall. "Maybe this isn't the place."

Suddenly, there was a marginal electrifying explosion at one of the tables. Two contestants flew away from the table and fell unconscious. Yelps and gasps filled in the room as we stared at the two people on the floor in astonishment.

How? I wondered in panic.

"GCPD! Everybody out!" Bullock barked orders. People began to move in alarm.

I grabbed the lady in red and pulled her behind us into safety. And then another blast happened again. Another person fell on the floor.

"Don't move! Freeze!" Bullock barked again, raising his hands in the air. "Forget what I just said. Freeze. Do not move." The contestants calmed a bit and remained on their seat.

"We need to check on them, Bullock," I said, referring to the unconscious people. I had been electrocuted before and it felt horrible.

"Radio the paramedic," I heard Hassan said to one of the patrol officers.

Good, he's learning, fast.

* * *

"I'm very sorry that we had to cancel the dinner," Hassan sighed, pressing his palms together. His face was showing guilt. We're outside of my car. I just finished Asr prayer with him. I decided to limit my police nosiness until 5pm, unless necessary. For this case, I can't see my presence would do any help since it's more about riddles.

I lifted my right shoulder in a half shrug. "It's fine. You're catching a criminal. I won't be stopping you. There's always time for everything."

All the items from the chess competition were brought to the precinct for inspection. Unfortunately the electrocuted contestants died on the spot due to strong electric currents.

"I really would like to know you." He took another step closer, but he still stood outside of my personal space which is about a meter radius of me and I appreciated that.

I lowered my head at what he said and took a deep breath. "There's something that you need to know about me first, before we get serious. But we'll take our times, right? Slowly."

"Of course, anything."

I couldn't help but smiled at the young man in front of me. Turning around, I unlocked my car door and moved inside. I rolled down the window and eyed his dimple, which I had been doing most of the times.

"See you around, Hassan. Go catch those baddies. Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam. Will sure do."

* * *

**Sorry, this is such a short chapter.**

**Thank you for keep on reading this fiction.**

**There will be trigger warning in future chapters and may contain distressing materials. I'll put on heads up.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Look at how adorable Lucius is!" I laughed, pulling Lee into the adjacent room of the interrogation room Bullock and Lucius was using. I pointed at the two-way mirror and laughed again when I saw Lucius, who was crouching too close at the plaintiff. The plaintiff was brought in a few minutes ago by patrol officers.

"Ha, ha, ha," she responded without interest. "I have some work in the lab, Sarah."

"Come on, I'm trying to cheer you up."

"Bye, Sarah. Bye, Hassan." She exited the room quickly, leaving me grouching at my failed attempt to make her smile.

Standing in the room with us is Hassan. His left eyebrow rose at what he just saw, making me blush in embarrassment. "At least, you tried," he encouraged me. Then he focused at the interrogation room on the other side of the mirror.

"Peters, we got a tip from a guy who electrocuted a bunch of players at a fancy chess tournament, pointing us to a pawn on queens," implied Bullock. "Now, here, you work at a pawn shop on Queens Avenue. Coincidence? No?"

"So? I don't know nothing about that," the man, Peters, responded sharply. He peeked at Lucius in distaste. "Why are you so close to me?"

"Many interrogators employ the tactic of invading someone's personal space to destabilize them," Lucius disclosed, studying Peters, whose face is inches away from him. "Do you _feel_ destabilized, Mr. Peters?"

I hung my head low and smiled again at Lucius' antics. He's just too adorable.

"I'm going in… and just to tell you in advance, things gonna escalated," I told Hassan and made a bee-line out of the room.

I skipped to the door next room and surged my way in. Bullock was in the middle of threatening Peters.

Waiting for the right timing, I propped my back against the wall and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Hey, screw you," Peters retorted.

"Alright, Lucius. Hit him," Bullock commanded.

"What?" Lucius blurted, straightening his back. Peters echoed what he said right after. Both were looking at Bullock in a stupefied manner.

"I'm wearing my nice suit."

"Can I hit him?" I volunteered. I wasn't really going to hit him but just making him uncomfortable a bit.

"No!" both Lucius and Peters cried.

Lucius reminded me of my past self. I'm still anti-violence, but I'll do what I had to do. And I was just messing around with Peters.

"We're disregarding the latter half of the clue. It said we'd find the target in the belly of the beast," Lucius exasperatedly said.

"Oh, if you want to do a cavity search on this slob, go ahead, be my guest," Bullock shrugged.

Peters didn't really like where this is going and he wouldn't want someone to put their hands in his mouth. "Hey, you could just hit me."

Oh, so he's not going to talk, huh?

I walked casually towards him and leaned against the table, facing him with an apathetic expression. "You know," I began. "I could just hit you with the right pressure, at your throat." I jabbed my index finger at his throat. "Many things could happen… You might lose your voice, forever. Or you could get blacked out and then woke up in a few seconds but your airway will be close due to the damage. Your brain will receive lesser and lesser oxygen and then you'll feel like drowning for a few painful minutes, and… you'll drop dead."

The man gulped loudly and warily taking glances at Bullock and Lucius. I failed to suppress a smile at his face. Okay, now that's funny.

"Once you're dead, we could check whatever it is inside your belly." I waved a motion around his stomach.

"No one's hitting anyone," Lucius strongly said.

I raised my hand up in surrender and removed myself from the table, not before, flashing a sinister glare at Peters. I stood next to Bullock, exchanging humorous glance with each other. If Jim was here, he would give me his dirtiest look and disapproved what I did.

"I wasn't even supposed to work today," Peters explained. "I was covering for Teddy Thirio, the owner's cousin."

"Thirio?" Lucius wondered. "That's the Greek word for beast."

I tilted my head to the side. How many information fit in that tiny head of his?

Apparently, Bullock was as stumped as me. "You know." He pointed his finger to Lucius. "Sometimes, I think you just make that stuff up. Come on."

* * *

"Where's Bullock?" I asked as we walked towards Lee's lab. Teddy Thirio was found about one hour ago while I was praying with Hassan as the empty meeting room upstairs.

"Academy graduation," Lucius answered.

"He's giving a speech at the graduation?"

"Impart his wisdom on the new cadets, he said," Hassan said, his fingers doing the quoting gesture in the air.

The memories of Bullock became the acting captain of GCPD appeared in my mind. Sometimes, I forgot that he's the captain of Gotham Central. I just hope he won't say anything stupid or awkward in front of the newbies.

Once we entered the lab, I went straight to Lee. As if knowing, she spread her hands wide open and let me hug her. I noticed that she was wearing a pair of gloves so she didn't hug me back.

"You didn't have any blood on you, right?" I mumbled against her shoulder.

"No," is her curt reply.

I let my arm loosened and peered at her. Nothing can make this woman laughed anymore and it saddened me. I tried so hard to be cheerful, just to make her smile. I bottled up my desolation and stretched my lips into a full smile.

"Hey. Is that him?" I pointed at the body on the morgue table with my eyes.

"Yes," she responded. I moved away from her to give more space. She grabbed the end of the white sheet and started to lift it open. "Meet Ted Thirio… came in about an hour ago. Cause of death seems to be blunt force trauma to the head."

I could hear muffled gagging behind me and I jerked my head towards Hassan. This must be his first time seeing an almost naked dead body. I began to feel worry about this 23-year-old man. But no can do. He has to learn to adapt this situation if he wanted to be a detective, so I ignored him, focusing on what Lee has for us.

"However, Mr. Thirio also has a long incision along the right side of his abdomen that's been crudely stapled shut," Lee continued.

I peered at the stapled wound. Not as nasty as Jerome's face but it was still horrible.

"The Chess Killer promised a clue inside the belly of the beast. Think there might be something in his stomach?" Lucius asked.

Media and its labelling. Chess Killer, seriously? I cringed as I saw today's headlines in the newspaper. Naming criminals either made them happier or angrier. The name is not even scary. I bet the killer felt offended by the name.

Lee began taking off the staple bullets one by one. And Hassan couldn't handle any of that so he stormed out of the lab after a yelp of apology.

Poor guy.

"You worked at Arkham Asylum," Lucius ventured, staring at Lee. "Why would a killer engage in this kind of cat and mouse?"

"Crazy or sane, at the core, most people just want answers to life's big questions. 'Will I ever be loved?' 'Who am I?'" She had finished taking out all the staple bullets and attempted to feel into the incision. "Although most people try to answer the question in a logical fashion, while… others…"

She extracted a police badge from Thirio's abdomen. I grimaced, feeling both shocked and confused. Whose badge doed it belongs to?

"Is there someone who lost a badge?" I urgently asked.

"Harvey Bullock," Lucius uttered.

Then realization hit me. Oh my God. He's the next target! I screamed in my mind.

I scrambled to the door. "I'll get Hassan. Thank you, Lee."

* * *

Anger started to bubble up and I watched Lucius made a call to the criminal, whom I just learnt a few minutes ago, is Edward Nygma. My clenched left fist trembled as I tried to control my rage. I knew it. A week ago, I felt it. He did something. Those six elites, the three chess tournament participants and Teddy Thirio; they were all on him.

"Fuck you, Nygma!" I exploded, breathing heavily.

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. The words chanted in my head.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't realize that I had squatted down on the floor with my head hiding in my crossed arms.

"He wants to talk with you," Lucius reluctantly said, handing me his phone.

I took the phone and stood up straight, accepting the call. "You hurt _one single hair_ on Bullock, I'll chase you down," I warned the man in the other line.

"Hello there, ex-lover," he purred. "I want to talk to you because I need you to stay where you are and let dear Foxy come upstairs, alone. Knowing how crazy you are, I know you'll sneak upstairs. If I see your pretty little head or any other officers, Bullock and the new cadets will go bye-bye."

"Listen here, you infuriating asshole! I won't…"

"No! _You_ listen! Foxy alone or people will die!" he hollered.

I bit the insides of my cheeks and blinked away my tears. I snapped the phone shut and passed it to Lucius. I begged at him with my eyes. "Please, save Bullock and the new cadets."

* * *

"Can someone shut this woman up? And get her away from me?" Bullock attempted to jerk his arm away from me while I wailed. "Let me go, woman!"

"I thought you're gonna die!" I bawled loudly, hugging his arm tighter.

"I'm freaking here and solid. Now, get off me! Hassan, take her!"

I felt a pair of hands grabbing my shoulders and pulling me away from Bullock.

"Your crazy ex-boyfriend almost killed me," he barked. All of a sudden, I felt irritated. I was worried about him and this is what I get? I glared at his index finger, which is pointing at me right now. "And he killed those people before."

"Why are you blaming me for that? I already told you about his plan, but he's a few steps ahead of us. He slipped between our fingers," I harshly mumbled in my nasal voice, wiping my tears and snot with my headscarf. "It's not my fault."

He ignored my rambling and stared at Hassan, who was still holding my arms. "Did you contact for back up?"

"Yes, sir," he replied.

"The Strike Force?"

"They are waiting for your confirmation, sir."

"Good." Bullock's eyes flickered at me for a second. "Send her back to the precinct," he ordered and I let out scoff. "Make sure she doesn't follow us."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Did he tell you why he did all the killings?" I asked Lucius. We're on our way to Gotham Central in Hassan's car. That kid is loaded. His car is the same as Bruce Wayne's car.

"You knew he killed the Penguin," Lucius uttered, ignoring my question. I stared at him from the back seat.

"Jim and Bullock, and Lee, knew about it already," I said weakly. "We tried to look for clues, evidence. But nothing. We got nothing. I got nothing." Tears began to form and I took deep breath to calm myself.

Lucius twisted his head to look at me and sighed. "Yesterday, we managed to contact him, before we knew it was Nygma. He said that the incident at the chess tournament was a test. I think he wants to know if I'm worthy of his opponent. Today, while trying to rescue Harvey, he appeared to be confused. He mentioned how Oswald was the only one."

"Oswald was his mentor and best-friend," I whispered.

"You were close with him, before everything. Both of you were friends before lovers. That's what I heard from the telltales."

"Yeah. But I tricked him. I assist in his detention... No. He tricked me first. He killed people because of personal reasons and lied to me. I-I..." My fingers were fiddling with the end of my headscarf. I cannot let Edward bring me down. "I hope Bullock get him. I'm going to give him a piece of me."

"Sarah," Lucius called out. "Don't let him get you."

* * *

"It's because of our imperfections that we need to increase our good deeds. Be generous and kind. Learn good hospitality and patience. Remember norms and humility."

The words kept on playing in my mind; words from Mother. Recalling her voice soothed my heart and mind.

The Strike Force and Bullock could not find Edward yesterday. I was anxious that he might come to my apartment anytime. I changed the lock again, but this time, I chose a different company and I did it as discreet as I can so that Edward could not find out.

It's Tuesday and I'm back as the baker.

Last night, Hassan hasn't talk to me after we knew Edward is responsible for all the murders. I noticed that he had been acting weird after he knew of my relationship with Edward. Perhaps this is where I will die as a spinster. But it's fine. Not the worst thing that could happen.

"Girl!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and opened my eyes. I looked at Mrs. Weller who was standing before me with an unamused face and a hand on her hip.

"Sorry. I was, um, resting my mind," I spoke, forcing a warm smile to her. "What were you saying?"

"I said, your tarts and puffs are almost finished. You need to start baking," she badgered.

"Yes, of course." I snickered sheepishly, rushing to the kitchen to start my work, almost tripped on the way.

6.00am. I glanced at the clock on the wall. Mrs. Weller sure is early today, I thought.

"Don't forget to check your special orders list. I think you have four orders tomorrow and three the day after." I could hear Mrs. Weller well-meant nagging in the living room. My lips curled into a smile as she kept on reminding me what I had to do. She's like the harsher version of Mother.

Her pestering was getting louder as she walked towards the kitchen. "Have you been listening to me? I didn't hear your response at all," she grunted.

"Yes, mom," I said in mock scowl, then returning to the ingredients on the counter. "I'll check on the list and the ingredients and the sales and expenses. For the almost expired bread, I'll separate them and sell them in buy-one-free-one section later."

She didn't reply me so I looked up from the mixing bowl and noticed that she was looking at me in a strange expression.

"Uh… Mrs. Weller?"

"What?" she retorted. Okay, looks like she's back.

"Never mind," I bashfully muttered, continuing with the task in hand. "Oh, I made you something." I hurried to the fridge and took out a small glass container. "Tada!" I twittered, opening the lid after a few seconds of struggle.

"Pudding?"

"Vanilla pudding with mango." I took two spoons and passed one to her. Mangoes are Mrs. Wellers' favorite food so I hope she likes it. I watched with scrutinized gaze when she scooped the pudding and put it in her mouth. "How is it? Try one scoop that has the little mango cubes." She scooped another and tasted again.

"Soft… and good," she curtly replied with her grumpy face. My face broke in a smile at her comment. She might appear to be unhappy but I knew she liked the flavor.

"I know right," I cheered, eating a spoon of my pudding.

"Sell this."

"You think I should? It's not that difficult to make, but I think I need to add uniqueness in this if I need to sell it. Visuals are important."

"Meh. I'm sure you'll think of something."

* * *

Hassan is a sweet man. Very sweet. He finally contacted me thru my cellphone last week (which four days after Bullock's hostage situation) for a dinner and our first date was in Chez Parnes; a restaurant that is way out of my league. I mean I would go for street food or something and eat at a park. Chez Parnes is just too expensive.

It was difficult for me to pronounce some of the food in the menu, so I had to ask him for help. At first I hesitated about the _Halalness_ of the place but he assured me that the restaurant has a separate section in the kitchen, as well as separate menu and utensils, for Muslim customers. He said that he was the one who introduced the idea to the restaurant. So apparently he has a large percentage of shares in the business.

He avoided talking about work during our first dinner. And it was pleasant. Nothing awkward at all. What I now know about him is that he is not from Gotham but he currently studies at Gotham University, taking Criminal Justice courses. He also is living alone at the moment as his family stays at Manhattan.

"_Do you live in a penthouse?" I jokingly asked._

"_Yeah," he answered and I almost choked on the lobster I just put into my mouth. "Too big for me alone."_

Today is our second date. It was my turn to pick a place and Haly's Circus was touring in Gotham just in time, so I decided to go there since they have carnivals as well. The place brought back memories; all the good ones as well as the bad ones. When I stared at the ticket, I recalled four years ago when Arjun gave me two free tickets for me and Edward Nygma, but the timid me before was too shy to put effort on asking Edward out so I invited Ivy instead. I also met Lee for the first time in many years. Unfortunately, it was also the day when Jerome Valeska murdered his mother, Lila Valeska and it was horrible. I let the young man have my pity.

"Sarah," I heard Hassan called.

I snapped out of my thoughts; I was lost in memory lane. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"I said I apologize for suddenly avoiding you last week. I felt a bit bitter that 'that person' was your ex. I needed some time to think. Because you must be upset after knowing about him. It must hurt you so much. So I wasn't sure if I should advance or not."

"Hassan, you didn't do anything wrong. There's nothing to apologize," I comforted. "We still have about thirty minutes before the performance start. Let's play some games."

Tugging his sleeve, I pulled him with me to a tossing game. To cut the story short, I won all the throwing game because they were easy peasy for me. But for shooting game, I lost to Hassan of course, since I never learn how to shoot. Nevertheless, it was exciting. Hassan is a wonderful person to get along with. I eyed his dimple everytime he laughed or smiled.

Hassan reminded me the time for the performance in ten minutes so we walked hand in hand towards the Big Top. People were queuing to get in so we had to get into the line before it got long. "What plan do you have for our next date?" I playfully asked.

"You'll love it. I found out from Dr. Thompkins about your likes," he replied.

"You've done your research. I hope I won't be disappointed." I pointedly stared at him in joking manner. Then, I felt a bump on my bottom. I jerked my head quickly in surprise.

A little boy just ran into me and fell down backwards. I gasped, crouching down to the boy instantly, picking him up to his feet.

"Oh dear. Are you alright? I almost killed you with my butt," I dusted his clothes off the dirt, while he giggled and rubbed his nose. I guessed he must have hit his nose.

"Where's your mummy?" Hassan asked, also crouching down beside me.

"Dickie!" a woman shouted, running towards us. The little boy immediately turned towards the woman's voice and happily raised his arms towards her. He babbled on something like "ma" or "ba". The woman was wearing thick makeup and colorful costumes. She must be one of the performers.

"Hi," I greeted, as the boy was lifted in the woman's embrace. "He fell on his back just now, but he's okay."

"I was doing my makeup and asked someone else to keep an eye on him, but he slipped away. I think he was looking for me," she blurted, as the boy played around with the colorful beads on her clothes. "Thank you."

"No prob."

The woman rushed away to one of the small tents. "It's tough to be a working mom," Hassan murmured. He looked like he was talking about someone he knew.

"Being a parent itself is tough. Not all can be good parents but I believed that parents did they best to provide the best for their children."

* * *

"You're holding back, Jim," I panted, after avoiding his punch. We were sparring at the Gotham Central's gymnasium.

"I was supposed to spar with Hassan," he retorted.

"But I beat him up already. So you have to face me." I let a small laughed and jumped on his back, clamping his waist with my thighs. I tightened the clamp and he grunted, almost fell to his knees. If you pressed forcefully at the sides of your waist, it's painful. That's why I did that.

Panting heavily, he grabbed my arms that were wrapped around his neck. "Don't hold grudges on me if you lose, Sarah." Then, he twisted his body and slammed my body to the floor. A puff of air escaped my mouth, but my thighs were still clamping his waist. I didn't let go. He put pressure on a weak spot at my left upper arm so I recoiled in pain, losing my grip around his neck.

Jim didn't let go of the pressure so I struck his face with my amputated hand. With both my arms away from his neck, he turned his upper body and jabbed a punch to my face. Then, he took hold of my knees and attempted to push them away. My thighs eventually loosened up due to exhaustion. Before I get to attack him again, he sat up and quickly placed his legs over me while tugging my left arm to him. He put more force to the arm-bar. I tried to hold on but I couldn't stand the pain so I submit to defeat, tapping the floor repeatedly.

I was panting heavily in pain and fatigue as he let go of his strong grip. "You told me not to hold back," joked Jim. I laughed weakly at his words.

"You did. That's what I want." I felt a towel thrown to my face and wiped my sweat off my face with it. I slowly rose from the floor and walked to the bench. Hassan was still lying down, resting after I beat him up. Jim was taking a bottle of water out of his bag, causing a movement and his wallet accidentally flipped open. I glanced at his ID. "There's a W at your name," I said, stating the obvious. "What's your middle name by the way?"

"None of your concern," he dismissed, but I can't have that.

"Aww… come on. What is it?"

"Worthington."

"That's not so bad. Old school and mouthful, but not the worst."

* * *

Another evening spent with Hassan. He picked a theatrical performance but the theatre is also extravagant and posh, not for someone like me. Everyone I see is wearing such elegant and expensive clothes, even Hassan, while I'm here with my night blue unpretentious _abaya _and black headscarf.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I caught the sight of an old man who looked at my attire in revulsion. "Thank God, I like Hamlet," I muttered.

"You were saying something, Sarah?" Hassan questioned, genuinely curios. I lifted my head towards him and grinned.

"Oh, I said it's been a long time since I watched Hamlet," I said half-truthfully. The last time I watched a Hamlet performance was in college when the Performing Arts Club did a low-budget theatre performance. It was amazing though. "This place is… wow," I breathed, looking around as we entered the theatre hall. Our seats were a bit far back.

"I'm sorry. The only available seats are further from the stage," he apologized after we taken our seats.

"Oh, it's fine."

I felt grateful that I sat on his right side so I can adore his dimple when he smiles. Lucky for me, he keeps on smiling tonight. Looking at his dimple makes me smile like an idiot. My heart skipped a beat as he caught me staring.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" he asked.

I straightened up my back, regaining my playful self. "Next date is my pick. Maybe my house or yours. Can you cook?"

"Fortunately, yes."


	18. Chapter 18

"Where wilt thou lead me?" Hamlet courageously spoken, entering the empty stage. "Speak, for I will go no further."

I raised my brows in doubts as the Ghost hasn't started his part. The audience began to chatter when the Ghost still hasn't come out. I stretched up my back and neck to focus at the stage. I wondered if everything is alright.

"I say, Ghost, speak your business or I shall go no further!" the Hamlet actor repeated. It appeared to me that he was clueless to why the Ghost hasn't pop out.

"My business is not with you, Prince of Denmark," someone from the back stage said. How dare they change the script? I complained in my head. However, I could see that Hamlet was as baffled as us by what the Ghost said. "But with your audience."

The Ghost finally revealed himself, but only he's not the Ghost. It was Edward. I narrowed my eyes at him as he walked to the center of the stage, dragging a sword with him.

"I've come to address you, the ruling class of Gotham," he boomed with charismatic stage presence. "You've kept a secret for far too long. But tonight," he hit the floor with the sword. "I will kidnap and torture one of you to expose the truth. So, spread the word to all your friends, the Riddler is coming."

The Riddler? The one that who rob three banks in one night?

I stared at Hassan. "Call the precinct. No. Call Bullock," I directed him and then tried to stand up to move. He halted my movement by grabbing my arm.

"Where are you going?" he scolded. "Stay here."

"I'll see what I can do. I have to do something before he kills again." I tried to move but was stopped by him again. I stared at his eyes with frustration.

"No. _You_ call Bullock," he harshly said. I jerked my arm from his hold and quickly took out my phone to call Bullock in anger.

* * *

"Ooh," Bullock groaned in a mocking manner. "Ed spoils your date?" he jeered. Hassan and I were just entering the hall again after giving our statements to the patrol officers and teasing at us was the first thing that Bullock did.

What an incredible responsible adult.

Very thick sarcasm there.

At least, Jim is back.

"Just do your job, Bullock," I snapped.

"For your information, I am, in fact, discussing the clue that crazy Ed left for us with my partner here. I am doing my job."

"What do you got?" I asked Jim, ignoring Bullock.

"Sarah, I would advise you to…"

I interrupted Jim before he finished his sentence. "I took part in his arrest. I could do it again. And don't go again with those 'I'm not a police' bull, we've been through this millions times. I'm helping you whether you like it or not."

Jim aversely passed a paper scroll to me and I read what's inside.

"I am a man who holds a high position, who shows two faces to all those he rules. A fraud, criminal and sometime politician. Gotham, my constituency of fools."

"The mayor?" Jim considered.

"Fraud, criminal sounds like he's describing Penguin, but that doesn't make any sense," Bullock answered.

"No, because Oswald's dead," I pointed out.

"Aubrey James?" interrupted Hassan.

I had forgotten that he was present as well. But I was feeling a bit mad at him for stopping me. I remorsefully glanced at the covered body on the stage. The Hamlet actor. I could have done something if Hassan didn't stop me. I could have distracted Edward or something.

"He was recently reinstated and he's been mayor before," Jim said. "Nygma tells us in advance because he wants to make a show of it and make us look bad in the process." He then turned his head towards Hassan. "Call the mayor's office. Tell him we're on our way."

* * *

Hassan and I stayed outside of the mayor's office while Jim and Bullock went inside to tell Aubrey James about the threat. I fiddled with my headscarf and felt his gaze on me. Slowly I turned my eyes to him.

"I don't like this Edward Nygma guy," he broke the silence.

"No one really does," I answered softly, remembering the time when everyone on Gotham Central felt annoyed at Edward because of his riddles and trivia. But that's what makes him unique.

"Stop that."

I flinched subtly at Hassan sudden harsh tone.

"What?" I incredulously questioned.

"Every time someone mention his name, you did that."

"Did what?"

"That face. That longing face." He began to pace around the room agitatedly as I bit the inside of my cheeks. Did I really show a longing face every time I think of Edward? "He's a criminal," he chided.

"I…" the word lingered as I had nothing to say.

All of a sudden, the mayor's office door slammed opened. Two huge men were carrying a green-faced mayor by his arms and shoulders out of the office. We followed Jim and Bullock out of the place in rush.

"What happened?" Hassan urgently asked. Jim looked at him and then me.

"Ed. That's what happened."

* * *

"I want this ER secured," Bullock barked. "Badge access only. No one gets in unless they're sick or dying."

Edward had poisoned Mayor James so we had to send him to the nearest hospital as fast as we can. The problem is ER is not as secured as you think. Anyone could come in and out since doctors and nurses are too busy with patients.

"This is Edward's plan," I said to the two detectives, while the doctor and nurse tried to stabilize Mayor James' condition.

"He knows this is the closest hospital to the mayor's office," uttered Jim. "We brought him right to him."

"Great, let him show his face," Bullock said in goading tone. "I got unis all over the place."

"You don't get it, do you? This is Edward. You have to be alert at all times. He'll appear when you didn't expect him to be." I scanned the surrounding of the ER in alert. No one should leave Mayor James unattended.

"But what are we missing?" pondered the former bounty hunter. "What could Aubrey James know that's so important to Nygma?"

"Paging Detective James Gordon. Paging Detective James Gordon," an announcement sounded. It was Edward's voice.

A nurse walked passing us and Jim immediately asked her where the announcement is coming from. She said that there's a communication room at the second floor.

Bullock showed a guarded expression. "It's a trap."

Then we could hear the voice of a sobbing terrified woman, begging for her life. Oh my God, Edward really wanted to get Mayor James that much? Jim ordered us to stay to protect the mayor while he ran upstairs to the communication room.

What is so important about this secret?

"So, Jimbo," Edward spoken again from the speakers. "I know you must be wondering what I want from the ding-dong Aubrey James. Well… turns out he has answers to a riddle, one that you put into motion when you sent Barbara down to Dock 9C. The question being, who runs Gotham?"

This moment reminded of when I was trapped with Bruce and Lucius in Arkham, while he gave us riddles in another room through a speaker. This led me to wonder his final riddle last time.

_Who runs Wayne Enterprises?_

The riddle remained a mystery because Edward didn't tell us the correct answer and just gassed us out. I couldn't help but think about the connection between the two riddles.

I stood outside at the other side of the curtains with Hassan, while Bullock is inside attending Mayor James with his two bodyguards. There is a faint tension between me and Hassan, and I don't want to talk about it right now.

I scrunched my eyebrows and looked at the speaker at the ceiling. There's no more announcement from Edward or the weeping woman. Did Jim get him?

All of a sudden, the ER door was burst in and there were numbers of stretcher came in with injured men. The incoming was endless. Perhaps there was an accident happened nearby. Bullock opened the curtain abruptly to look outside. He was talking with Jim on the phone.

"You better get back here quick," he said urgently. "There was some kind of explosion. A lot of victims. I got a bad feeling."

Did Edward plan the explosion as well? I thought in alarm.

Then there was a group of aggressive men barged into the ER. I noticed that the victims and the men were wearing the similar fashion sense, probably a biker gang. One police officer attempted to stop them, however was punched and attacked by the men. Then, it became chaotic in the ER. The biker gang versus cops.

Bullock closed the curtains and approached the fights. He ordered me and Hassan to guard the mayor, so we went inside. I stared at Mayor James pointedly.

"What secret is the Riddler talking about? Is the one who runs Gotham, the same as the one who runs Wayne Enterprises?" I probed. I almost grabbed his collar to demand for answers but the bodyguards were there. The mayor ignored my question but he seemed agitated. I supposed he felt unsafe in this hospital. The sounds of people fighting must have made him feel more unsafe. "He's going to get you sooner or later, so you better tell us what you know."

The curtains slid open and we turned our heads to the intruder. At first I thought he's a cop, since he's wearing a police uniform. But then he took off his hat. It's Edward, smiling evilly at us. The mayor's bodyguard moved forward to apprehend him, but he took out his gun and shot both of them instantly.

I took hold of Hassan's upper arm and jerking him backwards to place him behind me. My heart was beating faster when I approached him to attack him since I don't have any weapon on me.

"Nothing will stop me," he smirked, pointed the gun behind me and pulled the trigger. I heard a grunt and twirled my head towards Hassan.

"Hassan," I yelled, hurrying to him. Edward shot his left shoulder. "I got you. I got you." He was leaning against a wall, wincing in pain. I snatched a handkerchief from his jacket and tried to tie his arm to avoid more blood loss. "You okay?" I asked, placing my hand on his cheek. He nodded at me and then shifted his eyes behind me.

Turning my body, I instantly swung my fist. But Edward grabbed my wrist. "New boyfriend?" he mocked. But I smiled when I noticed something in his voice and his facial expression.

"Jealous?" I teased him back.

Before I get the answer, he jerked me to him unexpectedly and then I felt a pricked at the side of my neck.

"Sleep tight," he whispered and that was the last thing I hear before I slipped out cold.

* * *

How many times have I woken up in a hospital?

This is becoming a bad habit.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I looked around. I'm not in the ER anymore. I was still in my own clothes so I guess it hadn't been a day but I still felt dizzy due to the sedative injection by Edward the Asshole. I stared at the cables and tubes on my body in displease and tried to take them off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," someone said. I lazily shifted my gaze to the nurse by the door.

"Yo," I greeted in hoarse voice.

"You need to keep them on for at least… an hour. You were asleep for about 4 hours." She checked her watch from her pocket and then put in back in.

"My friend…"

"You mean that tall dark handsome man?" she teasingly asked. I looked at her in sceptic. "The one with the dimple. Haessahn Syoo-eeb?"

"Hassan Syu'ib," I corrected, stifling a laugh about the way she pronounced his name. "Yes, that's my friend. He was shot."

"He's in the toilet. The bullet didn't hit any major arteries. He was here by your side the whole time after he got fixed."

I looked down to my lap, feeling relieved that he's alright. Then, a mint candy was thrown to my lap. It had been a long time since I eaten a mint candy. I had no idea why I stopped buying them anymore. I peered at Amelia and said my thanks to her. She just gave me a wink and then walked away.

Another hour huh? I said inwardly. This oxygen mask does not feel comfortable. My eyes caught a TV remote control next to the bed. The problem is it is at the right side. I had to turn my body to reach it since I'm right-handless.

Twisting my body, I attempted to reach the remote; however the wires restricted my movement. "I can do this," I muttered and twisting my body again. I failed again. Then I have an idea. I kicked the blanket off my body and then turned my body to stretch my legs up to the side to snatch the remote. Using my feet like a pair of chopstick, I successfully secured the item and brought it on the bed.

I became rigid when I saw someone by the door; who appeared to be watching the whole thing. My cheeks felt warm at the situation. I tried to laugh it off but my laughs sounded awkward so I stopped it immediately.

"What?" I retorted Hassan, trying to suppress my shame.

"Assalamualaikum," he addressed, and then he snickered. Looks like he found the situation to be amusing

"Waalaikumsalam." I eyed his face.

"You know you could have moved the drip stand. It has rollers."

I stared at him in perplexed and looked down at the drip stand. It clearly has four rollers. Why didn't I think of it before? Ireturned to stare at him. He looked amused so I shifted away from his face to his bandaged arm. "Your arm."

"I'm fine. He didn't kill me when he actually could. He did it on purpose so you'll get distracted, so you'll go to me."

I actually believed him. Edward may not love me but I could feel that he cares for me, because I know the kind Edward is still in there.

"Sarah, I really like you but… if you're still thinking about him, then _we _can't work," stated Hassan. "You said you want to arrest him, but you still care for him and it pains me to see you like that."

"Before he was my lover, he was a very good friend." The oxygen mask moved as I spoke. "And I care for him, deeply."

Hassan approached me and sat at the side of the bed. His hand gradually reached out to hold my hand and when he did, I let go the TV remote and clasped my hand with his. "I know but I'm here. And I want us to work," he whispered.

"Me too," I hoped.

* * *

Hassan had sent me home last night after I was released from the hospital. We spend our time talking for a long time, even in his car. I could tell that he is a very nice man, however, there are too many people who can pretend. There are too many evil people who hid behind kind smiles. And I'm scared. I'm scared to let more people in. It's better if I knew the person is evil beforehand. Like Oswald. He was the notorious criminal of Gotham, but I still consider him as a close acquaintance.

I still couldn't belief that Edward shot him. Other people see Oswald as having a mother complex, but to me, he really loves his mother. Just way more than other people. And it's a good trait, for me.

The sound of the ovens dinged simultaneously broke me out of my thoughts. I took out the trays of egg tarts and vegan tarts to let them cool down a bit, before putting them at the display shelves. It's 5.51am when I peeked at the clock on the wall.

Dragging my feet to the living room, I plopped myself on the couch and switched on the TV. Then I heard that the newspaper had arrived through the door mail slot. I wondered what happened yesterday. Hassan won't tell me anything. Bullock as well. I skipped calling Jim, because I know he will never tell me anything.

I jogged to the door and grabbed the newspaper. A picture of Edward with Mayor James is at the front page. He had publicly threatened this 'Court' to reveal themselves yesterday. Then he got apprehended successfully by the GCPD and then escaped? Without help? Or did Barbara help him escaped? Because I remembered he mentioned Barbara's name in the hospital during the announcement.

It says in the newspapers that Jim called Edward to meet up with him. I stared hard at Edward's photograph in the paper. I have to see Jim and forced him to tell me what he knew.

* * *

"Oh my God, you're alive!" I blurted, as I stared Oswald with wide eyes. I don't know if I should have feel happy, but I actually am.

Jim and I were just exiting his home. I had failed getting any answers from Jim of course. He was talking with Bullock on the phone in discreet. I couldn't hear a thing because he ordered me to stand at the corner of his kitchen (which I did grumpily), while he stood at the other side.

Instead I had got a different piece of information. Uncle Nate was transferred from Arkham but there are no records about the transfer and it seemed like the transfer was done secretly. To where? They had no idea and it concerned me, because this is absolutely an illegal transfer. Jim had tried to assured me and said that they will find their former captain.

And when we were about to exit the place, my eyes caught the sight of a small square glass ashtray with one cigarette butt in it. "You smoke?" I asked. I never smelled any cigarette on him at all.

"Not always," he said.

Opening the door, I was shocked for the second time. Oswald stood before us, looking very well. I mean, I have seen many dead people came back to life, but resurrected people still stunned me.

"Hello Jim. Hello Sarah," he spoke.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised you're still alive," Jim coldly grumbled. Oswald limped towards us slowly.

"But how? Edward said he shot you and pushed you into the water." I studied him intently. Someone must have saved him.

"I know. I am quite hard to kill," he lightly replied.

I felt a subtle heat behind me and turned around. The fire lady from Indian Hill casually stood there, flashing her weapon a few times. She works under Oswald now? I heard she's Selina's friend, Bridgit, I think her name is.

I eyed the flamethrower in her hands cautiously. She won't just shoot us randomly, right?

"I take it this isn't a social call," Jim spoke and I returned my focus to Oswald. He needs something from Jim and I think I knew what it is.

"I'm looking for Ed," he answered. My guess was correct. "We have some unfinished business. And it turns out you are the last one who saw him."

I shifted my gaze to Jim. I knew he won't tell Oswald the truth but a small part of me wish that he would slip a bit. "Yeah, before he escaped police custody," Jim monotoned. I scoffed in my head; that's not the answer Oswald is looking for.

Oswald tucked his chin in and looked at Jim mischievously. "_Escaped?_" he mocked. "From the great Detective Gordon? I think not." He staggered closer to Jim, pushing me away by bumping our shoulders. "Ed went on television demanding information about a group that runs Gotham. A group called the 'Court'. And you called him and said you had that information."

I licked my lips in anticipation and stared hopefully at Jim. Say it, Jim. Say it! I yelled in my head. Where is Edward?

"A ruse to get him to the GCPD." Jim insisted on not knowing where Edward is. My shoulders slumped when I heard his answer.

"Perhaps," Oswald began. He didn't give up. "But then you arrest him, and, voila, he disappears. Sorry, _escapes custody. _Can you see how I might think you may have handed Ed off to this all-powerful group for some reason?"

I had my own guesses about what happened to Edward and this is one of them, but I refused to believe because Jim wouldn't do that. The Jim I know would arrest Edward and send him to Blackgate or Arkham.

"Look at her. She really wants to know as much," Oswald snickered, talking about me.

"For your own sake, Oswald, drop it."

"I knew it."

Jim grabbed Oswald's shirt and pulled him closer in frustration. "You don't know anything. Trust me, let it go." Jim's eyes flickered to me, subtly directing the words to me as well.

"Sorry, no can do."

Oswald persisted.

"I assume the Court doesn't like publicity, hence Ed's sudden disappearance after his television debut. But that is exactly what they're going to get. Unless they deal with me in a civilized and professional manner. I'm sure you wouldn't mind facilitating something on my behalf."

What a very soft threat.

He fished out a phone from his jacket pocket and passed it to Jim. "My number is the only one in here. I will expect a call by the end of the day."

* * *

My eyes kept on darting back and forth in alert. I had never been in the Narrows alone before. I was in the phone with Lee two hours ago and tempted to bring her with me, but she had her own problem. She told me she had resigned from GCPD. She told me that it was because she's sick with Gotham and wanted to move away. But I think there's more to that; I felt like she wasn't telling me the whole truth, that she deliberately hiding something from me. It was a bad time to resign, I admit.

Yesterday, Tetch Virus was released in a hall full with socialites. The virus was altered so that it could spread through air. The GCPD suspected that the missing of Uncle Nate must be connected with this and it worried me, but again, Jim and Bullock promised to search for him. Now, I'm worried about Rue, because the way she texted me is different from the usual. As a teen, she likes to use abbreviation, but this time, it was a perfectly correct grammar sentence.

The street I was at is quiet. Too quiet. I jumped and twisted around swiftly when I heard a noise but it was just two cats growling at each other.

My car had broken down two days ago so she's now at the workshop. Poor baby. Using a taxi, I just got back from Gotham Zoo to send a celebration cake. Apparently the manager turned 43 today. I had mixed feelings when I arrived at the zoo because it reminded me of Kyle. I had questioned Jim and Bullock about him, but they said that his name is not in the list of the people who got arrested at the night of Jerome's cult of chaos.

I admitted that I was scared. I mean, Jerome forgot about me, so he won't be targeting me any soon, but Kyle… I feared that he would get me; jumped on my back and slit my throat, or strangled my neck with his whip, or smashed my face with a torchlight to get back what I did to him. But since he's on the police wanted list, I felt a bit relief.

After sending the cake, the zoo is not that far away to the Narrows, which is why I made a decision to travel by foot. I need some cardio anyways. Unfortunately, after arriving in the Narrows, I regretted not taking the taxi.

I'm strong and fast, I said inwardly. I can fight.

I kept on repeating those words in my mind. I could not help but wonder why Rue wanted to meet me here. She texted me while I was at the zoo. Just as a precaution, I texted Lee and Hassan that if I didn't call them in thirty minutes, I might be in trouble.

5.20pm. I check the time from my phone.

Rue texted me to go to a diner beside a candy shop. From afar, I saw my destination and jogged towards it. When I was about to pass an alleyway, a metal rod suddenly swung towards my head and I swiftly ducked to avoid it. I rolled forward and turned to face the attacker. He exited the dark alley and revealed his face.

Standing up, I glared at Kyle before me.

"I knew you can avoid that. You're a good fighter." A stupid sneer adorned his face and my hand itched to punch that smirk away.

My stomach churned as I felt anxious about something. Something really bad. I put my guard up to the maximum; alert of my surrounding. He might not be alone in this.

How did he know I'm here?

"Were you following me? From the zoo?" I demanded. .

He pointed the metal rod to me. It irked me how laidback he is, but his attitude just confirmed me that he's not alone.

"I don't have to follow you," he scorned, pushing the end of the rod against my chest harshly.

Gritting my teeth, I grabbed the rod and jerked it towards me. He just laughed when he got pulled into me as well, so I landed a knee to his abdomen. Before I retracted my leg, he held the back of my knee so I lost my balance and we fell on the ground. My elbows hurt from the impact and I groaned, yet the man above me still chuckled with joy. He managed to lock my knees together in his arms.

"This is fun. You know when we fight back in the circus, I was angry, but… boy, was it a thrill!"

"Help! Somebody!" I screamed as I struggled. He had gotten stronger than last time.

"This is the Narrows, sweetling. No one will…" His words halted because I backhanded his face. His head whipped to the side. Gradually, he turned his head to me and continued his sentence. "Help you." Then, ignoring the cut at the corner of his lips, he smiled. An evil toothed smile.

A cold shiver ran down my spine when he did that, so I punched him again, to wipe away the smirk.

"You know…" He turned his head to the side and spat blood out of his mouth. "This is a very good catching up session, but let me get to the main point."

He whistled and then I heard footsteps. I strained my neck to look at the source of the sound. I felt like I was hit by a ton of bricks. I saw Rue and Sean were being held against will. Guns were pointed against their head. Rue looked angry while Sean looked like he had been crying.

"Easy. Just like last time. Follow what I say and they live."

"But last time, that lady died! Your people beat her to death!" I roared against his face. Angry tears started to form as much as I tried to restrain them.

"That's the only option I can offer you. How difficult can it be to follow my order?" he lightly said. A rebellious tear finally escaped down my face. His voice dropped an octave. "Oh, don't cry. Can I let you go now?"

Rue and Sean are in my mind so I forced my body to relax and he let me go. Harshly, he pulled me off the ground with him.

"Let them go now. I'll stay with you," I muttered, boring my eyes at his, giving my word. "I want to them go in a safe distance. I want to make sure it myself, with my own eyes." I put pressure in my voice to sound authoritative, but I wasn't entirely sure if it sounded the same to Kyle.

Kyle looked at his men and ordered them to release the two teenagers. I turned to face them and said, "Just run and don't look back. I got you covered."


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

**This story will end in a few more chapters. I already start writing the next story so you guys don't have to wait long for the continuation.****Thank you for reading this piece of fiction.**

* * *

**TRIGGER WARNING: Rape.**

* * *

If I had to rough guessing, it should be thirty minutes in a few minutes and my phone will ring. Hassan will call me to check. Rue and Sean had gone away, once they are far enough in the distance, I sighed in relief. Though Rue refused to let me alone with the bad guys, I forced her to go, to bring Sean to a safer place.

"Now, the rats have gone. It's you and me." He even chirped. I raised an eyebrow and pointedly eyeing his men.

"We're not alone," I snapped. He turned to look at his surroundings.

"Ah, I still need them. Just in case. It's you we're talking about." Kyle wiggled his fingers to me.

I slapped his hand away and angrily stared at him. "What do you want with me? Stop playing games, and just get this over with."

"I love an enthusiastic participant!" He clapped his hands in pure happiness and turned his back to me. "Follow me…" In a steady pace, he walked into the alley, expecting me to follow him. I remained still, giving alert glances at his men.

This is a bad idea, Sarah. I gulped.

Stealthily I put my hand in my bag, while walking towards Kyle. In the bag, I opened my phone and tried to dial anyone. All of a sudden, a hand grabbed my arm and forcefully jerked it away from my bag, causing me to turn around. I yelped as my arm was twisted in an abnormal way. My phone fell on to the ground and I helplessly looked at it as the man crushed it with his foot.

I glared at the man, pulling my arm away from him, but all my attempts had gone futile. He's too strong. I had counted all the men at present. Eight people including Kyle. Five of them are very huge men. I don't think I could fight all of them alone.

"Bad move, Sarah," I heard Kyle whispered from behind me. I shook in fear at the malicious tone of his voice. "You said you're staying with me. But you tried to call someone else. Now… I had to use force on you. _Bring her._"

The man, who was holding my arm, twisted my hand to my back with my other missing hand. At least this time he didn't twist them in an unnatural position. Another man took my bag from me, cutting the strap of the bag so that they didn't have to let my arms go.

Kyle walked into the alley again and we followed. My mind came out with millions of possibilities of what he wanted to do with me. Maybe he will torture me to death. Or maybe he'll cut off my only hand, since he loves Jerome so much. Either way, I hate this. I hope Rue and Sean told the cops about this.

A stray feline hissed at our appearance. It's a she. From the look of her belly, she just gave birth. Her kittens are probably in this area, which is probably why she got angry and territorial. And then the man who took my bag kicked the cat away.

I instantly rounded a kick to his tailbone since he walked right in front of me. He fell forward, groaning in pain. "You deserved that." I scowled when he cursed me under his breath. I purposely stepped on both of his legs. "And that."

We entered an old apartment now and went up the stairs. I noticed a few people quickly hid inside their house once they saw Kyle. I guessed he got quite a reputation here already. Lee and Hassan should be trying to call me this time around, but my phone...

Finally, we stopped in front of a door. It got cravings of 'HAHAHAHAHAHA' all over the wooden door. Kyle went in and I thought I was supposed to go in as well, but the big man who's holding me remained still.

"Home sweet home." Kyle raised his arms in the air, twirling around inside the house, smelling the air contently. "Before you come in, turn left," he said merrily. I turned my head to the left and looked around. The hallway is empty. He chuckled. "I mean, my left," he corrected. I let an irritated sigh and turned to the other side. There's a window and I could see outside. There's an old building across us as well. A few of the windows are open and I squinted my eyes when I saw someone. Someone was tied and gagged.

"Old Kev!" I yelled, trying to approach the window, but the man quickly pushed me inside and slammed the door close. I tried to open the door but handle was jammed from outside.

"They won't open it unless I ask them to," Kyle said. "I kept my promise before, so do as I say and he'll go unharmed."

* * *

"You want me to what?!" I shrieked.

"I hate to repeat, Sarah." He stretched his shoulders and sat on a bed, which is in the middle of the room. Who decorate this place? Everything is unusual. The TV and wall clock were upside down. The walls are painted black, but there are writings and drawings on them. I could see different colors of chalks lying around near the walls. I saw some newspaper clippings on the wall as well and all of them are upside down too!

"Maybe we can talk?" I attempted to coax. There is no way I would do what he said.

"No. Strip," he repeated.

When he said it again, I trembled. Should I do what he said? I looked at the blocked window, I couldn't even see outside. It was completely covered with wood planks. Only the lamps illuminated the room.

Old Kev…

I'm not stupid. I know what he wants. With shaky hands, I took off my headscarf and then, my cardigan, slowly, to stall time. I placed them neatly on the upside down TV. I balled my fist and bit the inside of my cheek when I could sense that he stood behind me. Chills ran down my spine.

With the headscarf and cardigan off, I'm left with just a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He took my amputated hand and turned me around to face him. He wasn't looking at me; he was adoring my severed hand.

"You were given a chance to be free," he twitched. "Why don't you _get it_?!" I jumped a bit at the loudness of his voice.

Then he clasped the bottom of my shirt and pulled it upwards. "No!" I pushed him away and grabbed an unused table lamp nearby. It was upside down of course. "Please. Just let go of me and Old Kev. I won't say a word to anyone."

He eyed the lamp in my grasp and then to me.

"You just made this difficult for you, Sarah," he snickered. He knocked the door and called someone to come in. Then the door opened and Old Kev was brought by the man that I kicked before. He had a gun pointed on Old Kev's head.

My heart broke when I noticed bruises and blood on his face. "Did you have to do that?!" I roared at Kyle.

"Blind Old Kev is gonna be here," he giggled, gesturing with his index fingers, pointing to the ground. "Listening to everything we'll be doing in a few minutes, or my man, Leo will put a bullet in his brain." He clasped his hands together in eager and shoved his face close to mine. "How's that sound?"

Dropping the lamp to the floor, I looked at him in defeat. Something that meant so much to me. Something that I intend to keep until marriage. Something that I want to give to someone special. I'm just going to give it to him? My honor.

I stormed pass Kyle, bumping his shoulder on purpose, swatting the curtains of the bed and climbed onto the bed. I sat with my legs under me and fiddled with my shirt in anxiety.

"Will you look at that? Someone's eager." He jumped onto the bed, landing right beside me, lying down on his side. "You move or make any sound – no, in fact, I want you to make sounds. You move and make an attempt to escape. I'll kill dear Old Kev." He grabbed my jaw harshly. "And I'm gonna make sure you watch everything."

I noticed tears dripped onto my cheeks and instantly blinked. I just realized that I was crying. I was about to get violated and I'm scared; very scared. I heard Kyle tsked in annoyance. "This is boring. Why do you have to cry? You're making me angry," he snapped. "Stop. Crying."

I bit the insides of my cheeks again. I bit down so hard that I could taste blood inside. My breathing was strong and quick due to the fear. I tempted to suffocate Kyle with the pillow but it would take a long time. I don't have anything with me to use as a weapon.

Pushing me down, he climbed on top of me and I let him. I recoiled as he ground his body to mine. The tears were coming nonstop even though I tried to stop them.

"Stop crying!" He slapped me and my head forcefully jerked to the left. I could hear Old Kev muffled voice from the other side of the curtains. "I hate tears. Suck it up." I turned my face slowly towards him, glowering. He was about to land another blow but I caught his hand in anger and wiped my tears away. His lips stretched into a smirk, then he took his hand away from my grasp.

"You are a pistol. I actually believed that if we didn't have Old Kev here, you would have escaped already and then I couldn't have you," he whispered. "Leo wants to have his way with you too. But nah. I'm having you for myself. He can find other slut to have fun with."

"I would have given you a chance for us to be together after we first met. You don't have to do this," I pleaded. "I won't tell anyone."

"Oh, you won't." He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off. "Because you are gonna stay by my side. I'm not letting you go," he smirked, running his hands across my thighs, spreading them so he could settle in between. "Look at us. Perfect fit like puzzle pieces." He roamed his hand lustfully against my clothed stomach, then to waist up to my breast.

Someone, please help us. God, help us.

And then, he discarded my shirt next. Now, I'm left with my undergarments. All my body is tense. I forced my arms remained still on my sides. Badly I wanted to cover myself, but I know I can't. He nudged his nose against my neck and licked the skin. I shuddered in disgust.

He was tracing a finger on my stomach. It was the scar from two years ago, when a gang entered Aryan's restaurant to get me to pay for what Ivy had stolen from them. I flinched when I feel his breath fanning against the scar. "I will change you. I will set you free."

* * *

I had read sexual assaults and rape cases in the GCPD and they always made me filled with rage. I always felt an immense anger at the assailants. Now, after feeling him all over me, I felt for the victims.

How am I supposed to carry on with life?

I didn't even move a muscle when he forced himself to me. I managed to hide a tear that escaped when he first entered me. It was painful. The whole time he was thrusting, all I felt was pain. His loud grunts and sexual remarks just made it worst. Once he was done or so I thought he was done since he removed himself from me. I groaned and forced myself to move, ignoring the sore and throbbing at my private parts and trying to find my clothes. I want to cover up as quickly as I can. There is no blanket on the bed.

But he grabbed me and pushed me back on the bed. "Where do you think you're going?" he hummed. He pushed his face to my cheek and kissed my skin, licking on it while his hand wandered on my breasts.

I gritted my teeth trying to ignore his touches. "You're done, right?" I managed to breathe out. "Let Old Kev go. Please."

"Since you ask nicely…" His fingers trailed at a random pattern on my chest. "Okay!" he chirped. "You know… It makes me special to be your first. Sorry if I wasn't being _gentle_." He giggled; his body vibrating against mine. "You were so good. I'm never letting you go."

I shut my eyes tightly, wishing that this is just a bad dream, a very bad dream.

I could feel that Kyle removed himself from me and after a few seconds I felt something was thrown to me. Opening my eyes, I found my t-shirt and underwear. As fast as I can, I put them on. I stared hatefully at the bed, recalling the bad memories.

I averted my eyes from the bed and looked at Old Kev. He was crying and sobbing silently. I rushed to him, ignoring the wobbliness of my legs, and released the fabric from his mouth. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he sobbed. He repeated the words many times. I inspected his wounds on his face. They are not so deep.

"You alright, Old Kev?" I asked, ignoring his apologies. He nodded, but when I placed a hand on his shoulder, he flinched. "What happened to your shoulder?" Then I sent a glare at the other man, Leo, who was looking at me with lust. His eyes lingered at my bum and legs. Standing up, I shoved him to the nearest wall. "What did you do?!"

I felt something in his inner jacket pocket and purposely pushed him against the wall again, locking his throat with my right forearm. My left hand sneaked a hand inside and took the item inside his jacket. It felt cold in my hand. It's a pocket knife. He pointed his gun towards Old Kev again, so I let him go and deliberately fisted the knife with my shirt, to hide the knife.

"Kyle, you promise to let Old Kev go." I didn't remove my sight to Leo, afraid that he'll pull the trigger.

Then I felt him stood behind me. I went rigid, hoping that he won't find out about the pocket knife. "And I intend to keep that promise." He rested his chin on my shoulder and ordered, "Free him."

BANG.

* * *

I silently wailed as Leo fired his gun at Old Kev. I was too in shock and froze at my position. My head spun as blood spurt out from the bullet wound at the side of his head, leaking out and dripping to his shirt. It was instant death.

Then a gun appeared from behind me and shot Leo multiple times at his chest. I jumped at every single shots until Leo fell to the floor, unmoving.

"There we go. The one who killed Old Kev, I killed him. I mean it when I told him to set him free, but Leo misunderstood it," Kyle uttered, wrapping an arm around my stomach. "I need to kill him anyway for trying to take you from me. The way he looked at you set me off."

Rage built within my heart. I pushed him away and sliced the knife to his direction and then smacked the gun away from his hand. "You don't have to lie, Kyle. This is your plan. You think I'm foolish to think you're my hero? You think that would make me stay with you?!"

He smiled a very wicked smile and it just added fuel to my fire. I raised the knife and charged towards him.

* * *

I landed a last punch onto Kyle's face and let him slid to the floor with a thud. Then staggered towards Old Kev, but I tripped on Leo's dead body.

When I fell on the floor, the door was slammed open. "GCPD!" Then I heard hurried footsteps entering the room. If I'm not mistaken, that is Alvarez's voice.

"Sarah!" Now, it was Hassan's voice. I flinched away when I felt hands on my arms and I moved away; away from everyone.

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked. I refused to see the faces of my friends. I stole a quick glance at Old Kev and scrambled to him. I wailed loudly and cradled his dead body in my arms. "Old Kev… I could have saved you. I could have stopped them…"

My mind recalled back when Leo shot Old Kev in the head and Kyle's stupid smirk after the shot. In my heart, I swore that my only wish was to kill Kyle, stabbing him in the neck, chest and stomach so he deserved to die multiple times. But when I charged towards him, instead I plunged the knife into the wall and beat up Kyle with all I got.

* * *

I felt like I was being violated the second time in the hospital. Swabs, rulers, tweezers and camera flashing were everywhere. I was covered up with blood. They took my shirt and underwear. I let the nurses did their job even though I felt utterly uncomfortable with everything.

I just closed my eyes tightly so that this is all over. When my legs were spread wide, so that the nurses could swab and took pictures of everything, I felt like I wanted to kick everyone out. Once they were finished, finally, I was asked to take a shower.

When I was alone in the bathroom, I stared at my naked bruised self on the mirror. There are bruises on my hips and I was reminded when Kyle grabbed my hips too harshly during the rape. Then I saw a bruise at the side of my neck and I was reminded when he sucked and bit on it after the intercourse.

It disgusts me. I hate the look of myself. Is this going to happen every time I go naked? Every time I go the shower, I would constantly be reminded of him and his misdoings? Is this what I'm going to feel for the rest of my life?

God, please give me strength to live this life.

I turned on the shower and felt the warm water hit my body. I cleaned myself thoroughly, hoping that the water would remove the memory of Kyle's touch on my body. It hurt so much when I cleaned my private area. This new situation scares me. I crouched down on the floor, weeping again as I let the shower hit my back softly until the water turned cold.

Once I was done with the shower, I dried myself and wrapped the towel around my body, avoiding looking at the mirror. When I exited the bathroom, Amelia was sitting by the bed, waiting for me. She was hugging a hospital gown.

"Hey," I murmured. She quickly tilted her head up to me and stood up. I hated the look in her eyes. With a scowl, I sped to her and snatched the gown from her hold. "Don't look at me like that! I don't need pity," I spat at her, and then putting the hospital gown over my body. I took the towel off to use it to dry my hair.

"Your friend, Hassan, is outside," she quietly said.

"I don't want to see anyone."

"The cops need your statem…"

"He's just an intern!" I cut her off. She didn't appear to waver at my outburst. Perhaps, after years working as a nurse in Gotham General had made her strong. I regained my composure, feeling a bit guilty for raising my voice at her. "Just bring him in."

"If you are not ready to give a statement, don't force yourself," she advised. "There's no rush."

"It's fine. Just call him in." I sat on bed, staring at her. That pity look came back again, so I shifted my eyes to my lap. "Call him in," I coldly repeated, and then I heard she exited the room.

A sigh escaped my lips and I massaged my chest. I didn't feel peace at all in my heart. I kept on reciting prayers in my mind. I felt like I want to cry again but nothing came out. It was like all my tears had dried up already.

A knock by the door made me jumped a bit.

"Assalamualaikum," Hassan greeted.

"Waalaikumsalam…" I answered, without looking at him. My gaze was still focusing on my lap, tracing the patterns on the hospital gown.

"I begged Alvarez to let me ask you questions." I could sense that he was entering the room but he didn't approach me, so I turned my head to look at him. He was standing not so far away from the door.

"How did you find me?"

"Rue. Though we had to search the whole area since no one in the Narrows are talking."

So Rue must have told them everything she knows. So, I could skip that part and continued the story after she and Sean was saved.

"After I asked Rue and Sean ran away. Kyle and his men brought me to an apartment and…"

"Sarah."

I furrowed my brows when he stopped me. I thought he needed my statement. I know paperwork is a troublesome in the GCPD. Then, there it is again. The same look Amelia gave me. I rose from the bed and stormed at him.

"_Drop that look_," I said venomously, flashing a heated look at him.

"What look?" he dared to ask, but keeping the same expression of pity.

I gritted my teeth in infuriation. "Like I'm _weak_ and _helpless_. I'm not. I don't need pity. So take your pen and notebook out, I'm giving the statement."

His facial muscle twitched at what I said. Regardless, he took out his pen and notebook. "Just tell me what you want to tell me."

"Kyle and his men brought me to an old apartment and I saw that they had held Old Kev in captive." I paused when I mentioned Old Kev's name. My lips began to tremble but I bit down on it to control the emotion. "Kyle said he will let Old Kev go if he could… make his way on me. So I agree. With Leo pointing a gun on Old Kev's head, I had to agree. A-after he raped me…" I took a step back from Hassan and inhaled deeply. "After Kyle raped me, he ordered Leo to 'free' Old Kev. So Leo shot him dead."

"We can stop here," Hassan said, after I paused again for a few moments.

"No, I can continue. I stole a pocket knife from Leo while clashing with him. And after he shot Old Kev, Kyle shot him, saying that he didn't asked Leo to kill Old Kev. But I'm not stupid. He did that on purposes. It took me everything not to kill him so I punched and kicked him will all I got. Then I heard a giggle… his giggle. It was very annoying…" I gritted my teeth as I recalled the sound. "Kyle was laughing, even with the cuts and bruises on his face."

"_YES. YES. This is what Jerome wants you to do! This is what I want you to do!" _

Kyle's words appeared in my mind. And I closed my eyes to stop the laughs.

"Breathe, Sarah. Breathe. _Istigfar._" Hassan soothing voice calmed me down.

"He laughed and laughed. And it's annoying. I keep on hitting his face and stomach but the laughing just won't stop." I ducked, squatting down on the floor, covering my ears with my arms. "I don't want to listen to his laughs anymore."

"He's not here. He won't go after you anymore," he tried to console me. But the Kyle's laughs are still ringing in my ears. And I hate it.

"No! I could still hear him. He's here!"

I screamed and screamed, begging for the laugh to shut up, until I felt a needle prick and I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"You must think I'm crazy," I said quietly to Hassan. I had awakened after about an hour in blackout. That's what he told me. He said that he had to call the doctor because of my panic attack.

"You're not crazy. It's a traumatic experience. You could go through it. I can help you. We can do it together." He still kept his distance from me.

I couldn't help but think of what he said. Really? He would do that for me? I was unsure if I should feel reassured or not because I don't know if I need his help.

"I was about to contact your family after what happened," he informed. "But the captain told me not to."

Mother and Father's face appeared in my mind and my heart felt constricted as I remembered them. If I told them about my situation, they would embrace me and pour their love to me like any parents would and I would love that. But they would not allow me to live in Gotham ever again, like any parents would and I don't want that. "Bullock did the right thing," I responded, quietly thanking Bullock of what he did.

"He wanted to come with Detective Gordon, but…"

"It's fine. I know they're busy with the virus explosion case."

Then I remembered about Lee. She said that she wanted to resign. Has she resigned already? "How's Lee?" I asked.

"You should worry about yourself," he said, instead of answering my question. I let it slip because I could call her later anyways.

"You can go now. The Gotham Central should be very busy now at night. It's when the criminals started to work. And believe me, the precinct is understaffed. The criminals just keep on increasing every single day," I dismissed him.

"I want to stay." He put his hands into his pockets.

"I want you to leave." I urged. "There're doctors and nurses here. I'll be fine." I could tell that he was very concern of my wellbeing. "If you are worry about me ending my own life, don't. I won't kill myself. You can go. Just... go."

* * *

Usually if I got admitted in the hospital, Lee is the one who would bring my clothes. But I couldn't seem to contact her. I called her cellphone many times but all of them were unanswered; her landline as well. I looked at the clock.

11.12pm., it's late already. Maybe she's very tired.

"Hey." I recognized the voice and turned around. "You want to get out of here, right?" Cautiously, Amelia extended her palm towards me and forced a smile on her face. I accepted her hand and let her lead me to a 'STAFF ONLY' room. It was not a really big room and I felt anxious when the door closed.

There are rows of lockers inside the room and she stopped in front of one locker. "Take a sit," she offered so I did. I watched her as she unlocked the locker and took out some clothes. "I think we're about the same size. So I hope they'll fit."

She handed me a pair of sweat pants and a large hoodie.

"You can use the hoodie to cover your head. I don't have a scarf with me."

I caressed the clothes on my lap and then turned to look at the nurse before me. "Thank you," I appreciated.

There was a flash on sadness on her face, but it was gone quickly and was replaced with a smile. "You can change here. I'll wait outside."

"No. Please, stay," I quipped, stopping her from going out. I don't like the dim light of this staff room and I don't want to be left alone here. She sat on a bench and turned her back to me, giving me a space to change my clothes. I regretted snapping at her when she only meant well. Guess, I should apologize to her.

When I got released from the hospitals, the nurses who had attended me all hugged me and expressed their sorry for me. I had to control my anger when they did that. They are being nice, Sarah. Don't get angry.

Fortunately, the clothes that Amelia let me wear fit me. She didn't hug me and giving me sad looks and I appreciate that.

"I apologized for my attitude before, speaking sharply at you. And thank you for the clothes. I'll wash and return them to you," I said.

"Nah, just take them. They look good on you. And there's someone waiting for you at the lobby. She'll bring you home."

I wondered who it was. Lee? But I could not reach her. Probably Hassan asked her to pick me up. I sauntered to the lobby area which not so far from my room. A very familiar figure sat on the waiting chairs with her back straight. Her gray hair was short and tidy like it always have been. She would always get a haircut every month so I never got to see her with long hair. I almost cried at her presence, but I hold it in.

"That bastard deserved it," was the first thing she said to me after she stood from her seat. I assumed she probed some information from Bullock. Kyle was severely injured with several fractured ribs and stitches on his face. He was rehabilitated at the medical wing in Arkham.

"Hello to you too, Mrs. Weller. Did Bullock called you to pick me up?"

She grunted a yes. "Let's go home."


	20. Chapter 20

Normal activities like undressing and taking a shower became hard to me. I almost punch the mirror every time I see myself, so I covered it up. That night after I went home with Mrs. Weller, I couldn't sleep so I spend time with my God, praying and reading the Qur'an, until the sunrise. Mrs. Weller stayed in my apartment, never leaving me alone. Her presence alone comforted me a little. She didn't treat me differently; it was like life goes on as usual, but with her constantly by my side.

Not that I'm not complaining. Her disses and complaints are my source of entertainment. Like just now, she just complained how hot the weather is today, but she's wearing 3 layers of clothes. At least that got my problems out of my mind. Hassan called the landline around after 8am, to ask how I was doing. My heart skipped a beat when I heard his voice but I told him that I'm good and quickly ended the call. I don't need him to tell me what to do.

And then I refused to answer any of the calls after that, assuming that it must be Hassan trying to talk to me. Mrs. Weller had enough of the ringing phone, so she screamed at whoever it was calling to not call again. I just ignored her antics and aimlessly watch the TV. I wasn't even concentrating what the reporter on screen was saying. Then the screen showed explosions, wars, accidents and deaths. There are so much hatred and horrible things going on in this world. I fixated my eyes at the TV.

"You're strong, Girl," Mrs. Weller spoke softly and uncharacteristically, placing a plate of my brunch on the coffee table before me. I pressed my brow together as I was not please of where this conversation going. I don't want to have a heart to heart. I don't need it. Time will heal. _Time will heal, _I convinced myself that. I took a bite on the chicken sandwich. I don't feel hungry but I forced the sandwich down my throat just to fill in my stomach. "That's all I have to say." Then she gave me a business card. "Here. I'm not forcing you to go. Just in case, you need it. My two cents... you need it." The moment I saw the word 'counseling', I immediately looked away from the card.

But I eyed the old woman with appreciation for not saying more about what happened. I tried to smile but suddenly it became uncomfortable to do so… So I didn't. I took the card and put it in my pocket. "I want to go to the precinct later, maybe after 3. I just want this police case to be done as soon as possible. I don't want to be called by the police or court after a week to recall what had happened. I also want to ask about Old Kev's body."

"You want me to come with you?" she asked, sipping her espresso.

"No. I'm going alone."

* * *

I didn't refuse when Mrs. Weller handed me a pocket knife. I put it in my bag. She also gave me a small dagger to hide in my sock. Just in case, she said. I wore a long dark blue dress and a baby blue hijab. I stood still, staring at the alleyway where I usually use as a shortcut to the precinct. It never looks scary to me before, but now it looks terrifying. It felt like the shadows were crawling to grab me. In reflex, I took a step back.

I'm strong. I can do this.

Bracing myself, I took an unsteady step into the alley. So far so good. And I took a few sets of quick footsteps and stopped. I turned my head around to see how far I had gone. I was only about seven feet away from the street. I turned back to the alley. The other end of the alley seemed so far. I placed my hand against a wall as I suddenly felt dizzy and my breathing quickened. Backing up on the wall, I slid down to regain my composure.

"Don't go trying some new fashion," I shakily whispered. I had no idea why but the song suddenly came up to me. It was Father's favorite song to sing to Mother. "Don't change the color of your hair. You always have my unspoken passion... Although I might not seem to care." I wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my head on them. "I don't want clever conversation. I never want to work that hard. I just want someone that I can talk to. I want you just the way you are."

I'm strong. I can do this.

I don't know how many minutes I had been squatting down in the alley, but I had finished speaking out the song lyrics. I was ready; slowly standing up, watching the other end; my finish line. I need to get pass this. My feet continued to move in a steady pace along the way, not forgetting checking my back once in a while. I need to make sure no one's coming up behind me and attacked me. Once I was out of the alley, I almost collapsed to the ground. A few bystanders eyed me warily at my action but ignored me, walking away.

I almost laughed at my victory but I realized that it was stupid so I didn't. I walked a few more streets towards the precinct. Gotham Central building is right within my vision and I sped up my steps.

The warm air of the precinct was the first that greeted me. The second was the sight of every single officer in the room pointing a gun at someone. Their target is my friend, Dr. Leslie Thompkins.

Looks like I had missed a very important issue here.

I think it must be why Hassan didn't answer my question last night about Lee.

"Guns down, people. It's all right," Bullock reassured. "Everybody just step back." Everyone slowly put their guns down. I noticed that Alfred is here as well. Bruce is probably in trouble, as I didn't see him in the room. Slowly, I walked towards them. My purpose here is to give my complete statement and to ask about Old Kev's funeral, though the fact that the GCPD raised their weapon to Lee just concerned me.

"You really did it, huh?" Bullock continued. "You injected yourself with the virus?"

I halted my strides, furrowing my brows at what Bullock said. That can't be. Why would she do that?

"You're just like Jim," Lee responded. Even though she had her back on me, I could tell that she was being pretentious; very unlikely of Lee. "You seem to think it's a bad thing."

"Where is he?" the captain demanded. "He went to see you at your brownstone, and now we can't get in touch with him."

"Well, look at you, all worried about your hero. You put him up on this pedestal, forced him to deny his true self. I'm going to free Jim and show everyone who he really is."

Free Jim?

_Free him_. Kyle's voice appeared in my mind again and the moment when Leo pulled the trigger made me coiled in discomfort. Bullock and Lee continued talking but I was too preoccupied with my memories of yesterday's event. I repeated the song again in my mind, then I looked back at my friends.

"Who said anything about killing him?" she chuckled in amusement. She even played around at Alfred for a second, while he cringed in alarm. "I said, he was in a coffin. He's not dead. Not yet."

That woman is not Lee. If she's been infected by the Tetch Virus, then, this must have been her dark ego. I saw a thick hard-covered book right in front of me. I hate throwing books but I think I need to do this. Aiming at her head, I threw the book but she expertly took hold of the book before it reached her head.

"Nice catch," I commented in a monotone voice, approaching them. She turned around and smirked at me.

"Well, well, well," she said, dropping the book to the floor.

"You didn't answer any of my calls and here you are, kidnapping Jim and threatening the GCPD? They are already busy as it is. They need Jim. Tell us where he is…"

Lee showed a mischievous smile and was about to take something out of her pocket. In an instant, all the cops clicked their guns to her in warning, afraid that she might take out a weapon.

"Oh, geez," she teased. "I forgot how jumpy everybody is around here." In her hand, there was a two-way radio receiver. She put the radio near her lips and pressed a button. "Jim, are you there?"

* * *

"Muffin," Bullock carefully spoke to me. "You shouldn't be here. You stay at home until we call you." His voice sounded warm, but I pushed it away. "Yesterday was..."

"Bullock, please," I cut his words. "I'm here to give my full statement. And don't give me that look. I'm fine." I felt a bit guilty for pushing his kindness away, but didn't apologize. "Find Jim. You can do it."

Then, he called a female police officer and instructed her to entertain me. She has a tall and sturdy figure. I couldn't tell the length of her hair because like other uniformed female officers, it was tied neatly underneath her hat. Her name tag showed S. Y. Kang. Officer Kang gave me a curt nod and asked me to follow her to her table. I trailed behind her closely and sat on the designated chair. She took out her notepad and pen to prepare writing my account.

I was feeling grateful that she didn't bring me to the interrogation room. A small enclosed space would make me very uncomfortable. I retell my story to her with a few pauses here and there, when I remembered Kyle's touches, Old Kev's dead face and the feeling of beating up the rapist. The officer asked me a few more detailed questions and told me that the case may be carried on after they have got more information from the forensic lab.

"That's all for now, ma'am," she said.

"What about Old Kev? Where is the body?"

"The body of Kevin Hardy was sent to Gotham City Morgue this morning. In our records, we don't have any information about his relatives. After 30 days, if his body was left unclaimed, the body will be cremated by a private funeral home and there will be no funeral. Just a name in a ledger book."

I bit the inner of my cheeks at what she said. So the homeless people are left just like that?

"There are homeless advocates and religious groups in Gotham who are trying to make sure the homeless people are remembered in death. But if you wanted to arrange a funeral for him, you can go to the morgue and settle with them." She flashed a small smile at me. "It's nice what you're doing for this old man, ma'am."

She gave me the phone number and address of the city morgue and told me that I'm free to go. After thanking the officer, I rose from my seat and turned around.

Lee caught my eyes. She was held in the holding cell right after she gave Bullock the two-way radio. Taking my time, I walked towards her cell. She studied me with interest.

"You're different," she pointed out. Says the one with the virus and thick eye-makeup.

"Maybe it's my outfit," I responded. My voice betrayed no emotion.

"Maybe I should keep one virus for you, Sarah." She smirked. I think she's trying to make me angry. But sorry, I don't think I can because I know this is not Lee. "Trust me. It felt _magnificent_." I decided to give it a thought. If I were to take the virus, I had a feeling that I will go to Arkham and kill Kyle with my bare hands and I don't want that. Being a killer is definitely not what I want.

"No, thank you. Maybe you should just let Bullock know where you buried Jim. As you have noticed, Bruce is kidnapped. We need him."

"Well then, he can inject himself and get out!" she snapped, grabbing the bars. Her eyes turned black (just like Floyd last time). The metal bars crushed in her grasp. "You didn't flinch. Aren't you scared?"

"Why should I?"

"What had happened to you?" she asked with unexpected genuine curiosity. Her eyes flickered as she studied my face.face. She seemed worried.

My lips set in a thin line. "You don't need to know. Not before you're cured."

With that, I walked away but not before giving a dirty look at Professor Strange who was locked in a holding cell beside Lee's.

* * *

I need to contact Rue and the others to arrange the funeral for Old Kev, so I went to Gate Street where they always stay. But I couldn't find the kids there. Maybe because Old Kev is not there to protect them anymore, that they had scattered away. The alley was dark but oddly I wasn't scared of it. Perhaps good memories were the only thing I have here. Eating with Old Ked; laughing with Old Kev; scolding Old Kev for not taking care of his health. Then I went into an abandoned building where the homeless people live.

I strode to where he always slept and waited there. They may come back before sunset, I thought. Running my hand against the uncomfortable thin mattress, I recalled back my memory with him. Even when the street kids are naughty, he never raise his voice at them. He always gave them food. He always gave them clothes. It was always the kids before him.

Without me realizing it, I was repeating my apologies to him until I fell asleep.

* * *

"Sarah," a tiny voice said. "Wake up…" I felt tiny hands hold my arms and shook me.

I sat back up and opened my eyes. The person sitting beside me was Dee Dee. "Dee Dee. Where are the others?"

"Rue should be back about this time around," she responded. Then, she placed a hand on my lap. "Is it true? About Old Kev. The big kids said that he's dead." Her large brown eyes looked at me with sadness.

"We're going to set up a funeral for him. But I'm going to need Rue," I whispered. Her lips quivered so I caressed her cheek and wiped a tear that escaped her eye.

"I'm here."

I shifted my gaze to the older teen. Stretching my limbs, I rose up slowly. "Rue, I need you to gather everyone. We're going to arrange a funeral for Old Kev. Tomorrow morning. Today's a bit tight. I already contacted the morgue and a funeral home to prepare for tomorrow. You just have to come with everyo..."

I almost ended my sentence when Rue suddenly knocked me back with a crushing hug. And she cried and cried. "It's my faults," she wept. "It's all my faults! I didn't know they got Old Kev!"

I knew the whole story already. Officer Kang had filled me up. They had captured one of Kyle's men and interrogated him. Apparently, they were snooping on me for a while, studying my daily activities. So they contact Rue and Sean, saying that they got a job for them to do, but at the same time, they kidnapped Old Kev. Kyle knew that I would follow what he said if he let Rue and Sean go, which was why he got Old Kev as back up.

I was the cause of all this. Kyle did all this to get me. I am the one to blame, but I can't say that to the kids.

"It's not your faults. If you want someone to blame, it's Kyle and his men. Never blame yourself, Rue," I comforted in a low voice, rubbing my hand on her back.

"Tomorrow morning, right?" she hiccupped.

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

Abruptly there was an explosion somewhere far. I remembered about the Tetch Virus bomb exploded two days ago and had a bad feeling that the explosion just now was connected with it.

"Is that a firework?" Dee Dee said in eager, wiping her tears with her sleeves. The thought of fireworks must have cheered her up. I grabbed her when she tried to run out of the old building we're in right now.

"It's not firework. Don't go out of the building. It's not safe out there. Rue, take her for a while." With caution, I jogged near a window and peeked outside.

I could see confused people looking around for the source of the explosion. My thoughts were the explosion must be in a different part of the city. Because it did felt far away.

"What did you see? What happened?" I heard Rue asked behind me.

"Let's stay inside here for a while. Is there a room here we can use to stay?" I quizzed, scanning the big space.

"There's my room in the basement I use for my hideout," Rue replied. The basement should be a good place, I thought. "What's wrong? What's the explosion is all about?"

I stared at Rue's tear-stricken face and then shifted to Dee Dee's curious but worried expression. "Questions later. Show me your room."

* * *

"That's not how you read a story," Dee Dee whined, hitting me lightly at my shoulder. "Do it like you usually do."

"I am," I answered, marking at where I had stopped with my index finger. We were still in Rue's basement room and Dee Dee was feeling bored so she requested me to read a book for her. I was on the fourth page of the story when she suddenly stopped me.

"You're not. There's no magic in your voice like it was before."

I furrowed my brows at her words. Magic? I'm no magician. I returned to the book in my hand and continued reading. "The door opened, and he saw a great fat toad sitting, and round about her a crowd of little toads."

"Before, you would use your face and body movement to make the story more fun," Dee Dee commented. "It's not fun now."

I felt a little irritated with her critics and slapped the book closed. When the book shut close and slight wind blew to my face and I could smell the pleasant smell of the old book. I returned the _Grimm's Household Tales _book to Dee Dee.

"You read it. We'll listen," I said. Huffing a breath of air, she opened the book, picking one of the tales of her choice.

"_The Truest Sweethearts,_" she started with a jaunty rhythm. I noticed she had raised the pitch of her voice to sound more cheerful and expressive. "There was once on a time a girl who was young and beautiful…"

* * *

"… and the priest was waiting to marry the bridegroom to the true bride. The end," Dee Dee finished, smiling cheerfully and closed the book.

"The story is ludicrous. The girl is thoughtless."

Dee Dee's eyes widened in astonishment at my remarks, while Rue, quickly spun her head towards me. "But that's your favorite," both of them harmonized.

"You love that story. The girl's kindness…" Dee Dee emphasized.

I did? I questioned myself.

"Never mind about the story," Rue interrupted, eyeing me cautiously. "How long are we going to stay here?"

"I hope not long, but to be safe, we have to stay here until tomorrow."

"What about Old Kev's funeral?"

I let out a sigh. "I guess we had to delay that for now. I hope we can do it as soon as possible."

In a situation like this, I felt very grateful to washrooms. I could perform my ablution and prayer, even being locked in a small room. Even though the water is freezing cold due to the absence of heater, still I could perform my religious duties.

Rue and Dee Dee were peacefully sleeping together on a very squeaky mattress. Rue's hideout was suffocating, but it was comfortable. Although I was very anxious the whole time due to the constricted space and I couldn't sleep again. I did manage to sleep but it was no more than 30 minutes. Kyle's laugh and touches kept appearing and I hated to remember all that, so I stayed awake. I wanted to make a call to anyone, but the basement did not have strong signal.

6.23am. I checked my watched. Outside should be safe now, right?

I took Rue's cellphone and exited the room, going upstairs to get the signal. My stomach rumbled, begging me to feed it but I don't feel hungry. Keeping an eye on the bar signal of the cellphone, I jogged up the stairs. I typed on Bullock's phone number quickly once I got the connection.

"Yea?" he answered after a long ring.

"Bullock. It's me," I said.

"Muffinhead. What's wrong? Where are you? Your landlady was looking for you since yesterday. She said you didn't return home."

I gulped my saliva because my throat felt dry. "Chinatown. The bomb yesterday, was that the Tetch Virus?"

"Yeah. What are you doing there?" I heard a tired grunt from the other line. He must have been tired, too busy to sleep. I wondered what happened to Jim. Did he inject himself, like Lee?

"I am hiding with two girls. Is it safe to go out now?"

"The air is safe now but…"

"People infected with the virus are creating havocs," I noted, finishing the sentence for him.

"We got our hands full since yesterday." Then, he put the phone away from his head for a while to shout at someone. Looks like an offender tried to fight of some cops. Most probably an infected person.

"I'll go to the precinct after I send the girls to Mrs. Weller," I told him, knowing well that he would be upset with it. Before I could listen more to his drawls of argument, I bid my goodbye and hung up the call.

* * *

_Take easy on yourself. I know you want to keep pushing, but don't do it too hard._

What Mrs. Wellers had said to me kept on replaying in my head. Before I go, she managed to feed me two spoonfuls of honey. She also put a small bottle of water in my bag. The corners of my lips tugged upward a slightly at her actions. She didn't even stop me.

And I like that. I really do. I need to be busy to forget about Kyle.

I went out of my apartment building around half past seven and the streets were more hectic than before since the day has just started.

People go to work. Children go to school. Cars were honking due to the bad traffic. Nope, it's none of that. It was not the normal rush hour morning.

Fires and smokes were everywhere. Cars were burning. Children were beating an adult man, asking for cotton candies. An old man was running with full speed, waving his cane around and chasing after a teenage kid, who appeared to be his grandson and screaming for apologies for destroying his truck.

Whoever that arranged this virus outbreak is insane.

I quickened my pace towards the GCPD and once I was there, Bullock was not kidding about the precinct got their hands full. The offenders were beating up the officers. I literally saw officers flying everywhere.

They were having a great amount of hard time to apprehend the criminals. It was almost funny, but I didn't laugh. I just raised an amused pair of eyebrows at the scenes inside the precinct. I shook my head. People are hurting, Sarah, I said inwardly. I noticed Hassan was trying to convince a woman, who was raising him in the air by his collar, to let him go.

"M-ma'am. You're just adding another officer, p-physically hurting an offense," he jumbled up his words. It should be the other way round. It should be 'adding another offense by physically hurting an officer.'

I have dealt with someone who got infected. Floyd. And I know these people are awfully strong. I flexed my fist but my fist alone won't knock her out, so I looked around for something big and heavy. But I can't find items that are heavy enough. Maybe I should just hit her with my fist to get her attention and let Hassan go. I raised my hand and smacked the back of her neck.

She dropped Hassan in surprise. But didn't pass out; instead she turned to face her attacker. I could feel murderous aura radiating from the woman. The fact that she has red hair just added the rage look on her face. Her eyes turned black the instant she saw me. But I could only see her eyes in a few seconds, because Hassan successfully knocked her out with a drawer.

I wasn't kidding. Apparently he took out a drawer and smashed it to the woman's head. "Thank you," I said, after the woman fell on to the floor. "Where's Bullock and Jim?"

"_Why are you looking for them?!_" he unexpectedly hissed. The tone of his voice stunned me so I shifted my gaze from the woman to his face. Another set of black angry eyes stared back at me. I took a sharp intake of breath instantly. He got infected as well.

"I can protect you! _Why_ are you looking for them?!" he growled, striding towards me. I took a few steps back until a table stopped me at my bottom. I raised my palm up to stop him in fear. He stopped advancing once my palm pressed against his chest.

"I know you can. Hassan, calm down. I need you to calm down," I said slowly in shaky voice. The black eyes were gone gradually as he grazed a finger to my face. I know it was Hassan in front of me, but my mind convinced me that the touch was from Kyle. I flinched from his touch and bend backwards. He doesn't like that and flared his nose.

"It's not you!" I blurted, as I saw the veins around his eyes protruded. "I just remembered the time when I was r-raped."

"I will kill that bastard!" Now, his anger is directed not to me. "No! I would have tortured him for what he did to you. I will break each and every single bone in his body."

"Hassan, control the anger. Don't let the virus get to you."

"I will protect you!"

"Yes, I know you will. But stay calm. I'm not in danger now. I'm here. I'm here," I reassured. Bullock has to know about him; that he got infected. "I want to know about the explosion yesterday, so where's Bullock?" I asked, carefully.

"In the interrogation room. They detained Bruce Wayne last night. He was probably involved in detonation of the bomb."

Okay, this is very shocking news, but I still have to be cautious around Hassan. I have no time to worry about myself. Gotham needs some saving. I sneaked a look at the detaining cells; Lee was not there. Either they let her go, but that is not probable, so she might have escaped.

"Should we go to the interrogation room together?" I purposely emphasized the word 'together.'

He grunted a quick agreement and we walked to the interrogation room side by side. I noticed Lucius, rushed into the interrogation room, just a few feet before us. He didn't saw me and Hassan because his eyes were trained at a bunch of papers in his hands.

When we were about to enter the room, the door abruptly opened and I was bumped to the side by Lucius. I was too mindful of Hassan that I didn't focus on what's in front of me. Immediately, he grabbed Lucius' collar and yelled at him for daring to hurt me.

"What the…" Bullock drawled.

"He has the virus," I answered quickly and then tried my best to calm Hassan down. "It was not intentional. I'm not hurt. Let Lucius go."

"Great. What a good good day. Lucius got something for us about the virus so pipe him down quickly," he retorted, rolling his eyes.

* * *

I had managed to appease Hassan after a few more minutes. Poor Lucius. He appeared to be collected, but I could tell he was a bit shaken up by the confrontation.

We were inside Bullock's office, though I stay by the door with Hassan next to me. Because just a minute before, Bullock screamed at me for being here in the precinct instead of staying at home, but Hassan banged the table, causing a hole was formed on it. The captain had to stand behind Jim for protection while I had to calmed Hassan again. That's why I stayed by the door, a bit far from the people in the room. Hassan refused to let me out of his sight. Then Lucius informed us that there was a possibility that there were antidotes made by Professor Strange for the Court. I was still clueless about this Court. What I know is that it was the same Court that took Edward. I wondered what happened to him? But why would they want to destroy Gotham? Is that why Professor Strange in Gotham? Last time I saw him was in this precinct, held in the holding cell, beside Lee's.

I have millions other questions in my head, but for now, I just had to go with the flow and helped what I can. While listening to Lucius' explanation, I could feel burning gaze at the side of my face. I turned my head to Hassan and caught him staring at me. Not like looking at me with adoration or anger, but with intense and probably... lust. I immediately felt uncomfortable and anxious so I removed my gaze on him.

"That makes sense," Jim commented. I don't have to ask them if he had the virus or not, because I caught a flash of the black infection in his eyes when Hassan attacked Lucius. "The Court was careful to protect its own. They would want a safeguard. We need to talk to Strange. Is her still here or has he been moved?"

Bullock appeared to be uncomfortable at the question. "Uh, well, when you were buried in the coffin and the city was about to be virus-bombed, some decisions had to be made."

That didn't sound very good.

"Harvey…" Jim demanded.

"I told Alfred to question Strange," confessed Bullock. His hand gestured in front of him along with his answers. Jim raised his head up in exasperation. "In exchange for telling us where the bombing was gonna go down, Alfred let Strange walk. Yes, I'm blaming it on the butler."

I frankly think that no one should be blame at a time like this.

"Professor Strange is a coward man. So he might want to get out of the city," I pointed out, giving my thoughts on this.

"Union Station is shut down," Jim stated. "Downtown train station's our best bet." Then, he exited the room, leaving Bullock behind.

"Okay. Wait up," Bullock called, taking his coat and hat. Lucius stopped him before he go. "Lucius, I know what you're gonna say, all right? He can handle this. Hell, Barnes had the virus for weeks before anyone knew."

That's true. Even his own niece did not see it.

"What I was going to say," Lucius explained, then he looked at Hassan in wary. I think he did not want Hassan to hear this. So I walked out of the room, knowing that he would follow me. I went upstairs away from other people. I don't want anyone to bump onto my shoulders accidentally and then he would go ballistic on them. I don't want him to get arrested for attempted murder.

"Were you working since last night?" I asked Hassan without looking at him. He was climbing the stairs behind me.

"Yes," was his reply. We arrived at the second floor and then I leaned against the railing, hugging myself and studying him with my eyes.

"How come the virus did not affect you immediately?"

"I felt it when I saw you. There are whispers…"

"What whispers? What do they say?"

"Your name," he answered, approaching me closer. I tensed up instantly at the proximity. He was not that close; about an arm length, but I still feel uncomfortable. "That I have to save you. That you're in danger and you're always in danger. I need to be by your side."

I nodded, finding no words to reply what he just said.

"I won't hurt you. I will never hurt you," he said, taking another step forward. His eyes turned black again and the veins around his eyes darkened and protruded out.

"I know you won't. I trust you," I softly responded. I jumped a bit when he took my left hand in his and I gulped. His eyes held so much emotions that I felt burdened to look at them and wanted to look away. But before I did, he spoke.

"Marry me."


	21. Chapter 21

He… proposed. The virus is really messing around his head.

My heart sped up after Hassan mouthed those two very flabbergasting words. It never crossed my mind that he would say them. My feelings were all jumbled up. This relationship with him just escalated too fast. No, we skipped so many phases. We just had our third date about a week ago. This is absurd.

However, a very small percent of me was delighted by the sudden proposal. I cannot deny that I had some attachment to him; for all he did for me. He accepted me. His eyes held such intensity, waiting for my answer.

"I can see it. You want this," he murmured.

I have to choose my words well, to avoid upsetting him. "I'm not in a hurry to get married," I shrugged casually, though it might come out as a shudder. Marriage is such a huge responsibility. It is not that simple.

"It's that _Nygma_ guy," he accused, nose flaring as he spat out Nygma's name. And again, I cannot deny that as well. To forget my first lover was a difficult thing to do. I just need time.

"No, it's not." I lied, but I also had other reason why I can't marry Hassan. "I'm not ready, after the… incident, I'm a bit uncomfortable around men. Even now standing here with you terrifies me."

"_You _running around with no care of what would happen to you terrifies _me_. I need you to be by my side, always. To make sure you're safe." He tried to place his other hand on my cheek but he stopped himself, letting his hand fell to his side. "I love you."

This time I managed to look down. If this was a normal situation, I would have jokingly pointed out to him that he had proposed before confessing his feelings, which should be the other way round. Edward never said those words to me, because he didn't feel the same way. But after listening to those three words, they felt taxing. The fact that he held such strong fondness to me is burdensome. I don't deserve that much adoration.

I'm damaged.

I was violated.

I'm… _dirty_.

"Give me more time," I said, blocking away the negativeness I felt about myself. I gripped his hand tightly. "There are more pressing matters here. We have to find Professor Strange and save the city. Please, f-for me."

* * *

Downtown Station was not the definition of order at the moment. People wanted to leave Gotham as soon as possible, but we couldn't locate Bullock and Jim anywhere. Where could they possibly be? We weren't that far after them.

"I asked one of the staffs here. He said he saw two detectives went down below," Hassan informed, appearing next to me. "But they were not alone."

We hurried our steps downstairs with our guards up. I wasn't sure who else was down there. Was it the people from the Court of Owl? Or Uncle Nate? Jim had told me that he 'bumped' into my uncle, but after that his location was unknown.

A wall made out of ice greeted us as soon as we reached the basement. Now, there is only one person who is capable of doing that; Mr. Freeze. And all of a sudden, there was a loud pounding. Hassan smoothly positioned me behind him, protecting me of whomever or whatever is trying to get out from the other side of the wall.

"I think that's Jim. And Bullock," I uttered, trying to make out the silhouettes from the ice. The images were blurred but I was confident that they were Jim and Bullock. The wall of ice was starting to crack and then one last blow, it finally collapsed.

There were a few moments of silent afterwards. Jim appeared from the collapsed wall, looking very much infected and fuming. He had just pound his way out. Bullock came out not so far behind.

"I knew you could do it," he scripted, appearing to be nervous with Jim's attitude.

"Detectives," Hassan addressed. "Have you found Hugo Strange?"

"Slipped between our fingers," the older detective grunted. He was giving watchful eyes on Jim. "Fish Mooney got him."

Bad things just won't stop, won't they? Just when the city is in chaos, Fish Money returned?

I personally think that we could officially title Gotham as a criminal magnet.

"I assumed you have no idea where they went?" I asked in a low voice.

"We'll get to them!" snarled Jim. Hassan snarled back at him for getting angry at me. I suddenly think that it's a bad idea to make two infected persons working together. I placed a hand on Hassan's back, talking to him to control the virus.

I caught Bullock's eyes. I think he has the same thoughts as mine about Jim and Hassan, but we don't really have any other options. "If Professor Strange is working on an antidote, then he must have another secret lab. There might be clues written in his documentation with Lucius," I advised.

"But we don't have time to wait for Lucius," Bullock responded.

"What do you suggest we should do?"

Bullock placed his hands on his hips in restlessly, peering at Jim with the corner of his eyes. "For now, be my back up, I mean, our back up."

* * *

I thought we were going back to the precinct but Bullock changed his direction towards midtown. Hassan and I were following closely behind his car. A phone buzzed in the car and I know it was Hassan's because mine was destroyed and I didn't have the time to buy a new one.

Hassan fished his phone from his inner jacket and I quickly took it from him. "No phones while driving," I scolded, checking the caller. I answered the call immediately when I saw the name. "Bullock, where are we heading? And why are you using a phone while driving?"

"East Side. I already called for more backups." He ignored my second question and then ended the call.

"Crude," I muttered under my breath. I glanced at Hassan, who was concentrating on the road. "We're going to East Side. Just giving you a heads-up; never let Fish Mooney touch you."

* * *

When we arrived outside of the slaughterhouse, I could hear the familiar sounds of blasting echoed from inside the building. But backups have not yet arrived. Fish Mooney and her minions must have another visitor.

"Remember, not to let Fish touch you," I repeated what I had said to Hassan. I purposely looked at Bullock with a meaningful glance.

"What's wrong with Fish Mooney?" Hassan asked.

"She can command you to do whatever she wants if she touches you. Right, Bullock?"

We rushed into the building with Jim and Bullock in front of me and Hassan behind me. "Shut up. I'm not going to get mind-controlled again," Bullock snapped.

Blasts of fires and ices welcomed once we were inside. They were fighting against samurais. Gotham has many things, but I did not expect samurais. They wielded traditional weapons as oppose to guns. They were having difficulties in attacking Fish Mooney due to Mr. Freeze and the fire lady's weapons, so they were just flying and jumping around, looking for a way to attack.

Jim marched to one of the enemies and confronted him. Another samurai came to help his friend and attacked Jim. My body automatically moved forward but I was held back by Hassan.

"You're not going anywhere," he rebuked. "I'll fight."

He ran and rammed his body towards one of the samurais. He managed to snatch one sword and fought with two of the enemies at the same time. "Are we seriously going to stand by here?" I urgently asked Bullock, worrying about Hassan and Jim.

"Well, I never fought with samurais before. Look at them. They're fucking fast!" he retorted.

"You have a gun." I reminded him, patting at his holster.

He grunted and extracted his gun, targeting one of the flying samurais. When he fired, he missed. My eyebrows furrowed at his failed attempt. "I already told you; they're _fast_," he reasoned.

I was worried about Hassan because his fighting match slowly moved behind a pile of huge wooden boxes. The enemies had purposely cornering him there. I bit my lip, thinking if I should go there or not. I clenched my fist in anxious. When I lost the sight of Hassan, I decided to go.

"Bullock, cover me." And then I ran across to the other side, avoiding the fire and ice blasting in the air. I suppressed the uncomfortable ache between my legs while I ran. I need to help Hassan.

Hassan was surrounded by the samurais. One was in front of him; another beside him and another one tried to attack from above. Swiftly I took out the small dagger from my sock, and flung it to one of the samurais, who was jumping from above towards Hassan. Then I pulled out my pocket knife and threw it on the back of the one who stood in front of Hassan. When the man turned around, I lifted my robe and twirled, landing a kick right on his face. I winced. I kept on forgetting the soreness on my private parts. Keep yourself busy, Sarah, you'll forget about the rape.

"I told you to stay back," Hassan angrily said to me, plunging a sword through the enemy at his side.

I pulled out my pocket knife from the man's back. He groaned in pain but didn't get up. "You were having a hard time," I commented after a puff of breath.

"I can handle it." He slashed another samurai, who were trying to attack me.

"Really?" I raised a doubtful eyebrow to him. He straightened his back before me with confidence. I had to tilt my head up because of my hobbit-ish height. He didn't even pant after all the fight. The enemies were lying on the ground, not dead but severely injured.

I don't know what came over me. Perhaps it was the thrill of fighting others alongside Hassan, who vowed to protect me with all cost. Perhaps it was the three-word sentence that he had uttered to me back in the precinct. I felt a connection. I felt an appeal. I was confident that he felt it too when he looked at me deeply with his honey brown eyes, so I fisted the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards me, pressing my lips against his with extreme eagerness. He accepted it and gave me the same amount of passion. I felt an arm snaked around my waist to pull me even closer to him. I pushed him until his back was against the pile of boxes.

It was just a quick kiss, but I was breathless. "Woah," I managed to say quietly. I really like the feelings of his lips on mine so I did it again and again. The sound of sword clashing brought me back to reality. I pulled away from him, trying to regain my breath. He attempted to pull me back but I stopped him. I had to. "We have to save the city. Remember?" I said, eyeing his lips.

"And then, we'll continue where we left," he wantonly said. I gave him another peck on the lips and then we untangled ourselves, rushing towards the center of the slaughterhouse.

Jim was still fighting alone with the enemies. What the Hell is Bullock doing, not helping his partner? I could tell that Jim was overwhelmed by the virus by the way he fought the samurais, just like Hassan before. He sank a sword to one samurai and then snatched a dagger from the dead samurai. Judging by the position of his fighting stance, I think he was going to attack whoever stood behind him. Unfortunately, Fish was right at that position. Before I shouted his name, Jim unknowingly stabbed her on the stomach, making her dropped a rack of vials with blue liquids on the ground.

Were those the antidotes? I thought in panic.

I noticed that one vial was still intact. There was a cry from behind one of the boxes and Oswald appeared, limping hurriedly towards Fish.

"Oswald," she breathed.

I ran to their direction, witnessing Oswald fretting for his former boss. "It's okay. It's-it's o… We can, we can get you some help," he blurted. I quickly crouched down by Fish's other side. Oswald may be a bad friend, but I still want to help him.

"Let me check the wound," I said, trying to remove her hand from her stomach.

"No, no, no." She ignored me and talked to Oswald. "I've done this enough times to know I'm finished."

"No. D-Do not say that," Oswald begged. I thought he wanted Fish to die but apparently they are in the same team and it looked like he cared for her.

She flinched painfully because of the stab. I tried to remove her hand again but she swatted me away. "Listen to me. Listen to me. Make this city yours…" she struggled to say. "Or you burn it to the ground." With that last request, the life in her eyes slowly faded away and she remained still.

I took a wary glance at Oswald. Tears fell down his cheeks as he realized that Fish was gone. Gently he set her down on the ground. His face transformed from sorrow to fury. With lips quivered and teeth bared, he whipped his head towards Jim.

"People call me a monster. You, Jim Gordon…" he snarled, eyes filled with hate. He rose up and trudged to Jim. "You're the mons-"

Oswald's words were cut off because Jim grabbed him by the jaw and lifted him up in the air. I stood up quickly, wanting to stop him. I wasn't sure if he wanted to kill Oswald or not and I wasn't sure if I wanted Oswald died or not.

"You're right. I _am_ a monster."

* * *

Bullock had ordered to set up a lab for Professor Strange to make more antidotes at the precinct. And Jervis Tetch's blood is one of the ingredients to make the antidote. However, last night on the way to the GCPD, he was kidnapped by Barbara and Edward.

While waiting for further instructions, Hassan took my hand and he led me to the side entrance of the precinct. There was a spot, a bit secluded from the public. "How did you find this place?" I asked. He pushed me gently against the wall and caged me in. I did not feel afraid at all. I see him instead of Kyle. And I trust him.

"Sometimes I hide here, if the cases get overwhelming." He tilted my head up to him, touching my lower lip with his thumb.

"To cry?" I taunted.

He didn't answer my joke; instead he leaned in and caressed my lips with his. He moved his lips lazily and then pulled back a bit. "I like this new me," he whispered.

"Me too." I pulled him back to me and kissed him again. One of his hand caressed my hip, causing me to shudder in anticipation. I snaked my hand behind his head, pulling him closer to me.

Our zealous activity was disturbed by indistinct arguments. They sounded like Oswald and Jim's voices. I pushed Hassan away to listen to the conversation, much to his displeasure.

"City's still not safe, Hassan. Let's go and check what they're up to," I uttered and approached the voices.

I saw Jim and Bullock dragging Oswald to their car.

"Barbara and Nygma have Tetch. They're ransoming the city," Bullock ranted.

"So what does that have to do with me?" Oswald angrily probed, looking at the two detectives back and forth. He appeared to be petrified when he realized what was going on. "You're handing me over to him. You can't. You can't." He struggled against them. "You cannot do this."

I cleared my throat loudly on purpose. And all three men turned to look at me. Oswald seemed relieved to see me there.

"Sarah. Help! They're giving me away to Ed, instead of sending me to lockup," he begged.

"We need Tetch," I curtly responded.

"You're gonna let them do it?" He clearly did not expect my answer. He must have thought that I would help him and get mad at the two detectives for not following the rules. Jim and Bullock dragged him again forward.

"We need Tetch," I resaid. The antidote is the top priority right now. "So whose car are we using?"

"I told you to go home," Bullock scolded.

I ignored his words. "Whose car are we using?" I repeated.

"We could use mine," Hassan answered, taking out his car key.

He unlocked his car and started the engine. I entered the shot gun and made myself comfortable on the seat. I honked the car twice when the detectives and criminal didn't move.

"You can't do this!" Oswald screamed. People would take notice of this if we don't go now, I thought.

"It's a small price to pay for saving the city," Jim retorted.

"Yeah, for you. For me, it's a very large price! Look, he cannot be trusted. You're risking everything based on the word of a sociopath."

Jim shoved Oswald roughly into the car and talked with Bullock for a while before entering the car on each side of Oswald. I turned my head to him because I felt glaring daggers at the back of my neck. He was.

I returned to my comfortable position. "Don't be a baby, Oswald."

* * *

Once we reached our destination, I suddenly felt ominous feelings. I wasn't certain if it was because of meeting Edward or Jervis Tetch. Both had affected my life greatly, in different ways. There were so many 'what-if' questions in my head. It's okay, Sarah. I have Jim, Bullock and Hassan. Everything will be all right.

There were no signs of life at our destination. Just empty old buildings.

"Do you mind?" he demanded, gesturing at his handcuffed wrists, silently signaling Bullock to unlock the cuffs. "Look, if I'm gonna be the city's sacrificial lamb, the least you could do is lead me to the slaughter with a little dignity."

"No," Jim opposed.

"You don't think that I can cause trouble once we're inside?"

"You do, and I'll kill you."

"No, you won't. Not before you have Tetch. Not before the exchange goes smoothly. And after that, what do you care what happens?"

Edward will kill Oswald, again, I inwardly said. At least Oswald should have the option to fight for his life. Bullock had had enough of Oswald's chatter so he released him from the handcuffs.

"Sarah, Hassan. You two stay out here," Jim commanded. "If you hear anything, get in."

Usually, I would rebel everytime he asked me to do something but that was because he didn't want me to do anything. Now, he really counts me into this… mess. So, this time, I listen.

* * *

"It's Barbara," I whispered loudly, pulling Hassan with me, crouching behind his car. I peeked at the uninvited guest, who just arrived with a car. "There's Butch and Tabitha as well. I think they're trying to get Tetch back."

The car went on to the other side of the building, perhaps a different entrance. "We have to tell them," Hassan urgently said. "Stay here."

"Of course, not." I whispered, starting running towards the building first.

We stormed inside of the building to warn our friends before Barbara and the gang came in. I stopped my tracks when I saw Jervis Tetch and I gulped. Shivers ran down my spine when he saw me. I regretted not doing what Hassan told me to do: stay outside.

"Captain! We got company. We saw Barbara's outside," Hassan informed.

I don't like the look that Tetch was giving me. I need to get far away from him. Then, with a sneer, he opened his mouth: "Lock sense away, stirs the fighter. When I say it is so, your body is my armor!"

* * *

"NO!" Dectective Jim Gordon shouted, staring at Sarah as she changed into Dinah.

"Dinah!" Jervis Tetch called. "Do what you have to do."

She pulled out a pocket knife from her bag and attacked the one nearest to her, which was Hassan. Because Hassan was infected with the virus, he is strong and fast. He grabbed Dinah's wrist, stopping her from stabbing him.

"Sar…" he was cut off because Dinah sent a knee to his stomach.

She twirled around to twist his arm and broke it. Hassan controlled his strengths so that he won't hurt his dearest. If she was anyone else, she would have died already. After she kicked him away, she walked towards her owner.

"Fight it, Sarah. You're in there," Jim urged. He didn't have time for this. He really needed the antidote for Lee.

_Killer, kill her. Kill her. _

The virus whispered to him to kill his friend but he fought the thought away. He shutted his eyes and tried to stay focus.

"My name is Dinah," she retorted, tossing the pocket knife, aiming at the person beside Jervis Tetch. With an inhuman speed, Jim opened his eyes and managed to snatch the knife before it hit Edward's chest.

Edward gasped in shock when Dinah targeted him. He would never have thought that Sarah would dare to hurt him, except that one time she punched him for stopping her to go to Lee and also that other time when he tried to kidnap the mayor. But Sarah would never kill him and he knew that. He had heard of this, Sarah under hypnosis of Jervis Tetch. He never knew it would be this serious.

"Nyyyygmaaa!" a voice emerged from a different entrance.

Everyone changed their focus to the new guest. Barbara arrived with very noticeable anger plastered on her face. Butch and Tabitha arrived closely behind her, like bodyguards. Dinah furrowed her brows. She recalled in Sarah's memories that they were coming.

Without Dinah knowing, Hassan crept behind her when she was focusing on Barbara and hit the back of her neck. She slipped into unconsciousness and fell into Hassan's arms.

* * *

Shit.

I winced as I woke up. My eyes opened to a dimly lit room. Everything is not white so I'm not in a hospital. The last thing I remember was… I forgot. I gasped as I moved my neck. I touched the back of my neck and instantly hissed in pain. It's bruised.

Suppressing the pain, I sat up and scanned around. I was still fully clothed so that relieved me a bit. Why is it so dark? I moved away from the bed and walked to the window. As I slid the curtain opened, the sunlight entered and I squinted my eyes, not yet used to the sudden brightness.

Where is this place? When I stared outside, it looked like I'm at the highest floor of a very tall building. Maybe I'm in Diamond District, where the rich people are. Even the bed looked like it cost my monthly apartment rental. I went back into my memory to recall what happened.

The virus…

Hassan…

Tetch…

Tetch! He hypnotized me, again. But did we get him? Or Barbara? And why am I here?

I rushed to the door and opened it. Hassan was there, standing before me, with a tray of food. He was about to enter. A thankful sigh escaped my lips.

"Is this your place?" I asked.

"Yep. How are you feeling?" He let himself in and placed the tray at the nightstand. I followed closely behind him.

"What happened? Did we get Tetch?"

He turned to face me. "The antidote is in process. They're still making them in the precinct."

I studied his face carefully. "You haven't taken the antidote," I pointed out. Then his eyes turned black and he raised his hand, grabbing my wrist, pulling me to him gently. "You wouldn't bring me here if you have taken the antidote. The unaffected Hassan would immediately bring me to the hospital, instead of trying to nurse me back on his own."

"I don't want to take the antidote. It's funny how they said that it's a virus. It's not a virus. It's a medicine. It's the antidote," he vainly said. He placed both of his warm hands on my cheeks.

Even when he said that I don't feel scared because I don't think he would be a danger to me. But he would be to others. I have seen what he was capable of. I palmed his hand that was on my cheek and closed my eyes. How can I convince him to take the antidote?

"Is it Zuhr already?" I opened my eyes to wait for his answer.

"Maybe. It's minutes past one," he replied, checking his watch. I pushed him away and grabbed my bag. "Where are you going?" he demanded.

"I'm not going anywhere. I just want to take out my praying veils and mat." I threw my bag to the bed and took out the items that I just mentioned. "Do you want to pray together?"

Hassan is a practicing Muslim, just like me. I just thought that if I tugged his faith, he would listen to me. I also need to pray to ease my uproar in my chest. Praying always made me feel better. I have done things that are not allowed in my religion, but that doesn't mean that I'm a hypocrite. Sinning doesn't remove my faith. The more I sin, the more I must increase my devotion.

"Sure," he smiled. It was a smile that a virus-free Hassan would do. And I smiled too. It seemed like it has been a long time since I smiled. After what Kyle did, smiling felt difficult but now, it felt easier.

* * *

Unfortunately, after our prayers, Hassan still did not want to go to the precinct for the antidote serum, so I had to think of a way to fight him off. I know he's strong so I had to make a mini plan.

I told him that I want to eat at his dining table so we did. And I purposely dropped my spoon on the floor. When he crouched down, I took the tray hit his head with it. My fingers hurt at the impact but I held it in. I was scared when he hasn't faint. Then, I quickly grabbed his head and slammed it to the corner of the table. For normal people, that attack would have been lethal. Once he slipped into unconsciousness, I ran to the landline that I kept on eyeing a few minutes ago.

"Harvey Bullock," the person on the other line answered.

"Bullock. It's me, Sarah. Bring one antidote to Hassan's place," I requested.

"Why can't he get down and take it himself?"

"Because he didn't want to, so I had to knock him out. He'll wake up anytime soon. So you better hurry."

* * *

An officer arrived in about ten minutes later. I quickly grabbed the serum from his hand, thanked him and closed the door. I rushed to the fainted Hassan on couch, where I had dragged him after calling Bullock. Hassan furrowed his brow, slowly waking up from the collapse. Before he woke up completely, I quickly pressed my lips against his. He closed his eyes back and moved his lips tenderly. Sneakily, I placed the antidote near the side of his neck and then injected it into his body.

He let of my lips and eyed me in betrayal. "Sarah… why…" he managed to mutter before he lose consciousness, again.

I stroke his hair and kissed his forehead. Even without the virus, I know he care about me. That made me remembered when he said those three words to me. Putting my lips near his ear, I whispered: "I love you, too."

* * *

**And that's the end on the second fiction.****There were many things I learned while making the first two pieces. I have done research on the places in Gotham, the characters, the comics... I had also put some information from the comics that didn't exist in the series. I hope you could find them.****I also hope that all of you are looking forward to read the third piece. It is called Only Human: Different Normal. It will focus on Season 3 and 4 of Gotham series** **and chapter one is already available for reading. ****Thank you for reading this piece!**


End file.
